LA JAULA DE LAS TORTUGAS
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: Inspirada en una de mis películas favoritas:¡Lo que faltaba! Por ayudar a su amigo Cody, las tortugas se tendrán que enfrentar a los peores enemigos que se hayan enfrentado jamas.¡DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS! ¡ALELUYAAAAAA! HISTORIA COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: ustedes dirán ¡Uyyy, pero que espera tan larga! Ni bien termino de publicar una y empieza con la otra ¿no?, lo que pasa es que estoy tannn inspirada y más por que me encuentro de vaca...ciones.**

**Esta historia la tenia en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y no me dejaba en paz. Será una comedia o es decir ¡tratare! de que sea una comedia. No será tan larga, les juro.**

**Ya sin mas que decir, aquí les va el primer capitulo y espero que lo disfruten. Que comience el show...**

**CONFUCION  
><strong>  
><strong>Era una mañana de verano en el año 2105 en el departamento de Cody Jones se estaba celebrando una fiesta (y van…) Las tortugas junto a su padre y su amiguito del futuro, festejaban su victoria frente C Okanabo y el encierro en prisión del malvado tío de Cody: Darius Dun. El chico del futuro les habla a sus amigos.<br>**  
>¡Muchas gracias, por su ayuda chicos! ¡Sin su ayuda, yo jamás podría haber vencido a mi malvado tío!- dice el niño, levanta en alto un vaso con jugo- ¡Amigos brindemos por la victoria!<p>

¡Salud!- dicen todos

¿Oye, Cody?- lo llama Donny

Dime Dónatelo

Después de celebrar, me gustaría que le diéramos un vistazo final a la maquina del tiempo- el niño lo mira un poco triste- creo que dando una ultima revisada, ya estaríamos listos para volver a nuestro tiempo- comenta el genio

¡Espero que lo hagan pronto- comenta Rafael- ¡Ya no veo la hora de volver a casa!- dice con molestia- ¡ODIO EL FUTURO!.

¡Oye!- dice Mike- ¡¿No digas eso Rafa? Lo dices por que tu no te acostumbras a la tecnología, pero para mi el futuro es ¡Sensacional!- dice emocionado- Si fuera por mi, ¡Yo me quedaría aquí para siempre!

¡A mi también me gustaría que se quedaran para siempre!- apoya la moción Cody

Pero no podemos- la voz de la razón habla- no podemos quedarnos aquí Cody, debemos volver a nuestro tiempo y además April y Casey deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros- comenta Leo

¡Así es joven, Jones!- habla Splinter- no debemos quedarnos mas de lo debido y seguir alterando su línea temporal- el chico baja la cabeza

Si tienen razón...- Levanta la mirada- yo disfruto mucho de su compañía, son como mi familia... Los voy a extrañar mucho cuando se vallan- les dice triste, las tortugas y su padre sienten pena por el chico

Y nosotros también vamos a extrañarte Cody- se acerca Leo- ¡No importa que tan lejos o de que línea temporal nos encontremos amiguito nosotros siempre seremos tu familia!- Cody se alegra por las palabras de Leo

¡Gracias Leonardo!- ambos sonríen

¡Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos!- corta Rafa - mejor celebremos lo que nos queda de tiempo aquí- propone

¡Tienes razón, Rafa!- se anima Cody- mejor hay que celebrar nuestra victoria...

¡A pasarla muy bien!- Comenta Donny

¡A disfrutar de la buena bebida!- Dice el gruñón admirado por las cervezas del futuro.

¡Y DE LA BUENA COMIDA!- comenta Mike saboreando los postres

¡Y Después " a entrenar con todo"!- lo dice Leo mirando a su alumno Cody

¡Y no se olvide de trabajar!- sugiere el molesto Serling **( nota de la autora: ¡odio a ese personaje! pero lo tengo que incluir, lamentablemente).  
><strong>  
>¿A trabajar Serling?- se queja el chico<p>

Si joven Cody- con su voz molesta- recuerde que hoy a la tarde tiene una importante reunión con los accionistas de Oneil Tech.

¡OH, si lo había olvidado!- se lleva una mano a la cabeza- ya sin mi tío Darius aquí, debo hacerme cargo de todas las reuniones- dice rendido y mira a Dónatelo.

Me tendrás que perdonar Donny, pero tenemos que dejar la "revisión" para después- se lamenta- es una reunión muy importante y no puedo faltar... ¿Me perdonarías?

¡Claro Cody, No hay problemas ve tranquilo!- contesta el genio

¡Gracias amigo!- pasa la fiesta y ya en la tarde, el joven Cody se encuentra en la dichosa reunión con los accionistas de diferentes planetas

Bien eso es todo lo que puedo decirles señores- termina de hablar Cody- a partir de ahora yo personalmente, manejare los intereses de la compañía.

¿Nos esta diciendo que usted joven Jones se encargara de todo?- pregunta un extraterrestre de apariencia triceraton.

Si, así es- responde- por lo tanto cada movimiento que se realice a partir de ahora, deberá tener mi aprobación- dice con orgullo- todo será controlado por mi

Si usted se hace cargo de todo Jones... - comenta uno de apariencia reptil- ¿esta enterado de los últimos acontecimientos que aquejan a su empresa?- el chico lo mira confundido

¿De que acontecimientos me habla señor Bórax?- el reptil se para

¿Sabia usted de que "su empresa" esta en quiebra?- el chico abre sus ojos como platos

¿¡En... En... QUIEBRA!- Se asusta

¡Si así es!- se levanta un humano- si no esta enterado, desde el encierro en prisión del Señor Darius, las acciones de Oneil Tech, se fueron en picada, los posibles compradores se niegan a querer colaborar ahora, la mala imagen que dejo su tío ahuyento a nuevos acreedores y las deudas de "vuestra empresa han crecido"- el joven Jones no lo puede creer- en pocas palabras... Si no hay nadie quien quiera aportar capital para saldar las deudas… - lo mira de reojo- ¡Oneil Tech se ira a la bancarrota!

¿EN BANCARROTA?- al chico se le cae la mandíbula- ¿Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA? –Pregunta Cody alterado y muy nervioso- ¿Y AHORA COMO SALGO DE ESTA?

¡Pues ese es "SU PROBLEMA"!- le contesta otro extraterrestre- ¡Su tío nos "METIO EN ESTO" y usted "NOS SACARA DE ESTA"! - se queja- ¡Yo no quiero perder dinero con esto Jones y se lo advierto! - dice amenazante- ¡Si no salda esta deuda cuanto antes! ¡Yo mismo lo demandare por fraude ante la corte intergaláctica!- se retira muy ofendido. El chico traga saliva

¡Y yo también!- dice el triceraton

¡y yo!- se levanta otro

¡Y yo y mi empresa "Savege" también lo demandaremos!- amenazan y todos se retiran menos uno el reptil Bórax. Cody camina nervioso y agarrándose la cabeza. El reptil lo observa mientras bebe un café.

¡DIOS QUE HARE! ¿COMO SALGO DE ESTA?- dice nervioso, mirando a Bórax- ¿Usted también me demandara, verdad?- le pregunta asustado

Depende- contesta desinteresado- mi empresa "Tilpex" es la máxima colaboradora de su empresa Jones, así que todo depende de como "usted" lo maneje.

Si es verdad- afirma- ¿Pero como haré? ¿No podré pedirle ayuda a mi tío? ni tampoco pedirle consejos a mis amigas las tortugas- el reptil para oreja- ellas no saben nada de empresas ni de acciones de empresas... ¿Que haré?- el reptil pregunta curioso

¿Amigas tortugas?

Si, amigas- responde en el aire

¿Y sus "amigas están buenas"?- Pregunta con aires de seducción

¿Eh? Si son muy buenas...- contesta sin prestar atención.

Esteee Jones- lo llama el reptil- yo conozco una manera para salvar la deuda de vuestra empresa...-Cody lo mira curioso

¿ASI COMO?- pregunta ansioso.

Sabe que la empresa de mi familia es la mas grande del planeta "Metano" y como tal, esta deuda que posee Oneil Tech no es la gran cosa- lo mira de frente- le propongo algo

¿Que me propone señor Bórax?- pregunta dudoso

Le propongo que mi empresa Tilpex se haga cargo de vuestra deuda- Cody lo mira asombrado- si se salda la deuda, la empresa se salva, mis acciones en Oneil Tech subirían y su "imagen" estaría a salvo- ¿Que me dice?- el chico se alegra

¿Usted podría hacer eso?

¡Claro! ¿Que me responde?- le sonríe

¡Acepto!- el chico suspira aliviado

Con una condición- replica, Cody deja su alegría

¿Que condición?- pregunta dudoso.

¡Ejem! vera, las hembras de mi planeta están en temporada de "Mamba"o sea que por todo el verano se nos prohíben a los machos "acercarnos" a ellas y como nosotros tenemos nuestras "Necesidades"¡Ejem, ejem! - carraspea- me preguntaba si usted nos organiza para mis hermanos y para mi una "Cita" con sus amigas las tortugas ¿Que me dice? - lo mira con ojos "libidinosos". El chico sin comprender a que se refiere, asiente.

¡Ummm! ¡Creo que no habrá problemas con las tortugas!- responde

¡Genial!- se pone feliz- ¿Y ellas cuantas son?- pregunta curioso

Son cuatro- contesta extrañado

¿Cuatro? ¡Esto es perfecto!- se levanta de la silla- ¡Es mucha casualidad! ¡Con mis hermanos también somos cuatro!- se emociona y toma su saco.

Joven Jones, mañana en el planeta BC 40 se llevara una fiesta organizada por mi empresa- le pone una mano en el hombro- ¡Usted será mi invitado de lujo! - le sonríe- así que asista a la recepción e invite "A las señoritas tortugas" para que mis hermanos y yo las "conozcamos personalmente" ¿de acuerdo?- dice muy maravillado. Cody sin prestar atención le dice.

Si como usted diga...- lo piensa y al fin cae- ¿SEÑORITAS TORTUGAS? ¿OIGA...?-se da cuenta del error muy tarde...

¡No hay vuelta a atrás Jones!- el reptil se va retirando

¡PERO ES QUE ELLLAS NO SON...!-trata de aclarar

¡No hay marcha atra-asss!- dice con voz muy alegre.

¡PERO ES QUE ELLAS SON HO...!- lo vuelve a interrumpir

¿LA CITA O LA QUIEBRA?- lo amenaza. El chico se queda desencajado

¡Muy bien, nos vemos mañana!- se retira Bórax con mucha prisa. Cody se queda de piedra.

¡NO!- se agarra la cabeza- ¡CREE QUE LAS TORTUGAS SON CHICAS!- se tira al suelo- ¿Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA?- un silencio invade la empresa. El reptil sale a la calle, toma su comunicador y habla con alguien muy alegre.

¡HOLA, Cateas! ¡Hermano!- se pone alegre- llama a nuestros hermanitos Luxar y Spirel...diles que se pongan "Muy guapos" mañana a la noche tendremos la " Mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas"- sus ojos se invaden de luz

**En la noche...  
><strong>  
><strong>En la mansión de Cody, las tortugas se encuentran viendo una película de terror de su época.<br>**  
>¡NOOO!-grita Mike, asusta a sus hermanos.<p>

¡Mike, silencio!

¡Lo siento Leo!- se calla el menor y sigue viendo la película.

¡Cuidado, cuidado!- dice agarrado del sillón. Sus hermanos otra vez se sobresaltan

¡Mike! ¡Shhhh!- ahora Dónatelo lo calla y lo mira de reojo

¡Lo siento bro!- toma el tarro de palomitas

¡No no no no! ¡Del otro lado mensa!- dice muy asustado

¡Miguel Ángel!- le dice entre dientes Rafa

¡Ok, me callo!- dice y en la escena el asesino con una motosierra se le acerca a la joven protagonista.

¡AY NO!- Mike se tapa los ojos. Sus hermanos lo fusilan con la mirada

¡MIKE!- lo llaman los tres enojados

¡Esta bien sorry!- se mantiene callado. Y de repente el loco de la motosierra destroza a su victima...

¡KIAAAAAAAA, NOOOO!- grita Mike a todo pulmón asustando a sus hermanos quienes se caen por el grito, tirando gaseosas y palomitas al suelo.

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- grita con furia Rafael

¡AHORA SI MIKE, TE ARRANCARE LA LENGUAAA!- se le tira encima para golpearlo

¡KIAAA! ¡ME ATACA GODZILAAA!- se queja el menor, Rafa tiene sus manos en el cuello de Mike-

¡AUXILiioooo!- apenas articula palabras. Donny y Leo tratan de salvar al chico.

¡YA ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS GRITOSSS!- dice furioso sin dejar de ahorcarlo

¡YA BASTA, SUELTALO RAFA!- se queja Donny

¡AYUDENMeee!- se desespera Mike

¡RAFAEL LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO, DEJALOOO!- trata de pararlo Leo

¡ESTE ENANO ME SACA DE QUISIO!- mientras que Rafael "asesina" a Mike, entra cabizbajo Cody en compañía en su niñera Serling y ven la "sanguinaria escena".

¡Que escandalosos son!- se queja el robot- ¡Gracias al cielo que mañana regresan a su tiempo!- dice altaneramente. El chico pasa al lado de sus amigos y estos al verlo tan deprimido, paran con la "Carnicería".

¿Por que traes esa cara, Cody?- pregunta Donny. El chico suspira

¿Algún problema?- pregunta Rafa aun con sus manos en el cuello de Mike

¡¿Hay...al-go que te per-turba Co...dy?- pregunta Mike con su garganta un "poco apretada" por Rafa.

Si...amigos graves problemas- dice preocupado.

Pues dinos Cody, quizás podríamos ayudarte- dice Leo

Es que, no se si podrían ayudarme... ¡Digo, digo o quizás si!- contesta un poco nervioso.

¿Pues dinos de que se trata entonces?- pregunta el genio verde

Esto va a ser un poco largo- se sienta el chico- mejor siéntense... Les explicare todo- Leo y Donny se sientan al lado de el y Rafael suelta a Mike y ambos se sientan a los extremos del chico. Después de una hora de contarles lo sucedido, habla Leonardo

¡Es terrible, Cody!- le pone su mano en el hombro- ¡No puedo creer que por motivo de que tu tío ahora se encuentre en prisión, esto afecte tanto la imagen de tu empresa!- se aflige

Ni yo lo creo, Leo- dice cabizbajo- los accionistas no quieren estar " pegados" a la imagen de mi tío y por eso ya nadie quiere colaborar con Oniel Tech, y si nuestros acreedores nos abandonan... Las deudas subirán mas...y... Tendré que "Presentar quiebra"- se lamenta, el robot se sobresalta.

¡NO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- se asusta- ¡ESTAREMOS EN LA CALLE! Y LO PEOR ES QUE IRE A PARAR AL "PLANETA DE LA CHATARRA" ¡OH NO!- Exagera

¡OH, vamos hojalata no es para tanto!- se mofa Rafa

¡Rafa tiene razón, Serling!- habla Mike-¡Además mira el lado positivo! - el robot lo mira- ¡No necesariamente terminaras en el planeta de la basura!- lo anima el menor

¡Gracias joven Miguel Ángel!- le agradece Serling

¡Podrías terminar trabajando de "tostadora o lavadora"!- el robot abre los ojos, los demás también- en muchos restaurantes solicitan OH "Cafeteras OH lavavajillas OH cortadoras OH"- Mike da sugerencias con total inocencia, los demás niegan con la cabeza.

¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- se lamenta mas Serling, Rafa le da un zape a Miguel Ángel.

¡AUCH!- se queja- ¡Oye no me pegues lo estoy animando!- se soba la cabeza

¡Pues la "Embarras", CALLATE!- le dice entre dientes

¡Basta los dos!- los para el líder- bien Cody... ¿No habrá alguna solución para evitar la quiebra?

Si... Hay una...- contesta cortado

¿Y cual es?- pregunta Dónatelo

Bueno... Bórax es el jefe de su empresa Tilpex, la mas grande de su planeta y es el mayor colaborador de mi empresa- traga saliva, los demás lo miran atentos- y me ha propuesto "saldar la deuda por completo"

¡Eso es genial, Cody, Oneil Tech estaría a salvo!- se alegra Donny

¡Nos estábamos preocupando, chico!- dice Rafa

Pero...-trata de decir Cody

¡Ya estaría todo solucionado!- comenta Leo aliviado- ¿ y aceptaste, verdad?- pregunta

Si...- contesta

¡Listo Cody, ya no tienes que preocuparte!- se alegra Mike

Es que... No es "tannn facilll", chicos- los demás lo miran- propuso salvar mi empresa a cambio de una "condición"- se pone nervioso- ¡Y yo voy a nesecitar su "ayuda" amigos!

¡Ya sabes Cody, que puedes contar con toda nuestra ayuda! ¡Te damos nuestra palabra!- Leo mira a sus hermanos- ¿Verdad chicos?

¡Si!- afirman animados. El joven Jones los mira asustado

¿De verdad?

¡Si!- responden los cuatro- ¿que condición es?- el chico camina nervioso.

Bueno, verán el señor Bórax tiene tres hermanos y...bien... Yo nombre que tenia "amigas tortugas" y...- los demás lo miran impacientes- este, ellos quieren conocerlos a us...ustedes, chicos- se da vuelta sin mirarlos a la cara

¿Es eso?- pregunta Leo, Cody asiente con la cabeza- si quieren conocernos, esta bien iremos- contesta el ninja azul. El chico siente que se lo va a "tragar la tierra" por lo que va a decir.

¡Gracias por su ayuda, amigos!- sonríe nervioso- pero hay un "pequeño" problema- las tortugas se miran extrañadas

¿Y cual es el problema?- pregunta Rafa

El problema es que... Cu... Cuando nombre que "tenia amigas tortugas"- se afloja el cuello del saco y comienza a transpirar- hubo una "pequeña confusión" y el señor Bórax, cre... ¡Cree! ...¡que bue-no!- se pone mas nervioso

¿QUE CREE QUE?- se impacienta Rafa

¡BUENO...CREE QUE USTEDES SON CHICAS TORTUGAS!- lo dice y se pone detrás de Serling.

¿CHICASSS?- gritan los cuatro juntos

¡SI! ...¡SI CREEN QUE SON MUJERES!, ¡ES QUE CUANDO DIJE "MIS AMIGAS LAS TORTUGAS". BORAX ME ENTENDIO MAL Y CREE QUE SON CHICAS ¡Y AHORA QUIERE QUE ESAS "CHICAS TORTUGA" TENGAN UNA CITA CON EL Y SUS HERMANOS!- termina muy nervioso. Las tortugas lo miran en shock

¿¡O SEA QUE QUIERE TENER UNA "CITA" CON NOSOTROS?- pregunta atónito Donny. El chico afirma repetidamente.

¿¡O SEA QUE DEBEMOS DE "TRAVESTIRNOS"!- pregunta asombrado Mike

¡SI!- Contesta el chico. Leo y Rafa al fin "reaccionan" y muy molestos se quejan

¡Un Momento!- Pregunta Leonardo entre nervioso y enojado- ¡Entonces ese hombre prometió ayudarte con la deuda a cambio de...! ¿UNA CITA CON CHICAS TORTUGAS? O SEA ¿MIS HERMANOS Y YO?- lo mira muy seriamente a Cody.

¡S...si!- responde al borde del colapso

¿Y si no aceptamos, que?- dice tratando de llegar a otra solución

¡ADIOS A MI EMPRESA!

O SEA... ¿NO NOS QUEDA OTRA QUE DISFRAZARNOS?- cuestiona con el seño fruncido.

¡ASI ES LEONARDO!- responde con una sonrisa nerviosa Cody. Rafael explota.

¡AH NO!- protesta- ¡YO NO ME PONGO NI PELUCA NI VESTIDO NI LOCOOO!- enloquece- ¡ESO SI QUE NOOO!- se le suelta la cadena.

¡PERO ESO AYUDARIA MUCHO A MI AMO CODY!- se alegra Serling- ¡ayúdenlo por favor!.

¡NO!- grita Rafa- ¡QUE LA EMPRESA SE VALLA Al DEMONIO! ¡ME NIEGO!- las otras tortugas caminan alrededor nerviosas

¡OH VAMOS CHICOS, NO FUE MI INTENCION!- se lamenta Cody-¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!

¡No, no, no!- le dice Leo

¡POR FAVOR!- suplica Cody, Mike y Donny al ver su expresión dicen

¡Yo acepto ayudarte Cody!- dice Mike, los mayores se sorprenden- ¡Vamos no puede ser tan malo disfrazarse de mujer por una noche!

¿QUE DICES MIKE?- se enoja Rafa

¡Yo también te ayudare!- apoya el genio- después de todo tu también nos ayudaste y es hora de devolverte el favor- le sonríe - auque va a ser " muy vergonzoso"- Leo mira asombrado a su hermano el genio

¡Gracias chicos!- mira a los mayores- ¿y ustedes también me ayudaran?- suplica con la mirada

Este yo...- no sabe que decir el líder

¡OH VAMOS LEO Y TU TAMBIEN RAFA! ¡USTEDES ME DIJERON QUE ME AYUDARIAN ME DIERON SU PALABRA! - los dos no saben que decir- ¡USTEDES SI TIENEN "HONOR" POR FAVOR!- el chico dio en el blanco y los mayores se miran entre ellos.

¡Por favor, chicos!- les dice el genio-¡Cody necesita de nuestra ayuda!- Leo y Rafa miran a Donny y a Mike y al ver esas miradas, suspiran y...

¡Cody!- lo llama Leo

¿Si?- contesta dudoso

¿Tu te haces cargo de comprar los vestidos y el maquillaje, no es cierto?- dice rendido y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**¡HELLOO, HELLOO! ¿Y QUE OPINAN DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA? ESPERO QUE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO LES SEA INTERESANTE. LAS TORTUGAS PARA AYUDAR A CODY, DEBERAN DISFRAZARSE DE CHICAS Y ACTUAR COMO TALES. ¿QUE LES DEPARARA A LAS TORTU EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA? ¿PODRAN SOBREVIVIR A ESTA CITA CON LOS CHICOS REPTILES? SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA NO DEJEN DE VER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.******

**¡NOS VEMOS! BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANSFORMACION Y NOCHE DE FIESTA**

En la mansión de Cody, las cosas no podrían estar peor. Después de que el chico del futuro les comunicara a sus amigos verdes, sobre la terrible situación financiera que atravesaba su empresa, las tortugas se sintieron muy afligidas por el problema que aqueja a Cody. Pero se alegraron cuando se enteraron sobre " La posible solución" que le ha propuesto ese extraterrestre reptilesco llamado Bórax. Las tortugas creían por el momento que las cosas parecían estar "solucionadas" auque después de enterarse de que el "posible" salvador de O'neil Tech, le había pedido como "condición" tener una cita con nuestros héroes... Sin imaginarse que en realidad, Bórax espera ver no a unas tortugas ninjas sino a unas "tortugas señoritas". Las tortugas pusieron el "Grito en el cielo" cuando comprendieron que "Debían" vestirse y comportarse como mujeres. Después de lógicas protestas y pataletas, nuestros amigos "Terminaron" por aceptar "travestirse" solo por una noche, con tal de ayudar al descendiente de Casey y April. Después del "Shock" inicial, Cody les platicaba a las tortugas quien es el salvador "Bórax".

Bueno como les iba diciendo, Bórax es el jefe y gerente de Tilpex, es la mayor empresa de electrónica y tecnología más grande del sector x3-10 del universo y la más famosa del planeta Metano, su hogar- les cuenta Cody- su empresa tiene el 40% de las acciones de O'neil Tech.

¡Fiuuu!- silva Mike- ¡Es extremadamente rico!- mira a sus hermanos- ¿Que dicen hermanos?- ellos miran al menor- Quizás si le agradamos como "Chicas" termina por regalarnos un "Planeta o algo"- les comenta con una sonrisa, ellos lo miran incrédulos- ¡Podríamos dejar de ser "Ninjas" y vivir como "Reinas" sin tener que trabajar!- sonríe por la estupida ocurrencia. Leonardo y Dónatelo se agarran la cabeza y Rafael le da un zape. ¡PUM!

¡AUCH!- grita el chico

¡PERO QUE IDIOTECES SE TE OCURREN!- el Ninja rojo le grita

¿Por que me pegas?- se queja Mike- ¡LO DIJE EN BROMA!

¿COMO NO QUIERES QUE TE PEGUE?- lo mira furioso- ¡NOS TENEMOS QUE "TRANSVESTIR" Y HACER EL RIDICULO y TU LO TOMAS PARA LA JODA!-

¡NO TE ENOJES, GORDINFLON!- le saca la lengua- ¡Yo solo le trato de ver el lado positivo al asunto!- se defiende- ¡A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de ponerme un vestido!

¡QUE LADO POSITIVO NI QUE HECHOS CUARTOS!- se sigue quejando

¡YA BASTA, POR FAVOR!- pone orden el líder- ¡Con tanto escándalo me va a explotar la cabeza!- los otros dos se sacan mutuamente la lengua.

¡YA TRANQUILO, LEO!- lo calma el genio- ¿Cuando es la dichosa fiesta Cody?- pregunta Donny- El chico contesta sin mirarlo

Ma... Mañana a la noche, Donny- el Ninja morado abre los ojos como platos

¿MAÑANA?- Se altera mas- ¡Eso ni siquiera nos dará tiempo para prepararnos!- da vueltas Donny- ¡Tendré que buscar información y estudiar el comportamiento femenino, los modales, el como caminar, hablar...!- sus hermanos lo miran confusos por los nervios repentinos del genio.

¡TRANQUILO, DONNY NO TE ALTERES!- lo calma Leo- además no creo que todo esto sea necesario ¿Verdad?- Donny parece ofendido.

¿COMO DE QUE NO, LEO?- señala con el dedo a Rafa y a Mike- ¡Debemos prepararnos! ¡Auque sea solo una noche, debemos hacerlo bien! ¡NO DUDO DE TI, PERO NO CREO QUE RAFA Y MIKE SEPAN COMO ACTUAR CON EDUCACION y REFINAMIENTO! - los aludidos lo miran enojados

¡OYE!- se quejan los dos

¡SI ELLOS NO APRENDEN A COMPORTARSE COMO ES DEBIDO, LO PODRIAN ARRUINAR TODO!- lo dice con lógica razón el genio.

¿QUE ESTAS INSINUADO CEREBRITO?- lo desafía Rafa- ¿NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO "BRUTOS"? - señala a Mike- ¡ENTIENDO QUE LO DIGAS POR MIKE, PERO YO SI PUEDO COMPORTARME CORRECTAMENTE!- se defiende Rafa, Mike se levanta ofendido

¡JA! ¿MIRA QUIEN LO DICE? ¡SI TU NO MAS TE COMPORTAS PEOR QUE UN GORILA AFEITADO!- Rafa se enfurece Y va tras el

¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GORILA AFEITADO, ZOQUETE?- Mike se pone atrás de Leo.

¡TU EMPEZASTE PRIMERO, RECHONCHO!- se defiende el travieso

¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR!- pone orden Leo- ¡No es el momento para pelear!- se agarra la cabeza.

¡AMIGOS CALMENSE!- Cody ayuda a Leo- ¡Ya no peleen!- mira a Donny-  
>No creo que sea necesario que busques esa información, Dónatelo. Yo llamare a Starlee, ella quizás nos ayude con todo esto- plantea Cody- se que no tendrá problemas en prepararlos para la fiesta de mañana.<p>

¿De que fiesta hablas joven Cody?- entra en escena Splinter, los demás se quedan de piedra

¿FIESTA?... ¿de QUE FIESTA HABLA, MAESTRO?- Cody se hace el desentendido

¿Como de que fiesta?- dice el sensei- escuche muy claramente de que hablabas de una fiesta- el chico no sabe que contestar. Rafa llega en su auxilio

Una fiesta que dará uno de los amigos de Cody, maestro- contesta el rudo- una en la que mis hermanos y yo fuimos invitados

¡A que bien!- mira a todos- ¡Escuche que Cody iba a prepararlos! - el sensei cuestiona- ¿por que?

¡Por que!... será de gala y Cody nos dará los trajes de smoking, sensei-  
>miente el Ninja rojo- como los otros trajes se rompieron.<p>

¿AH ERA ESO?- los mira con el seño fruncido- ¿Y por que los gritos de recién mis hijos?, Han hecho tanto escándalo que me han despertado con tantos gritos- se veía molesto

¡uh!, ¡Lo sentimos sensei!- se disculpa Donny, mirando a Rafa que le hace señas con las manos- es que... No nos poníamos de acuerdo en elegir los colores de los trajes- sonríe nervioso

¿Solo por eso?- mira a Leo y este asiente- Hijos sino se ponen de acuerdo entre ustedes, por favor auque sea, no lo discutan a los gritos- se va retirando- volveré a mi habitación a tratar de dormir nuevamente, ustedes también acuéstense, ya es muy tarde

¡SI sensei!- asienten todos y esperan hasta que su padre vuelva a su habitación. Leo se va donde Rafa

¿Rafael?- el otro lo mira- ¿Por que no le dijiste toda la verdad al sensei?- le dice un poco molesto el otro contesta

Porque no quiero que sepa que nos tenemos que disfrazar de mujeres- se cruza de brazos- ¡Seria muy deshonroso si se enterara!

¡Pero eso no es lo correcto!- se queja- tarde o temprano se va a enterar y después vamos a tener problemas y sabes lo mucho que se enfada si se entera que le "ocultamos cosas"- termina Leo.

¿Y si no se entera? ¡No habrá problemas!- lo mira de frente- o al menos que "Tu" intrépido, le vallas con el "Chisme" a papi- Leo se enoja- o si quieres ve y díselo, total a ti no te "Molestaría" presentarte como una "Linda señorita" frente al sensei como tienes el "Orgullo bien alto"- Leonardo no replica, a el menos que menos le agrada la idea de travestirse.

¡Esta bien!- se rinde el líder- solo por esta vez... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero... A la minima sospecha del maestro, vamos y le decimos toda la verdad- finaliza el chico

¡De acuerdo!- mira a los otros dos- ¡Ustedes también! ¡Recuerden, al sensei ni una palabra de esto! - señala al mas chico- ¡En especial a ti! ¡Trata de no ser tan "LENGUA SUELTA"! ¡O TE LA VERAZ CONMIGO ENANO!- lo amenaza, el otro ni se inmuta

¡Uy que miedo que te tengo, Rafita!- se burla - ¡TE TENGO TANTO MIEDO QUE MOJO HASTA MIS CALZONES!- se hace el tembloroso.

¡EYYY, NO ME PROVOQUES!- va a la carga otra vez.

¡Bas- ta... ya!- se rinde el líder.

¡Bueno bueno, por favor, calma!- habla Cody- será mejor que vallamos a dormir- lo miran todos- mañana será un día muy largo y debemos prepararnos para la fiesta de la noche- termina

Si, tienes razón, sigamos con esto mañana - Donny mira el reloj

¡A dormir chicos!- ordena el líder, y todos se van a dormir.

Mientras que en el planeta Metano...

**El reptil Bórax se encuentra en su mansión, probándose los trajes de smoking. El extraterrestre se ve muy feliz y ansioso por conocer a esas "Misteriosas señoritas tortuga". El se prueba un traje negro que combina muy bien con su piel verde agua marina. El reptil tiene un parecido con las tortugas salvo que su hocico es un poco más largo, no posee caparazón, tiene cabello negro que cubre por completo su cabeza y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalen. Tiene cuatro dedos en las manos y pies y no posee cola. Es como un humano pero de apariencia reptil. Se prueba otro traje y entra otro reptil, parecido a el, salvo que su cabello es largo hasta los hombros de color castaño y es mas joven.**

¡Hola Bórax, hermano- lo saluda muy feliz- Cateas me ha contado que nos has "Conseguido" una cita a "ciegas" con unas señoritas tortugas- se relame los labios- ¿Crees que sean hermosas?- pregunta curioso

No lo se Spirel- contesta- quizás lo sean, ya conoces a las tortugas del planeta "Shell"- lo mira con lujuria- las hembras de ese planeta están "Muy buenas" y de seguro que las amigas de Cody Jones provienen de ese lugar- lo mira

Si ya lo recuerdo- piensa el chico- esas tortugas eran tan hermosas y "ENTREGADAS"- mira a su hermano- No teníamos que decir ni " AH" que ya las teníamos en nuestras "Redes"- recuerda

Si, Spirel como los machos de su planeta eran escasos, ellas no dudaban en formar pareja con el primero que se les cruzara en su camino- comenta Bórax

Espero que esas chicas sean así- sueña- ¡Hace mucho que no "Tenemos" acción y mi "xxx" (censurado) " Quiere pasar una noche de "Xxxx" con una de ellas!- se le sube la temperatura

Si lo se Spirel, hermanito, pero ten paciencia- le toma los hombros- yo también deseo una noche de "Xxxx", este periodo de mamba, me esta volviendo loco- lo mira- por eso mañana seamos caballerosos con ellas y después a la "Minima" insinuación de ellas- le guiña el ojo- ¡A LA CARGA HERMANO!- Spirel apoya la moción

¡SIII!- se entusiasma- ¡AH!, ¡PERO LA MAS JOVEN DE ELLAS SERA MIA!

¡ESTA BIEN!- asiente- yo me quedare con la mayor, que Cateas y Luxar se repartan las otras dos- se prueba otro traje- ¡Mañana será la mejor noche de nuestra vida!

¡Si, la mejor!- dice Spirel

**Al día siguiente, estaban reunidos los cuatro hermanos. Estaban ultimando los últimos detalles para prepararse para la dichosa fiesta. El primer paso era evadir al sensei, este no estaba para nada enterado sobre la "Transformación" a la que deberán someterse sus amados hijos. Los chicos salen de la sala principal y se paran frente a su padre.**

¡Sensei!- lo llama Leo

¡Dime, hijo!- el sensei tan sereno.

Esteeee... Nosotros ya... ¿Podemos retirarnos padre?- el lo mira- es que...- mira a sus hermanos- Nos Debemos ir preparando para la fiesta- se nota un poco nervioso

¿Prepararse a esta hora?- mira el reloj- son las cuatro de la tarde Leonardo ¿No es muy temprano?- los demás se ponen mas nerviosos- ¿Por que la prisa?- lo mira dudoso, interviene Cody

¡Es que maestro! Necesito a los chicos para que me ayuden con...- el sensei lo mira fijo- ¡Con unos regalos que voy a comprar! ¡No decido que voy a llevar de obsequio al homenajeado!- se le ocurre de inmediato- el sensei se convence

Si es por eso, esta bien pueden ir-los chicos suspiran aliviados

¡Gracias padre!- agradece Leo

Ya pueden retirarse- les dice- compórtense muy correctos y no hagan travesuras- les advierte

¡SI SENSEI!- asienten todos y salen rápidamente del lugar. El maestro niega con la cabeza

¡Estos niños y sus carreras!- las tortugas y Cody, vuelan a toda velocidad a O'neil Tech y llegan. Allí los espera Starlee, la chica extraterrestre con unos trajes y un sin fin de artículos femeninos.

¡Hola chicos!- los saluda- ¡Aquí les prepare todo lo necesario para esta noche!- Dice alegre

¡Hola Starlee!- la saludan y miran mas nerviosos todo el equipamiento femenino: zapatos, carteras, vestidos, maquillaje, pelucas, etc.

¿TODAS ESTAS COSAS DEBEMOS ECHARNOS ENCIMA?- se queja Rafa

¡Claro que si!- se enoja la chica- Si van a pasar como mujeres deben estar lo mas "arregladas" y "producidas posible"

¿Producidas?-la mira raro Donny- ¡Creo que esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que parece!- Mike revisa el equipaje y mira curioso y asombrado los "Accesorios" femeninos.

¿Debemos ponernos estas cosas?- tiene un sostén entre sus manos- ¿Es necesario?- mira dudoso

¡Ustedes no se preocupen chicos!- la chica se acerca a Leo- ¡Déjenme en sus manos!- Le prueba por arriba un vestido a Leo- ¡yo me encargare de que queden "hechas unas divas"

¿DIVAS?- se alarma el líder.

¡Si, divas!- le guiña el ojo Starlee.

¡Te los encargo, Starlee!- dice Cody y se retira- iré por mi traje, volveré mas tarde- mira a sus amigos- ¡Nuevamente, gracias por su ayuda!- se va y las tortugas se miran entre ellos muy nerviosos. La chica toma del brazo a Rafa y a Leo

¡Vengan conmigo chicos!- ellos la miran raro- empezare con ustedes primero- les da una sonrisa- ¡Serán ustedes dos los que me darán mas trabajo! Y se los lleva

**Unas horas después, Dónatelo y Miguel Ángel, esperaban nerviosos "Su turno" Mientras escuchaban las quejas y las protestas de sus hermanos mayores.**

¡QUE NO ME VOY PONER ESO!- se queja el gruñón

¡PERO ES NECESARIO RAFAEL!- implora la chica

¡GRrrrrr!- gruñe. Donny y Mike se miran más nerviosos

¡AUUU! ¡Cuidado!- se queja Leo- ¡ME APRIETA MUCHO STARLEE!

¡UPSS! ¡LO SIENTO LEO!- se disculpa la chica. En ese instante llega Cody con su traje en mano. Se acerca a los más jóvenes.

¿Todavía no terminaron?- pregunta

No- contesta el genio- Leo y Rafa les están dando muchos problemas a Starlee.

¡Si!- ahora Mike- ¡Desde que empezaron que no paran de quejarse- se lamenta.

Pues es lógico- Comenta Cody- no es nada fácil convertirlos en "Chicas"

¡Ya termine!- sale la chica- ellos dos me "costaron" mucho trabajo- suspira y sonríe- ¡Pero quedaron "Divinas"- dice satisfecha.

¿En serio?- pregunta con duda Dónatelo

¡Si!- mira hacia la sala-¡ Leo, Rafa salgan por favor!- los llama Starlee

¡YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA VER COMO QUEDARON!- se emociona Mike

¿CHICOS?- Los llama Cody

¡A... AHI VA... VAMOS!- dice Leonardo muy nervioso y sale. Los demás se quedaron mudos.

¿LEONARDO?- se asombra Donny- ¡jajajaja!

¡S... Si!- el rostro de Leo esta completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

¿LEO?- Mike se aguanta la risa como puede- ¡ESTAS "HERMOSA" LEONARDO, jajay… mmm...!- Se tapa la boca para ocultar su risa. Leonardo lo fusila con la mirada.

¡Cállate, Mike!- Dice entre dientes

¡LO VEO Y NO LO CREO!- Cody esta "shokeado" y no es para menos, Starlee ha hecho un buen trabajo. Leonardo en verdad parace una chica.

**El ninja azul, posee un traje sastre de dos piezas en color negro, compuesto por una falda a medio muslo y una chaqueta corta, debajo una blusa blanca. Para aparentar una silueta femenina, Starlee le puso una faja para ajustar la figura y unas prótesis falsas para simular el busto femenino. Abajo unos zapatos de tacón muy finos de colores plateados y accesorios del mismo color del zapato. Leo no tiene puesta su bandana pero tiene puesta una peluca lacia larga hasta el busto de color rubio oscuro y un flequillo que apenas oculta los ojos y muy bien maquillado. Dando la imagen de una mujer elegante y muy sofisticada.**

¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!- aprieta los puños- ¡Menos mal que el maestro no esta presente sino me moriría de la vergüenza! ¡Mi honor esta "quebrantado"!- dice, tapándose la cara Donny con una sonrisa le palmea el hombro

¡OH, vamos Leo no es tan grave! ¡Recuerda que es para una buena causa!- El líder asiente con la cabeza- ¡Además te ves "muy femenina"!- Leo lo mira con furia y Donny mira hacia el otro lado

¿Y TU RAFA, PARA CUANDO?- se impacienta Mike

¡YA SALGO, CALLATE!- esta furioso y sale. Los otros lo miran muy divertidos

¡AGHHHH! ¡JURO QUE NUNCA MAS HARE ALGO ASI!- sale temblando de ira.

¿RAFAEL?-Dónatelo se sonríe. A Mike le tiembla el labio y sin mas estalla en carcajadas

¡KIAAAAAJAJAJAJAHAHAJAJAJAJA!- se tira al suelo porque se dobla de la risa- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿PERO QUE TE PASO? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Rafael tira humo de sus oídos

¡CA-LLA-TEEEE!- lo mira híper furioso- ¡CUANDO TE TOQUE A TI LO LAMENTARAS!- el genio también estalla en risas

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES... QUE... TE... VES JAJAJA TAN RIDICULO!- Dónatelo se soba el estomago. El ninja rojo estalla.

¡YA CALLENSE MIERDASSS!- da gala de su grosera lengua. Cody no quiere reír, pero de verdad Rafa a pesar de su contextura física, se ve bastante bien.

**El gruñón tiene puesto un vestido coctel hasta la rodilla de color blanco marfil.  
>Arriba un saco de tela fina dorado que cubre muy bien sus fornidos brazos, sus zapatos de tacón alto y accesorios del mismo tono. El rostro de Rafael estaba muy bien maquillado con pestañas postizas y como cabello tenía puesta una peluca ondulada castaña oscura hasta debajo de los hombros. Igual que su hermano, tenia una faja para dar forma a su figura, salvo que por ser mas alto y musculoso que Leo, Rafa parecía una mujer mas mayor.<strong>

Sus hermanos menores no paraban de burlarse del ninja rojo.

¡Jajajaja!- Mike lloraba de la risa- ¡Pareces una vieja! ¡Y e...esa peluca ondulada jajajaja!- Rafa se le tira encima-¡AUuu!

¡CALLATEEEE DE UNA VEZZ!- lo estrangula, igual el menor no paraba de reírse

¡CUIDADO "RAFAELA" SE TE PUEDE JAJAJAJA CAER JAJAJA LA TANGA JAJA!- Miguel estaba por " morir" en manos de su hermano pero parecía no importarle.

¡CHICOS BASTA POR FAVOR JAJAJA! -se ríe Cody- ¡Rafa no te pongas así, te ves "linda en realidad"!- Cody se calla a ver la fulminante mirada que le lanza Rafael.

¡BUENO YA BASTA!- se enoja Leo. Rafa suelta a su hermanito, este al fin se calla.

Bueno Donny y tu Mike, ahora me encargare de ustedes- dice Starlee- ¡Acompáñenme!- los mas pequeños la siguen.

¡Por favor Starlee!- la llama Rafa- ¡Que "Dana" y "Mica" Queden mas que "Bonitas", eh!- ahora le toca a Rafa, burlarse de los mas jóvenes. Donny y Mike le sacan la lengua.

**En el planeta Bc 40, Estaban conversando Bórax y sus hermanos menores. Ya se encontraba listo y correctamente vestido para la fiesta de negocios y más para su "Cita" con las tortugas.  
><strong>  
>¡Cateas, Luxar!- los llama Bórax- ¿Ya decidieron con cual tortuga se van a quedar?- les pregunta- ¡Yo me quedare con la mayor y Spirel la menor!- se acerca uno igual que el solo que posee el cabello corto color negro azulado.<p>

Depende de la edad- dice Cateas- pero seguro que me quedare con la segunda mayor

Y yo- responde Luxar que tiene el pelo ondulado rubio- con la tercera- Mira a Bórax- espero que sean muy bellas, ya que mi gusto es bastante exigente- se toca el cabello de manera presumida.

¡LO SERAN YA LO VERAN!- le contesta Bórax y mira su reloj- ya en dos horas, estarán aquí- se acomoda el moño del tuxedo- ¡No puedo esperar!.

**Ya faltaba una hora y Starlee estaba dando los últimos toques de maquillaje a los más chicos. Y como era predecible, los más chicos eran mas "accesibles" al cambio, no se quejaban tanto como los mayores, pero eso no significaba que les gustara en lo mas mínimo el disfrazarse.  
>Los mayores estaban ansiosos por ver a Donny y a Mike, en especial Rafa quien no veía la hora "De vengarse" de sus hermanitos.<br>**  
>¿FALTA MUCHO STARLEE?- pregunta Rafa con una sonrisa malévola- ¡DESEO VER A MIS "HERMANITAS" CUANTO ANTES!- la joven sale<p>

¡Ya están listos!- la chica hace una señal- ¡Sal por favor Donny!

¡AHI!- se oye un suspiro- ¡Voy!- Dónatelo sale con la cabeza gacha. Leo y Rafa miran asombrados por el cambio del genio y ríen con ganas

¡JAJAHAJAJA!- Ríe el líder- ¡Estas hecha una "Reina" Donny, ajajá!- El genio se sonrojo por los dichos del líder.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se ríe con muchas ganas Rafael y toca el hombro de Donny- ¿COMO ESTAS VICTORIA BECKHAN? ¿Y POR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TU ESPOSO DAVID JAJAJAJA?- se burla

¡VAMOS BURLATE DE MI TODO LO QUE QUIERAS RAFAEL!- se rinde Donny. Cody le da un poco de "Vergüenza" de como quedo su colega, auque Dónatelo se veía muy "femenina".

¿Y como me veo?- dice desganado el genio.

**Dónatelo lucia una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y arriba un saco negro, debajo una falda muy ajustada de color azul a media pierna y zapatos de tacón muy fino negros. Igual que los demás, tenia también prótesis y fajas para contornear la figura y lo hacia lucir mas delgado de lo que es. El genio tenia puesta una peluca lacia color negro hasta los hombros y un flequillo hacia un costado. El maquillaje es muy sofisticado. Lucia muy elegante.  
><strong>  
>¡Luces muy bien, Dónatelo!- dice muy orgullosa de su trabajo. El aludido mira hacia abajo avergonzado.<p>

¡Y ahora viene lo mejor!- se frota las manos Rafael- ¡MIGUELITO SAL POR FAVO-OR, QUEREMOS VER-TE!- dice canturreando

¡YA VO-HOYYY!- le contesta igual Mike y el mas chico de todos sale con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los demás lo miran atónitos porque el cambio del menor es demasiado.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rafael le causa mucha gracia- ¿NENA DE QUE COLEGIO CATOLICO TE ESCAPASTE? ¡JAJAJAJA!- Mike le saca la lengua.

¿MIKE... PERO QUE TE HICIERON JAJAJA?- Se burla Leonardo- ¡PARECES UNA COLEGIALA JAJAHAJA!- Miguel le hace muecas al líder, al contrario de sus hermanos el menor parecía divertirse con esto.

¿Acaso no parezco una de las bailarinas de Gwen Stefani?- da un giro. Cody le causa gracia su aspecto.

¿Por que lo vestiste así, Starlee? ¡JAJAHAJA!- Mira a la chica.

Por que me parecía mejor, va mas con su "Personalidad"- contesta.

**Cody observa a Miguel Ángel detenidamente, el ninja anaranjado tenia puesta una camisa blanca con un chaleco cortó negro y una corbata de color roja con negro. Tenía puesta una falda tableada negra con brillos y volados de encaje debajo hasta arriba de la rodilla. Tenía puestos unas botas de taco bajo negras que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. El cabello era lacio largo de color negro atado en dos coletas altas y unos mechones al costado de sus ojos. Tampoco tenia su bandana puesta lo que hacia que el cabello negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules. Tenia un buen maquillaje y lo hacia lucir mas infantil de lo que es. Igual que los demás, tenia faja y prótesis puestas para crear curvas.**

¿Como luzco?- le pregunta a sus hermanos- ¿No soy toda una "señorita"?- Rafa le palmea la espalda.

Mas que una señorita pareces una "Infante"- se burla- espero que te dejen entrar a la fiesta o sino te regreso al "internado", chiquita

¡Si que gracioso jajaja!- contesta sarcástico. Leonardo camina como puede hasta Cody y le pregunta.

Ya que estamos "Listas"- lo mira desganado- ¿podemos irnos ya, Cody?

¡Cla claro Leo, YA vámonos!-

¡Buena suerte chicos!- los saluda Starlee- ¡Espero que puedan salvar a O'neil Tech!- los chicos la saludan

¡Lo haremos, gracias por tu ayuda Starlee!- agradece Dónatelo

**Y todas las tortugas se marchan a la fiesta. Las tortugas mayores caminan despacio, dado por los incómodos zapatos. Rafa se queja  
><strong>  
>¿No se como las mujeres humanas pueden caminar con estas cosas? - camina con torpeza- ¡Deben estar locas!<p>

Ni que lo digas- también se queja el genio- ¡Estas faldas cortas y ajustadas no dejan nada a la imaginación!

Si pero lo que mas me llama la atención- Comenta Mike- ¿Es porque tuvimos que ponernos estas cosas falsas?- se toca el busto- ¡YO CREIA QUE LAS TORTUGAS HEMBRAS NO TENIAN " TETAS "!- duda un segundo -¿OH TIENEN?- Mira a Leonardo- ¡Oye Leo! ¿LAS TORTUGAS HEMBRAS TIENEN TETAS?- el líder se pone rojo por la pregunta del menor.

¡Y YO QUE SE!- se avergüenza- ¡además no se dicen... "tetas"!- responde apenado- se dicen "pechos"

¡Ah, ok!- y va dando saltitos. Rafa lo observa

¡No saltes así!- le reta-¡Pareces "Retrasado"!- deja de saltar y camina normal un poco molesto.

¡UY QUE GENIO!- le contesta. Cody se ríe de sus amigos. Llegan a la limosina y se dirigen al planeta Bc 40

No veo la hora de llegar y terminar con todo esto- se sigue quejando Rafa- ¡Quiero quitarme ya estas cosas!- se toca el cabello- ¡Todo esto me da comezón!

¡Tranquilo, Rafael!- lo calma Cody- ¡Solo será por esta noche! Conseguiremos salvar la empresa y después nos olvidaremos de todo esto- lo consuela

Eso espero- se cruza de brazos

Solo habrá un problema- comenta Leo, los demás lo miran- ¿Como nos llamaremos?- mira a Cody- No hemos pensado en nombres femeninos

¡ES cierto!- dice Donny- ¡Hemos pensado en como disfrazarnos pero no pensamos en los nombres!

¡No se preocupen, chicos déjenme todo lo demás a mi!- dice Cody- yo los presentare, después me encargare de los nombres, ustedes solo traten de caerles bien a Bórax y a sus hermanos, así nos darán "él préstamo" mas rápido.

¡Como digas Cody!- contesta Leo y mira a Mike quien esta "jugando" con sus pechos falsos

¡Oigan estas cosas se sienten bien!- dice divertido mientras se amasa los pechos- ¿los reales se sentirán así?- sus hermanos lo miran muy avergonzados

¡MIGUEL ANGEL DEJA DE TOCARTE!- le gritan los tres. El chico salta del susto.

¡OK, OK! ¡NO SE ENOJEN!- dice con un puchero. Llegan a destino y ven a un montón de invitados de aspecto reptil llegar.

Hay muchos invitados del planeta Metano- comenta Cody- bien chicos hemos llegado- las tortugas mas nerviosas, bajan y enseguida atraen la atención del publico masculino. Las poco "disimuladas miradas" ponen muy incómodos a nuestros héroes.

¡Esto es muy humillante!- se queja Leo. Los reptiles machos comienzan a "lanzarles piropos" y algunos dan silbidos.

¡Adiós preciosa!- uno le dice a Leo, el líder se pone rojo.

¡Debo llamar al cielo, creo que se les perdió un ángel!- uno le guiña el ojo a Donny, el genio camina mas rápido y se junta mas a Rafa.

¡Por dios, que monumento de mujer!- un reptil le lanza a Rafael

¡Cállate, estupido!- dice por lo bajo.

¡Oye princesita!-otro le llama la atención a Mike, este lo mira- ¿Por que no vienes a mi castillo? ¡Tengo a un "sapo" a que puedes transformar en "Príncipe" Con un "beso" Tuyo primor!- Miguel se gira avergonzado y camina mas rápido para alcanzar a Leo.

¡Me parece a mi OH "estos tipos" están bastante "Alzados"!- se queja- ¿es que nunca vieron a una "mujer" o que?- toma el brazo de su hermano- ¡Este lugar no me agrada, Leo!

¡A mi tampoco Mike!- Leo siente las "Pervertidas" miradas sobre el y camina mas rápido- ¡Tu trata de ignorarlos y sigue adelante Mike!

Si lo tendré en cuenta- Las tortugas siguen siendo acosadas por los "Reptiles", hasta Cody recibió lo suyo.

¡Que suerte tienes ganador!- el chico se pone rojo de la vergüenza. Los chicos seguían su camino y recibieron "Mas atención de la esperada" y escuchaban cosas como

¡QUE BUENAS PISTAS PARA UNA CARRERA, ESTAN LLENAN DE "CURVAS"!

¡CREO QUE ESTAMOS EN EL OLIMPO, ESTE LUGAR ESTA "LLENO DE DIOSAS"!

¡POR LAS ESTRELLAS DE NEPTUNO, QUE BUENOS MELONES QUE TIENE FRUTERIA!- y muchas frases y unas cuantas bastante vulgares y groseras.

**Las tortugas y el chico, llegan al salón VIP, y están a salvo de los "alterados machos". El griterío al fin cesa y son recibidos por la seguridad de Bórax.  
><strong>  
>¡DIOS AL FIN UN POCO DE PAZ!- suspira Rafa-¡ Ya no soportaba tanta "Palabrería barata"<p>

¡Tienes razón! - se acerca Leo- ¡Al escuchar tantas "groserías" hasta me daba vergüenza de ser hombre!-"se queja

¡pero ustedes al menos tuvieron suerte!- se enoja el genio- ¡solo recibieron palabras y a mi ya me "tocaron"!- Donny se soba el trasero.

¡Y no solo a ti!- Mike se acaricia el muslo- ¡A mi me pellizcaron! ¡Pervertidos!- mira hacia afuera bastante molesto.

¡Ya pasamos la peor parte!- dice Cody- esta es la zona ejecutiva, aquí ya nadie los molestara- Las tortugas y el humano conversan ya mas tranquilos. Desde un palco se encuentra Bórax mirando el salón con unas largas vistas. Sigue un recorrido hasta que divisa a Cody Jones.

¡Así que el chico vino!- se contenta, sigue mirando hasta que ve a las tortugas.

¡AY SANTOS UNIVERSOS!- Se para contento y llama a sus hermanos muy emocionado.

¡Hermanos vengan pronto!- sube el aumento de la lente- ¡Nuestras "presas" ya llegaron- se relame los labios- ¡ Y que presas!

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO? . ES UNA LOCURA TOTAL, ¿ VERDAD?. LAS TORTU YA RECIBIERON SU VESTUARIO Y LLEGARON A LA FIESTA. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONOCERAN A BORAX Y A SUS LIBIDINOSOS HERMANOS.¿ COMO SE SENTIRAN LAS TORTUGAS CUANDO INTERACTUEN CON LOS REPTILES? ¿SE VENDRAN UN MONTON DE ENREDOS?. SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA, LEAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. NOS VEMOS ¡Bye, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS HERMANITOS TILPEX**

¡PERO POR LOS ANILLOS DE SATURNO!- exclama Borax muy asombrado- ¡HERMANOS VENGAN A VER ESTO!- llama a sus hermanitos, estos curiosos se acercan-¡CODY JONES NOS HA TRAIDO A "NUESTRAS PRESAS"!- mira a las tortugas con ojos "pervertidos"

¿Presas?- cuestiona Cateas, Borax sin dejar de mirar, le responde

Me refiero a nuestras "Citas"- se muerde los labios

¿Las tortugas?- preguntan los otros dos

¡SIIII!- dice Borax- ¡No saben lo hermosas y sensuales que son!

¿Están... Muy... Buenas Borax?- Spirel comienza a "Emocionarse"

¡No preguntes, hermanito!- dice Borax y señala los otros larga vistas- ¡Tomen esas cosas y véanlo por ustedes mismos!- sus hermanos le obedecen, toman los aparatos y observan a las tortugas.

¿Donde están?- pregunta Luxar- ¡No las ubico!

¡Están en el centro, paradas frente a la fuente!- le responde Borax

¡Ah, ya las encontré!- Spirel las mira y mas "Emocionado", comenta.

¡AYYY, MI MADRE!- mira con los ojos mas abiertos- ¡Son bellísimas!- sigue mirando y centra su atención en Mike, quien esta bebiendo un jugo- ¡WOOOO!- ajusta el aumento del lente- ¡UYYY! ¡Y ESA!... ¡CON LA FALDITA CORTITA Y ESA CORBATITA! ¡MMMM! - se lame el labio- ¡ES PRECIOSA, PARECE UNA MUÑEQUITA!

¡SIII, ESTAN MUY BUENAS!- comenta Cateas- ¡ESA LAS MAS BAJITA, DEBE SER LA MENOR!- mira a su hermano- ¡Esa es tu "Presa" ¡ES "TODA TUYA SPIREL"!- el menor se emociona mas- ¡Con esa pinta "De nenita" que tiene, debe ser la mas "Traviesa"!- le guiña el ojo

¡SIIII!- se da aire con la mano-¡ Esas que dan con la imagen de "Nena" son las mas "Salvajes"! ¡Siii, voy a estar de suerte!- se alegra

Espero que aquella la del vestido blanco sea igual- Cateas mira a Rafael que bebe un margarita- ¡Es bastante "GRANDOTA DE CUERPO"!- sonríe- "PERO ESTA BASTANTE BUENA"- mira a los otros dos- ¡OIGAN!- lo miran- ¡LA DEL VESTIDO BLANCO ES MIA!

¡YA RUGISTE LEON!- responde Borax, mientras "vigila" a Leonardo quien parece discutir con Rafael- ¡POR DIOSSS!, ¡LA RUBIA ESTA "FUERTISIMAA"!- se da "AIRE"- ¡ESA PARECE, "MUYYY RECATADA"!- le comenta a Luxar- "Esas mujeres así " , son las mas "Sexuales"- Dice emocionado- ¡ESA ES PARA MIII!- Luxar le sonríe a su hermano

¡DE ACUERDO!- mira a Dónatelo quien parece regañar a Mike- Entonces me quedo con la "sobra"- se acomoda su corbata- ¡PERO SON ESTAS "SOBRAS" LAS QUE MAS ME GUSTAN!- Donny se acomoda la falda- ¡Esa flaquita es "HERMOSA"!, ¡Si, señor! ¡Y esas piernas por DIOSS!- todos los hermanos se babean a cubetas y después de unos minutos de "OBSERVACION", Borax deja el lente y les dice a sus hermanos.

Bueno, chicos- se acomoda el traje- después de "Deleitar nuestra vista"... es hora de presentarnos- se acomoda el pelo- Recuerden: primero seamos muy caballerosos con las damas y después...- sus hermanos sonríen- a desplegar todo nuestro "Encanto"- sus hermanos en fila le siguen

¡ANDANDO!, DEMOSTREMOS DE "QUE" ESTAMOS HECHOS LOS HERMANOS TILPEX- y se dirigen donde están las tortugas

**En el centro, se encuentran nuestros héroes, quienes esperan a su "Citas" sin ánimos. Rafael se entretiene con los "Tragos", hasta que Leonardo le quita el margarita.  
><strong>  
>¡OYE, LEO! ¿QUE HACES?- se ofende- ¡DEVUELVEME ESO!- Leo tira el contenido de la copa en la fuente de agua.<p>

¡Ya te dije Rafael!- le dice a los oídos en voz baja- ¡Que no me gusta que bebas!- olfatea la copa y con asco la deja en una mesa- ¡Ni menos estos tragos tan fuertes!

¡No están tan fuertes!- se queja- ¡además estamos en una situación "muy delicada" y yo lo necesito!- estaba por agarrar otra copa y Leonardo le da un fuerte golpe en la mano. ¡Pfaff!

¡Auu!- se queja Rafa- ¡Eso me dolió, Leonardo!- se soba la mano enojado

¡TE dije "Cero" bebidas!- le dice entre dientes y se voltea, ven que están siendo observados- ¡Escúchame Rafael, no bebas, no quiero que después te "Alegres" demasiado y hagas el ridículo!- Rafa lo mira ofendido

¡Yo no hago el ridículo! ¡Solo déjame beber una copa!- protesta

¡Que no!- se acerca mas- ¡Escúchame bien! Tu me pediste que no le dijéramos nada a Splinter sobre "esto"- se toca el vestido- ¡Si no quieres pasar "Vergüenza" con el maestro "Mañana"!- le amenaza- ¡Me obedecerás si no quieres que hable!- Leo lo mira fijo, Rafa se calla

¡Carajo, que tramposo eres!- Leo le dedica una sonrisa malévola- ¡ESTA BIEN, LEO! ¡Tú ganas!

¡Así me gusta, hermanito, que obediente eres!- Mira a los otros dos, quienes están peleando- ¿Que ocurre Donny?

¡Leo!, dile a Mike que deje de tocarse, a mi no me hace caso- se queja Donny- ¡No para de picarse el pecho!- dice avergonzado- ¡Todos nos están mirando por su culpa!- Leo observa como Mike se acomoda "Las prótesis" de manera desvergonzada y nota como los otros "reptiles lo miran pervertidamente". Leo se pone rojo de la vergüenza y le da un manotazo a Mike- ¡Pfaff! (Leo hoy no gana sin manotazos)

¡Ayyy!- se queja el menor- ¿Por que me pegaste Leo?- le dice haciendo puchero

¡Deja de hacer eso!- se lo dice al oído muy molesto- ¿¡No ves que te están mirando todos!- le dice con los dientes apretados, el menor mira a su alrededor y algunos le guiñan el ojo.

¡Ah!, ¡Me olvide!- se deja de tocar- ¡Es que esto me molesta! ¡Starlee me las eligió "bien grandes" y es incomodo!- protesta

¡Pues ve al baño y acomódate ahí!- A Leonardo le va a dar un ataque

¿ Y a dónde voy, al baño de hombres o de mujeres?- pregunta dudoso. Leo se agarra la cabeza.

¡Dios me va a explotar la cabeza!- dice cansado. En ese momento lo ve a acercarse a lo lejos a Cody, quien viene acompañado de cuatro reptiles muy bien vestidos.

¡CHICOS!- los llama Leo, sus hermanos se acercan- ahí... Vienen - suspira nervioso- ¡Nuestras citas!- las tortugas menores se ubican a los lados del mayor.

Bueno, chicos- les dice- ¡Actúen lo mas "Femenino" que puedan!- las cuatro tortugas cambian el semblante y se paran de una manera "Muy rara" y sonríen.

¡Esto es tannn vergonzoso!- dice Rafael poniendo una mano en su cadera y sonriendo.

¡NO tenemos opción, Rafa!- sonríe Leo y apoya una mano en su cabello y otra en su cintura de manera muy sexi- ¡Auque esto es lo mas bajo que pudimos caer!- se queja.

Ni modo, Leo, lo hacemos por amistad- comenta Donny sentado en una silla y cruzando sus piernas de manera muy sensual

Lo haremos para salvar a Cody- dice Mike y cruza sus piernas y se mece suavemente jugando con una de sus coletas, como lo hacen las niñas. Cody llega donde están las tortugas, junto con los hermanos Tilpex, estos les sonríe y las tortugas se ponen mas nerviosos.

¡Esteeee, "chicas"!- los llama Cody- les presento a mis "socios", los hermanos Tilpex- Dice el chico mas que nervioso

¡Muy buenas noches, señoritas!- las saludan los hermanos muy caballerosamente- ¡Nos las presentas señor Jones!- pide Borax, Las tortugas sonríen nerviosos

¡Este, si!... e... ¡Ellas s...son! ¡Esteee, son, son!- Cody se bloquea, las tortugas lo miran preocupados y es Mike quien llega en su auxilio, el menor se para enfrente de los Tilpex y muy alegre responde.

¡Buenas noches caballeros!- se inclina como las princesas, sus hermanos lo miran extrañados- ¡Es un gusto en conocerlos!- afina mucho la voz- ¡Nosotras somos las hermanas Yoshi!

¡Es un gusto en conocerlas!- lo Saluda Borax, tomando su mano y besándola, Miguel se pone "incomodo" - Me llamo Borax Tilpex y ellos son mis hermanos, Cateas, Luxar y Spirel- los señala a cada uno, los otros se inclinan respetuosamente.- ¿Me dirían sus nombres, por favor ?- pregunta

¡Como guste!- Mike se voltea a ver a sus "Hermanas"- ¡Chicas, por favor no sean tímidas!- los llama Mike- ¡Vengan! ¡Acérquense!- sus hermanos se acercan tratando de caminar normales .Se ponen a los lados del menor.

Ella- Señala a Leonardo- es mi hermana mayor Leslie- Leo da una sonrisa y cambiando la voz dice

¡Es todo un placer conocerlos, caballeros!- dice avergonzado

¡El placer es nuestro, madame !- Borax le guiña el ojo, Leo sonríe incomodo

Ella es Dana, la mas inteligente de la familia- Mike presenta a Donny, este sonríe y Luxar se le acerca, le toma la mano y le besa como un príncipe

¡Es todo un placer en conocerla, señorita Dana!- el genio trata de disimular la cara de "asco" y sonríe

¡Que hombre tan amable!- contesta Donny muy suave. Mike sigue con la presentación

Y ella es Roxanne- toma del brazo de Rafa, este lo fusila con la mirada

¿ROXANNE?- pregunta Rafa afinando lo mas que puede la voz y dando una sonrisa diabólica.

¡O "Roxy"!- contesta Mike- y es nuestra "MADRE"- dice en broma y recibe un pellizco de parte de Rafa- ¡Au!- sonríe, los demás lo miran raro- ¡No mentira jajaja! es también nuestra hermana- dice con unas gotas de sudor en la frente. Cateas se le acerca a Rafa de manera muy sensual.

¡Señorita Roxy!- Lo llama- Es usted toda una dama

¡Gracias por el cumplido! - dice rodando los ojos.

¿Y usted señorita, no se ha presentado?- le pregunta Spirel

¡Ah, Cierto!- Mike se tira el pelo hacia atrás- mi nombre es Milk

¡Es un placer en conocerte… Milk!- Spirel se acerca y sin más le da un beso en la mejilla. Mike se pone rojo de la vergüenza

¡HAY! ¡Que dulce!- Contesta Mike mirándolo de reojo.

¡Es usted todo un encanto, señorita Milk!- lo mira Spirel con ojos lujuriosos. Rafa y Leo notan esa mirada hacia su hermano menor y no les agrada nada.

Las hermanas Yoshi- Las observa Borax- permítame decirles que son todas unas jóvenes muy bellas- les dice con una voz muy sensual. Las tortugas se miran entre ellos y sonríen muy incómodos.

¡OH, muchas gracias por el cumplido, señor Borax!- contesta Leo con sarcasmo- es usted muy "observador"- Leo por dentro lo quiere matar.

¡OH, por favor señorita Leslie!- le toma la mano, Leo se incomoda- por favor no me diga "Señor"- le besa la mano, El líder frunce el seño- me "Encantaría" que me llamara solo Borax, si es usted muy amable- lo mira fijamente

De acuerdo- contesta Leo y retira su mano un poco brusco- ¡Como a usted mas le guste... Borax!- le sonríe muy forzoso. Cody nota la incomodidad de sus amigos y propone algo.

Este, señores Tilpex- los llama el chico- me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con ustedes, sobre la charla que teníamos...-

Eso después- le interrumpe Cateas, el chico se pone un poco nervioso- primero "Nos encantaría" cruzar unas palabras con las señoritas Yoshi- los mira- Los asuntos de "Negocios", serán para después- responde, las tortugas miran a Cody pidiendo "Has algo", el chico capta el mensaje e insiste.

¡Pero señor, Cateas, por favor!- ruega el chico- lo que debo "Decirles" es importante y el señor Borax me invito a una "Gala de negocios"- Borax y los demás dan un bufido de fastidio

¡ESTA BIEN!- dice Borax- hablaremos de negocios y después atenderemos a las damas presentes como es debido- las tortugas se alivian un poco

¡DE acuerdo señor!- Se alegra el chico

Bien, después volveremos, señoritas- les sonríe Borax- ¡No se vallan!-dice muy sensual

Después "Hablaremos" para conocernos "Un poco mas"- Cateas le guiña el ojo a Rafa

¡jujujuju! ¡Como usted guste! - responde Rafa con desagrado. Los hermanos Tilpex se retiran y las tortugas suspiran aliviados

¡DIOS QUE "SANGRONES" SON ESTOS TIPOS, POR FAVOR!- se queja Rafa- ¡Ay, si, " son todas unas jóvenes muy bellas"!- lo imita Rafa- ¡puaj, que frases mas cursis!- Mike afirma con la cabeza los dichos de Rafa. Dónatelo se acerca a Leonardo y le comenta

¡Leo esto no me gusta!- el mayor lo mira- Me temo que estos tipos quieren "Algo mas" que una simple "Cita"- razona el genio- ¡Debemos estar muy atentos!

Si tienes razón, Donny- le contesta- ya la simple mirada que tienen, los delata- lo mira serio- ¡Debemos ser muy cuidadosos!- mira a los otros dos, Rafael asiente y Mike parece distraído- ¿Mike?- el menor se voltea

¿SI, LEO?- Mike lo mira y el mayor le hace señas

¡Tu, ten mucho "Cuidado"!- el menor se acerca- ese tal Spirel te "mira" muy extraño y se ve bastante "Peligroso", ten mucho cuidado hermanito- le advierte Leo

¡Como ordenes, hermano, lo tendré!- Rafa de le acerca y sin mas, le da otro zape ¡Pfaff!

¡OYE! ¿Y AHORA QUE TE PASA GRUÑON?- se enoja, Rafa lo mira con ojos "Asesinos"

¿COMO ES ESO DE ROXANNE?- pone su cara muy cerca del menor- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO PONERME ESE NOMBRE TAN VULGAR?- se queja

¡No te quejes! - se defiende-¡Como Cody se "BLOQUEO" lo ayude con los primeros nombres que se me ocurrieron!- lo mira molesto- ¡Además si querías ayudar, te hubieras presentado tu! ¿No?- el ninja rojo no replica, Mike tiene razón

¡Esta bien!... ¡Tienes razón! -contesta Rafa

¡Pídeme una disculpa!- lo mira fijo, Rafa suspira

¡PERDONAME MIKE!- el chico le sonríe- ¿Contento?

¡Acepto tus "disculpas"!... "ROXI"- se burla- ¡Pfaff! Otro zape

¡Ayy! ¿Y ahora por que?- se queja

¡Para que dejes de Fregarme!- se enfada

¡Deja de pegarme!- se acomoda la peluca- ¡Me vas a despeinar!

¡Ya terminen de pelear!- les dice Leo- ¡Llaman mucho la atención!- Los otros dos se desafían con la mirada

**En el salón privado de los Tilpex…**

Por favor, estampe su firma aquí, joven Jones- le pide Borax- con esto el "banco Intergaláctico" dejara de molestarlo y así a nosotros nos da tiempo de de preparar el resto- sonríe

Aquí tiene- le devuelve el documento- ¡Gracias por su ayuda, señores Tilpex!

¡No tiene porque!- le dice Cateas- con esto nuestra "Imagen" crece y la fama se incrementa a nuestro favor- dice el muy presumido

¡OK... Si usted lo dice!- Cody niega con la cabeza

Bien joven Jones, espero que esto haya sido todo- se molesta Spirel- quiero volver a la fiesta- se frota las manos- no quiero que la joven Milk se me escape y me deje plantado sin tener la "Oportunidad" de conocerla mejor- dice contento. A Cody esto no le agrada

N... No esto era todo, señores, ya podemos volver.

¡Era hora!- contesta cateas- la señorita Roxy me debe estar esperando

¡NOS "DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO"!- dice Borax- ya quiero compartir una "amena" charla con la hermosa Leslie- y todos vuelven a la fiesta.

Una pregunta joven Jones- le habla Luxar

Dígame señor- dice el humano

Sus "amigas"… ¿son accesibles?- el chico lo mira extrañado

¿A que se refiere señor Luxar?

Me refiero a que si son unas mujeres… fáciles- Cody frunce el seño, Luxar lo capta- de "agradar", digo si es fácil "hacer" amistad con ellas- sus hermanos entienden hacia donde se dirige su pregunta, Cody le contesta.

Bueno, mis amigas son buenas chicas… si se las "Trata" con respeto- el niño lo mira fijo- no habrá ningún inconveniente en hacer amistad con ellas- los reptiles se miran entre ellos y sonriendo, Luxar habla.

¡Bien!, es todo lo que quería saber- se acomoda el pelo- ¿Volvemos? Y todos junto a Cody vuelven a la fiesta.

**En el centro, las tortugas se encontraban bebiendo unos jugos (Rafael tuvo que resignarse, pobre) y uno de los invitados se le acerca a Leonardo y le encara.  
><strong>  
>¡Discúlpeme, señorita!- Leo se da vuelta- es usted muy hermosa ¿y me preguntaba si no le gustaría tomar unos tragos conmigo?- se ofrece el reptil un poco pasado de copas, Leo lo mira con repugnancia y contesta<p>

¡No!- secamente y se da vuelta. El hombre se ofende por la respuesta y osa tocarlo

¡Oiga! ¡No tomo un "NO" como respuesta!- lo toma del brazo y sin mas Leo lo ataca, lo toma de la muñeca y lo hace girar sobre si mismo, el tipo cae al piso

¡ughh! ¿QUE FUE ESO?- el tipo se levanta adolorido- ¡Me las pagaras, a mi nadie me trata así!- pero cuando lo va a atacar, El líder le dedica una "una mirada muy intimidante" y este retrocede y mas cuando Rafael se le pone enfrente y con su mas fea mirada, levanta su puño y le dice.

¡LARGATEEE!- el tipo se asusta al ver el tamaño de Rafa y huye despavorido- ¡IDIOTA!

¡Nunca faltan "Los pesados"!- se queja Leo y enseguida sienten unos murmullos. Los invitados de los alrededores los miran asombrados. Leo y Rafa se ponen colorados de la vergüenza.

¿¡VIERON!... ¡QUE FUERZA TIENEN ESAS MUJERES!- dicen

¡Rayos! ¡Se nos "Olvido" de como estábamos vestidos, Leo!- dice Rafa dando una sonrisa nervioso

¡QUE tontos somos!- no dejan de mirarlos y murmurar- ¡no pude evitar "actuar por inercia!- le dice a su hermano. Donny y Mike se agarran la cabeza por el "Espectáculo" que dieron los mayores.

¡Jaja!...Mmm… ¡Disculpen!- Leo le dice nervioso al publico.

¡UPS! ¡Fue sin querer!- Rafa se toca el cabello nervioso. Los menores llegan a "salvar" a sus hermanos.

¡Jujujuju! ¡Pero chicas! ¿Que hicieron?- les dice Mike a sus hermanos, ellos sonríen mas nerviosos. El publico los miran feo

¡VAMOS, VAMOS, CIRCULEN, CIRCULEN! ¡AQUI NO PASO NADA!- les dice Donny con una sonrisa

¡Disculpen a nuestras hermanas!- habla Mike- ¡Solo fue "Defensa" personal, papi no nos enseño! ¿Verdad Dana?

¡Kiaa, siii! ¡Perdónenlas!- y los invitados siguen con lo suyo. Los cuatro suspiran aliviados. Donny se acerca bastante molesto a sus hermanos mayores.

¿Pero que se supone que hacen?- les dice entre dientes- ¡por poco y los descubren!- ellos agachan la cabeza.

Lo sentimos, Donny, no nos dimos cuenta, perdón- se disculpa Leo- ¡pero, gracias por la ayuda, chicos!- el genio le sonríe

Esta bien, Leo, pero la próxima vez, llamen a seguridad- le guiña el ojo.

¡SEÑORITASSS YOSHIII!- Volvieron los Tilpex y los hermanos dan bufidos de fastidio. Ellos se acercan muy seductores

¡¿NOS EXTRAÑARON?- y cada uno se ubica al lado de sus presas.

¡No!- dice Mike con una sonrisa y recibe un codazo de Leo- ¡UPS…digo si!- se les acerca el mayor d ellos

¿Nos preguntábamos si ustedes no desean acompañarnos al salón VIP privado?- habla Borax, Leo lo mira feo- Así podemos hablar mas tranquilos y "Conocernos mejor",

¿Que nos responden, señoritas? - Cada uno de los Tilpex le dan "señales" a las tortugas con la mirada. Leo mira a sus hermanos y entienden que no les queda opción.

¡De acuerdo señor Tilpex! ¡Como ustedes mas les guste!- contesta con voz suave

Bien, señoritas, permítenos escoltarlas- cada uno les dan el brazo a las tortugas para que ellos los tomen y sin mas lo hacen resignados. Cody los sigue y es frenado por Cateas.

Esteee, Jones- el reptil le murmura- por que mejor no va a "interactuar" con los otros

"Invitados", así nosotros podemos intercambiar "pensamientos" con sus amigas, no se si soy claro- Cody da un suspiro y le contesta.

¡si quiere que no este presente, solo dígalo!- el chico ni se inmuta, Cateas lo mira serio.

¡Si es usted "amable"!- el chico se retira

Como "usted" diga… señor- y se va, las tortugas lo miran irse.

¿Y Cody a donde va?- pregunta Mike

A atender asuntos de negocios- le responde Cateas- pero no se preocupen por el ladys, después vendrá. Las tortugas sin mas se retiran con los reptiles.

**Suben al primer piso y entran a un salón muy lujoso y con un luch personal. Las tortugas se sientan en un enorme sillón rojo y los otros enfrente de ellos.  
><strong>  
>Cuéntennos señoritas Yoshi... ¿De que planeta provienen?- pregunta Luxar curioso. Donny responde<p>

"Nosotras" somos del planeta tierra, señor Tilpex- contesta con una voz muy suave y en pose femenina

¿De la tierra?- se extraña Cateas- creíamos que venían del planeta Shell

No, lo desconocemos- habla Rafa- Nosotras nacimos y crecimos en la tierra

Ya veo- Borax habla- Es que ustedes son muy parecidas a las hembras de ese planeta, pero...- se hace el galante- ustedes no tienen comparación, son mucho mas hermosas que esas- Levanta sus cejas- ¿Verdad hermanos?- los mira, ellos asienten

¡Es verdad, Su beldad es incompable!-contesta Luxar sin dejar de observar a Donny

¡Ayy, señor Borax!- habla Donny- usted y sus hermanos, desde que llegaron no dejan de halagarnos ¿no chicas?- las tortugas afirman

¡Siii son "Tan dulces"!- habla Leo

Y a propósito, ¿ustedes de que planeta son?- Pregunta Rafa aparentando ser curioso y atento.

Nosotros somos del planeta Metano- responde Cateas- uno de los planetas mas grande del sector x3-10-

¿Planeta Metano?- pregunta Mike- y allí, sus habitantes, ¿Son como ustedes?- sus hermanos miran a Mike, extrañados, por la pregunta.

¿A que se refiere Milk?- le habla sensual Spirel

Me refiero a si son "Parecidos"- lo dice curioso

Bueno, somos parecidos físicamente, pero mis hermanos y yo tampoco tenemos "Comparación" con los de nuestra raza- se hace el guapo y acercándose a Mike, le dice- ¿Por que la pregunta, señorita?- lo mira fijo a los ojos

Porque me preguntaba si todos eran así de estar como "Excitados", digo- los demás lo miran sorprendidos- ¡Desde que llegamos aquí, sus compatriotas no dejaban de decirnos "chanchadas" a mis hermanas y a mi! ¡QUE HORROR! - Sus hermanos miran hacia el otro lado- ¡Dios, si en su planeta se comportan así de pervertidos, yo no voy ahí ni loca!- se tira el cabello hacia atrás- los hermanos Tilpex se ponen alertas

¡NO, NO SEÑORITA MILK!- Habla Borax- ¡nosotros no somos así! ¡CLARO QUE NO JAJAJA!- se pone nervioso- ya le dijo mi hermano Spirel, nosotros no nos parecemos " EN NADA A ESOS PERVERTIDOS" ¡No! Jajaja, somos "MUYYY, CABALLERROSOS"- empieza a transpirar.

¡Que bien! ¡Me siento aliviada!- Mike juega con sus coletas, las tortugas lo miran con enojo.

¡Jijijijiji! ¿Pero que preguntas son esas Milk?- le da un codazo Donny, Mike le frunce el seño- ¡Perdonen la curiosidad de mi hermanita!- lo mira serio

¡No importa!- Dice Luxar un poco nervioso secándose el sudor.

¡Esta muy bien que la señorita sea "Curiosa"!- Se alegra Spirel- ¡La curiosidad es lo que lleva a probarlo "todo", con tal de que uno no se quede con ninguna duda!-se queda maravillado con los ojos azules de Mike, el ninja anaranjado, se gira hacia el otro lado

Por cierto, señorita Milk- el tipo se acerca mas y Mike se corre, disimuladamente, hacia donde esta Leo- alguien le ha dicho alguna vez que tiene unos "ojos" hermosos- y el reptil rueda los ojos hacia el pecho falso de Mike.

¡N...no!- se pega mas a Leo

¿NO?- Spirel lo nota nervioso y se acerca mas a el- ¡Que falta de atención!, yo no pasaría por alto "la belleza de una mujer, como usted"- lo dice con aires de "cortejo", Miguel se choca con Leonardo.

¡Por favor, "señor" Spirel!- la voz de Leo se oye molesta- si sigue "Corriéndose así", mi hermanita me va a aplastar- finge una sonrisa

¡OH, lo siento, no quise incomodar!- Spirel se vuelve a su lugar un poco intimidado por la mirada de Leo.

¡Brindemos!- Se levanta Borax para cambiar el "clima"- ¡Brindemos por... este encuentro... Y Por las bellas hermanas Yoshi!- los otros tres se levantan y les sirven una copa a cada una de las tortugas.

¡Señorita Milk!- Spirel le acerca una copa de champaña- ¡Sírvase por favor!

¡ELLA NO TOMA ALCHOOL!- dice bruscamente Leo con una voz que "parece simpática", Spirel lo mira un poco asustado- ¡¿No ves que es una "Nena"?- El líder lo mata con la mirada

¡Oh... Si...! ¡Disculpe señora Leslie!- Spirel retrocede

¡POR FAVOR, Spirel!- le llama Borax- debes preguntar primero si la jovencita toma alcohol- trata de ayudar a su hermano.

¡Si, lo siento! Debí, preguntar primero…pero, ¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita?- le pregunta a Mike

¿Yo? ¡Tengo 15 años!- sonríe nervioso

¡Pero ya eres una joven adulta!- dice Cateas- ¡ya tienes la edad marciana legal para beber!- le echa una mano a su hermano

¡TODAVIA ES UNA NENA!- dicen al unísono muy molestos Rafa y Donny.

¡S...SI CLARO!- se incomoda Cateas

¡Por favor, no insistan!- habla Luxar- ponen "Incomodas" a nuestras invitadas- mira molestos a sus hermanos- sírvanle a Milk un vaso con jugo- Spirel le sirve el vaso y se sienta al frente de Mike- ¡Salud!- dice sin apartar su vista de el

¡Salud!- dicen todos. Cada uno de los hermanos Tilpex, "devoran" con la vista a cada una de sus "presas".

¡Señoritas!- habla Borax, ellos lo miran- han estado esperándonos mucho, y Deben tener hambre- toca el botón del conmutador y llama a alguien- Waltier, por favor, necesito que traigas un lunch, muy especial, para nuestras invitadas- le sonríe a las tortugas

"ENSEGUIDA SEÑOR"- se oye una voz

De inmediato les traerán su cena, ladys- dice

¡Muchas gracias, por su atención, señor! - agradece Donny

¡No hay por que!, pero seria mejor si usted y sus hermanas nos llamen a mis hermanos y a mi por nuestro nombre y dejar los formalismos de lado es si que ustedes aceptan que las llamemos por su nombre también, claro- propone, Donny y los demás asienten sin ganas.

De acuerdo... Borax- le responde

¡Gracias, Dana!- le dice seductor. Tocan la puerta y entran los mozos con el elegante buffet.

¡Woo! ¡Que lujo!- dice Mike maravillado por el lujoso banquete.

¡Sírvase lo que mas le guste, Milk!- le dice Spirel

¡Claro que si!- el quelonio se sirve con ganas y come increíblemente con educación, sus hermanos lo miran sin poder creer.

¡CHICAS!- les dice Mike- no me miren "así"- les dice entre dientes- No sean tímidas y ustedes también coman- les da una sonrisa. Sus hermanos asienten y también se sirven. Mientras las tortugas cenan son observados por los hermanos. **Borax mira fijamente a Leo quien habla con Mike y piensa  
><strong>  
>"Mmm, se ve que la joven Leslie es una mujer muy reservada y muy celosa de sus hermanas"- lo mira fijo, Leonardo nota esa mirada y se hace el distraído- Es una mujer con una belleza perfecta…va a ser una mujer muy "difícil" de seducir, pero no me rendiré- da una sonrisa- cuanto mas "difíciles" sean mas me atraen. No me rendiré hasta tenerla entre mis brazos y "hacerla mía"- se dice confiado<p>

**Cateas, observa de detenidamente a Rafael, este bebe una copa de champagne, muy alegre. Cateas se dice:  
><strong>  
>"La señorita Roxanne, se ve que es una mujer muy dura, sus ojos me delatan a una joven rebelde y muy salvaje- lo mira de arriba a bajo- y además ese ¡cuerpazo que tiene!, Es mas grande de lo que esperaba, pero no me importa- Rafa se siente observado y gruñe por lo bajo- ¡Me intriga saber de como será "en la cama"- se relame los labios- ¡No descansaré hasta lograrlo!- piensa lujurioso<p>

**Dónatelo se sirve el banquete y come muy recatadamente. Siente que esta siendo "Vigilado" pero trata de ignorarlo. Luxar bebe un trago poniendo toda su atención en Donny, piensa en como "Seducirlo"  
><strong>  
>"Dana Yoshi... es la mujer culta e intelectual que mucho no se ve- mira las piernas de Donny, este disimuladamente se acomoda la falda- será otra "De las difíciles", me encantan las mujeres así, pero siempre terminan como las otras que "he tratado", no se "Resistirá a mis encantos" y terminara en mis "Redes", no existe mujer que se me resista- se toca el pelo con aires de grandeza<p>

**Mike por su parte, cena muy tranquilamente, se sirve los postres muy gustosamente, tanto que no se da cuenta que esta siendo "Observado" por Spirel (es que es muy distraído y mas si tiene comida enfrente ¡Glotón!)  
><strong>  
>"La señorita Milk, se ve que es una "nena" pero solo por dentro, tiene un cuerpo de lujo y esa ¡Delantera por dios!- mira su busto y empieza a acalorarse- me late que detrás de esa imagen de "chiquilla" se esconde una verdadera "Maquina sexual", se ve que no es como sus hermanas- Mike se relame los dedos por el postre que esta comiendo- ¡Por mi madre! ¡Me esta "Excitando" cada vez mas!- Leonardo nota como Spirel "mira a su hermano" y le da una "nalgada" a Mike para que deje de "Chuparse los dedos", el mas chico le reclama al mayor- ¡Mmm, Por lo que se ve! es muy "cuidada por su hermana" ¿Será virgen?- Leo le murmura algo a los oídos a Mike- si es así no descansaré hasta "Averiguarlo", aunque primero deba sacarme de "encima" a su molesta hermana mayor para saberlo- sonríe.<p>

¡Señoritas!- los llama Borax- si nos disculpan, mis hermanos y yo tenemos un pequeño "Asunto" que atender, pero después volveremos- hace una reverencia y con una seña, sus hermanos lo siguen.

Las tortugas se miran extrañadas. En otro cuarto Borax habla con sus hermanos sobre sus siguientes pasos

Escuchen hermanos- están atentos- por la primera impresión que me llevo de las hermanas Yoshi, se nota que no son mujeres fáciles, nos van a costar "mucho trabajo" hermanos míos pero...- sonríe- "Me interesan" y mucho, por eso debemos cambiar de "táctica" y para eso debemos "Separarnos" y que cada uno de nosotros nos llevemos a "nuestras presas" por caminos distintos.

¿Y como lo haremos, Borax?- pregunta Spirel- yo quisiera llevarme a Milk para "Conocerla" mejor, pero su molesta hermana la tiene vigilada- se queja

¡No te preocupes!, yo me llevare a Leslie para conversar en privado, así te "Dejare" el camino libre para que tomes a la menor- termina Borax

Lo que propones esta bien, hermano, ¿Pero como las separamos?- cuestiona Cateas- son muy unidas y un poco "Tímidas", se ve que no están acostumbradas a "los halagos"

Quizás si le ponemos como excusa a Cody Jones, Hablándole de el de seguro accederán- propone Luxar

¡Esa es una buena, idea!- se alegra Cateas- como es su amigo y si le inventamos "una excusa" , ellas sin duda vendrán con nosotros.

Entonces quedamos así- dice Spirel- tendremos la oportunidad de "Conocerlas mejor" y la invitaremos a una cita.

¿Pero si de casualidad, se resistieran?- pregunta Cateas, Borax se pone serio

En ese caso, las "Apuramos" un poquito, sino vienen, les diremos que no "podremos pagar la deuda" y así no les quedaran " opción" sino quieren que su "amigo" se quede en la calle- dice malévolo- pero no las amenacemos directamente, seamos sutiles- les dice a sus hermanos

¡De acuerdo! ¡Excelente plan Borax!- le responden sus hermanos.

¡BIEN HERMANOS!, DEMOSTREMOLES A ESTAS "DONCELLAS" QUE LOS TILPEX NO NOS RENDIREMOS FACIL, CAERAN EN NUESTRAS REDES TARDE O TEMPRANO- planean los hermanos Tilpex y las tortugas no saben lo que les espera.

**¡Hellow!- ¡Y LLEGO EL TERCERO NO MAS! ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON LA REPERCUSION QUE TOMO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA MIA.**

LOS HERMANITOS TILPEX SON UNOS SEDUCTORES INPEDERNIDOS, NO SE RENDIRAN TAN FACILMENTE. Y YA LAS TORTUGAS SE DIERON CUENTA DE ESTO Y TRATARAN DE SALIR "ILESOS"… ¿PERO QUE PASARA?, TENDRAN QUE AVERIGUARLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO ¡BYEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

**A SOLAS CON LOS TILPEX**

"Bien andando hermanos, Demostrémosles a las hermanas Yoshi que nosotros los Tilpex no nos rendiremos tan fácil"- Habla con orgullo el mayor Borax. Los reptiles están decididos a "conquistar" a las tortugas

**EN EL SALON VIP...**

¿Que les habrá pasado a esos tipos?, se están tardando mucho.

¿Por que lo dices, Roxi? ¿Acaso los extrañas? ¡Ayyy!- Mike recibe un golpe de cortesía

¡CALLATEEE, IDIOTA!, ¡Y YA DEJA DE DECIRME ROXI!- se enfada- ¡CLARO QUE NO! SOLO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN PARA TERMINAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ, CON TODA ESTA "PORQUERIA". ¡YA QUIERO VOLVER A CASA Y SACARME TODA ESTAS "CHUCHERIAS FEMENINAS DE ENCIMA!- se queja

Yo también, Rafa- habla Donny- La verdad que todos estos accesorios son muy incómodos,- se señala la ropa- ¡Y estos zapatos… me están desestabilizando el equilibrio!- también se queja- ¡Y esta faja! ¡Me esta quitando el espacio vital a mis pulmones"! ¡No me permite el libre acceso del oxigeno, el necesario para...!

¡YAA! ¡NO EMPIEZES CEREBRITO!- lo interrumpe Mike- no es necesario que empieces a aburrir con tus "Teorías", ¡Es mas fácil si nos dices directamente que te estas asfixiando y ya!- lo mira negando con la cabeza.

¡No me interrumpas, Mike! ¡Permíteme quejarme!- lo mira serio- si tu no me dejas "Descargar" las tensiones y el stres, que toda esta situación me provoca, con el paso del tiempo, mi psiquis se vera afectada por...- y Dónatelo sigue con sus "teorías", aburriendo a sus hermanos mientras esperan a sus citas.

**En la fiesta...**

¡Espero que mis amigos se encuentren bien!- Cody esta en la pista del centro- solo espero que estos tipos no se pasen de "listos"- ¡VIP-VIP!- el comunicador del chico suena y contesta. Se abre la pulsera y aparece en un holograma, su sirviente Serling.

¡Hola, Serling! ¿Qué sucede?

¡Buenas noches, amo Cody!- le habla con respeto- lamento interrumpir su "velada"- dice con cinismo- pero el señor Splinter, desea hablar con usted- el niño se alarma

¡S… Splinter! ¿Para que?- dice nervioso

Lo que sucede, es que el señor, no ha podido comunicarse con sus hijos- dice molesto- y me ha pedido poder comunicarse con usted, amo

¡Ah, es… esta bien!, pásame la llamada Serling- el joven se acomoda la corbata

¡Enseguida!- desaparece Serling y aparece en el holograma, Splinter

¡Ho… hola maestro! ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunta nervioso

¡Buenas noches, joven Jones!- hace una reverencia

¡Bu… buenas noches, maestro! ¿De que quería hablar conmigo, sensei?

Perdón por molestarte, joven Cody. Yo solo Quería saber si todo estaba bien- la rata mira para todos lados- Es que he tratado casi toda la noche, de comunicarme con mi hijo Leonardo, pero no me ha contestado… - se lo ve molesto- Si esta por allí cerca, me lo podrías pasar, por favor - el chico se pone nervioso

¡Esteee… es que ahora no esta conmigo sensei!- el chico mira para todos lados. El sensei lo mira fijo

Bien, si no esta Leonardo cerca, pásame a Rafael, quiero hablar con el-insiste

¡Tampoco esta a mi lado!- el sensei alza los ojos

¿Y Dónatelo?- lo mira fijo

¡Tampoco!- el chico comienza a transpirar. El sensei se ve mas molesto

Entonces, "Me imagino" que Miguel Ángel, tampoco esta a tu lado, ¿verdad?- el sensei frunce el seño, Cody afirma con la cabeza. Splinter suspira

¡Bien!, si "Encuentras" a alguno de mis hijos, hazles saber, que por favor, los quiero en casa en… ¡EN UNA HORA!- se lo ve muy firme- ¡Ya han estado en esa fiesta por mucho tiempo y es hora de que regresen a casa!- Cody se pone mas nervioso

¡S...si maestro!, en cuanto los encuentre les avisare, no se preocupe- responde

¡Bien! ¡Nos veremos después, joven Jones!- Splinter mira a la chatarra- ¡Mmmm! Serling, ¿Como se apaga esta cosa?- el maestro toca todos los botones del comunicador, hasta que desaparece del holograma. El chico suspira.

¡OH no!, ¡Tengo que buscar y llevarme a las tortugas a casa, o sino tendremos problemas con Splinter!- sube rápidamente al salón privado y busca a sus amigos.

**EN EL SALON VIP...**

**Las tortugas terminaron de cenar y Mike se levanta del sillón un poco apurado.  
><strong>  
>¿Te pasa algo, Mike?- le pregunta Leo<p>

¡No, solo quiero ir al baño!- sale un poco apresurado- ¡No debí tomar tanto jugo! ¡No aguanto mas!- va hacia la salida.

¿Te acompaño?

¡No gracias Leo, voy solo!- se retira

¡Se ve que estaba apurado!- Se ríe Donny- le advertí que no tomara tanto liquido- Leo le sonríe, Rafa también se levanta y mira a los otros dos, muy serio.

¿Por que esa mirada Rafael?- Le pregunta Leo

¿Alguno de ustedes le dijo al zoquete, a que baño debe ir?- los otros dos se miran entre ellos

¡No!... ¿Por que la pregunta?- Dice Donny

Por que de seguro, el tonto de Mike fue al baño de hombres y si entra "Así" vestido- les hace señas con las manos- y como este lugar esta lleno de "degenerados"- Rafa los mira de costado alzando las cejas y se preocupa y los otros dos también se alarman

¡Es cierto!- choca los puños Donny- ¡A Mike lo pueden "Acosar"! ¡Eso es muyyy peligroso!- se sobresalta

¡Mike va estar en peligro!- de Levanta Leo- ¡RAPIDO HAY QUE IR POR EL!- se asusta Leo y todos salen a buscarlo. Al rato entran los Tilpex

¡Perdón por la tardanza damas!- se disculpa Borax- ¡Tuvimos un "Pequeño" problemilla pero ya esta todo arreglado!- las tortugas no están… silencio

¿NO ESTAN?- se alarman los hermanos.

¡NOOO! ¡SE FUERONNN!- Spirel mira desesperado a los demás- ¿Ves? ¡Fue tu culpa Borax!- le reclama a su hermano- ¡Tu y tus "REUNIONES" familiares! ¡Las chicas se cansaron de esperar y se fueron!

¡TIENES RAZON, SPIREL! ¡SI MI ROXI SE ME VA, BORAX, NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!- se enfada Cateas

¡Calma, calma!- pone orden Luxar- quizás las chicas solo fueron al baño

¡Tienes razón, Luxar!- dice Borax- ¡mejor separémonos y busquemos a las chicas!- todos asienten y salen a buscar a las tortugas.

**Minutos después, sube Cody.  
><strong>  
>¡Señores Tilpex...!- vació...<p>

¡NO ESTAN! - el humano se preocupa- ¿A donde se llevaron a mis amigos?- el chico vuelve a bajar.

**Mientras que en la pista de baile, las tortugas buscan al menor de ellos.  
><strong>  
>¿Donde estarán los baños?- busca con la mirada Rafa- ¡Este lugar es enorme!<p>

¡Entonces preguntémosle a alguien!- dice Leo y se acerca a un grupo de mujeres extraterrestres- ¡Disculpen señoritas!- habla con voz suave, las mujeres lo miran- disculpen las molestias... ¿Me podrían decir donde se encuentra el baño mas cercano?- el líder sonríe.

¡Claro! ¡Allí hay uno, al final de la fuente!- le señala- y allí otro y otro y otro- la chica alienígena le indica varios, Leo hace gestos.

¡Muchas gracias, por su amabilidad!- la mujer asiente y Leo se dirige donde están sus hermanos- Chicos nos tendremos que separar y buscar baño por baño- suspira- hay varios y Mike puede estar en cualquiera de esos.

¡Esta bien, yo voy a esos dos!- dice Donny

¡Y yo a los de allá!- habla Rafa

¡Y yo el resto!, pero si escuchan de casualidad a nuestro hermano "Gritar"- Leo frunce el seño - no duden en entrar al baño de hombres y "Atacar" al posible acosador ¿De acuerdo?

¡De acuerdo!- y los tres se separan. En uno de los baños femeninos más lejano, sale Mike, con cara de alivio.

¡Dios por fin! ¡Ya no aguantaba mas!- se queja- ¿Como puede ser que las mujeres se tarden tanto en salir del baño? ¿Que tanto harán adentro?- sacude su cabeza- por culpa de eso me tuve que irme al baño mas alejado y casi me ocurre ¡Una desgracia!- sigue su marcha y alguien lo toma del brazo. Mike se gira.

¿Por que tan lejos y… SOLA, señorita Milk?- es Spirel, la tortuga traga saliva.

¡Ho... Hola Spirel!- sonríe nervioso- ¿Que haces "tu" aquí?- el otro se acerca peligrosamente.

Es que... Salí a dar una vuelta y de casualidad la vi.- le habla seductor. Mike retrocede.

¡Ah!... ¡Mira vos! - Mike juega con una de sus coletas- Bueno, yo,… mejor me voy yendo… mis hermanas, deben estar preocupadas…- sigue su marcha, pero Spirel le toma del brazo y acercándose al oído de Mike, le dice.

¡No se preocupe en volver pronto, joven Milk!… sus hermanas salieron bien "acompañadas" por mis hermanos- le dice, Mike lo mira de frente un poco dudoso.

¿Mis hermanas salieron con los tuyos? ¿A que?- Mike no le cree.

A hablar, ya lo sabe Milk, por lo de Cody- baja la mirada un poco triste, Mike nota su mirada y se preocupa.

¿Le paso algo a Cody?- Spirel se centra en los ojos azules de Miguel Ángel.

¡Es que el joven Jones!... ¡No, no debo preocuparla!- el reptil finge dolor y preocupación- ¡Olvide lo que le dije Milk!- se gira

¡No! ¡Si algo le pasa a mi amigo, dímelo!- la tortuga esta muy preocupada. Spirel lo mira serio y le responde.

Esta bien, Milk, se lo contare, pero no aquí- le toma delicadamente de la muñeca- mejor salgamos a afuera, para estar mas tranquilos... ¿Que le parece?- lo mira seductor, Mike duda pero acepta.

¡Esta bien!, pero me contaras todo lo que le ocurre a Cody ¿No es así?- el reptil asiente.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Le diré "TODO" lo que quiera saber!- lo guía hacia el patio exterior, mientras Spirel piensa.

"¡GENIAL CAYO!, ¡AHORA SI QUE TENDRE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HABLAR A SOLAS CON ELLA! ¡AHORA NO TE ME ESCAPARAS MUÑEQUITA! ¡TE TENGO SOLO PARA MI!"- piensa triunfante.

**Rafael revisa baño por baño y no halla a su hermanito, sale hacia el salón y busca en otro lado.  
><strong>**  
><strong>¿A donde se fue Mike?- esta molesto- de seguro se entretuvo con algo...

¡Roxanneee!- lo llama Cateas, Rafa da un rugido.

¡Otra vez este idiota!- dice por lo bajo- ¡Hola Cateas! - aparenta simpatía- ¿Que haces por aquí?- habla con dulzura

Es que salí a buscar a mi hermano Spirel y de casualidad la vi- Miente- con mis hermanos nos preguntábamos donde andaban ustedes, como desaparecieron por arte de magia- le habla con una sonrisa. Rafa lo mira de costado.

Salimos a buscar a mi hermanita, como es una "niña muy inquieta", de seguro se entretuvo por allí y se perdió- le contesta. Cateas lo mira haciéndose el preocupado.

¿Se perdió?- se aproxima- ¡No te preocupes por tu hermanita, Roxi! ¡Yo te ayudare a buscarla!- Rafa rueda los ojos- y además, tengo algo muy importante que comunicarle- se pone serio. Logra llamar la atención de Rafa.

¿Que cosa?

Es sobre su amigo Cody- cambia el semblante a uno de preocupación- su amigo... Tiene un "Problema" bastante grave- Rafa se preocupa y se impacienta

¿PERO QUE TIENE?- su voz se oyó, "gruesa". Cateas lo mira raro y Rafa carraspea- ¡Ejem! ¿Pero que tiene?- habla suave.

Es un problema bastante "delicado"… pero mejor se lo contare, en otro lado- mira hacia fuera- donde no halla tanto barullo- lo mira fijo- ¿Vamos afuera?- le habla delicadamente, Rafa suspira

¡Esta bien! ¿Vamos, Cateas?- se resigna

¡Vamos!- Cateas le toma la mano a Rafa y este se suelta de su agarre. El reptil se sobresalta. El quelonio lo mira fijo y dando una sonrisa sarcástica, le dice.

¡Cateas, no hace falta que me tome de la mano!- lo mira diabólico- ¡Yo "SE" el camino! ¡Gracias!- le habla con los dientes apretados.

¡S...si... Roxi, discúlpeme! ¡Ejem!- Cateas le contesta nervioso- ¡Bi...bien! ¿va... Vamos?- Rafa lo sigue y el metatiano piensa.

"¡CARAJO! POR POCO Y LA RIEGO FEO"- Rafa va detrás de el- "ROXANNE ES UNA MUJER DE CARACTER, ME CONVIENE QUEDARME EN EL MOLDE O SINO ES CAPAZ DE GOLPEARME- mira hacia atrás y Rafael lo mira con sobra- MEJOR VOY PASO A PASO Y TRATARE DE CONQUISTARLA DE LA MANERA "TRADICIONAL", SI SERA LO MEJOR- ambos siguen su camino

Por su parte, Dónatelo sigue buscando a su hermano.

¡Disculpen!- le pregunta a una pareja de humanos- ¿No han visto a una "niña" parecida a mi con coletas altas y pollera corta?- la pareja niega- ¡Gracias!- y sigue buscando

¿Hasta donde te fuiste, Mike?- se pregunta y mirando para atrás, choca con alguien. Donny cae al piso.

¡Discúlpeme! - el genio se levanta rápido- ¡No vi por donde iba, lo siento!- hace una reverencia

¡Por favor, Dana no te disculpes!- Donny hace un gesto- ¡Por poco creí que me había "Chocado" un ángel!- le habla Luxar con aires de seducción.

¡Ah! Luxar...- suspira el genio girando los ojos con molestia- Discúlpame... No te vi- El reptil se arrima

¿A quien buscas Dana, se la ve muy preocupada?- Donny se hecha para atrás.

A mi hermana menor, se fue al baño y no ha vuelto- mira hacia todos lados, Luxar se le arrima más.

¡OH!.. Quizás se perdió en el camino, este lugar es enorme y los salones son todos iguales- Donny busca con la mirada y Luxar le "Hecha" una mirada de cuerpo entero- es fácil perderse aquí- Donny capta esa mirada y ocultando su molestia, Se gira hacia el otro lado

Si... Tienes razón, Luxar, voy a seguir buscando... ¡Con permiso!- emprende la marcha y Luxar lo toma del brazo.

¡Espere Dana!- Donny lo mira con enfado- Yo la ayudare a buscarla no valla a ser que usted también se pierda- le habla muy suave. Donny con una fingida sonrisa le contesta.

¡Pues se equivoca!- Toma la mano de Luxar y la quita con delicadeza de su brazo- ¡Yo no me pierdo tan fácil! con tan solo mirar por unos escasos segundos el lugar, mi "mente" retiene las imágenes y permanecen en mi memoria cada detalle, yo "Nunca" me pierdo- Luxar lo mira desencajado- si me disculpa voy a seguir buscando... Igual ¡Gracias por su ayuda!- Dónatelo se gira molesto por que dudan de su inteligencia. Luxar se alarma y lo sigue.

¡E... ESPERE DANA!- El reptil se le adelanta- ¡No quise ofenderla! - el genio lo mira serio- se ve que es usted es una dama muy inteligente. Igual quiero ayudarla, si somos mas, encontraremos a su hermana mas rápido ¿No cree?- le sonríe. Donny mira hacia arriba y se resigna.

¡Esta bien, acompáñeme!- dice sin ganas. Luxar feliz le sigue

¡Bien, vamos a buscarla!- los dos van juntos. El reptil piensa.

"Valla, valla. Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba"- el genio va delante suyo- "La señorita Dana no es para nada tonta. Deberé cambiar la estrategia con ella. Quizás si halago su "Inteligencia" pueda ser que la conquiste"- se sonríe- "Si puede ser que eso funcione"

¿No han visto a una chica como yo solo que tiene el cabello largo y negro?- Una mujer le contesta.

Si vi a una chica así, estaba dando vueltas por aquí hace un rato, señorita

¿La vio?, ¡Gracias por su ayuda, señora!- "EL intrépido" (me gusta como suena), agradece la ayuda de la mujer y Recorre una gran parte del gigantesco lugar sin poder hallar a Mike.

¡No esta por aquí!- mira hacia otro lado- tampoco lo escuche gritar, así que no esta en peligro- dice- ¡Que tonto soy! ¡No debí dejarlo ir solo!- sigue buscándolo preocupado- me olvide de sus "Secuelas", el tiene perdida de memoria temporales, de seguro se perdió- sigue buscando y ve de casualidad a Rafa junto con Cateas, saliendo al patio exterior del salón.

¡Rafa! ¿A donde vas con ese tipo?- pero su hermano no lo llego a escuchar. Leo se alerta.

¿A donde Irán?- dice dudoso y lo sigue

Se fueron para hablar de algo muy importante- Leo se gira al escuchar esa "molesta voz"

Borax... ¿De que cosa fueron a hablar mi "Hermana" y el tuyo?- pregunta con suavidad. Borax pone una cara sufrida.

Es que mi hermano va a contarle "el terrible problema" que le aqueja a su amigo Cody Jones- Leo lo mira de reojo.

¿Que problema? - el metatiano se acerca

Algo ¡muy, muy grave!- Leo no aparta la vista de el- ¡Un problema que si no se soluciona a tiempo! ¡Jones puede estar en graves dificultades!- se hace el preocupado. Leonardo no le cree y le responde

¿Así? ¡Que extraño!- pone cara de fingido asombro- ¡Cody siempre nos lo cuenta todo!- Borax traga saliva- Si Nuestro amigo Cody esta en problemas siempre nos lo hace saber, que raro que a "Mi" ni a "mis hermanas" nos halla dicho nada- se cruza de brazos, el reptil se alarma.

¡Es... Es que aun no lo sabe!- Leo lo mira de reojo.

¿Como que "aun" no lo sabe?- El líder no es nada fácil de engañar. Borax cambia "Rápido de estrategia" al verse acorralado por Leo.

¡Esteee! lo que sucede es que... Es algo que nos enteramos hace un momento mis hermanos y yo y...- Leo lo mira muy fijo- Queríamos informarle a ustedes para que nos "ayuden" con el tema, ya que el joven Jones no esta enterado, ya sabe, "con todos los problemas" financieros que tiene, no queremos preocuparlo con mas conflictos, me entiende Leslie - trata de ser convincente, Leo piensa y parece convencido.

¿Y cual es el problema? ¿Y nosotras en que lo podemos ayudar?- pregunta. Borax se alivia.

Es un poco largo de explicar Leslie, por que mejor no volvemos al salón y allí hablaremos mas cómodos ¿Que le parece?- el líder piensa y resignado asiente.

Bien... Como guste- contesta no muy convencido. Borax amaga en tomarle la mano y Leo esquivándola, le dice molesto.

¡Sin tocar por favor, Borax!- Leo lo mira de costado con una falsa sonrisa.

¡Jaja!... si...sin tocar ¡Por aquí!- le indica. Borax piensa

"Mierda, es difícil de engañar. Leslie es bastante astuta" - caminan los dos a la par- "auque se me va a ser muy difícil, tengo que lograrlo, el tema es como convencerla, como sea tengo que lograr tener una cita con ella"- Borax piensa en una artimaña para "Capturar" a Leo.

Mientras que las tortugas se encuentran a "Solas" con sus citas. El joven Cody sigue buscando a sus amigos.

¿En donde estarán los muchachos?- mira hacia todos lados- si no regresamos ya, Splinter se va a enfadar mucho- el chico sale al exterior.

Leonardo y Borax, vuelven al salón privado y el metatiano le cuenta el "Problema" a Leo.

Vera señorita Leslie, el tema es el siguiente- piensa en el plan- ya sabe que Oneil Tech debe pagar sus deudas o sino el banco intergaláctico lo "Obligara" a quebrar- Leo lo escucha atento- y como mis hermanos y yo " apreciamos" tanto al pequeño Cody, decidimos "Pagar la deuda" a cambio de conocerlas a ustedes- le dice directo, Leo frunce el seño- y bueno ya las conocimos en primer lugar... Y...-

¿Y?- dice Leo.

Y bueno, como lo apreciamos mucho, me apure y sin pensarlo, le di mi palabra, pero se "Me olvido" que "hay" un pequeño inconveniente- se hace el preocupado

¿Que inconveniente?- ahora si Leo se preocupa.

Bueno, le prometí un dinero de que ahora no dispongo en su totalidad y no puedo darlo- Leo lo mira fijo

¿Como que no dispone del todo el dinero?- Esto no le gusta nada

Es que nosotros también tenemos deudas y para poder pagarlas, tenemos que pedir prestado el dinero a otras empresas para que nos ayuden, Leslie. Así que para poder ayudar a Oneil Tech, nosotros "también" debemos pedir prestado.

Si es así… ¿no entiendo en que le podemos ayudar mis "hermanas y yo"?- Pregunta dudoso

El tema es el siguiente...- se da vuelta y sonríe- como debemos pedir prestado a otras empresas. Estas empresas tienen una "Extraña" condición para acceder al préstamo

¿Y cual es esa extraña condición?- Leo tiene un "mal" presentimiento.

La condición es que nos invitan a mis hermanos y a mi a una recepción de negocios y como son empresas de "imagen" familiar, nos exigen para darnos el préstamo, de que asistamos a la reunión en "pareja"- Leo abre los ojos como platos

¡¿En pareja?

¡Si en pareja!- se sienta al lado de Leo- y como mis hermanos y yo, somos "Solteros", le queríamos pedir a sus hermanas y a usted, que si pueden fingir ser "Nuestras novias" por el sábado- Borax se arrodilla ante Leo- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENNOS! ¡Si trabajamos todos unidos, podremos a ayudar a "Nuestro amigo Jones"! ¿Me ayudarías… Leslie?- Pone ojos de borrego.

El líder no sabe que decir, se siente acorralado y piensa

"OH no, ¡Esto es genial! ¡Lo que nos faltaba más problemas! ¿Y ahora que es lo que debo hacer?- Borax lo mira con cara de "sufrido"- ¡Y yo que quería "volver a la normalidad" Esta noche! ¿Por cuanto tiempo mas voy a estar vestido así?- lo piensa serio- pero sino aceptamos… no podremos volver tranquilos a nuestro tiempo sabiendo que Cody terminara en la calle- suspira- no tenemos opción, de seguro mis hermanos aceptaran, ¡Con protestas!, pero aceptaran. Todo lo hacemos por amistad"- Leo se para y con resignación acepta.

De acuerdo, Borax, fingiré ser tu "PAREJA"- El líder siente escalofríos al decirlo.

¡Genial, Leslie gracias por tu ayuda!- se contenta Borax- Con esta "unión" podremos a ayudar a Cody

El reptil de un impulso toma las manos del líder y las besa. Leonardo hace un gesto de repugnancia y trata de "zafar de la situación".

¡OH, Leslie! ¡No sabes "Como te lo agradezco"!- lo mira emocionado

¡Pues no me lo agradezca!- dice con los dientes apretados

¡Como no! ¡Si gracias a "Su" ayuda, salvaremos a "Nuestro amigo, Cody"!- le dice sin soltarle las manos

¡PUES YO DIGO QUE NO HACE FALTA!- habla en voz alta y se suelta del agarre y Borax se cae al suelo por la acción y enseguida Leo le sonríe- ¡En serio no hace falta, juju!- se hace el apenado.

¡Oh si, si, si!- Borax se queda en el molde y lo mira de costado y le sonríe nervioso - Bu... Bueno, estee, sobre la cena...

Borax... ¿Cuando es la dichosa cena?- pregunta sin importancia.

¡Ah, si!.. La cena con los prestamistas es el sábado por la noche, pasado mañana- dice feliz, Leo suspira cansado y en ese instante entra Cody muy apurado, lo ve a su amigo y aliviado le dice.

¡CON QUEE AQUI ESTABAS LEONARDO!- el chico se equivoca y Borax lo mira raro. Leo se toma la cara.

¿A quien le dices Leonardo, Cody- enarca una ceja el metatiano. Cody nervioso le contesta.

¡NO, JAJAJAJA! ¡A NADIE!- lo mira nervioso- ¡Es que así le llamo a mi lapton que deje aquí...!- señala un aparato que esta justo al lado de Leo- ¡Es que tengo la costumbre de ponerles nombres a mis cosas, jaja!- el chico casi mete la pata.

Pues que "Costumbres tan raras tienes, joven Jones"- el reptil sacude su cabeza- y a propósito ¿a que debemos "El honor" de su visita?- pregunta con sarcasmo

¡Ah, si!- mira a Leo- eh... "Leslie", me acaba de llamar el "Señor Yoshi", y me pidió que les dijera a tus hermanas y a ti, de que ya es "Hora" de regresar a casa y... Como no lo "Has llamado", pues...- Leo abre los ojos y se palmea la cabeza.

¿Llamo papa?- sonríe nervioso

¡Si Leslie, esta "MUYYY PREOCUPADO"!

¡Ugh, Me olvide de avisarle a papi!-Mira a su amigo- ¿Qué es muyyyy tarde, Cody?

¡SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, LESLIE!- Leo se alarma

¡UYYYY! ¡Pues, vamos volviendo "YA"!- Borax lo detiene.

¿Ya se va, Leslie?- Leo se pone serio- Es que quería conocerla un "poco mas" y como va a ser mi pareja

¿Su pareja?- pregunta Cody muy extrañado

Si, después "Te explico", amigo- le responde el ninja azul, mira al reptil- señor Tilpex, "Lamentablemente" tengo que irme, así creo que nos veremos en la cena DEL SABADO ¿verdad?- el reptil resignado se le acerca

SI, después le enviare una limosina a Oneil Tech el sábado, para pasar a buscarla junto con sus hermanas- le toma la mano otra vez para despedirlo- ¡Fue un enorme gusto en conocerla señorita Yoshi!- le besa la muñeca- ¡Nos veremos el sábado!- le guiña el ojo. Leo con asco se despide.

¡Si "Fue todo un gusto"! ¡Nos veremos!- Leo se retira y se lleva a Cody- ¡Vamos por mis hermanas Cody!- en cuanto salen del salón, Borax salta de la alegría.

¡SIIII! ¡PRIMER FASE DEL PLAN, COMPLETADA!- se alegra- ¡YA LOGRE LA CITA Y DESPUES...!- se relame el labio- ¡HARE QUE LA JOVEN LESLIE CAIGA RENDIDA A MIS PIES!- Se dice victorioso.

**En otra parte del lugar, se encuentra dando vueltas nervioso Dónatelo, Luxar se le arrima con ánimos de cortejar y le pregunta.  
><strong>  
>¿Y cual es su respuesta, Dana?- Donny lo mira de frente- ¿Acepta? sabe que así es la única manera de ayudar al joven Jones.- Donny lo piensa seriamente y al ver que no le quedan alternativa, acepta<p>

¡Esta bien, Luxar!, aceptare hacerme pasar por su pareja este sábado- El reptil sonríe- ¿Pero es solo por ese sábado, verdad?

¡Por supuesto! Yo no le miento- dice el hipócrita- ¿Entonces nos veremos el sábado?- el genio se resigna una vez mas

¡Si, el sábado!- termina de decirlo y llegan Cody y Leo

¡Hermana con que ahí estabas!- dice Leo- ¡Esteee Dana, "llamo papi" y nos "ordeno" volver ya a casa!- dice nervioso

¡Oh, papi!- dice Dónatelo preocupado, Mira a Luxar- lo siento "tanto" Luxar pero ya nosotras nos tenemos que retirar- hace una reverencia

De acuerdo- se inclina como un caballero- ¡Nos veremos el sábado! ¡Hasta pronto, Dana!

¡Hasta pronto, Luxar!- se toma de la mano con Leo- ¡Vamos a buscar a Roxi y a Milk, Leslie!- se retiran. Luxar sonríe triunfante y ve a acercarse a su hermano, Borax

¡Funciono, tal cual lo esperábamos Borax!- se miran victoriosos

Si, espero que Cateas y Spirel, también les haya ido muy bien- comenta Borax.

En el patio exterior...

¿Y por que "Yo y no otra ", Cateas?- se queja Rafael

¡Por que se que eres la única que conozco y se que me va a ayudar!- se le acerca- ¡Además, no olvide que lo "HAREMOS" por Cody Jones, Roxi!- Rafa gruñe

¡Mire señor Tilpex! yo solo aceptare ayudarlo si "mis hermanas" aceptan a ayudar también- se siente acorralado y piensa unos minutos- ¿solo por el sábado? - El reptil asienta- ¿Es Solo para obtener el préstamo?- Cateas afirma con la cabeza- Rafa trata de "aguantar su ira" y sin mas acepta- ¡De acuerdo, hagamos el trato!- el reptil sonríe

¡Gracias por su ayuda, Roxi!- se le acerca para agradecerle con un abrazo, pero Rafa se da vuelta y dice.

Bien, si eso era todo... Yo voy a seguir buscando a mi hermanita, ¡hasta el sábado, Cateas!- y sin mas se retira. Cateas se apura en despedirse.

¡Adiós, Roxanne!- y le tira un beso. Rafa le da una "patética sonrisa" y se va maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cateas se limpia el sudor y dice.

¡POR LOS AGUJEROS DE PLUTON! ¡COMO ME COSTO CONVENCERLA!- pero se alegra por lograrlo- ¡Roxanne eres tan bella como lo eres de dura!, pero no me importa, ¡así me gustas mas todavía!- dice Feliz

Y otra parte más alejada todavía, se encontraban sentados en una banca Mike y Spirel, este estaba peligrosamente cerca del quelonio. Miguel Ángel trata de mantener distancia.

¡Pobre Cody! ¡Se puede quedar quebrado!- se preocupa Mike- Spirel poniendo una cara de "Sufrido" le dice

¡Es una situación mas que complicada, pero...!- lo mira de frente- juntos podremos ayudarlo ¿No crees?- le habla suave

Si...- Mike mira hacia el otro lado bastante incomodo

¿Entonces, señorita Milk? ¿Me ayudaras?- le suplica

Y... Ya le dije que s... si, Spirel- Mike le sonríe nervioso. Spirel al "Verla" así se arrima más.

Bien, Milk si vas a "fingir ser mi pareja"- le habla mas que sensual- ya podríamos ir "Practicando" ¿no?- el reptil pasa su brazo por detrás de Mike. El quelonio se da cuenta de su "intención", se corre más.

¿Practicando que… Spirel?- se hace el "tonto"

Bueno- haciéndose el "vivo"- por ejemplo, tomándonos de las manos... Mirándonos con cariño- Mike lo mira de costado y le dice- ¡ Y TAMBIEN CON…!- lo arrincona

¿Con un "QUE", Spirel?- le pregunta con voz de "Nena inocente"

y... Por ejemplo con un "Beso"- lo mira de frente, queriendo aprovecharse de la situación, pone su mano en el rostro de Mike, y el que no es tonto, lo toma de la mano y le hace un giro de judo, tirándolo al suelo

¡AUU!- grita Spirel

¡AYYYY! ¡SPIREL PERO QUE COSAS DICES! ¡Jujujujuju! -Mike se hace el travieso - ¡COMO SE TE OCURREN TALES COSAS, POR DIOS!- se levanta del banco. Spirel va levantándose muy adolorido.

¡PE… PERO!- esta impresionado

¡OHHH, PERDONAME SPIRELLLL!- habla muy pausado- ¿Te lastimeeee?- Mike pone cara de estupido, Spirel sonríe nervioso- ¡No me fije en lo "que hice"! ¡Que tonta, tonta soy!- se apena

¡JAJAJA! ¡ESTEE, NO, CLA..CLA...CLARO QUE NO!- se levanta- ¡N...no parece... Pero tienes mucha fuerza, Milk!- Spirel se soba el trasero

¡Sip! ¡Yo soy muyyy fuerte!- Mike se agarra de la faldita y la sacude como una niña tonta- ¡Es que mi papi, me enseño muchasss tecnicas de "DEFENSA PERSONAL"! ¡PARA QUE NINGUNN CHICO MALOOO ME TOQUEEE! - lo dice en voz alta- ¿QUIERES QUE TE LAS ENSEÑEEEE?- Miguel se lo dice para asustarlo Y se acerca a Spirel... Y lo logra

¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡jajajaja! ¡No hace falta!- se asusta y ahora si mantiene distancia- ¡Bu... Bueno, Milk! Esteee, quedamos así, ¿Verdad?- Mike le sonríe

¡Sip!- Spirel lo mira feliz y nervioso le dice.

¡Bien, te espero el sábado!

¡Si el sábado!- se da vuelta Mike- Bueno, Spirel, yo me voy retirando…- pero Spirel no se rinde y lo toma del brazo

¿Te vas sin despedirte, Milk?- Mike rueda los ojos- ¿No, me vas a dar un "Besito" chiquito siquiera?- la tortuga gira su cara con asco y fingiendo una sonrisa, le dice

¡No!, ¡Me da vergüenza!- se tapa la cara

¡Oh, vamos solo un beso!- insiste el pesado

¡Nooo!- Mike se corre para el otro lado

¡Oh, vamos no seas "malita"!- se arrima Spirel mas a el, Mike apura el paso

¡NO- OH!- SE pone detrás de un árbol y el otro lo sigue

¡Por favor!- lo persigue, Mike da vueltas alrededor del árbol, Spirel no para de seguirlo

¡QUE NOOO!- Mike se siente acorralado

¡Un BESOO!- Spirel pierde la paciencia y le toma del brazo- ¡DALEEE!- Mike se enfada y le dice con malicia

¡BUENOOO, CIERRA LOS O-JOSSS!- le dice "canturreando", Spirel lo cierra y con mucha emoción espera el beso, pero siente una fuerte trompada que lo tira al suelo.¡ PUMMM!

¡UGGGG! ¡MI LINDA CARA!- se toma la cara y se encuentra con Leonardo que lo mira de reojo, este se asusta.

¡UPSSS! ¡LO SIENTO SPIREL "NO TE VI"!- se disculpa Leo- ¡Es que no veo en la oscuridad y levantando mi mano "Así"!- pone derecho el brazo- ¡puedo "tantear" si tengo alguien cerca o no!- se "hace" el apenado- ¡perdóname si te "LASTIME! ¿TE DOLIO?- Leonardo pone cara de lastima. Spirel asiente nervioso

¡N… NO señora Leslie! ¡N... No hay problema! ¡No me dolió mucho que digamos, "fue bien quedito" ¡jajaja! ¡Necesita ANTEOJOS URGENTEEE!- ahora esta mas asustado y da una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡LESLIE!- Mike abraza a su hermano- ¿viniste a buscarme?- le pregunta aliviado.

¡Si, Milk!- Leo lo mira molesto y le da unas nalgadas- ¡NIÑA MALA, TOMA, TOMA Y TOMA!- Leonardo le pegua a Mike en serio

¡A- AYYY! ¡¿LESLIE!- se soba Mike asombrado

¡Pero que niña, mala, mala, mala, eres "Milk"!- le dice entre dientes- ¡¿Donde te habías metido?- lo mira fijo y muy enojado

¡Es que me perdí, Leslie! ¡Jujuju, pero no "ME PEGUESS ASIII"!- Mike lo mira de reojo a su hermano mayor

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!- se rie- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos volviendo a casa, hermanitas?- Dice Rafa divertido por la escena.

¡O sino "Papito" se va a enfadar!- comenta Donny igual de divertido

¡Si... vamonos!- Le contesta Leo

¡Adiós, Spirelll!- Mike se despide agitando su mano muy contento

¡Hasta el sábado, Milk!- lo saluda Spirel y las tortugas mayores le dedican una "fea" mirada al reptil, este "traga saliva" en cuanto las tortugas se alejan, Spirel se tira al piso por el dolor.

¡AUUU, ME DUELE, ME DUELEEE, AYYYY, AYYY, MAMIII!- se revuelca en el suelo, apretando su mejilla- ¡ESA "BRUJA" DE LESLIE ME PEGOO RE- FUERTE!- le salen lagrimas y se levanta- ¡PERO IGUAL ESTOY FELIZ!- dice triunfante- ¡LOGRE TENER UNA CITA CON MILK! ¡EN CUANTO LOGRE TENERLA PARA MI SOLO! ¡JAJAJA!- dice malévolo- ¡LA POSEERE Y TODA SU "VIRGINIDAD E INOCENCIA" SERAN MIAASS! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SOY TODO UN PERVERSITOOO!- Y se pellizca el mismo su cara golpeada- ¡KIAAAA ME DUELEEEE!

Mientras que en la limosina espacial de Cody...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SE VEN TANNN RIDICULOSSS JAJAJAJA!- se rie a carcajadas Serling, mientras maneja

¡YA CALLATE HOJALATA O TE CONVIERTO EN CHATARRA!- lo amenaza Rafael mientras se quita la peluca, todas las tortugas se quitan los atuendos femeninos.

¡Auuu, mis tobillos!- se queja Leo al sacarse los zapatos y sobarse los talones- ¡Y pensar que debemos ponernos estas cosas de nuevo el sábado!- se lamenta- ¡Voy a tener pesadillas por un largo tiempo!

¡NI que lo digas!- Mike se quita las prótesis y la faja- Con todo lo que nos paso hoy, la verdad es que empecé a "extrañar" a Shredder- dice adolorido

¡Y yo también!- se desviste Donny- y ni que hablar cuando lleguemos a casa- dice temeroso y mira el reloj, son las seis de la mañana- ¡Splinter va a matarnos!

Pues ni modo, hermanos- se quita el vestido Leonardo- a "Soportar el castigo"- suspira cansado.

¡Perdonen, amigos!- se aflige Cody- ¡Por mi culpa, debieron pasar por todo esto y lo que les queda! ¡Es mejor que dejen todo esto! Yo buscare otra solución- agacha su cabeza

¡Eso si que no! ¡No te pongas así amiguito!- lo consuela Mike- se que no es nada fácil para nosotros hacer todo esto, pero lo hacemos por ti y para que no quedes en la ruina- le sonríe

¡El zoquete tiene razón! - se mete Rafa- eres nuestro amigo y ni creas que vamos a dejarte solo en esto

Nosotros te dimos nuestra palabra y auque "Nos cueste"- dice Donny- ¡La cumpliremos y lo haremos todo para ayudarte!

¡Lo hacemos por ti, Cody, así que no te aflijas por nosotros!- lo apoya Leo. El joven Jones mira a sus amigos y con una sonrisa les dice

¡Gracias amigos, muchas gracias!- las tortugas y los otros dos llegan.

Y como era previsible, los estaba esperando Splinter con una cara de "Pocos" amigos

¡"Buenos "DIAS", MIS HIJOS!- dice muy molesto y enfatizando la palabra "BUENOS DIAS!- las tortugas le hacen una reverencia, sonriendo nerviosos. Las tortugas fueron castigadas.

El viernes por la tarde...

¿No entiendo porque Starlee insiste en darnos vestidos nuevos para el sábado?- maneja el rodado espacial, Rafael

Por que según ella, no es de "Damas finas", repetir el mismo atuendo- dice Donny

Y por esa "rara" creencia, debemos buscar esos nuevos vestidos- habla Leo

¡Esta bien, pero...!- pregunta Rafa- ¿Como haremos para escaparnos de Splinter el sábado?- mira a los otros dos- Después de lo de ayer, No nos dejara salir tan fácil

Aun no lo se Rafa, pero de eso se encargara Cody- le contesta el líder- Dijo que ya se le ocurrirá algo- y los tres llegan a Oneil Tech a encontrarse con Starlee

Mientras que en la mansión de Cody

¿Y a donde fueron mis hijos Cody?- pregunta Splinter

Leo, Rafa y Donny, fueron a hacerme un "Favor" maestro- le responde Cody

¿Y Miguel Ángel?

El se esta bañando, sensei- dice el chico

Bien, ¡Gracias jovencito!- el maestro se retira hacia arriba- si me necesitas estaré arriba meditando, Cody- y sube

¡Como diga, sensei!- le responde

¡Ding dong!- suena el timbre Cody mira hacia la salida y abre Serling, se escucha una molesta voz. Cody le pregunta a su niñera

¿Quien es Serling?

¡Es el señor Spirel Tilpex, amo Cody!- el chico se cae del sillón

¿QUIEN?- Se para rápido

¡Que es el joven Spirel y busca a la "Señorita Milk" ¡jojojo!- se burla la hojalata

¿Y DONDE ESTA?- se preocupa

Le dije que esperara en recepción, amo- dice la hojalata

¡BIEN, ENTONCES ENTRETENLO AHI, YO VOY POR MIKE!- el chico sube rápidamente las escaleras

¡Como ordenes!- y el robot se va junto a Spirel

¡Sigue lloviendooo, y me sigue lloviendo y me sigue lloviendo el corazo-on no no no... y en mis ojos no ha parado de lloverrr, no para de llover, NO HA PARADO DE LLOVERR!- canta Mike bajo la ducha y siente que tocan con desesperación la puerta "toc, toc, toc"

¡MIKE, MIKEEE, SAL URGENTEEEE!- le grita Cody. Mike se seca y sale apurado con una bata puesta

¡Ya voyyyy! ¡YA VOYYY!-abre la puerta- ¿Que pasa? -dice muy molesto

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, HAS ALGO!- el chico esta nervioso- ¡HA VENIDO A VISITARTE SPIREL!- Mike se alarma

¿ESE TIPO?- al quelonio esto, no le agrada nada de nada - ¿A QUE VINO Y QUE QUIERE?

¡NO LO SE! ¡PERO DEBES BAJAR YA!

¡BIEN ENTONCES AYUDAME!- Mike toma una toalla y la envuelve en su cabeza- ¡PASAME LAS PROTESIS RAPIDO!- El chico se las pasa y Mike se las coloca.

Minutos después, Mike baja, caminando muy sensual, va hacia la recepción y se para frente a la puerta. Spirel lo mira con ojos lujuriosos

¡Pero Spirel! ¡QUE "SORPRESA" EL VERLO POR AQUI!- dice entre dientes Mike

¡SE... SEÑORITA MILK!... ¡¿A... ACASO SE ESTABA US...USTED BA...BA... BAÑANDO?- el reptil se pierde en la bata roja de Mike

¡Si...! ¡lo que pasa es que "USTED" vino sin "AVISAR" y no me "DIO" TIEMPO DE ESTAR PRESENTABLE! ¡Discúlpeme!- aparenta estar apenado

¡NO… NO HAY PO... POR QUE!- esta muy nervioso

¿Y a que se debe "el honor" de su visita?- pregunta Mike

¡BU...BUENO YO VINE A...!

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, HIJO! ¿CON QUIEN HABLAS?- se oye a Splinter que esta acercándose. Spirel frunce el seño y mira a Mike quien se Pone de "Color" arco iris.

¿Miguel Ángel?- pregunta Spirel desencajado y Mike piensa

¡OH, NO!... ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

**¡AYYYYY! ¡HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA! ¡UYYY MIKE SE ENCUENTRA EN UN APRIETO MUY GRAVE! ¿SPIREL SE ENTERARA DE LA VERDAD? ¿QUE LE DIRA SPLINTER A SU HIJO? ¿LA SALVACION DE CODY SE ARRUINARA CON ESTO? ¿QUE PASARA?... PARA DESCUBRIRLO NO DEJEN DE VER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ¡NOS VEMOS, BYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIEBRE DE SABADO POR LA NOCHE Y MAS PROBLEMAS...**

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, HIJO! ¿CON QUIEN HABLAS?- se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Splinter, quien esta acercándose. Mike se puso "azul" de los nervios. Si su padre lo descubre, todo el "esfuerzo" hecho por las tortugas para salvar a su amigo Cody, se ira "por el excusado". Spirel frunce el seño, al escuchar a Splinter y mira de costado a la tortuga.

¿Miguel Angel?... ¿y ese quien es?- le pregunta, Mike traga saliva y al verse acorralado, enseguida toma otra "actitud". Mike camina muy sexi hacia Spirel y paseando su dedo por las mejillas del reptil, le dice muy suave

Spirel... ¿me disculpas?... es que tengo que terminar de vestirme ¿sabes?- habla tan sensual que el metatiano "tiembla" de la emoción- me voy a "poner bonita", solo para ti,¿Si?

¡S...s...si! ¡Co..co...e...ras...Milk!- el reptil transpira

¡Que buenito eres, Spirel! enseguida vuelvo...- le tira un beso. El idiota de Spirel sonríe bobamente.

**Mike ya lejos de su "pretendiente", se sacude las manos y haciendo muecas de "asco" se va donde esta Splinter quien fue detenido a tiempo por Cody.  
><strong>  
>¡UGHHHH, WACALA!- dice Mike- ¡Las cosas que me veo "obligado a hacer"- se pasa sus manos por su cuerpo- ¡Después de esto tendré que visitar a un psiquiatra!- llega donde esta su padre y su amigo.<p>

Miguel Angel, ¿con quien hablabas?- le pregunta su padre

¡Es que era!... Un vendedor de... ¡Productos para el cabello!- dice lo primero que se le ocurrió- ¡Le dije que no quería nada! ¡Y estaba déle que déle! ¡Yo le dije que no insista por que yo!... ¡No tengo cabello! ¡Jajaja!- Sonríe nervioso. Su padre le cree

¡Así son los vendedores mi hijo!- mueve la cabeza- son muy molestos, no dejan de molestar hasta que no obtienen lo que quieren- mira a Cody que también asiente nervioso- ¡son iguales hasta en el futuro!

¡Si son "muyyyy molestos"!- hace muecas la tortuga.

Bueno, yo voy a seguir con mi meditación, si me neces...- Splinter no termina su frase por que dirige su atención en el pecho de su hijo, este sobresale bastante, el sensei tuerce la boca y mas por la toalla que su hijito tiene en la cabeza

Pero hijo...- la tortuga mira a su padre- ¿Que tienes?... ¿Ahí?- le señala el busto

¿Que...ten...?- Mike se mira el pecho y se le sobresale las prótesis, se pone rojo de la vergüenza y se tapa. Cody se agarra la cabeza.

Hijo mió... ¿Que es eso?- el sensei frunce el seño

¡Ahhhhh jajaja! ¡NO ES NADA MAESTRO JAJAJA, NO ES NADA!- se pone nervioso - ¡ES QUE ESTABAMOS JUGANDO CON CODY!- el sensei lo mira raro

¡Siiii estábamos jugando!- lo apoya el chico

¡ES QUE PERDI EN EL JUEGO Y TENGO QUE CUMPLIR CON UNA PRENDA!- esta mas nervioso

¿Una prenda?- le dice dudoso

¡SII! ¡ESTEEEE!... ¡Debo ponerme esta cosa y fingir que tengo pechosss jajaja!- se toca muy sexi - ¿No soy una chica "muyyy dotada Cody"? - afina la voz

¡Ay si eres muy "Dotada", MICA! - le sigue el juego. El maestro los mira de costado.

¡Pero que juegos "más raros" juegan, niños! - les dice negando la cabeza y se retira- después quítate eso hijo- le advierte- Después no quiero que te "traumes" por esas cosas auque sea de juego- se va mirándolo muy raro y ambos chicos suspiran.

¡Uuyy casi, casi! - dice Mike- espero que se lo haya creído

¡Si, eso espero! - exhala Cody - pero Mike ahora... ¿QUE hacemos con Spirel? debemos sacarlo "YA DE AQUI!

SI, a eso voy- sube arriba - yo voy a disfrazarme, Starlee nos dejo otros vestidos y los accesorios, tú enfréntenlo ¿si?- el humano afirma y se va con Tilpex

**Minutos después baja Mike disfrazado: con un vestido muy juvenil floreado y un saco de hilo arriba y unas sandalias de verano blancas. Cody lo espera abajo**

¡Psss!- lo llama Mike- ¿Cody esta el sensei por ahi?- Habla bajo

¡No!- Mike baja y va donde esta Spirel

¡Milk!- le sonríe el reptil- ¿creí que me "habías abandonado"?- lo mira de arriba y abajo

¡No claro que "no"!- contesta- es que una chica como "yo" necesita arreglarse- se toca el cabello con coletas.

¡Esta hermosa! -le guiña el ojo

¡Ay, que dulce eres!- se tapa la cara- pero no me has dicho aun, a que has venido, Spirel- le pregunta serio

¡Ah!, eh venido porque...

¡MIGUEL ANGEL! - lo vuelve a llamar Splinter- ¿ESTAS AHI HIJO?- Mike se pone nervioso y Spirel pone una cara extraña.

¿Otra vez? - se rasca la cabeza- ¿Quien es ese Miguel Angel?- Mira a Mike  
>Este se pone nervioso<p>

HIJO... ¿POR QUE NO ME CONTESTAS?- el sensei se pone pesado y Mike de un "impulso" toma la mano del reptil y lo saca hacia afuera a toda prisa.

¡VAMONOS YA SPIREL! - lo lleva en el aire.

¡Pe… pe… pero Milk!- El metatiano se sonroja. Los jóvenes salen hacia la terraza. Cody trata de parar a la rata.

Ya mas calmado, la tortuga toma aire y Spirel lo observa "emocionado".

¡Va, valla!- Mike lo mira- ¿Que fue ese impulso mi lady?- la tortuga enarca la ceja- Acaso... ¿Quieres huir conmigo?- habla sexi

¡Noo!- se alarma- es que... Solo quería escaparme de mi padre- Spirel se decepciona

¡Ah, era eso!- lo mira triste- si ese era tu padre... ¿a quien le llamaba Miguel Angel? - Mike esta alerta, el reptil se cruza de brazos- Acaso... ¿te llamaba a ti?- dio en el blanco, el quelonio se quedo "pálido".

Es... Es que...- Spirel lo mira serio- ¡Si me llamaba a mí! - Mike le confiesa- ¡A mi me llamaba Miguel Angel! - lo afirma con la voz afinada, el reptil se sorprende. Mike se hace el "adolorido"

¿tu?... Tu te lla…llamas?- dice cortado. Mike se acerca y lo toma de los brazos

¡Es que es una historia, muy, muy triste Spirel!- Mike apoya su cabeza en el hombro del reptil- ¡Mi padre mi pobre padre!- le habla lastimero

¡Milk!- Lo mira triste- ¿que le sucede con su padre? ¿Cuénteme?- le dice

¡Esta bien!- levanta la cabeza - ¡Te lo contare! - y cuando esta por hacerlo, ve llegar a sus hermanos y en cuanto los tres se dan cuenta de la presencia de Tilpex, Mike les hace señas a sus hermanos y estos se esconden.

¿Por que mueves las manos así, Milk?

¡Es que!... ¡Me agarran calambres en las manos!- hace movimientos exagerados- ¡son por los nervios! - se excusa. Mientras los tres hermanos, los observan escondidos

¿Pero que carajo hace este tipo aquí?- se enoja Rafa

¡No lo se! pero esto no es nada bueno- dice Donny

¡Guarden silencio, chicos!- Les ordena Leo-¡estemos atentos!- los tres observan a su hermanito.

¡Señorita, Milk!- le dice- ¿por que su padre le llamo Miguel Angel y cual es la historia triste?- los hermanos se alarman. Mike se acerca a Spirel.

Te lo diré- cierra sus ojos- yo... Tuve un hermano...- Spirel esta atento- un hermano gemelo- se voltea **(Nota de la autora: ustedes que leen esta historia agreguen música de violín, es un momento triste)  
><strong>  
>¿Un hermano gemelo?- dice Rafa enojado- ¿y ahora con que se viene este bobo?- mira a los demás y siguen escuchando<p>

¿Tuvo un hermano gemelo, Milk?- la tortuga afirma

Si... Se llamaba Miguel Angel- suspira y sus hermanos se agarran sus cabezas

¿Miguel Angel?- pregunta Spirel- ¿y que paso con el?

¡Murió! - larga Mike de una- ¡Murió hace tanto tiempo!- se toma la cara.

¡OH, pobre de el!- se acerca a Mike muy acongojado- ¿y como fue que...?

Es que Miguel era un skater muyyy profesional, un verdadero "artista del patín"- habla con aires de grandeza- ¡Era guapo, sexi, encantador, honorable, muy querible!- sus hermanos enarcan las cejas

¡Si como no!- dice Rafa, Leo y Donny sonríen.

¡ Era un ser muy excepcional!, ¡Un chico muy trabajador!, pero...un día...- Spirel pone atención- en pleno entrenamiento... Subió por una rampa, haciendo un excelente giro en el aire- hace movimientos con las manos- ¡Era una de sus acrobacias mas espectaculares! cae, y baja la rampa a toda velocidad... Hasta que... El pobre no vio una pared y... ¡BLUMMM!- grita de golpe, asustando a todos.

¡Ayyy! ¿Choco?- pregunta Spirel aterrado

¡Si! , ¡Se "ABRIO TODO EL CRANEO"!- Sus hermanos se caen al piso- ¡FUE TERRIBLE, SU CEREBRO QUEDO DESPARRAMADO POR TODO EL PISO!-Spirel hace gestos de asco

¡AYYY, POBRECITO!- dice el reptil- ¡Perdón no quiero ser "Grosero", Milk! pero ¡Su hermano me parece que era un "Idiota"! ¡No ver la pared, digo!- Spirel levanta los brazos. Mike se aguanta la ira por que lo llamo Idiota

¡S...si era un "idiota"!- dice entre dientes

No solo un idiota- opina Rafa- sino que también, un menzo, un bobo, un retrasado, un tarado, un estupido, etc, etc- va enumerando con los dedos

¡Ay, santo cielo, Mike!- dice Leo- solo a ti se te ocurren estas historias tan...- se toma la cabeza

Bueno, es absurda- dice Donny- solo espero de que Spirel se la crea

¡Dios, que tragedia!- dice Spirel- pero, ¿por que su padre le llama Miguel a usted, joven Milk?

Es que mi padre... No quedo nada bien- niega con la cabeza- como era mi gemelo, el cada tanto, me confunde con mi hermano y me llama por su nombre... ¡Ah!- se gira- ¡Mi padre esta un poco "tocado"! - hace giros con el dedo- no quedo nada bien ¡MI POBRE VIEJITO!- sus hermanos se vuelven a caer.

¡Ah, no!- se toma la cara Leo- ¿¡y ahora hace pasar "por loco" al maestro!- mira a los otros dos.

¡Ya! ¿Por que no se calla ya?- se enoja Donny- ¡la va a embarrar todavía mas!

¡Se los dije!- se cruza de brazos Rafa- ¡es un idiota, menzo, bobo, retrazado, tarado, estupido!

¡Pobre Milk! - Spirel lo abraza de pronto-

¡Lo siento mucho!- pasea sus manos por la espalda de Mike- ¡pobrecita! ¡Debes sufrir tantooo!- se aprovecha de la situación. Mike trata de soltarse.

¡Gracias, eres "tan comprensivo, Spirel!- hace gestos y trata de sacarse

¡HEYYY! ¡ESTE TIPO SE PASA DE LISTO! ¡Ahora vera!- se enfada Rafa y quiere salir a atacarlo, los otros dos tratan de pararlo.

¡Psss! ¡Rafa cálmate!- lo sujeta Leo- ¡vas a arruinarlo todo si sales ahora!

¡Ya Rafa!- le dice Donny- ¡contrólate! Mientras ellos forcejean, Mike se quita de los brazos de Spirel

¡BUENO YAA!- se suelta

¡OH, lo siento!- sonríe pícaro- ¡Esteee, mejor le digo a que vine! Bueno... He venido a entregarle este obsequio- saca del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño paquete y se lo entrega a Mike- ¡Esto es para usted joven Milk!- la tortuga lo mira sorprendido

¿Para mi?

¡Si!- se da vuelta- espero que le guste- Mike lo abre dudoso y mira el regalo con los ojos bien abiertos

¿Que es esto?- es un bonito collar muy delicado

Es un collar de diamantes- sonríe- ¿te gusta?

¡DIA...DIA... DIAMANTES!- mira hacia donde están sus hermanos y estos le hacen gestos negativos a Mike

Si... ¿Te gustan?- se le acerca- ¡Me encantaría que lo usaras este sábado!

¡NO, NO PUEDO ACEPTARTELO SPIREL!

¡POR FAVOR QUEDATELO!- le suplica- ¡LUCIRIAS HERMOSA CON DIAMANTES MILK!- La tortuga vuelve a mirar a sus hermanos y estos les hacen señas para que diga que no.

¡NO, VERDAD NO SPIREL!

¡NO, POR FAVOR! - le toma las manos- Además, no olvide que este sábado, serás mi "pareja" y debemos actuar "como tales"- le habla con un poco de "autoridad"- y como serás mi "novia", no me parece correcto que no lucieras nada de "Mi propiedad"

¿De tu propiedad?- lo mira de reojo- ¿A que te refieres?

Bueno- habla con vanidad- la empresa de mi familia se dedica a la Tecnología y yo aparte de todo, tengo una empresa que se dedica a la minería de diamantes, y este "collar" es uno de mis diseños- La tortuga y sus hermanos se quedan boquiabiertos - y si el sábado, no usas "El collar" los prestamistas... No "se creerán" de que somos "pareja", y estaría muy Mal que mi "Novia" no tuviera algo de Tilpex Company -presiona disimuladamente- el "préstamo"... puede "peligrar"... y..."Adiós Oneil Tech" ¿Sabes?- le dice fingiendo "poco" interés. A Miguel no le queda opción, más que aceptar el regalo. Sus hermanos los observan molestos.

¡Esta bien, gracias!- acepta Mike

¡Genial!- sonríe el reptil- además tengo que decirle algo mas

¿Qué?- se para enfrente.

Nosotros seremos los anfitriones principales, tenemos que recibir a los accionistas- Mike da un bufido- así que estaremos los dos solos con los accionistas, hasta que lleguen mis hermanos y las tuyas- sonríe. Al quelonio esto no le gusta.

Bien, Spirel, entonces…

Yo pasare a buscarla, el sábado por la tarde – se acerca y le toma la mano- era eso Milk, yo ahora me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo- le besa la mano- ¿Nos vemos?

Si, nos vemos- suspira

Adiós, hasta el sábado- y le tira un beso y finalmente se va- unos minutos después las tortugas salen de su escondite.

¡Por fin se fue!- se alegra Rafa

Esto no me gusta- opina Leo- Mike, debes tener cuidado- el menor asiente- no sabemos que planearan estos tipos, pero por las dudas tendrás que ser muy precavido, hermano.

¡Si, ya lo se!- Mike mira el collar- Así que estos son diamantes…

Si, pero después de que todo esto termine, lo devolverás- le indica el genio- no quisiera que poseas nada de ese tipo

¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Donny!- habla Leo- después de que salvemos a Cody, se lo devolverás- Mike sonríe pícaro y dice.

¡No, no lo creo!- sus hermanos lo miran extrañados.

¿Por qué dices eso enano?- lo mira dudoso Rafa

Pues es un regalo y los regalos no se devuelven- sus hermanos abren los ojos

¿Qué dices?- se enoja Leo

¡Es que es mió!

¿A poco lo vas a usar?- lo interroga Donny

¡No claro que no!- sonríe- lo voy a vender

¿VENDER?- dicen los tres.

¡Siiii! ¡Esto vale mucho! ¡Imagínense chicos, los videojuegos y comics que compraría con esto! ¡Uyyyy!- se contenta y sin mas sus hermanos en simultaneo le dan de zapes. ¡Plaf, plaf, plaf!

¡AYYYY! ¿OIGAN? ¡ESO DUELEEE!- se cubre y los tres lo miran enojados

¡IDIOTA!- Le dicen los tres juntos.

**Sábado por la tarde...  
><strong>  
><strong>Estaban las tortugas mayores ayudando a Cody a instalar unos juegos acuáticos a la piscina de la empresa del chico.<strong>

Con esto ya terminamos amigos- dice el humano- esta rampa acuatica es el ultimo juego y ya estaríamos listos para la fiesta de la próxima semana

¿Y por que motivo es la fiesta?- pregunta Rafael

Es para celebrar la "Resurrección" de Oneil Tech- contesta Cody con sarcasmo- esta idea se le ocurrió a mi "salvador" Bórax

¿Y quien se cree que es ese tipo para proponer esto?- se cruza de brazos el gruñón

Muy simple Rafael- ahora contesta Donny- el tipo pondrá todo el dinero para salvar a la empresa, así que eso lo autoriza a hacer lo que "quiera", ¡lamentablemente!

¡Ughh! ¡Por eso odio a los ricos sangrones!- Cody lo mira de reojo, el ninja rojo lo nota y enseguida dice- ¡ehhh, a excepción de a ti amiguito!- Cody ahora sonríe

¿Y a que hora será la fiesta?- pregunta Leo

Será el próximo sábado por la noche, Leo y por supuesto que están invitados chicos

¡Gracias Cody! - le agradece Leo

¡Ah, cierto chicos lo había olvidado!- Cody deja unas herramientas- Para que el maestro los deje salir a la cita de esta noche- las tortugas lo miran con desgano- le diré que los necesito como "protección personal"- les guiña el ojo

¿Protección personal?- pregunta Donny

Si, le mentiré al maestro diciendo que debo ir a una cena muy importante y que necesito su protección, alegando que debo asistir a un lugar "peligroso"

¡Buena idea Cody!- dice alegre Leo- de esa manera no tendremos problemas con el sensei, auque tengamos que mentirle- dice triste

Si, pero no tenemos alternativa- comenta enojado Rafa- tenemos que ver a esos pervertidos otra vez- dice con asco y las tres tortugas mayores y Cody se sienta al costado de la piscina.

Es una buena idea- todos se giran a ver a Mike, quien se encuentra disfrazado- pero, yo me tengo que ir ahora - se cruza de brazos - ¿como hago para escaparme?

¡Oye, "Milk"!- dice con burla Rafa- ¡te ves muyyyy bonita!

¡Ayyyy!- Mike le sigue el juego- ¡Gracias por el cumplido, caballero!- de toma los costados de su cara. Mike estaba con un vestido de noche, floreado oscuro muy juvenil y con un saco corto negro y zapatos plateados bajos.

No te preocupes, tu ya puedes irte- le dice Leo- adelántate, nosotros te cubriremos con el maestro

¡Bien! entonces ya me voy- dice Mike- Spirel no tardara en llegar- dice molesto- Leo lo toma de los brazos y le dice muy serio

¡Mike ten cuidado!, no dejes por "ningún" motivo que ese tipo te ponga una mano encima- lo mira fijo- ¡Es muy peligroso!- Mike asiente

¡Si!- ahora Rafa- no seas "simpático", se lo mas desagradable posible Mike, mas de lo que eres- Mike frunce el seño

¡Gracias por el consejo Rafita!- le dice con burla- ¿o sea que seguiremos el plan que hablamos anoche?

Si- contesta Leo- si nos comportamos muy desagradables, los hermanos Tilpex, creerán que somos "unas chicas" muy groseras y quizás después del préstamo, se desenamoren de nosotros y así nos dejaran en paz, será una idea "tonta" pero debemos probar- Mike Asiente

Si, puede funcionar, ahora vete Mike, nosotros iremos mas tarde- habla Donny- te estaremos "vigilando" hermano, ten cuidado

Si, gracias Donny- Mike se disponía a irse hasta que ve el juego- ¿oigan, como se maneja este juego?- dice animado

Se acciona con esta palanca- le indica el chico- esto hace que la rampa baje y los invitados la utilicen como un tobogán- la rampa esta justo debajo de donde se encuentran sentados- es una manera de entretener a los hijos de los accionistas

¡Uyyy, que emoción! ¡Me gustaría probarla!- dice emocionado

¡No!- lo corta Leo- recuerda que ahora debes irte- le recuerda la cita- ese Spirel te estará esperando con los accionistas- El menor lo mira decepcionado- vendrá en una hora, así que ve a esperarlo.

¡Si, ya lo se!- hace caras- ¡como me gustaría quedarme a jugar con ustedes!- protesta

¡Que jugar ni que nada!- Se enoja Rafa- nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando, faltan un juego mas por instalar

Y después de eso- continua Donny- tenemos que disfrazarnos e ir a las citas con los Tilpex mas tarde

¡Tu vas primero zoquete! -lo amenaza Rafa- ¡ Así que ten cuidado!

¡Si, si, ya lo se!- dice Mike- ¡no hace falta que me lo repitas tantas veces!

¡Pues te lo seguiré repitiendo!

¡Bueno ya esta! - Se interpone el mayor- Mike...- lo toma de los hombros- ¡Cuídate de ese sujeto y no dejes que te toque por ningún motivo! ¡Y por favor mide tus acciones! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No hagas nada que arruine la cena con los accionistas, compórtate! ¡Nosotros estaremos al tanto de todo! lo mira fijo- no lo...

¡Ya Leo!- Mike lo corta antes de que empiece con sus sermones- ya te entendí

Bien, así me gusta. Nosotros seguiremos trabajando con esto- termina Leo

¡Estaremos comunicados Mike!- habla Donny- ¡vamos, "vete" ya! - le ordena

¡Si ya voy! - se va mientras protesta- ¡Que lata con este Spirel! ¡Yo me quería quedar a jugar aquí!- se va dando patadas

¡DIVIERTETE MILK!- se le burla Rafa- ¡Y SE UNA BUENA NIÑA!- Mike lo mira molesto y sin querer patea una pelota con la que estaba jugando en la mañana y esta da justo en la palanca... La rampa se acciona y... ¡Las tres tortugas junto con Cody caen al agua!- ¡AYYYYY!- gritan los cuatro mientras caen- ¡PLASHHHHH!

Mike siente la caída del agua y muy molesto se vuelve a donde están sus hermanos, estos salen junto con el humano escupiendo el agua.

¡COF, COF, COF!- escupen todos el agua tragada

¿PERO COF, AHGGG?- Se queja Rafa

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ESTO NO SE VALE!- patalea Mike, sus hermanos lo miran con los ojos llenos de ira- ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!- se enoja- ¡Y USTEDES ME ENVIAN TRABAJAR CON SPIREL! ¡Y ME ENGAÑAN DICENDOME QUE VAN A TRABAJAR Y NOMAS ME GIRO Y SE HECHAN A NADAR! ¡QUE TRAMPOSOS SON! ¡QUE INJUSTOS! - los demás lo miran incrédulos.

¡¿QUE QUE SOMOS TRAMPOSOS? ¿¡QUE NOS ECHAMOS A NADAR!- se enfada Donny

¡SI, TRAMPOSOS! - Los acusa

¡QUE ECHARNOS A NADAR NI QUE NADA!- grita de la ira Rafael- ¡ TU NOS TIRASTEEEE... ESTUPIDOOOO!

¿YOOO? ¿CUANDOOO?- se enfurece Mike y mira a Leo

¡SIII!... ¡Fuiste TUUU! - lo mira de costado- ¡ACCIONASTE la palanca, Cuando pateaste la PELOTA MIKE!- Leo trata de ocultar su furia para no levantarse a golpearlo.

¡Si, si, si, Leo!- Mike lo mira con sarcasmo- ¡Inventas excusas tontas para culparme a mi!- se retira enojado, los demás no lo pueden creer- ¡ Me Decepcionas Leonardo!- le dice a lo lejos- ¡jamás te creí capaz de CULPARME así!- lo acusa con el dedo, el mayor lo mira asombrado- ¡Que fabulador resultaste ser Leonardo Yoshi!- niega con la cabeza- saben... YO ME VOY, y ustedes diviértanse... ¡Y sigan nadando!- se para en la puerta

¡LARGATEEEE YAAA MIKE!- Leonardo pierde la paciencia, se toma la cara y le señala la salida. El menor se retira sin dejar de señalarlo

¡Cumplan al menor de ustedes!... ¡que vergüenza me dan!- y finalmente se va. Los demás no saben si reír o llorar.

**En la noche...  
><strong>  
><strong>Spirel y Mike estaban en un lujoso restaurante de dos pisos, esperando a los accionistas muy pacientemente.<strong>

¡Sabes Milk!- le dice el reptil- ¡Hoy estas mas hermosa que nunca!- le dice sin dejar de mirarlo, La tortuga trata de ocultar su incomodidad- y ese collar que te regale, hace juego con el azul de tus ojos

¡Ah... gracias por el halago, Spirel!- mira el reloj- ¿a que hora llegan esos hombres? Hace dos horas que estamos esperando- pregunta fastidioso.

Ten paciencia my lady- le dice seductor- ya llegaran- lo observa de pies a cabeza y recuerda algo- ¡OH, Discúlpame Milk!- Mike lo mira- tengo que ir al tocador ¿me disculpas?- La tortuga asiente- Espérame aquí... No tardo- le guiña el ojo y se retira. Mike aprovecha la situación y llama con su pulsera a su hermano mayor

¡Leo!- Aparece un holograma

¿Que ocurre Mike?

Los accionistas aun no llegan- dice enojado- ¿y ustedes ya están viniendo?

¡Si, hermano ya estamos casi listos!- mira a los demás que se terminan de disfrazar- en media hora llegara Bórax y en una hora estaremos ahi

Que bueno, la verdad es que sin ustedes me siento "incomodo"

¡No te preocupes! - le sonríe- ya nos reuniremos, ten paciencia hermanito- Spirel se acerca

¡te tengo que cortar!- Mira hacia donde esta el reptil- ¡Ahi volvió el pesado!

¡De acuerdo!

¡Milk, querida!- le toma la mano- tendremos que empezar a cenar... Nosotros dos solos- a Mike le da mala espina

¿Nosotros solos? ¿POR QUE?

Es que... Llegaran mas tarde- le dice- me acaban de informar que nuestros accionistas vendrán después de las doce- sonríe estupidamente- así que... Cenaremos los dos... Solos- le dice seductor- la tortuga sonríe también auque mas que por compromiso que por otra cosa

Bien... Esta bien- Spirel le toma de la mano

¡Vamos, mi lady!- Mike vencido lo sigue.

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
><strong>Las tortugas restantes están disfrazados y viajando en la limosina de Bórax. Estaban los tres con vestidos de noche. Leonardo tenía puesto un vestido azul largo, Rafael con un vestido rojo y Donny con uno morado y todos con sacos negros y zapatos plateados. Llegaron al lugar de la cita y allí los esperan sus "respectivos pretendientes". Los hermanos Tilpex los esperaban con ramos de rosas y unos obsequios. Las tortugas caminan con cautela y son recibidos con mucho entusiasmo.<br>**  
>¡Mi querida Leslie!- lo saluda caballerosamente Borax- ¡Me siento muy feliz de verla! Y tan bella...<p>

¡Ah... gracias!- lo saluda sin ánimos Leo- ¿Como se encuentra señor Tilpex?

¡Yo muy bien! Pero le he dicho que puede llamarme solo Borax, con toda confianza- le guiña el ojo y le entrega los obsequios- esto es para usted madame... espero que las rosas rojas sean de su agrado- le pregunta creyendo ser muy galante. Leo lo toma y fríamente le dice.

La verdad que no...- Borax lo mira confuso- a mi no me gustan las rosas rojas, pero igual gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta... ¿NO?- dice haciéndose el difícil. El otro se quedo de piedra. Rafa y Donny se aguantan la risa como pueden.

OH... que mala pata... Creí que a todas las chicas le gustaban recibir rosas rojas... Pero veo que me equivoque - dice desilusionado

Pues... Ve que no, no a "todas" las chicas nos gustan las rosas rojas- dice con una falsa sonrisa. Luego Luxar y Cateas hacen lo mismo con Donny y Rafa, y estos hacen lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

¡No gracias, me dan alergia!- contesta Donny con una sonrisa

¡Las flores son para los muertos!- contesta Rafa. Luxar y Cateas sonríen nerviosos por el rechazo.

¡Bu... Bueno!- dice Borax- por que mejor no nos vamos, acomodando, así esperamos a los accionistas... ¿Si?- les dice a las tortugas.

¡Como gusten! -se adelanta Leo y sus hermanos los siguen. Detrás de ellos los hermanos Tilpex los guían hacia el salón principal.

**Mientras eso sucede, Spirel y Mike se encontraban ya sentados en una mesa para empezar a ordenar.  
><strong>  
>¡Bien Milk! ¿Que te parece el lugar?- pregunta- ¿No crees que es un lugar muy "Romántico"?- habla seductor, Mike da un vistazo general y dice.<p>

¡Ummm!- niega con la cabeza- parece un lugar bastante apagado, ¿no crees?- el otro lo mira raro- ¡Falta mas luz! esta bastante oscuro...

No, yo creo que esta bien- se acerca mas a Mike- las luces de las velas, hacen resaltar tus "ojos"- trata de cortejarlo

¿Así?- contesta la tortuga- pues no crees que "deberías" ir cambiando el discurso, digo, desde que te conocí no paras de "halagar" mis ojos- Spirel lo mira sorprendido, sus armas de seducción no dan resultado- ¡ya me siento, bastante "aburrida" con este detalle tuyo!- Mike le sonríe mientras juega con su coleta

¡Ejem!- carraspea- ¡Este, por que mejor no ordenamos! ¿Si? Ya debes tener hambre Milk

¡si, la verdad que si!

¡Mozo!- llama Spirel a uno de su misma raza- ¡Nos traería la carta de menú, por favor!- habla con mucha propiedad

¡Enseguida, monsieur!- contesta y les entrega la carta. Mike empieza a hojear el menú

Puedes pedir lo que quieras mi lady- dice el reptil- ¡Yo la invito!

¿Lo que quiera?- Pregunta con malicia.

¡Si, lo que mas gustes, Milk!

¡Ha, gracias Spirel!- Después de unos minutos, Mike se decide

¿Y que vas a ordenar?- pregunta curioso- quizás una chica con un bello cuerpo como el tuyo, solo desea cenar algo "muy Light" ¿No?- sonríe Spirel, Mike le sonríe picaramente.

¡Señor mesero!- el mozo se acerca

¡Si, madame!

Tráigame...- Mike toma aire, lo exhala y dice- ¡UNA ORDEN DE POLLO FRITO CON PATATAS FRITAS, UNAS QUESADILLAS CON MUCHO QUESO, UNOS CHILES RELLENOS CON CARNE PICANTE, UN LOMO DE TERNERA CON ENSALADA, UNOS TORTELLINIS CON SALSA ROSA!- Spirel lo mira boquiabierto, el mozo también- ¡ESO COMO ENTRADA!- el mozo toma nota rápido- ¡COMO PRINCIPAL DESEO UNA COSTILLA DE CERDO ASADA CON PURE MANZANAS, UN CHUTNEY DE BERENJENAS CON PAN TOSTADO Y POR ULTIMO, UNA PIZZA NAPOLITANA CON MUCHO, MUCHO AJO!- le sonríe a Spirel- ¡HA... Y COMO POSTRE, SOLO TRAIGAME UNA ENSALADA DE FRUTAS CON HELADO DE CREMA CHANTILLI! ¡ALGO MUY LIVIANITO!- Finaliza Mike su orden muy complacido- ¿Y tu que vas a ordenar Spirel?- el otro aun en estado de "shock", dice

¡INCREIBLE!- dice- ¡Jamás vi a una jovencita pedir tanta comida junta!- sacude su cabeza

¡Que no te sorprenda Spirel!- dice- ¡No olvides que solo tengo quince! ¡Estoy en pleno desarrollo físico! y este bello cuerpecito me pide alimento.

Si... Si es por eso- aun esta impresionado- SOS una adolescente y coincido contigo, Milk

¿Y que vas a pedir, Spirel?, el mozo espera tu orden- Mike sonríe tontamente

¡Ah, si!- mira al mozo que acaba de terminar de escribir la orden de Mike- deseo una cazuela de mariscos, una botella de su mejor vino- mira a Mike- y un jugo para la señorita, por favor

¡A la orden monsieur!- y se retira.

¿Solo vas a comer eso?

Si- sonríe- es que soy todo un atleta profesional- dice- debo alimentarme poco pero bien, además- toca la mano del quelonio- dicen que los mariscos son "afrodisíacos" y debo "alistarme" para una noche muyyy larga- Mike lo mira raro

¿Afrodisíacos?- se rasca la cabeza- ¿Y eso que es?- El otro lo mira rendido ante la ignorancia de Mike y choca su cabeza contra la mesa.

**En el piso de abajo del restaurante...**

Estaban los tres quelonios sentados en la mesa junto con sus respectivas "parejas". Estaban esperando impacientes a los "supuestos" prestamistas. Paso mas de una hora desde que llegaron y los chicos estaban ya bastante cansados y aburridos. Rafa pierde de a poco la paciencia.

Y esos empresarios...- Los Tilpex lo miran- ¿a que "hora bendita" van a venir?- habla afinado y molesto

No se preocupe, mi Roxi- le dice Cateas- llegaran mas tarde- Mira a sus hermanos- si usted y sus bellas hermanas lo desean, podríamos empezar a cenar- le habla suave.  
>Las tortugas se miran entre ellos y asienten<p>

¡Si, estamos de acuerdo, Cateas!- los reptiles les entrega el menú a cada uno y después de unos segundos de deliberar, Rafa llama al mozo

Bien...¡Mozo!- se acerca

¡A la orden, señorita!

Deseo que me traiga- habla suave- una lengua al escabeche con mucho picante y...- Cateas lo mira raro- y una ensalada de lechuga con mucha cebolla cruda- sonríe y mira a Dónatelo- ¿Y tu que vas a pedir Dana?- el genio deja la carta y mira al mesero

A mi tráigame un "hígado encebollado" con abundante cebolla por favor y una ensalada de col verde- sonríe, Luxar lo mira extrañado por la orden- Y tu Leslie querida... ¿Que vas a cenar?- mira a Leo, este sigue el "juego"

Para mi...- deja la carta y mira a Borax- deseo un salmón mechado con "Abundante ajo" por favor y una ensalada de vegetales crudos aderezada con salsa de pescado- sonríe y Borax trata de disimular la cara de asco, por la orden de Leo y sus hermanos. El mesero toma nota y se dirige a los Tilpex

¡Pues!- dice extrañado Borax- que menú bastante " fuerte" acaban de ordenar, mis ladys- levanta la cejas

¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Donny

En eso estamos, querida- le contesta Luxar, mirando "Raro" a Donny.

**En el piso de arriba...**

Estaba un Spirel muy asombrado por lo que esta viendo: la mesa llena con el pedido de los platillos y Miguel Angel esta comiendo su "entrada" de manera "asquerosa y exagerada", tanto que esta siendo observado por los otros comensales.

¡Miren como come esa chica!- comentan, a Spirel al oírlos no puede evitar sentir vergüenza ajena por la escena y desea medir el comportamiento de Mike quien sigue "tragando" literalmente su comida.

¡Mi... Milk, por favor my lady!- le habla Spirel- ¡Modérate cariño!- le dice avergonzado- ¡te están viendo todos!- Mike mira a su alrededor con la pata de pollo en su mano y levanta sus hombros sin importancia y dice.

¡Geso nog meg imgpogaga!- habla con la boca llena - ¡SOG GIGA TEGNGO GUE GOMERG!- se mete un puñado de patatas fritas abriendo la boca muy grande.

¿QUE?- dice Spirel- ¿No te entiendo?- Mike traga de una y con la boca enchastrada con salsa dice.

¡Que no me importa!, Soy chica y tengo que comer- toma con su mano las quesadillas y se mete dos enteras de una. Spirel esta "asqueado" por tal comportamiento y bebe muy copiosamente su copa de vino

Entiendo que no te importe, Milk, pero...- le entrega el tenedor- pero podrías usar por lo menos los cubiertos ¿no crees?- sonríe avergonzado. Mike sonríe con la boca llena.

¡AG, GO SIEGTO! ¡COF, COF, COF!- se hace el atragantado. Spirel se acerca alarmado y el mozo se acerca también para ayudar- ¡GAAAAGHHH!

¡PERO MILK!- ambos le palmean la espalda- ¡Escúpelo!- Mike le hace caso y le "escupe" la comida ensuciándole todo el traje a Spirel.

¡Uhgg!- Spirel trata de ocultar su cara de asco- ¿estas bien, Milk?

¡Siii!- dice animado Mike- ¡Gracias Spirel, me salvaste!

¡Pues que manera de "tragar" que tienes niña!- desaprueba con la mirada. El quelonio se hace el apenado y mira al mozo.

¡Mesero!- el mozo se acerca

¡Tráigame el "Principal" por favor!- Spirel mira al mozo sorprendido. No pueden creer que después de atragantarse, Mike insista con seguir comiendo.

**Mientras que en el piso de abajo. **

Las tortugas comen su cena auque lo hacen educadamente, no como su hermano menor, pero el fuerte olor de sus comidas es insoportable.  
>Los hermanos Tilpex comen algo más liviano pero no pueden evitar taparse las narices.<p>

¡Esto esta delicioso! - comenta Rafa llevándose un buen trozo de lengua con cebollas.

¡Si, de verdad que esta exquisito! - dice Donny comiendo su hígado muy gustosamente

Dime, Leslie- Donny mira a Leo- ¿Como esta tu salmón, hermana?

¡Esta exquisito hermanita!- Leo come con gusto su pescado con mucho ajo, Borax lo mira de costado, el líder lo nota y le convida muy "gustosamente"- Dime Borax... ¿No quieres probar un bocado?- dice sonriente y le acerca un pedazo con el tenedor- esta "bastante cargado" con ajo ¿gustas?- el otro gira su cara y sonríe por compromiso.

¡N... NO, gracias Leslie pero no, querida!- Borax se asquea por el penetrante olor a ajo.

¿Y tu Luxar?- pregunta suave el genio- ¿No quieres probar de mi "hígado encebollado"?- el otro lo observa raro

¡Jujuju! ¡No gracias my Dana!- rechaza la oferta- ni el hígado ni las cebollas son de mi agrado- contesta de reojo

¿Y tu Cateas gustas probar de mi lengua?- ahora es el turno de Rafa quien le acerca el tenedor

¡No, gracias Roxi!- también rechaza Cateas- no es de esa "Lengua", la que "yo" quisiera probar, querida- dice seductor y se le arrima mas a Rafael- sino de "otra"- Rafael al verse "acorralado", toma una bolsa de broma del bolsillo de su saco y la acciona. Dando un terrible sonido.

¡PRRRRrrrrrr!- Cateas se impresiona con el ruido.

¡OPS!- Rafa se toma la cara haciéndose el avergonzado- ¡Se me escapo, perdón! ¡Jijijiji!- Los Tilpex se quedan asombrados. Leo y Donny se dan vuelta tratando de contener la risa por la ocurrencia de su hermano.

¡OH! ¡Jojojojo!- Cateas le sonríe avergonzado- ¡No te apenes mi Roxi!- se limpia el sudor de su frente- ¡Ah cualquiera se le escapa una flatulencia de vez en cuando! ¡Jojo!

¡Es que el picante me hizo "efecto muy rápido"!- se "excusa" el ninja rojo.

¡Se que no es "fácil" de contener, hermanita!- habla Leo- pero podrías tratar de NO "hacerlo", pones incómodos a "estos" galantes caballeros- Se hace el ofendido

¡No se disguste con su hermana, Leslie!- se le arrima Borax- a cualquiera le puede pasar- comenta- no se moleste, esto forma parte de la naturaleza de cualquier bella criatura- le dice hablando suave y sexi- Leo se corre del asiento para el otro lado- los perfumes y olores naturales del cuerpo, no tienen nada de malo- se acerca seductor y Leo contraataca.

¡Coincido contigo, Borax!- Leo lo mira de frente- los olores del cuerpo como la de la transpiración y el "aliento", "No tienen NADA de malo"- dice Leonardo y abre su boca y Borax "aspira", el "Aliento penetrante" con ajo de Leo. Este gira su cara.

S...si ¡No tienen nada de malo!- contesta Borax fingiendo una sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto, Mike termina su postre, sonriendo satisfecho. Spirel se toma la cara muy avergonzado y sigue bebiendo hasta terminar la botella de vino. La tortuga dejo la mesa hecha un "desastre" y su cara esta muy sucia, llena de restos de comida. El menor de las tortugas ni se molesto en limpiarse el rostro ni con una servilleta.  
><strong>  
>¡Ahhhh!- suspira Mike- ¡Ahora estoy llena, llena!- se acaricia el estomago.<p>

¡Ni modo!- responde Spirel aun boquiabierto- ¡Con todo lo que comiste!

¡Pero tu no comiste nada!

Es que se me fue el apetito- abre los ojos Spirel- es que al verte comer así con "tanto" desenfado...- Mike acerca su rostro

¿Te molesto?- pregunta Mike creyendo lograr algo

¡Para nada!- de pronto Spirel sonríe y Mike frunce el seño

¿NO TE MOLESTO?- pregunta de repente- ¡DIGO! ¡YO COMO ASI! ¡MIS HERMANAS DICEN QUE SOY PEOR QUE UNA PUERCA COMIENDO!

¡Pues yo no diría que eres una puerca, Milk!- El reptil le acerca una servilleta y le limpia el rostro- sino que eres - dice emocionado- ¡SINO QUE ERES TAN NATURAL TAN DIRECTA MILK!- Mike no lo puede creer- ¡ERES TAN DESVERGONZADA!... ¡QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO MILK!

¿QUEEE?- la tortuga se levanta de la silla

¡SIII!- Spirel le toma de las manos- ¡ME GUSTA MUCHO TU CARACTER TAN DESVERGONZADO, DESENFADADO, EXTROVERTIDO! ¡ME GUSTARIA TANTO SER TU NOVIO, MILK!- Mike hace muecas vencido

¿Eh?- es lo único que dice Mike

Si me disculpas Milk,- se levanta Spirel- tengo que ir al tocador- se retira- ¡Enseguida regreso querida!- Mike se cae de espaldas

¡y yo que creí que lo estaba espantando!- se toma la cabeza - ¡Diablossss!- patalea en el suelo peor que un crió.

¡Hermanos!- se levanta Borax- ¡Brindemos por esta velada! - mira a las tortugas- ¡En compañía de tan bellas mujeres! - sus hermanos se levantan- ¡Salud!

¡SALUD!- dicen todos y Luxar mira a Donny y para acercarse al genio se "hace" el que se "cae".

¡OPSS! - cae sobre el regazo de Donny, el genio tuerce la boca.

¡Perdóname Dana!- dice sin quitarse de encima- ¡Es que me dio un "pequeño" mareito!

¿Pero estas bien Luxar?- pregunta entre dientes el ninja morado.

¡Si, mas si estoy entre los brazos de tan bella anatomía!- habla tan galante sin quitarse

¿Pero estas mejor?- pregunta para saber si el reptil se quita de encima.

¡Un poquito!

¡Pues podrías "quitarte"! ¿no?- pregunta Donny hablando suave y molesto

¡Pues!... ¡No estoy "tan" bien que digamos!- se hace mas el vivo y sonríe

¡Vamos Luxar, quítate!- Donny pierde su preciada paciencia

¡Pues... No!- se hace el difícil. Como no puede quitarlo, sin que Luxar se diera cuenta, Rafa le pasa por debajo de la mesa a Donny, la bolsa de broma y el genio la acciona... Y otra vez

¡PRRRRRRRrrrrr!- otro grotesco ruido y ahora si Luxar se le quita de encima. Donny le sonríe

¡AYYY, A MI TAMBIEN SE ME ESCAPO! ¡SORRY!- Luxar lo mira anonadado.

¡Ayy jaja, Dana por favor! ¡Que falta de respeto!- ahoga la risa Leonardo.

¡Lo siento!- Donny se tapa la cara- ¡No pude contener mi esfínter!

¡Jajaja, no hay problema!- sonríe nervioso Luxar.

¡Vamos ya te lo dije, Leslie! ¡No es para avergonzarse!- Le habla Borax divertido- a mi también se me puede escapar ¡PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Y Borax se tira un tremendo gas en serio y las tortugas lo miran asqueados, el olor es espantosamente insoportable.

¿Ven? ¡No hay por que contenerse!- dice Borax sonriéndose estupidamente

¡Mi hermano tiene razón!- habla Cateas- ¡Si tiene que salir, tiene que salir! ¡PRRRRRRRRRRR!- y el también se tira uno. Los tres quelonios de tapan las narices y los otros comensales también.

¡Jajaja!- se rie Luxar- ¿lo ven señoritas? ¡No se avergüencen los gases son algo natural!- las tortugas no pueden creer que su plan no esta funcionando.

¡Cateas, Luxar!- les habla el mayor- ¡Vengan conmigo! tenemos pendiente una llamada- mira a las tortugas- discúlpennos chicas, enseguida volvemos- los tres se retiran. Las tortugas suspiran rendidas y de pronto la pulsera de Leonardo se acciona y un holograma aparece, se trata de Mike

¿Están comiendo "moros y cristianos", Leslie?- habla afinado Mike. Leo suspira

No, puedes hablar tranquilo Mike- habla con su voz normal. Mike también suspira

¡Ay, gracias a Dios!- Dice molesto- ¡Esto no esta funcionando Leo!

¿Por que, que paso Mike?- pregunta Donny

¡Es que "nuestro plan" no esta funcionando! ¡ES QUE COMI PEOR QUE UN CERDO! ¡QUERIA QUE LE DIERA ASCO Y ESO A SPIREL NI LE MOLESTO! ¡AL CONTRARIO, ME TERMINO DICIENDO QUE SOY MUY NATURAL Y ME ACABA DE DECIR QUE LE GUSTO! - se frota la cabeza.

Y NOSOTROS ESTAMOS IGUALES MIKE- le responde Rafa- ¡Hicimos asquerosidades y a ellos tampoco ni les molesto! - dice enojado

¿Y entonces que hacemos?- pregunta el mas joven.

Por el momento, seguirles la "corriente" y a esperar en el dichoso préstamo- ve acercarse a los Tilpex- tenemos que dejar la conversación para después, Mike, allí vuelven- dice el líder

¡OK, Leo!- y corta la comunicación. Los hermanos Tilpex no borran esas estupidas sonrisas de sus caras.

Ya que terminamos de cenar mis ladys- propone Borax- porque mejor para continuar esta maravillosa velada- dice galante- por que no vamos a la pista de baile, mis hermanos y yo les tenemos "una sorpresa"

¿De que sorpresa hablas Borax?- interroga Leo

¡Si se las digo no será sorpresa!- le responde- ¡Vamos señoritas, la sorpresa les encantara!- le cede el brazo a Leo- ¿Nos siguen?- Luxar y Cateas hacen lo mismo con Donny y Rafa, las tortugas acceden sin opción. Todas las "parejas" se dirigen al salón de baile.

¡Y a todo esto!- habla Rafa- ¿Cuando llegaran esos dichosos prestamistas? ¿acaso pretenden tenernos esperando toda la noche?- dice muy enojado

Descuide Roxanne- le responde Borax- llegaran después de medianoche- mira su reloj- apenas son las 23 hs- a las tortugas esto les da muy mala espina.

**Llegan al salón de eventos y ven un enorme escenario armado con instrumentos musicales y hay más extraterrestres en el lugar. Las tortugas son guiadas a unos sillones en frente del escenario y allí se encuentran con Miguel Angel, quien se encuentra sentado**

¡Hermanita!- dice Leo- ¿también te trajeron aquí?- el menor asiente

¡Si!, Spirel me dijo que me "tenia" una sorpresita- levanta sus cejas

¿Y no te dijo de que se "trata" la sorpresita?- le pregunta Rafa

¡No!- Le contesta. Los hermanos Tilpex suben al escenario y toman cada uno un instrumento. Borax se para en el medio y habla por el micrófono

¡SU ATENCION, POR FAVOR!- se dirige al publico presente- ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PRESENCIA!... ¡EN ESPECIAL, A CUATRO BELLAS DONCELLAS QUE AQUI NOS ACOMPAÑAN!- centra su atención en las tortugas, el publico aplaude- ¡QUEREMOS, NOSOTROS LOS HERMANOS TILPEX! ¡DEDICARLES ESTA BELLA CANCION!- mira a Leo- ¡MI LESLIE, QUERIDA, ESTO ES PARA TI!- los hermanos metatianos empiezan a tocar y es Borax la voz cantante.

Nicky's in the corner  
>With a black coat on<br>Running from a bad home  
>With some cat inside<p>

Now where did you find her  
>Among the neon lights<br>That haunt the streets outside  
>Stay with me<p>

Beautiful girl (stay with me)  
>Beautiful girl (stay with me)<br>She wants to go home

Mientras tocan, el publico comienza a bailar, las tortugas se tapan los oídos, auque la música es buena, la voz de Borax es extremadamente desafinada. Un grupo de jóvenes extraterrestres corean su nombre.

From doorway to doorway  
>Street corner to corner<br>With the neon ghosts in the city  
>And she says<p>

Stay with me  
>Stay with me<br>Stay with me

¡BORAX, BORAX, BORAX!

Stay with me

She's so scared  
>So very frightened<br>Anything could happen  
>Right here tonight<p>

¡Por Diossss!- se tapa los oídos Rafael- ¡Que feo y desafinado canta!

¡ERES UN IDOLO BORAX! ¡TE AMO!- dice una extraterrestre muy bonita. Las tortugas la miran sorprendidas

¿¡NO ES DIVINO, CHICAS!- les dice la joven.

¿Que acaso esta chica es sorda?- comenta Mike sorprendido

¡No lo creo!- dice Donny- ¡No se olviden de que los Tilpex son muy ricos!- dice a los gritos

¡Siii!- habla fuerte Leo- ¡De seguro a estas chicas les pagaron!- sus hermanos asienten. Borax sigue cantando y se va a acercando a Leo

"Beatifull girl, stay whit me"  
>"beatifull girl, stay whit me"- le canta a Leo y se le acerca peligrosamente y trata de abrazarlo. Leonardo le sonríe pero trata de sacárselo de encima. Mientas que Borax sigue cantando.<p>

Beautiful girl (stay with me)  
>Beautiful girl (stay with me)<br>She wants to go home

Sin que se diera cuenta, Leo saca una aguja de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa maliciosa, el lider la deja sobre el sillon y en cuanto Borax se le acerca para cantarle otra vez, este se sienta allí y...

Stay with me (beautiful girl)  
>Stay with me (beautiful girl)<br>Stay with me (beautiful girl)  
>Stay with me (beautiful girl)<p>

"Beatifull girl, stay whit meEEEEEEE AYYYY"- Borax grita cuando se clava la aguja en el trasero. Su hermano Spirel termina la canción.

"BEATIFULLL GIRLLL"- termina de cantar la canción y el público aplaude un poco confundido. Cateas se acerca a su hermano

¿Que te paso Borax?- le pregunta preocupado

¡TE... TEN!- GO CLAVADO ALGO EN EL TRASERO, QUITAMELOOO!- se agacha y le muestra el trasero.

¡TIENES UNA AGUJA!- se alarma- ¡Descuida hermano, ya te la quito!- se la saca de un tirón Cateas

¡AYYY!- grita Borax

¿Estas bien, hermano?- le pregunta Luxar

¡Siii!- se soba el trasero. Y las tortugas se ríen a escondidas por la estrategia de Leonardo

¡Pobre, Borax!- se hace el preocupado Leo- ¿Me pregunto como habrá llegado esa aguja allí?- de hace el desentendido

¡N...no, no es nada, Leslie!- sonríe forzado Borax- Dime, ¿te gusto mi sorpresa?- lo mira con ojos enamorados, Leo gira los ojos

Si...fue muy "Bonito", en serio, "Tienes un don para el canto"- dice levantando las cejas.

¡En serio! - se le arrima mas- No es por presumir, pero, muchos me han dicho que tengo talento para el canto- dice muy agrandado

¿En serio?- pregunta sarcástico Mike y Rafa le da un codazo.

Si, sobretodo mi mama- sonríe

Si, de seguro que su madre si es sorda- le murmura Rafa a Mike y este contiene su risa.

¡Señores! - les llama la atención un humano vestido como custodio- ¡Me acaban de informar que los prestamistas acaban de llegar! Están en el salón VIP, Sir.

¡BIEN, gracias por la información, Jorge!, ¡Puedes retirarte!- le ordena Luxar y este se retira- bueno, ya están aquí... ¿vamos yendo?- y todos se dirigen al salón. Llegan a lugar y allí se encuentran cuatro parejas de extraterrestres muy elegantes. Como era lo esperado, los Tilpex presentan a las tortugas como sus "parejas". La reunión dura una hora y se llega a tal acuerdo. Parece ser que la salvación de Oneil Tech, es un hecho. Las tortugas suspiran aliviadas por dentro, la reunión se celebro entre brindis con mucho champagne, Spirel, el menor de los Tilpex se paso de copas. Mike se levanta de su respectiva silla y sale.

¡Con permiso!- se va retirando

¿A donde vas linda?- le habla una señora mayor muy elegante

Tengo que ir a toilette (Nota de la autora: Bueno, Mike puede ser educado una vez, ¿o no?)- dice y se retira.

¡Que chica tan educada!- comenta la señora- ¡Su prometida es un encanto señor Spirel!- el reptil la mira un poco mareado- ¡Hacen una buena pareja!, espero que se casen pronto- las tortugas mayores casi se ahogan con sus bebidas

¡No creo que eso sea posible!- habla un poco exaltado Leo, los demás lo observan- Mi hermana es muy joven, aun no tiene la edad para casarse-

Me ha dicho que tiene quince años- habla dulce la extraterrestre- ya tiene la edad madura para casarse- dice feliz- auque es mucho menor que Spirel, hacen buena pareja- Las tortugas mayores se alarman.

¿Mayor?- pregunta Rafa- ¿Qué tanto mayor?

Spirel tiene 300 dipes- contesta Borax- en términos terrestres, tiene 30 años

¿30 AÑOS?- gritan los quelonios.

Si- le sigue Borax- Cateas tiene 34, Luxar 32 y yo 36 años- sonríe

¡Con razón están tan desesperados!- murmura Rafa

¿Qué dices linda?- le habla la señora

¡No dije nada!- sonríe nervioso

Bien, señores- habla un triceraton- ¿Por qué ya no firmamos el préstamo?- propone.

Me parece una buena idea- dice Cateas y los tres hermanos se dirigen a la mesa para firmar el contrato.

Firmen aquí por favor- les dice un humano- Borax, Cateas y Luxar firman el préstamo. Las tortugas se miran y sonríen satisfechas, ya todo acabo, el préstamo surgió y la empresa de Cody se salvo de la quiebra. También están felices por que por fin, dejaran esos atuendos femeninos y volverán a ser normales.

¡Listo!- dice Luxar- las tortugas están felices

¿Ya todo terminó, verdad?- comenta Leo muy contento

¡Todavía no!- habla el triceraton- si Spirel no firma el contrato , esto no tiene validez

Es verdad- dice Borax- te toca Spirel…- se giran y el reptil no esta

¿No esta?- dice Cateas- ¿A dónde se fue este chico?

¡Diablos!- se queja por lo bajo Rafa- ¿A dónde carajo se fue?

¡Que descuidado!- se lleva la mano en la frente Leo- ¡Estaba tan contento que no lo vi salir!

¡No, si Spirel no firma esto no servirá de nada!- se queja Donny

¡De seguro salio detrás de Mike!- dice Rafael y tenia razón, Spirel muy borracho salio a buscar a Mike quien vuelve del baño.

¡Espero que todo halla terminado!- comenta Mike y se choca con Spirel.

¿A DONDESSHH TE ME HABIASCH METIDOSS PECHOCHA?- habla muy ebrio.

¡Ugg, estas borracho Spirel!- se quita del medio la tortuga, Spirel lo toma del brazo

¿SABESS MILK, ERESSS PECHOCHA? ¿NO ME DASS UN BECHITOOO?- trata de abrazarlo.

¡Nooo, quítate!

¡VAMOCHOOO DAME UM BECHOOO!- insiste el reptil

¡Que no, quítate!- insiste Mike

¡QUE ME DES UN BECHOO, DALEEE!- Spirel se enfurece y Mike también

¡Vamos Spirel, no me obligues a usar la vioooo-leeen-ciaaa!- le canturrea Miguel Angel

¡QUE ME DES UN BECHOOO!- y Spirel furioso se le tira encima y Mike trata de sacárselo sin lastimarlo.

¡Quítate Sprirel!- los dos forcejean y Spirel le tira manotazos.

¡Dame un BECHITOO!

¡QUE NOOO!- y en el forcejeo, Spirel pone su mano debajo del vestido de Mike y…

¡Nooo!- Mike siente la mano del reptil en su… ( Ya se imaginan que toco, ¿no?)

¡ME TOCASTE!- se asusta Mike

¿QUEEEE?- Spirel se asombra por lo que "sintió" y sin más se cae desmayado. Mike se levanta de un tirón y huye despavorido a buscar a sus hermanos.

¡Oh, NO! ¡ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!- dice mientras corre a toda prisa.

**Hola a todos, volví, perdón por el retrazo lo que sucede es que me pasaron muchas cosas juntas y no pude subir mis fics. Tuve unas buenas excusas, primero estuve internada en el hospital por gripe A (estuve conectada a un respirador artificial y todo, me la contagio un compañero de trabajo, cuando retomo el laburo después de mis vacaciones), luego de mi alta y al volver a mi trabajo otra vez, "tengo tanta mala suerte" que me atropella con su moto, otroooo compañero de laburo (yo creo que me quieren matar) y por ese "choque" termine con una pierna enyesada. Todo mal lo mió, pero bueno, lo único bueno es que voy a poder subir mis historias, ya mas calmada…"creo".**

**Bueno eso era todo ¡AH CASI LO OLVIDO!, POR UNA SUGERENCIA DE UN REWIES, LES PROMETO SUBIR LOS CAMBIOS DE LAS TORTUGAS A UNA PAGINA DE DEVIANTART, O SEA VAN A PODER VER COMO SALEN LAS TORTUGAS COMO MUJERES EN ESTE FICS, Y DESPUES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LES DARE MAS DETALLES. EN CUANTO TERMINE LOS DIBUJOS SE LOS MOSTRARE, SE LO JURO. AHORA SI ¡BYE, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL PLAN DE LOS YOSHI**

¡OH NO, ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMASSS!- corre Mike desesperado después de ser tocado por Spirel- ¡SI DESCUBREN QUE SOMOS HOMBRES SE NOS CAERA EL RANCHO!- la tortuga corre a todo pulmón en busca de sus hermanos.

Esta tardando mucho- le murmura Rafa a sus hermanos

¿De quien hablas?- pregunta Donny- ¿De Spirel o Mike?- habla bajo el genio.

¡De Mike!- dice enojado- ¿Creen que se perdió otra vez?

¡No!- contesta bajo Leo- quizás se encontró con ese pervertido de Spirel y este tratando de zafarse de el- le responde con toda razón.

Yo solo espero que no halla problemas- opina Donny

¿A donde ha ido el señor Spirel?- habla la anciana un poco molesta- Yo por mi edad no puedo estar esperándolo toda la noche- se queja la señora.

¡Ya vendrá, madame!- le dice Bórax- ¡Quizás mi hermano se entretuvo con "algo"!- sonríe con picardía- Puede ser que en estos momentos este con su novia- Sonríe para si mismo, Leo lo mira molesto al interpretar esa sonrisa.

¡ES VERDAD QUERIDA!- habla fuerte el marido de la mujer- ¡Ese pillo de Spirel debe estar entretenido con su noviecita jojojo!- se ríe el abuelo de apariencia reptil- ¡Y quien no lo estaría! ¡Esa jovencita tan carismática es muy bella!, ¡Y esas curvas y esas piernas que tiene! ¡OH!- las tortugas miran molestos al viejo por ese comentario acerca de su hermano- ¡Cuantos recuerdos!- el anciano llama la atención de todos- Recuerdo...en mis días de juventud, las citas que he tenido con infinidad de hermosas señoritas- el abuelo hace gestos con su cara- ¡Yo era todooo un don Juan y las chicas caían rendidas a mis pies!- las tortugas y los Tilpex hacen gestos de fastidio- ¿Ustedes sabían que yo era alguien muy famoso en mi juventud?- le habla a los presentes- ¡He tenido 500 novias! Y una era mas bella que la otra- mira Leo y el viejo ni disimula la mirada que le lanza el líder- Usted señorita Liana...

Me llamo Leslie...- responde Leo un poco fastidioso

¿Que, QUE?- el abuelo para oreja

¡QUE LESLIE, QUE ME LLAMO LESLIE!- levanta la voz Leo ya que el viejo además de ser "mirón" es sordo.

¡AH, LESLIE!- el viejo le sonríe pervertido- ¿SABES? ¡ME RECUERDAS A UNA EX NOVIA Y TU TE PARECES MUCHO A ELLA!- el tipo se le acerca peligrosamente y al notarlo Bórax muy celoso se le arrima a Leo.

¿Así?- dice el intrépido y con disimulo, se corre para un costado.

¡Si, eres igual! ¡Tu cabello, Tu cara!- El viejo mira hacia abajo- ¡Son iguales, tus curvas, tus piernas, tu trasero, tu!- Leonardo se esta enfadando.

¡BUENO, YA POR FAVOR ABUELO, JOJOJO!- da una risa falsa Leo

¡Señor Leopoldo, por favor!- le dice ocultando su enojo Borax- pone nerviosa a Mi novia- se aprovecha y abraza al ninja azul- sus palabras ponen incomoda a mi Leslie- Leo lo mira con ojos asesinos

¿TU Leslie?- lo mira de costado

¡Si, MI Leslie!- sonríe Borax y lo abraza mas fuerte. Leonardo solo le sonríe por compromiso.

¡Disculpen!- sonríe falsamente Rafael- ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a buscar a Spirel?- todos los miran- ¡No podemos dejar esperando a esta débil mujer toda la noche!- dice señalando a la anciana.

¡Gracias, linda!- la vieja aprieta los cachetes de Rafa- ¡Eres tan linda y considerada!- le aprieta tanto las mejillas que el ninja rojo se pone "Rojo"

¡Uyyy, De na-da!- contesta un poco adolorido.

¡Así es mi Roxi!- Cateas se le acerca y sin mas le planta un beso en la mejilla- Roxanne, es la mujer mas dulce del mundo, señora- le guiña el ojo a Rafa- ¡Por eso es mi novia!- dice Cateas, Rafa gruñe por lo bajo

¡Si en realidad, supieras!- dice en voz baja

¿Que dices mi cielo?- el reptil lo abraza.

¡Nooo, nada querido!- habla con voz dulce- ¿Que por que no salimos a buscar a tu hermano?

¡Si, salgamos a buscarlo! ¡Debemos firmar ese préstamo lo antes posible!- ordena Luxar y en cuanto salen por la puerta, entra corriendo Mike y empuja a los demás, cayendo todos al suelo.- ¡AUUUuuuu!

¡SEÑORITA MILK!- se soba el trasero, Borax

¡Auch! ¿Pero… Milk?- se levanta Leo- ¿QUE MANERA ES ESA DE ENTRAR HERMANITA?- oculta su molestia

¡Auuchh! ¿MILK?- gruñe Rafa

¡LO, LO SIENTO!- Se pone muy nervioso Mike.

¿Que le pasa, joven Milk?- le pregunta Borax- Se la ve nerviosa... ¿Esta usted bien?- Mike se para en seco y contesta.

¡S...SIII!

¿Y Spirel?- le pregunta- ¿No esta contigo?- pregunta Cateas. Mike se pone violeta por la pregunta.

¡NO SE, N...NO LO VI!- sonríe nervioso y se dirige a sus hermanos y dice.

¡HERMANITAS!- estos lo miran- "SAMELBORP SOMENET"- Mike habla al revés, para que los otros no le entiendan.

¿Como?- dice dulce Donny. Mike toma aire y repite.

¡SAMELBORP SOMENET EUQ! (¡que tenemos problemas!)- sus hermanos se alarman al entenderlo. Los demás los miran raros

¿otinamreh osap euq? (¿Qué paso hermanito?)- pregunta Donny. Mike toma aire y contesta

¡ocot em lerips ed odareneged le euq! (¡QUE EL DEGENERADO DE SPIREL ME TOCO!)- Los hermanos se asombran, Mike continua- ¡AY SOMAYUH! ¡srebmoh somos euq rirbucsed av! (¡VA A DESCUBRIR QE SOMOS HOMBRES, HUYAMOS YA).

¡Odreuca ed! (¡de acuerdo!)- Contesta Leo

Los presentes se miran entre ellos sin comprender en lo absoluto el lenguaje utilizado por las tortugas

Pero...- Borax se rasca la cabeza- ¿Que es ese idioma tan extraño que han utilizado, chicas?- las tortugas se aproximan a los reptiles y se despiden.

¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO CHICOS!- se inclina como una princesa Donny- ¡PERO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- los demás están confundidos. Luxar se le acerca a Donny y le pregunta un poco triste.

¿Por que se van, queridas? ¿Paso algo malo?- lo dice con duda.

¡Es queeeeee!- el genio formula rápido una excusa- ¡Nuestro padre enfermo y debemos volver URGENTEMENTE!

¡QUE TERRIBLE!- dice Cateas- Pero, ¿Por que la señorita Milk hablo en ese raro idioma?- es Rafa quien contesta.

Es que nuestra hermanita nos hablo en nuestro idioma natal- mira a Mike para que le conteste

SI, "es campechano ninjitsuniano"- Contesta el travieso.

¿Pero que idioma mas raro es ese?- Luxar mira a sus hermanos- ¡Es la primera vez que lo escucho!

¿Que, que dijo la niña, querido?- la anciana reptil no entendió lo que dijeron y su esposo le traduce.

Dijo que esta bueno " el compacto nigeriano, querida"-

¡Ah, yo también opino que la compañía vegetariana es buena, querido!- el matrimonio de ancianos solo se entienden entre ellos.

Bien- habla Leo a las apuradas- Borax... ¡Gracias por la magnifica velada, nos veremos!- se inclina y se dispone a irse pero el metatiano lo toma del brazo.

Pero, Leslie...Nos veremos el sábado en la fiesta de Oneil Tech ¿no es cierto?- lo mira con ojos esperanzados. Leonardo no le queda otra que decir que si, el préstamo aun no salio y no puede negarse a ver otra vez al reptil, hasta que la deuda sea pagada.

Si, claro, nos vemos "Querido"- le contesta apretando su mandíbula. El reptil no pierde tiempo y le da un beso en la mejilla, a Leo lo tomo desprevenido y esto no le gusto para nada.

¡Ayy, querido tu siempre tan efusivo!- le da un empujón un poco brusco y este choca con su hermano Luxar

¡Uyyy, Leslie muñeca, no seas tan brusca!- Lo mira de reojo.

¡Perdón, no siempre mido mis actos impulsivos, Borax!- la tortuga se contiene las ganas de pegarle.

¡Descuida, preciosa te perdono!- Le sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar y el líder se resigna

¡Ejem!- aclara su garganta Mike- ¿Nos podemos ir YA, chicas?- el menor esta mas que nervioso.

Si, ya nos vamos- Leo se quita de los brazos- las tortugas se despiden con una reverencia de los presentes.

¡HASTA LUEGO!- las tortugas salen disparadas.

¡HASTA EL SABADO DANA!

¡NOS VEMOS ROXII!- Rafa de da vuelta y le dice malicioso

¡SAETAC OINOMED LA ETEV! ( ¡vete al demonio cateas! )- Cateas se rasca la cabeza.

¿Que me habrá dicho?- mira a Borax

Eso no importa- se dirige hacia la puerta- mejor busquemos a Spirel, de seguro se cayo de borracho- sus hermanos dan bufidos y se unen al mayor para buscar al menor.

¡Con su permiso!- les dice a los prestamistas y se retiran.

**Mientras, las tortugas regresaban a O'neil Tech en la limosina de Cody, manejada por Serling. Miguel estaba dando vueltas mientras se quitaba el disfraz. Al verlo tan nervioso, el mayor lo interroga.  
><strong>  
>¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Que fue lo que te paso con Spirel?- los demás están atentos.<p>

Es que ese pervertido, estando borracho, ¡Se atrevió a manosearme!- dice molesto y nervioso.

¿Te toco?- se enoja Rafa- ¿en Donde?

¡Me toco en...!- empieza a patalear- ¡En…!

¿En donde Mike?- Le dice Donny

¡VA A DESCUBRIR QUE SOY HOMBRE, ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!

¿Pero en donde te toco, Mike?- pregunta con poca paciencia, Leo

¡AYY, ES QUE...!- se tapa la cara- ¡ME TOCO Y POR CULPA DE EL, AHORA YO NO ME PODRE CASAR!- dice a los gritos. Sus hermanos pierden la paciencia.

¡¿PERO EN DONDEEE?- gritan los tres furiosos.

¡EN LOS HUEVOSSS!- Mike también grita a todo pulmón- ¡ME TOCO LOS HUEVOSSS!- sus hermanos se caen de espaldas.

¡JAjaja!- se ríe el robot- ¡ME IMAGINO TU CARA EN ESE MOMENTO!- Mike se tapa la cara muy apenado.

¡AHH, NOOO!- se enoja Rafa- ¡AHORA SI QUE YA NO LE QUEDARAN HUESOS SANOS A ESE DEGENERADO!- aprieta los puños con ira- ¡VOLVAMOS YAAA!- tira su peluca al diablo.

¡Nooo!- lo corta el líder- Si regresamos ahora, tendremos graves problemas- ahora toma de los brazos a Mike.

¿Pero entonces que haremos Leo?- pregunta Donny preocupado

¡Déjame pensar!- responde- ¡Miguel Ángel!...dime, ¿estas seguro, seguro de que Spirel se dio cuenta de…?- Leo no puede seguir de la vergüenza, el menor esta atento- ¿De que… al "tocarte" sintió, ehhhh?

¿Mis huevos?- dice Mike.

¡Siiii!- Leo se pone rojo- ¡Pero no se dicen así!- lo reta – se dicen "partes nobles"- lo corrige avergonzado.

¡QUE PARTES NOBLES NI QUE NADA, LEO!- salta Rafa- ¡PREGUNTALE AL ZOQUETE SI SPIREL LE MANOSEO LAS BOLAS!- dice tan vulgar y el líder se azota la cara

¡OTRO, BRUTO!- se mete Donny- ¡NO SE DICEN NI HUEVOS NI PARTES NOBLES NI BOLAS!- los mira a los tres- ¡SE LLAMAN TES-TI-CU-LOS!- el genio los corrige a todos.

¡NO ME CORRIGAS CEREBRITO!- se le pone de frente Rafael- ¡AHORA NO ESTAMOS EN CLASE DE ANATOMIA!- los dos se desafían con la mirada.

¡RAFAEL YO SOLAMENTE TE ESTOY CORRIGIENDO TU FORMA DE HABLAR TAN VULGAR, APRENDE A SER EDUCADO!- lo señala con el dedo.

¡QUE EDUCADO NI QUE HECHOS CUARTOS!- se queja el gruñón y ahora Donny le señala a Leo.

¡Y TU LEO, POR FAVOR, NO DES TANTAS VUELTAS EN EL ASUNTO!- Leo rueda los ojos- ¡HASLE LA PREGUNTA A MIKE Y YA!

¡ES QUE ME DA MUCHA VERGÜENZA PREGUNTARLE ESO!- se defiende.

¿VERGÜENZA POR QUE?- levanta los hombros Donny.

¡ANDALE, SIGUELE DONNY!- habla otra vez Rafael.

¿ANDALE CON QUE?- se enoja Donny

¡CHICOS!- los para Leo

¡BUENO, YAAAAAAAAA!- grita a todo pulmón Mike, asustando a sus hermanos- ¡YA, YA, YA TERMINEN CON ESTO!- patalea en el suelo- ¡EL PROBLEMA ES COMO SOLUCIONO ESTO!- los tres lo miran asombrados- ¡SI SPIREL RECUERDA LO QUE ME TOCO, SE PUDRE TODOOO!- el menor termina mas nervioso

¡ESTA BIEN!- Leo piensa y se calma un poco- Mike, como Spirel estaba borracho cuando te toco, quizás después de que se recupere, el no recuerde lo que te hizo- los tres lo miran y afirman- muchas personas cuando están borrachas, no recuerdan lo que dicen ni lo que hacen. Esta la posibilidad de que a el le pase lo mismo- dice reflexivo

¿Qué no lo recuerde?- se cruza de brazos Rafael- ¿Y como averiguamos eso, eh?- Leo también se cruza de brazos.

Muy simple, Rafa- mira a Mike- lo sabremos el sábado, Mike si Spirel te dice algo es por que quizás si lo recuerde, pero si el no te dice nada, hermanito, ¡Tu hazte el tonto y has de cuenta que no ocurrió nada!- termina con un suspiro.

Pero…- le pregunta el menor- ¿y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué haré Leo?- el mayor se le acerca

Bueno, si lo recuerda… - piensa en algo- Le inventaremos algo, Mike, ahora no es el momento para pensar en eso, lo mejor ahora será regresar a O'neil Tech y descansar- suspira cansado y sus hermanos también.

**Mientras que en el restaurante… **

Los hermanos Tilpex, buscan al menor de ellos por todos lados y no lo encuentran. Paso más de una hora, el lugar es muy grande

¡SPIERELLLL!- grita Borax- ¿Dónde ESTAS HERMANOOOO?  
>Los hermanos Tilpex, siguen buscando, hasta que Cateas lo encuentra tirado en el suelo.<p>

¡BORAX, LUXAR AQUI ESTA, YA LO ENCONTRE!- les grita.

¿DONDE?- dice el mayor y ve como Cateas trata de hacerlo volver en si, al menor de ellos.

¡LO VEN!- dice enojado Borax- ¡YA SABIA QUE SE HABIA CAIDO DE BORRACHO!- Luxar cachetea a Spirel, mientras Cateas lo zamarrea.

¡SPIREl, SPIRELLLL DESPIERTATEEE!- el reptil de a poco va recuperando la conciencia. Los otros le dan palmaditas suaves. El mayor pierde la paciencia.

¡YA LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO BORRACHO!- lo patea el mayor. Spirel abre los ojos

¡YA DEJA DE PATEARLO BORAX!- se queja Luxar- ¡VAS A QUEBRARLE UNA COSTILLA, IMBECIL!

¡ES QUE ESTOY MUY ENOJADO CON EL!- se cruza de brazos- ¡POR CULPA DE SU BORRACHERA NO PUDO FIRMAR Y NUESTRA GRAN REPUTACION SE ESTA LLENDO AL CAÑO!.

¡Mmm...!- mueve la cabeza y abre un ojo- ¿d... Donde es...toyyy? ¿Que hora son?- Cateas lo ayuda a levantarse.

¿Como te encuentras Spirel?- le pregunta Luxar.

¡Bien... o eso creo!- dice confundido.

¡IMBECIL!- le grita Borax- ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE PASES CON LAS BEBIDAS? ¡NO SABES LA PATETICA IMAGEN QUE DAS ENFRENTE DE LASCHICAS! ¡DEJAS A LOS GRANDIOSOS HERMANOS TILPEX EN VERGUENZA!- lo otro lo mira confundido.

¿De que hablas Borax?- el menor no entiende nada.

¿COMO DE QUE HABLO?- lo mira enojado- ¡YO PENSANDO QUE ESTABAS PASANDO UN "GRANDIOSO MOMENTO" CON LO PEQUEÑA MILK! ¡Y AL FINAL TE QUEDASTE TIRADO POR BORRACHO!- al escuchar la palabra "Milk", Spirel recuerda lo sucedido y se alarma.

¡MILKKKK! ¡MILKKKK!- empieza a dar vueltas como un loco- ¡ella, ella!- los otros lo miran raro.

¿Que te pasa, Spirel?- le pregunta Luxar.

¡ELLA, ELLA NO, NO ES...!- empieza a tartamudear

¡¿Que ella que?- ahora Cateas

¡ELLA, ELLA NO, NO ES!

¿¡PERO QUEEEE!-pierde la paciencia Borax.

¡ELLA, ELLA!- sacude sus manos - ¡TIE...TIE...NE...PI... PI...PI Y, Y BO...BO...BO!- no puede decir palabras

¿QUE ES PI...PI Y BO...BO?- se rasca la cabeza Cateas.

¡QUE ELLA... ELLA ES... HOMBRE!- dice alarmado Spirel. Los tres abren sus ojos sorprendidos.

¿¡QUE ES HOMBREEEE!- dicen al unísono

¡SIIII!- Spirel afirma.

¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES, IDIOTA!- se enoja Borax- ¿¡COMO VA SER ELLA UN HOMBRE!

¡ES QUE LA TOQUEEEE!- dice asustado

¿¡LA TOCASTE!- se asombran Cateas y Luxar y muy contentos le dicen.

¡Valla, nos ganaste pillin!- lo codea Luxar- ¡YO CREI QUE SERIAS EL ULTIMO EL LOGRARLO!

¿¡Y QUE LE TOCASTE! - se emociona Cateas.

¡LOS HUEVOS!- dice en shock

¿¡LOS HUEVOS!

¡SIIII, ELLA ES UN HOMBRE!- dice rendido.

¡A VER A VER A VER!- habla Borax- ¿¡COMO ES QUE SABES QUE ES UN HOMBRE, EH!

¡POR QUE PASE MI MANO POR DEBAJO DE SU POLLERA!- dice lloroso- ¡LO QUE TOQUE ERA REDONDEADO Y BLANDITO!

¿¡Seguro!- le dice Luxar- ¡MIRA SPIREl! ¡QUIZAS LO QUE TOCASTE NO FUERON HUEVOS!- el menor lo mira- ¡QUIZAS LO QUE LE TOCASTE FUERON LOS PECHOS!- le guiña el ojo- ¡LOS PECHOS SI QUE SON REDONDEADOS Y BLANDITOS!

¿LOS PECHOS?- se rasca la cabeza

¡CLARO!- lo apoya Cateas- Además, hermanito, recuerda que estabas "BORRACHO", quizás tu mente llena de Alcohol, te produjo una ALTERACION y es por eso que te confundiste.

¿Lo crees?- dice Spirel no muy convencido- Yo igual creo que...¡UGH!- se toma la cabeza- ¡Ay, mi cabeza!

¿¡Lo ves!- dice Borax- ¡Ahora estas con dolor de cabeza!- mueve su cabeza- ¡Eso te pasa por pasarte de copas!- lo toma del brazo- ¡Vamos, andando!- Spirel lo mira - ¡Ve a darte una ducha de agua fría! Y el sábado, cuando veas a Milk, le darás una disculpa por "TOCARLA" antes de tiempo y te darás cuenta que esa dulce señorita, es una "Señorita"- lo mira de reojo.

¡Esta bien!- dice Spirel no muy convencido y los hermanos regresan al salón.

Al día siguiente….

Estaban las tortugas entrenando a Cody. El chico estaba siendo atacado por Rafael. El Ninja estaba siendo un poco "rudo" con el.

¡Ayyy!- cae al piso Cody después de una barrida repentina de Rafa- ¡No pude ver eso!- Mike lo ayuda levantarse.

Es que no lo tienes que ver- Le contesta Mike con una sonrisa, el chico lo mira sin entender.

¿Como que no lo tengo que ver?

¡Lo tienes que sentir Cody!- le contesta Mike

¿Como? ¡No te entiendo, Mike!- le responde confundido

Lo que Mike quiere decir- Habla Leo- es que no lo tienes que ver con los ojos sino que tienes que mantener en alerta tus sentidos- el chico sigue sin comprender- lo que me refiero es que si estas atento al sonido y a los movimientos del aire que produce Rafa con sus ataques, podrás esquivarlas sin necesidad de mantener tu vista encima de el- termina su explicación.

Mmm..., eso parece muy difícil Leo- dice Cody

Es por eso que te lo "advertí"- Le dice Rafa- te dije que tenias que entrenar mas, antes de mantener un enfrentamiento conmigo

¡Pero tu eres muy rudo Rafa!- Se queja- ¡Tu te tomas la practica muy enserio!

Es que las practicas son en serio, Cody- interviene Donny- Nosotros entrenamos en serio y salimos incluso lastimados cuando entrenamos así- el chico ahora comprende.

Además, Cody- Sigue Leo- si no entrenas de esta forma, no estarías preparado para enfrentar una pelea real- lo dice muy serio

Y si no estas preparado- interviene Mike- tu adversario terminara con tu humanidad en segundos, amiguito, imagina que ellos no serán dóciles contigo- Cody lo entiende muy bien

¿Lo entiendes?- dice Leo- debes estar preparado y atento en todo momento ¡HAIIII!- de repente Leo da una patada hacia atrás y Mike quien estaba detrás de Leonardo, lo bloquea instintivamente. Cody se asusta por la acción repentina de Leo.

¿Mike, estas bien?- se preocupa el chico.

Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesta muy alegre y Leo le da un codazo que el ninja anaranjado logra esquivar.

¡Pero Leo!- se queja Cody- ¿Por que lo atacas?- el ninja azul le sonríe

¡Tranquilo! Solo te estoy mostrando lo que es estar preparado y atento- mira a su hermanito - Y como Mike esta preparado y atento, logra esquivar mis ataques- Mike le sonríe también.

¡Ah, ya lo comprendo, debo entrenar mas!- Contesta Cody

¡Exacto!-dice Donny- una vez que estés bien entrenado podrás estar preparado para mantener una pelea real

Y cuando eso pase- cruje lo dedos Rafa- Podremos pelear en serio y ahí te aseguro que no seré "tan dócil" contigo- le dice muy serio. Cody traga saliva

¡S...si, como digas Rafael!- se pone un poco nervioso

¡Bien, basta de platicas y sigamos entrenando!- ordena el líder y los demás se ponen en guardia- Ahora haremos un enfrentamiento, todos contra todos- mira a Cody- tu amiguito presta mucha atención- Leo se pone en posición de ataque y sus hermanos se posicionan en los extremos de el- ¡Comencemos!

¡Disculpen la intromisión!- se acerca Serling y las tortugas lo miran sin bajar la guardia- Pero acaban de llegar tres paquetes- Se los muestra a las tortugas

¿Paquetes?- pregunta Cody- ¿De quien?- el robot sonríe

¡Son para las "Señoritas" Leslie!- lo Mira Leo y este baja la guardia- Para la joven Roxy- Mira a Rafael quien deja sus amas- y para la encantadora Dana ¡jojojojo!- se burla la chatarra, Donatello guarda su vara bo- las tortugas se acercan muy molestas.

No me digas que...- gruñe Rafael

¡Los envían los hermanos Tilpex, jojojojo!- las tortugas toman los paquetes.

¿Que son, chicos?- pregunta curioso Mike

Son joyas- contesta Leo- esos "pesados" nos enviaron diamantes también

¡Valla!- comenta Cody- ¡jajaja, los traen "Muertos" chicos, jajaja!- se ríe, los tres lo miran muy serios por su comentario, el humano deja de reír.

¡Y eso no es todo!- habla el robot- también les enviaron estas postales- Serling abre las postales y de ellas salen en hologramas Borax, Cateas y Luxar, en ropas muy elegantes, las tortugas al verlos saltan hacia atrás y se esconden detrás de los sacos de entrenamiento

¿¡Pero y esto!- se queja Rafa

¡Tranquilos!- los calma el chico- son postales electrónicas y están grabadas, no los verán.

¿Y para que las envían?- pregunta el líder

Por que quieren darles un mensaje, supongo- contesta Serling y este acciona la grabación.

"QUERIDAS CHICAS"- es Borax quien habla con voz lastimera- "ESTE MENSAJE ES PARA PEDIRLES DISCULPAS"- baja la cabeza- ¡POR CULPA DEL INDEBIDO COMPORTAMIENTO DE NUESTRO HERMANO SPIREL, NO PUDIMOS CONCRETAR EL PRESTAMO"- las tortugas patalean- "PERO LES PROMETEMOS QUE EL PROXIMO SABADO EN LA FIESTA DE ONEIL TECH, LA RESURECCION, HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SALVAR A VUESTRA EMPRESA"- dice muy triunfal- ¡LESLIE, CARIÑO MIO, TE ENVIO UN REGALO EN COMPENSACION, ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO!- Leo sacude su cabeza, ahora habla Luxar

"Y YO TAMBIEN ESPERO, DANA AMOR MIO, QUE RECIBAS ESTE "HUMILDE REGALO" DE ESTE LOCO ENAMORADO TUYO"- se hace el seductor- "Y QUE TAMBIEN TE DELEITES CON ESTA IMAGEN MIA"- el idiota se hace el hermoso, Donny hace gestos

¡Y MI ROXI, AMOR DE MI VIDA!- Rafa cruje sus dientes- ¡ESAS JOYAS QUE TE ENVIE, REPRESENTAN EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR VOS, MI CORAZON TE PERTENECE, SOY TODO TUYO, ROXANNE!- Cody y Mike al ver las caras de sus hermanos, ahogan sus risas tapándose sus bocas.

En la grabación vuelve a aparecer Borax: "Y POR ULTIMO"- los tres hermanos Tilpex, se juntan y con caras de mucho pesar, dice- ¡QUEREMOS PEDIRLE DISCULPAS EN NOMBRE DE SPIREL A USTED, DULCE MILK!- Mike pone atención- ¡LAMENTAMOS EL TERRIBLE MOMENTO QUE PASO POR CULPA DE EL, Y LE PROMETEMOS QUE ESTA SITUACION, JAMAS SE VOLVERA A REPETIR!, SEPA PERDONARLO Y ESPERAMOS VERLA EL SABADO, ESO ES TODO CHICAS, NOS VEMOS- tira un beso- ¡ESTO VA POR TI, LESLIE PRECIOSA MIA!- y termina la grabación y Mike traga saliva

¡UGGGG, DIOS QUE PESADOS!- se queja Donny- ¡¿CUANDO SERA EL DIA QUE NOS DEJEN EN PAZ?

Supongo cuando ese "Dichoso" préstamo se de, de una buena vez- También se queja Leo y mira a Mike

Se ve hermanito, que Spirel recuerda lo sucedido, pero parece que aun creen que eres mujer- el menor suspira aliviado

¡Que suerte, parece que nos salvamos!- el humano mira a sus amigos y con la cabeza gacha, les dice

¡Ayy, chicos no se que decirles!- Habla Cody- Si no hubiese sido por que Borax se ofreció a ayudarme, ustedes no tendrían que pasar por todo esto.

Pero aun no ayudo, amo- habla Serling- las acciones de Oniel Tech siguen cayendo- el robot se toca el pecho y se abre una pantalla. En ella se ve unos números junto a un grafico, los demás prestan atención- Como puede ver en este grafico, las acciones bajaron tanto que...- Ahora muestra una nota- los socios reclaman su parte, amo- se la entrega al chico y este se pone pálido.

¡AYYYY, NOOOO!- grita

¿Que, que PASA CODY?- Se alarma Mike

¡ME ENVIARON UNA NOTA DE EMBARGO! - mira a las tortugas- ¡SI NO SOLUCIONAMOS ESTO PRONTO, EN 10 DIAS SE EFECTUARA LA QUIEBRA!

¿QUEEEEE?- gritan los cuatro

¡ESTO NO PUDE SER!- se lamenta Leo- ¡CHICOS!- mira a sus hermanos- ¡TENEMOS QUE DAR NUESTRO MAYOR "ESFUERZO" EL SABADO! ¡Y LOGRAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ESOS IDIOTAS CONSIGAN EL PRESTAMO!- ellos dan bufidos

¡O sea Leo, que!- se fastidia Rafa- Debemos dejar de lado nuestro plan "A" y pasar al plan "B" ¿no es cierto?

Siiii- Rueda los ojos el líder- en vez de ser desagradables, debemos comportarnos "Muy dulces" con ellos, es la única manera de lograr algo- sacude su cabeza con desagrado

¡MADRE MIA!- se tapa la cara Donny- ¡Debemos soportarlos una vez mas!

¡GRRRRrrrr, ESTO YA NO LO VOY A SOPORTAR!- se queja Rafa- ¡NO ME AGRADA SER HALAGADO POR ESE IMBECIL DE CATEAS!- Mike lo mira con burla y se pone de rodillas, el ninja rojo lo mira incrédulo, el menor pone cara seria.

¡Oye! ¿Y tu que te traes?- le dice

¡OHH, ROXI, AMOR DE MI VIDAAA!- le imita con la voz- ¡ESTE CORAZON Y ESTE CUERPO!- Mike acaricia su cuerpo- ¡TE PERTENECEN, SOY TODO TUYO AMOR, rrrrrr!- ronronea como un gato

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se ríen los demás, a Rafa no le causo gracia.

¡AHHH, CALLATEEE, ESTUPIDOOO!-se tira para atraparlo pero Mike lo esquiva. Lo empieza a perseguir por todos lados.

¡Jajaja!- se ríe Leo- Mike también es un "pesado", pero al menos le ve el lado divertido al asunto- Rafa sigue persiguiendo a Mike

Mientras en el planeta Metano...

Estaban en una oficina, Los hermanos Tilpex, celebrando algo, junto a los accionistas que estuvieron presentes el sábado anterior.

¡SALUD!- brindan todos, Borax se dirige a todos- ¡Les quiero agradecer su ayuda!- les habla a los presentes- y en especial a ustedes abuelos- les habla a la pareja de reptiles ancianos- Gracias por colaborar con esta farsa

¡De nada mi nietecito querido!- habla la señora y le aprieta los cachetes, Borax se sonroja

¡Pero Borax, hijo!- Habla Leopoldo- ¿No te parece un poco cruel, engañar a esas pobres chicas? - le dice el anciano reptil- ¡Se que son muy bonitas y les gustan mucho! pero si se llegan a enterar que esto lo del préstamo es una farsa, ellas podrían dejarlos

¡Ya lo sabemos, abuelo!- habla Cateas- pero entiende que ellas tuvieron las citas con nosotros para poder obtener el préstamo y así salvar a O'neil Tech- le dice- y si le dábamos el préstamo, a ellas no las veríamos mas

Y si el sábado, logramos conquistarlas- sigue Luxar- le daremos el préstamo después, de seguro con las joyas que les enviamos, deben estar ¡Locas! por nosotros- dice el muy presumido.

Yo no quiero ser "aguafiestas"- habla el triceraton- Pero... Si sus "Esposas" se enteran de esto, ¿No los matarían?- Los hermanos Tilpex se ponen nerviosos.

¡PERO NO SE VAN A ENTERAR!- traga saliva Borax- Nuestras "Esposas" están en periodo de mamba y eso terminara en un mes, así que no habrá problemas- lo mira muy asustado- ¡Podremos disfrutar esta aventura sin problemas!

Eso espero- se afloja la corbata Cateas- si Moni, mi esposa, se entera, ¡me asesina!

¡Y ni que hablar de mi esposa, Guinea, ella es capaz de mutilarme y echarme a los perros!- tiembla Luxar

¿Y que me dicen de Ruperta?- habla Borax- ¡NI YO ME QUIERO IMAGINAR QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER CONMIGO, UGHHH!- se toma la cara. Spirel sonríe

El único que no tiene ese problema soy "Yo"- dice Spirel- ¡Yo soy el único que esta soltero, lero lero!- se burla de sus hermanos.

Si, "lero lero"- se enoja Borax- Pero si Milk, "tu amada" se entera de que tienes "Hijos perdidos" rondando por allí, no se "Lo que mi LESLIE", seria capaz de hacerte, por engañar a su hermanita- Spirel lo piensa muy serio y ahora el también se pone a temblar

¡OYE, ES CIERTO! ¡ESA BRUJA DE LESLIE ME MATARIA A GOLPES!- se puso pálido

¡NO LE DIGAS BRUJA!- se enoja Borax- Solo tu reza, hermanito, para que tus ex-novias no se enteren de tu nueva aventura o sino tendrás problemas con ellas y tus hijos- le advierte el mayor. Spirel afirma con la cabeza ciento de veces.

Solo recuerden hermanos- les habla Luxar, el mas "Correcto" de los cuatro- que lo hacemos solo para tener un poco de acción, hasta que termine ese molesto periodo de mamba y las hembras de nuestro planeta vuelvan y estén necesitadas de tener contacto con los machos otra vez - los otros tres se ponen de acuerdo. La abuela de los Tilpex al oírlos decir eso les anuncia.

¡Mis nietos adorados!- ellos la miran- sobre el periodo de mamba...

¿Que ocurre con eso abuela?- pregunta Spirel

¡No, nada cielo!... no es nada- la mujer reptil sonríe divertida.

Llega el sábado y el maestro Splinter busca a sus hijos. Como no los encuentra entra al cuarto de Leonardo.

¡LEONARDO!- el líder no se encuentra- ¿Hijo estas aquí?- Splinter esta por dejar la habitación hasta que le llama la atención una postal electrónica tirada en el suelo. El anciano roedor lo toma

Este Leonardo, ¿desde cuando es tan desordenado?- mira la cama de su hijo, esta desordenada y hay ropa tirada por el piso- Bueno no puedo quejarme, unas fallas de vez en cuando puede tener- y Splinter deja la postal electrónica arriba de la cama y esta se acciona, asustando al sensei. Esta al accionarse aparece la grabación de los Tilpex.

¿Pero que es esto?- lo mira, la vuelva a tocar y esta comienza...

"QUERIDAS CHICAS..."- el maestro la ve...

En otra parte de la casa de Cody se encuentran las tortugas mayores buscando las joyas que le regalaron los Tilpex a las tortugas

¿En donde estarán?- las busca Leo un poco desesperado

¿Seguro Leo que dejaste las joyas en tu habitación?- le cuestiona Rafa

¡Ya te dije que si!- se ofende- ¡Yo se perfectamente donde dejo las cosas!

¡Pero no están en tu habitación Leo! ¡Ya buscamos allí ciento de veces y no están!- Le recrimina Donny

¡Ya lo se! ¡Alguien debió tomarlas!

Un ladrón no creo que sea- Dice Cody- este lugar es muy seguro pero le preguntare a Serling si el las vio- dice el chico y en ese instante entra Mike muy contento.

¡Mike!- lo llama Leo- ¿No has visto las joyas que nos dieron los Tilpex?

¡Si, las tengo yo!- las saca de un bolso. Las tortugas se enfadan

¡Pedazo de Burro! - le da un zape Rafa

¡Ayy!- Se toma la cabeza- ¡Oye Rafa no empieces!

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- se enoja Leo- ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES A MI HABITACION SIN PERMISO?- Le quita las joyas - ¡Y MENOS QUE ME SAQUES COSAS!

¡Lo siento, Leito, no te enojes!- le hace ojitos y el otro se le quita un poquito el coraje.

¡Ahhh!- suspira Leo- ¿Dime para que las tomaste?

Es que lleve las joyas a un tasador

¿A un tasador? ¿Para que?- Pregunta Donny

Para que me diga cuanto valen las joyas- contesta sonriente- ¿Y a que no adivinan cuanto valen?

¡No lo sabemos!- contesta Cody- ¿Cuanto?

¡Las cuatro juntas cuestan 100 millones!- los demás abren los ojos muy sorprendidos

¡TANTO DINERO!- se asombra Rafael

¡Siii, seria genial si las vendiéramos! es mucho dinero hermanos- se alegra Mike

¡Un momento!- dice Leo y se cruza de brazos- ¿No estarás pensando en venderlas para comprar videojuegos, no?

¡No! ¿Es que no lo ves?- también se cruza de brazos el menor- ¡Auque la idea de comprar videojuegos es tentadora! ¡Lo que yo pensaba era que con el dinero de la venta podríamos pagar las deudas de Cody y asunto arreglado!- sonríe- ¡de esa manera ya no tendríamos la necesidad de volver ver a esos degenerados!- los demás al pensar en la idea de Mike no les parece mal

¡Oye, descerebrado esa no es mala idea!- Se acerca Rafael- ¡De vez y muy en cuando se te ocurren buenas ideas, enano!- le rasca la cabeza.

¡Ay, gracias gruñón!- se soba la cabeza

No es mala idea- Piensa Leo- pero el tema es como las vendemos sin que los Tilpex se enteren de eso, como son muy caras y llevan su marca, es muy fácil que se enteren

¿Y cual es el problema Leo?- opina Cody- además no olvides que son un regalo de ellos a ustedes, pueden alegar que las vendieron para una emergencia.

¿Pero donde has visto una emergencia que vale cien millones Cody?- Lo mira de costado Donny

Si, es verdad, Donny- baja la cabeza Cody- no será una buena idea venderlas- Mira a Mike y este también baja la cabeza

De todos modos- sugiere Leo- si vemos que la situación se complica, tomaremos esta idea como un plan "c"- le Sonríe Leo a su hermanito y este se alegra.

Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vallamos preparando- les dice Cody- esta noche es la supuesta fiesta de resurrección

¡uggg, es cierto! - hace gestos Rafa- vallamos a disfrazarnos otra vez- todas las tortugas siguen a Cody

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, el sensei como todo un buen viejo ninja, escucho las conversaciones que mantuvieron sus hijos y Cody, sin ser detectado. La rata muy molesta se dirige a su habitación, mientras piensa.

¡Los Tilpex, joyas y disfraces!- frunce sus cejas- ¿Que es lo que me ocultan estos niños? ¡Lo voy averiguar!- y sube al cuarto.

Unas horas después... Las tortugas y Cody vestidos muy elegantes, entran al cuarto del maestro, este con su serenidad habitual los mira.

¡Padre!- lo llama el mayor- ¡Le pedimos su permiso para retirarnos!- el sensei le sonríe y le pregunta.

¿Van a la fiesta hijo mío?- Leo y los demás lo miran raro, el anciano no es de sonreír mucho

¡Si, si!- le responde- ¡Debemos de servir de guardaespaldas a Cody otra vez, Sensei!- contesta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

¡OH, me parece bien, Leonardo!- mira a todos- Me alegra que cuiden "mucho" a nuestro amigo Cody- todos asienten extrañados los dichos del maestro- pero me preguntaba ¿si no desean que valla yo también?- Los demás se ponen nerviosos

¡Esteeee, no creo que sea necesario, maestro!- interviene Cody- ¡Con los chicos, me va muy bien!- el sensei lo mira de costado

¡A... Además!- se mete Rafa- ¡La fiesta durara toda la noche, maestro!- sonríe el ninja rojo- ¡Son muchas horas y debes estar muy cansado, padre!

¡No estoy cansado, hijo, puedo ir!- contesta la rata sin dejar de sonreír. Los demás no saben que decir para hacerlo desistir.

¡Pero padre!- interviene Donny- ¡Recuerde que su presión no esta "Muy bien"!- lo dice a las apuradas- estar entre tantas personas, la música alta, el bullicio eso puede provocarle un pico de "Estrés" y puede ser muy perjudicial para su salud, padre- formula una rápida explicación el genio.

¡Pero no te preocupes, Dónatelo! ¡Si me desmayo estas tú para atenderme! ¿Verdad hijo?- El sensei insiste, Donny le sonríe nervioso.

¡Maestro! - ahora le toca el turno a Mike, este lo mira

¡Mejor no vengas con nosotros!- le hace gestos- ¡Es una fiesta de negocios y será "Muyyyy aburrida y pesada"! ¡Ni yo las soporto, pero tengo que soportarlas igual!

¡Pero si tu las soportas, yo también puedo, mi niño!- Mike baja los brazos- ¡esta decidido, voy también!

¿Y la novela de las 20hs?- Sugiere Leo- ¡Eva María de los rosales Moreno, le declarara su amor al bombero!- Se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño- ¡Serán momentos culminantes en la telenovela "Entre rosas, espinas y claveles"! ¿Se la va a perder?- el sensei se lleva su mano hacia la frente

¡OH, es cierto! ¡jojojo!- se hace el senil- ¡Mi novela favorita! ¡Como pude olvidarlo!, Gracias por recordármelo, Leonardo- los demás suspiran por dentro- mejor no voy, jamás me la perdería por nada en el mundo, será mejor que ya se vallan, niños- los demás le dan una reverencia y salen disparados

¡Hasta luego sensei! - se despiden, el anciano roedor se lo ve muy molesto.

¿Con que si me están ocultando algo, eh?- se levanta del suelo- en cuanto los agarre con las manos en la masa, los voy a castigar- se enfada.

Ya disfrazados las tortugas como mujeres, llegan a O'neil Tech. Las cuatro tortugas se vistieron con vestidos de gala muy juveniles, cada uno con su color representativo. Llegan al salón principal y allí los esperan los Tilpex

¡Que bueno que nos pudimos escapar del maestro! - se alegra Donny - si nos hubiese acompañado, hubiese sido un caos

Pero no te alegres tanto- le dice Rafa- Yo hubiese preferido mil veces a enfrentarme al sensei que a estos desgraciados- Llegan y se paran frente a los Tilpex.

¡Ladys!- los saluda Borax tan galante y Leonardo se le acerca caminando muy sexi- ¡Leslie, tu siempre tan divina!

¡Y tu, tan guapo!- Borax abre bien los ojos, sorprendido por la nueva actitud de su "enamorada" - ¡Hoy luces mejor que nunca!- Leo le guiña el ojo

¡Pero, Leslie...! ¿Por que tannn?- el idiota se emociona.

¿Que pasa, Borax? acaso ¿No debo halagarte?- El reptil "Quedo embobado"

¡Siiii, claro que puedes!- se le queda mirando. Detrás de ellos Dónatelo se le acerca a Luxar, este al verlo extiende su mano para agarrar la de Donny, pero este se le adelanta

¡Luxar!- Le dice muy dulce- ¡Pero que elegante y bello estas!- El otro se queda de piedra

¡D... Dana!- Donny le hace ojitos- ¡Tu también, estas guapísima!

Por otro lado, Rafael, trata de mantener la calma. Ve como sus hermanos llevan al cabo el plan, a el mas que a nadie, le "cuesta" ser dulce. Cateas lo observa y sin mas se aproxima. Rafael antes del que el reptil hable, le pone su dedo en el labio de Cateas.

Antes de que digas algo- Rafa le sonríe- ¡Gracias por el regalo, esas joyas son muy preciosas!- le muestra la pulsera de brillantes. Cateas le toma las manos

No, Roxy- le habla en susurro- esas joyas no lo son tanto, tu lo eres mas- Rafa se contiene las ganas de acabar con su vida.

¡Nooo, Cateas!- le seduce- ¡Yo creo que tu lo eres mucho mas!

¿En serio, Roxanne?- tiembla de la emoción

¡Claro, yo jamás te mentiría!- Cateas lo mira embobado.

Mike observa a sus hermanos. El nuevo plan esta funcionando, Los hermanos metatianos van cayendo uno a uno por los encantos de las tortugas.

"Después de que todo esto termine, mis hermanos y yo, necesitaremos terapia"- pone sus manos en su cara y de pronto, siente que tocan su hombro.

¡Milk!- al oír esa voz tan odiosa, el menor se voltea

¿SPIREL?-Mike salta hacia atrás

¡No se asuste por favor!- se hace el apenado- ¡Quería pedirle disculpas y hablar contigo!- Leo y los demás paran oreja.

¿Hablar conmigo, para que?- contesta Miguel enarcando las cejas

Tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante- Mike mira a Leo y este asiente para que valla.

¡Este bien! - le dice muy suave- ¿vamos afuera, Spirel?- el otro lo sigue.  
>Ya afuera, Spirel se le para al frente y toma sus manos. Mike lo mira con molestia.<p>

¡Mi querida, Milk!- se arrodilla- ¡Perdóname, perdóname por mi mal  
>Comportamiento! ¡Estoy tan arrepentido! - Mike lo mira de reojo.<p>

¿De veras?- La tortuga se suelta de su agarre

¡Siiii, estoy muy, muy arrepentido!- lo mira con ojos de cachorro- ¿Me perdonas?

¡Mmm..., no se!- se hace el difícil- ¡Te has propasado, Spirel! ¡Me has tocado en contra de mi voluntad! ¡No se si deba perdonarte!- Spirel al verlo así, se desespera

¡NO POR FAVOR, PERDONAME!- le suplica- ¡Se que te he tocado, pero! - El reptil lo mira raro- lo que te toque... Me pareció un poco "Raro"- Mike se alarma- auque estaba borracho, yo pude sentir...- antes de que sigua Mike, poniendo su mejor cara, le dice

¡Aun lo recuerdas!- Cierra los ojos- ¡Se que estabas borracho, Spirel! pero no pensé que lo recordarías… - se tapa la cara

ES QUE...- el reptil se rasca su cabellera castaña- cuando te toque sentí... Algo "Extraño" … Mas en una mujer...- Miguel pone cara de sufrido y acercando su cara a la de Spirel, dice

¡Spirel...!- suspira- ¡Has descubierto mi secreto!- el otro abre bien grandes sus ojos marrones

¿Tu SECRETO?- Le interroga- ¿Que secreto?- Mike pone su mano en el hombro de el.

¡LO "RARO" QUE SENTISTE, AQUI!- se señala su entrepierna- ¡Es...!

¿QUE?- el otro se imagina lo peor

¡Un TUMOR!- lo dice con voz lastimera

¿¡UN TUMORR!- se asusta

¡SIIII, TENGO UN TUMOR!- se tapa la cara- ¡UN TUMOR, UN BLANDO Y PUNTUDO TUMOR!- Spirel lo mira muy acongojado

¡POR DIOS! ¡POBRECITA!- le toma las manos a Mike- Pe... Pero ¿Como? ¿No es peligroso?

No, Veraz... Lo tengo de nacimiento, es algo que no pone en peligro mi vida...

Pero... ¿NO TE MOLESTA?

¡CLARO QUE MOLESTA! ¡POR ESO SIEMPRE USO FALDAS! ¡ES MUY INCOMODO!- hace gestos de molestia

¿Y por que no te operas?- Le da una solución- ¡Así ya no te molestaría!

¡Es que aun no puedo! - contesta ante la sugerencia- según lo que me dijo el doctor, no debo operarme hasta que cumpla los 18

¡Ah, ya veo!- le dice Spirel un poco triste- igual, Milk- le vuelve a sostener sus manos- Sabes, que por cualquier motivo, puedes contar conmigo yo siempre estaré aquí por ti, muñeca- y lo abraza, la tortuga da un suspiro de alivio. El idiota se lo creyó toda la mentira

¡Gracias, Spirel!- el otro lo abraza mas fuerte- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Ya me puedes soltar? ¿No?.. ¿NO?- el metatiano lo suelta

¡Si, perdón me emocione!- dice avergonzado- por que mejor, no volvemos a la fiesta, así podremos tus hermanas y mis hermanos, juntos, celebrar la resurrección de O'neil Tech- mira a Mike- ¿Vamos?

¡Vamos!- le da una sonrisa y ambos vuelven a la fiesta.

Una hora después. Se encontraban arriba de un escenario, las tortugas, los Tilpex, Cody y los supuestos prestamistas. Estaban todos siendo observados por los invitados, todos famosos y poderosos empresarios intergalácticos. El joven descendiente de Casey y April, toma un micrófono y se dirige a los presentes.

¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!- habla Cody- ¡ME HACE MUY FELIZ REUNIRLOS A TODOS AQUI! ¡ME PLACE EN CONFIRMAR QUE LA RESURECCION DE ONEIL TECH, EMPRESA FUNDADA POR MIS TATARABUELOS EN EL A...!

¡VALLAMOS AL GRANO! - lo interrumpe Borax, Cody lo fusila con la mirada- ¡LO QUE MI SOCIO, CODY ARNOLD JONES, LES IBA A ANUNCIAR ES QUE VUESTRA EMPRESA VOLVERA A LA VIDA! ¡GRACIAS A MI EMPRESA "TILPEX CORPORATION GOLD" QUIEN MUY GUSTOSAMENTE A QUERIDO COOPERAR!- el reptil sonríe muy complacido Y muestra a los presentes un contrato- ¡Y EN ESTOS PAPELES, MIS QUERIDOS COLEGAS, SE CONCRETARA LA RESURECCION DE ONEIL TECH! ¡APLAUSOS POR FAVOR! -los invitados aplauden y las tortugas sonríen felices cuando ven a los prestamistas firmar uno por uno.

Mientras ellos firman, en la entrada principal, se lo ve entrar al maestro Splinter en compañía de Serling, quien no puede detenerlo.

¡Por favor, señor Splinter!- le suplica- ¡Será mejor que vuelva a la mansión, aquí no hay nada que ver!

¡Como que no!- busca con la mirada- ¡Se que mis hijos y ese joven Cody, algo muy importante me están ocultando!

¡No, claro que no! - le miente el robot

¡Si, claro que si!- se enoja- En primer lugar me dijeron que iban a una fiesta lejos de aquí, pero no me dijeron que la celebraban aquí en O'neil Tech- se enfada

¡Es que aquí no se esta celebrando nada, señor!

¿A no?- mira por todos lados- ¿Y que hace toda esta gente aquí, eh? ¿Y esta música y la comida?- mira de reojo al robot- Serling soy viejo pero no ¡Tonto! - Serling se hecha hacia atrás y cuando el sensei sigue avanzando, ve hacia el escenario y los mira sorprendido.

¡SON ELLOS!- mira a los Tilpex- ¡Son los sujetos de ese video!- luego centra su atención en Cody- ¡Allí esta ese jovencito, cómplice de mis "mentirosos hijos"!- tuerce la boca y luego mira a las tortugas. Abre grandes sus ojos.

¿Y esas señoritas?- sigue buscando a sus hijos- Pero... ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS?

CONTINUARA...

¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA… ES QUE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO. HE VUELTO AL TRABAJO CON TODA Y PIERNA UN ENYESADA Y ADEMAS, HE COMENZADO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA PERO DE DRAGON BALL (NO PUEDO CON MI GENIO) Y ESTOY REPARTIENDO MI TIEMPO LIBRE EN MIS TRES HISTORIAS.

LES PROMETO SEGUIRLES EL RITMO A MIS FICS Y NO DEJAR COLGADA A NINGUNA DE ELLAS.

IGUAL A ESTA HISTORIA LE QUEDAN 2 CAPITULOS MAS Y FINALIZA

ADEMAS YA TENGO LOS DIBUJOS QUE LES PROMETI Y ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA LAS SUBIRE A DEVIANTART.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

¡Bye, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**PLAN "C": ¡Y LLEGARON LOS NOVIOS!**

¿PERO DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS?- el maestro Splinter busca entre la multitud a las tortugas. El sensei mira de nuevo hacia el escenario sin darse cuenta que sus hijos se encuentran alli arriba.

¡Están esos Tilpex, Cody y esas mujeres!- Le comenta la rata a Serling, el robot se queda rígido- Pero no veo a mis hijos...- El frunce el seño - ¿sabes a donde se fueron en realidad?- Serling no sabe que responderle- Se suponen que serian los guardaespaldas de Cody... Y como tales, deben permanecer a su lado celosamente...- Se enfada aun mas- Dime en donde están Serling...

Esteeeee... Quizás... Fueron a... Al sanitario, señor- la rata lo mira fijo

¡No me mientas!- el robot retrocede y el sensei da un suspiro- Si no me lo quieres decir... Esta bien- le da la espalda- yo me ocupare en averiguarlo...  
>El sensei se pierde entre la multitud y el robot abre su comunicador y trata de comunicarse rápidamente con Cody<p>

¡Amo Cody, conteste por favor!- el robot lo llama.

En el escenario... Después de que firmaron los prestamistas y los Tilpex el préstamo, es el turno del joven Jones en firmar. Un poco más atrás se encuentran las tortugas muy sonrientes.

Ya falta poco...- Leonardo les murmura a sus hermanos muy contento- Firma Cody y...- les sonríe- ¡Será el final de esta farsa!- Sus hermanos asienten- ¡Y adiós a los vestidos!

¡Adiós a las pelucas!- Dice Donny

¡Adiós a los maquillajes!- Mike continua

¡Adiós a los Tilpex!- Dice triunfante Rafael. Cody toma la pluma fuente y…  
>¡TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU!- el comunicador del humano suena y el chico atiende. Las tortugas se toman sus cabezas.<p>

¡Discúlpenme!- se inclina y atiende pero sin abrir el holograma - ¿Dime Serling?

¿Algún problema joven Jones?- pregunta curioso Borax. El chico no le hace caso y habla con su sirviente.

¡Maldita seaaaa, no puede serrrr!- Rafa esta que explota- ¿Por que tuvo que atender justo ahora?- aprieta los dientes y mira a sus hermanos- ¡Si Cody no firma, les juro que lo ma-ta-reeee!- Leo y Donny tratan de contenerlo

¡Tranquilo, Rafa, tranquilo!- Leonardo calma a la fiera -¡Termina de atender esa llamada y firmara!

¡Siii, Rafita, contrólate!- lo contiene el genio- ¡Debe ser una llamada importante!

¿Y a esa chatarra parlante no se le ocurre llamar en un momento mas inoportuno?- sigue con su rabieta

¡Ya calma, gruñón, caaaaalma, shhhhh!- Mike le da palmaditas en la cabeza a Rafael- ¡Todo estará bien!... Cody atenderá a Serling... Colgara... Firmara... Y nosotros después nos vamos tranquilitos a casita!- Dice Mike muy contento, Leo y Donny asienten lo dicho por el menor. Rafa suspira y se calma...mira a Cody y este cambia su expresión serena a una de "Estamos en problemas"

¿¡COMOO!- el chico corta la comunicación y se acerca a los presentes- ¡Discúlpenme un momento por favor!- Los Tilpex, Los prestamistas "truchos" y las tortugas lo miran extrañados.  
>Cody se acerca a sus amigos y les pide:<p>

"Chicas"- Las tortugas lo miran con enojo- ¡Tengo algo "URGENTE" que comunicarles!

¿Y LA FIRMA?- lo presiona Rafa

¡Eso... Después Roxi!- dice tímido Cody

Puede ir tranquilamente chicas- se acerca Luxar muy sonriente- si es una urgencia, vallan con Jones y el puede el firmar después

¡NINGUN DESPUES!- la voz de Rafa sonó muy ronca- ¡FIRMARAS A-HO-RA!- Los presentes lo miran raro

¿¡PERO ROXI!- se impresiona Cateas- ¿¡QUE PASO CON TU ANGELICAL VOZ!- Rafa se da cuenta de que metió la pata y carraspea

¡EJEMP, EJEMP, GRRRR!- forzó un catarro

¡Pobre Mi hermanita!- lo salva Donny- Lo que sucede es que sufre de disfonía- Rafa comienza a toser para seguir con la explicación del genio- Y a cada tanto su voz... Se hace mas grave...

¡Ahhh, ahora lo entiendo!- Dice Cateas- ¡Mi pobre Roxi! ¿Estas bien querida?- le habla dulcemente

¡Ejemp, eh, si…iiiii!- Le contesta suave - ¡Es que mi "angelical" voz a cada tanto se me va!, ¡PERDON!

¡No te preocupes cariñito!- le responde

¡Esteeee, Chicas!- los llama Cody- ¡Por favor vamos, tengo que decirles algo URGENTE!

¡Pero antes firma, Cody!- ahora lo presiona Leo firmemente- ¡Por favor!- lo ultimo sonó como una orden

¡Peroooo!- El chico insiste

¡FIRMAAAAA!- las cuatro tortugas le gritan y humano toma la pluma y firma el dichoso documento.

¡Bien, se ha firmado el acuerdo!- Dice triunfante Borax- ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA ANUNCIO LA FUSION DE ONEIL TECH Y TILPEX COMPANY GOLD!- los presentes aplauden contentos y las tortugas suspiran aliviadas- ¡Y AHORA QUE COMIENCE LA CELEBRACION...!- Pero Borax no sigue cuando Cody le hace señas a las tortugas y estos bajan del escenario

¿¡PERO ADONDE VAN!- les dice Spirel - ¿¡NO VAN A CELEBRAR CON NOSOTROS!

Después... volveremos- les dice Cody y los cinco se marchan, Los reptiles no entienden nada

Mientras el sensei esta buscando sin descanso a sus hijos. La rata, cada minuto que pasa, esta mas y mas molesto con su prole

¡Estos niños!- mira hacia todos lados- ¡En cuanto los encuentre!- y sigue buscando.

**Cody conduce a las tortugas a un salón privado.**

¡¿DINOS YA QUE PASA, CODY?- se molesta Rafa- ¿¡POR QUE URGENCIA CASI NO FIRMAS!

¡YA Rafael, calma, relájate!- Le dice Mike muy tranquilo- Ya esta todo bien- le sonríe- Ya están firmados los documentos... Ya la empresa se salvo... Ya nada puede salir mal

¡Tiene razón Mike, Rafa!- comenta Leo con su habitual calma- Ya todo termino- dice feliz y calmo

¡No estén tan seguros!- Cody les dice nervioso

¿Por que?- Pregunta Donny

Es que Splinter... esta aquí- Las tortugas se ponen nerviosas de repente

¡OH NOOOOO!- Mike grita histérico- ¡ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMASSS!

¿¡CO... COMO QUE ES... ESTA AQUI!- el líder se altera- ¿¡NO LO ESTABA RETENIENDO SERLING!- se pone nervioso

¡ES QUE SERLING ME HA DICHO QUE EL SENSEI HA DESCUBIERTO LA POSTAL DE LOS TILPEX!- las tortugas se llevan sus manos a sus cabezas- ¡Y QUE NOS ESCUCHO HABLAR SOBRE EL ASUNTO DE LAS JOYAS Y LA FIESTA! ¡Y QUE NOS SIGUIO HASTA AQUI!

¡DEMONIOSSSS!- patalea Rafael - ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!- y mira muy molesto a Leo - ¡Y TU! - Lo acusa- ¿¡NO NOS DIJISTE QUE TE ENCARGARIAS DE OCULTAR LA EVIDENCIA! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS EN APRIETOS, LEONARDO!

¡UN MOMENTO, RAFAEL! - se defiende- ¡YO LO OCULTE! ¡LO DEJE DETRO DE UN LIBRO! ¡Y SI NO LO RECUERDAS!... ¡TUUU LO SACASTE Y REVOLEASTE EL LIBRO CUANDO ME AYUDABAS A BUSCAR LAS "JOYAS QUE MISTERIOSAMENTE DESAPARECIERON DE MI CUARTO"!- mira a Mike muy molesto. El aludido se defiende

¿¡AHHH Y AHORA ES MI CULPA!

¡SIII!- salta Dónatelo - ¡SI TU NO HUBIESES SACADO LAS JOYAS DEL CUARTO DE LEO, LA POSTAL NO HUBIESE SIDO DESCUBIERTA, MIGUEL ANGEL!

¡AHHHH CLARO, DONATELO, ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS Y LE ECHAS TODA LA CULPA AL TARADO! ¿NO?- Se desafían con la mirada

¡SI, ES TU CULPA MIKE!- se enfada Rafael

¡CHICOS, CALMENSE!- los trata de parar Cody

¡OYE NO ES MI CULPA!- lo señala con el dedo- ¡SI MAL NO RECUERDO TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, RAFAEL!

¿¡YO!- Mira al menor con ira

¡SIIII, TUUUU!- Mike se pone en puntas de pie para estar a su altura- ¡FUE TU IDEA LA DE OCULTAR LO DE LA FARSA A MAESTRO! ¡SI LE HUBIESEMOS DICHO LA VERDAD DESDE EL PRINCIPIO AL SENSEI, ESTO AHORA NO HUBIESE PASADO!

¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES ENANO!

¡CHICOS POR FAVOR!- Leo trata de poner orden

¡NOOO, TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, MIGUEL ANGEL! -ahora mira a Donny- ¡Y LA TUYA TAMBIEN, DONATELO!

¿¡YOOOO!- el genio se enfada

¡SIII, FUE POR CULPA DE USTEDES ENANOS! ¡FUE POR USTEDES QUE TERMINAMOS ACEPTANDO EL DISFRAZARNOS PARA AYUDAR A CODY!

¡PERO ERA PARA UNA BUENA CAUSA, RAFAEL!- todo se vuelve un caos- ¡LO HICIMOS PARA AYUDAR A NUESTRO AMIGO! ¡Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON MIKE! ¡FUE TU IDEA DE OCULTARLE LA VERDAD AL MAESTRO!- Rafa lo mira de reojo y no replica, sabe que sus hermanitos tienen razón

¡PE...PE... PERO EN ESE CASO!- mira a Leo-¡LA CULPA DE TODO LA TIENE LEONARDO!- el otro abre los ojos sorprendido

¿¡MI CULPA!

¡SIIII, FUISTE TU QUE AL PRINCIPIO NO DEBISTE HACERME CASO!

¿COMO?- Leo le sonríe con bronca

¡Siii, TU ERES EL LIDER Y TU TOMAS LAS DECISIONES, HERMANO, NO DEBISTE HACERME CASO!- Rafa trata de zafarse de la culpa

¡TIENES RAZON RAFAEL!- Lo apoya Donny y mira al mayor- ¡NO DEBISTE APOYAR LA IDEA DE RAFA, LEONARDO, FUISTE MUY BLANDO!- Leonardo mira con furia a sus hermanos

¡CLAAAARO, ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS, Y TODOS ECHENLE LA CULPA AL LIDER! ¿NO?- dice sarcástico Leo- ¡ESTA BIEN, CHICOS, LO ACEPTO, TOOOOODO ES CULPA MIA!- sigue siendo sarcástico. Donny y Rafa miran hacia arriba entendiendo el sarcasmo

¡QUE BUENO QUE ADMITAS TODA LA CULPA, LEONARDO!- Mike no entendió el sarcasmo, Leo se tapa la cara.

¡BUENO YAA!- se enoja Leo- ¡Basta de discusiones!, lo que debemos pensar es en una manera de sacar al maestro de aquí.

¿Y que sugieres?- pregunta Cody. Leo se queda pensativo

¡Mmmm, no podremos irnos aquí como si nada!... No podremos retirarnos y arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen los Tilpex y mucho menos que nos descubra nuestro padre.

¿Y que hacemos?- pregunta Rafa

¡Ya lo tengo!- dice Donny, los demás lo miran - Que dos de nosotros se presente ante el maestro, para que no sospeche y que los otros dos se queden con los Tilpex

¿Estas loco?- habla Mike- ¡Si el maestro nos ve así nos mata!

¡No Idiota!- lo reta Rafa, Mike lo mira con enojo- ¡Nos presentaremos con el maestro pero sin disfraz!

¡Ahhh, pues avisen!- se cruza de brazos

¡Buena idea, Dónatelo!- lo apoya Leo- ¿Dime Cody tienes los trajes de smoking?

¡Si, los tengo!

¡Bien!- les ordena- ¡Dónatelo, Rafael! ustedes quédense así y vuelvan con los Tilpex!- los dos asienten con bufidos- Mike y yo nos cambiaremos e iremos con el sensei y le diremos que tuvimos inconvenientes... Para que no sospeche

¡De acuerdo!- dice Dónatelo- ¿Pero por que tengo que ir con Rafa?- dice molesto

¿Que problema tienes conmigo, cerebrito?- se enoja Rafael

Es para que lo controles- lo mira de reojo- y que cuides de "que no meta la pata otra vez"

¿Que quieres decir con eso, intrépido?- le dice a su líder

¡Nada!- alza la vista- Yo voy con Mike para cuidar que no haga lo mismo

¡Oye!- se ofende el mas chico

¡Bien! - dice Cody- En mi oficina están los trajes, chicos, acompáñenme

¡Bien, andando!- Los chicos se separan, Rafa y Donny por un lado y Leo y Mike por el otro

**Abajo del gran escenario, se encuentran tres de los hermanos Tilpex, esperando a las tortugas.  
><strong>  
>¿Que habrá sucedido con las chicas?- les pregunta Luxar a su hermano Borax- ¡Hace mas de una hora que se fueron con Jones!<p>

¡No lo se!- esta enojado- ¡Pero ese chiquillo de Jones ya me tiene cansado! Siempre termina por llevarse a las chicas- se cruza de brazos- ¡Así no podremos disfrutar!

¡Contrólate Borax!- dice malicioso Cateas- ¡Si ese joven Jones no nos regresa a las chicas! nosotros simplemente podremos "anular" el falso contrato ¿no crees?, así los seguiríamos teniendo a nuestro merced

¡SIIII, TIENES RAZON CATEAS!- le palmea el hombro Luxar- ¡A ti si que se te ocurren buenas ideas!

¡BIEN, VAMOS A PRESIONAR A ESE JOVENCITO!- dice Borax- ¡YO ESTA NOCHE SI O SI QUIERO TENER "ACCION"! - los mira con decisión- ¡Y SI TENEMOS QUE UTILIZAR OTROS METODOS PARA LOGRAR TENER A LAS CHICAS! ... ¡LO HAREMOS!- los hermanos Tilpex se frotan las manos maliciosos. Serling quien se encontraba buscando a Splinter, escucho toda la conversación, muy sorprendido

¡¿Falso contrato?- el robot cae en cuenta- ¡Ohhhh NOOO POR TODOS LOS CIELOOOS! ¡TODO ES UNA FARSA!- el robot abre su comunicador- ¡Debo avisarle al amooo! ¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Pero Serling cae desactivado

¡No tannnn rápido robotito!- Spirel esta detrás de Serling con una picana en la mano- ¡No voy a permitir que arruines mi noche de "Sexo desenfrenado" con Milk!- sonríe maléfico y guarda el aparato - ¡Ahora a buscar a esa dulce virgencita!- y va tras los pasos de Miguel Angel

**En la oficina de Cody se encuentran Mike y Leo, quienes terminan de cambiarse.  
><strong>  
>¡Listo, Mike!- Leo termina de ponerse la corbata- ¡Vamos a buscar al sensei!<p>

¡Estoy listo hermano!- Leo asiente y ambos salen a buscar a su padre.

**Por otra parte. Rafa y Donny vuelven con los Tilpex, ambos lucen los mismos trajes que utilizaron la primera vez que se presentaron ante los reptiles.**

¡Oye cerebrito!- le habla molesto

¿Que quieres?

¿Por que nos cambiamos de vestido?

Para poder usarlo como excusa, por si las dudas los pesados nos piden explicaciones- los dos siguen avanzando

¡Pero si aquí están las mujeres mas bellas del mundo!- Rafa y Donny se dan vuelta al ser piropeados por Cateas y Luxar

¡Ahhh... Ahí estaban!- dice sin animo Donny. Luxar se le acerca

Siii, las estábamos buscando- lo mira detenidamente- pero Dana... ¿Te cambiaste de atuendo?- le mira las piernas, Donny se cubre

Si...es el mismo con el que nos vimos la primera vez- sonríe falsamente- y además por que quisimos estar mas cómodas

Sin dudas, es la que mejor te queda, cariño- le coquetea Luxar

Lo mismo digo para ti mi Roxi- lo mira detenidamente- Ese vestido blanco, destaca tu bella figura

¡OHHH, MERCIII!- dice Rafa con suavidad. Luxar mira a su hermano

Chicas... Mi hermano y yo nos preguntábamos si no desean acompañarnos a tomar unos tragos- Donny mira a Rafa y ambos se niegan

¡mmm, no seee...!- cuando Rafa esta por contestar que no, Donny ve al sensei que va a acercándose a ellos y rápidamente codea a su hermano

¿Dana?- Dice Rafa

¡ESTEEEE Roxi! ¡Por que no mejor vamos YA, con los amables caballeros! ¿siii?

¡Sí por favor diga que si, Roxanne!- le pide Cateas

¿Pero?-Donny le hace señas y Rafa ve al sensei, se asusta y toma la mano de Cateas, este se alegra- ¡PERO VAMOS CHICOS QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!- Donny toma la mano de Luxar y se lo lleva

¡SI... SI, VAMOS LUXAR!- lo apura

¡Siiii, vamos!- Luxar le guiña el ojo a su hermano. Las tortugas pasan al lado de su sensei, y este se voltea.

¡Señoritas!- Rafa y Donny tragan saliva y se detienen pero sin voltearse

¿Disculpe?- lo mira Cateas

Perdón- el sensei se inclina- Discúlpeme las...- pero el sensei se detiene al observar a Cateas y a Luxar- ¡Pero si son ustedes!- los hermanos Tilpex se miran entre ellos- ¡Los del video!

¿Que video?- le pregunta Luxar

¡Si... Son ustedes!- Splinter frunce las cejas - ¡Son los de...!

¡Maestro Splinter!- se interpone Cody

¡Joven Jones! ¡ME DEBES MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES!- La rata al verlo se enfada- ¿DIME JOVENCITO DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS?- Splinter se cruza de brazos, aprovechando la distracción, Rafa y Donny apuran a sus pretendientes

¡Jojojo, vamos Cateas me muero de sed!- Rafa lo tironea

¡Si... Calma mi Roxi!- los cuatro se marchan. Splinter no los ve retirarse y sigue esperando respuestas de Cody.

¿Y bien?- Cody sonríe nervioso

¡Esteeee los...! ¿Chicos?

¡Padre!- llegan Leo y Mike, Splinter ve a sus hijos y muy molesto los encara

¡LEONARDO, MIGUEL ANGEL!- ambos se quedan quietos- ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE ANDABAN?- y mira atrás de ellos- ¿Y DONDE ESTAN DONATELO Y RAFAEL?

¿Ellos?- Leo piensa rápido en una excusa- Están... En el sanitario, sensei, estaban muy descompuestos

¿Descompuestos?- el sensei lo mira fijo

Si…- Leonardo mantiene su seria actitud- ¿Por que motivo nos buscabas padre?

¡Para que me expliquen esto!- tiene la postal en sus manos- ¡Quiero saber que significa este video!- Mike mira a Leo y ambos se encojen de hombros

¿Que video, Sensei?- Mike se hace el inocente

¿COMO QUE VIDEO?- Splinter levanta la voz y ambos hermanos saltan hacia atrás- ¡Este! - les muestra- ¿Quiero saber quienes son los Tilpex y que tienen que ver con ustedes?- Leonardo mira a su padre y piensa rápido- ¿Y que es eso de las joyas y los disfraces? ¡Y además!- esta muy molesto- ¿Que significa toda esta fiesta que se esta celebrando aquí?

¿Aquí se esta celebrando una fiesta?- Mike mira hacia su alrededor - ¡Pero que linnnnndoooo!- Leo lo codea fuerte- ¡auuu!

¡No te hagas el tonto, Miguel Angel!- mira al mayor- ¿Leonardooo?

Es queeee, aquí, no se trata de una fiesta sensei, sino de una cena de negocios- mira a su amigo - ¿No, Cody?

¡Así es!- se mete el chico- ¡Es que se cambio el lugar de la reunión por...!- el sensei lo mira fijo- ¡Por que hubo un apagón!

¿¡Un apagón!

¡SII, APAGON TERRIBLEE, PADREE!- sigue con la mentira Mike- ¡DEBIO HABERLO VISTO TODO FUE UN CAOZ! ¡GENTE GRITANDO POR TOOODOS LADOS!- el sensei lo mira fijo y Leonardo disimuladamente pellizca a su hermanito para que se calle- ¡Auuuu!- mira a Leo

¡Basta!- le dice entre dientes el mayor

¿Así que un apagón?- el maestro sigue con el video- Bien... ¿Pero este video que significa?

Eso... Es una postal que llego por error maestro...- Leo se mantiene sereno, pero por dentro esta muy nervioso- No era para nosotros... Padre

¡¿NOOO?- el sensei duda si creerle o no

¡Así es...!- el discípulo mayor y el maestro se miran fijo

¡Ah, ya veo!... Pero tengo una ultima pregunta- Los tres prestan atención- Los escuche hablar sobre unos disfraces- Leo y Mike abre sus ojos

¡Es que después de la reunión, habrá un carnaval carioca, maestro!- se apura Mike

¿¡un carnaval!- dicen Leo, Splinter y Cody al mismo tiempo

¡Siiii! ¿No lo recuerdan LEO, CODY?- el menor los presiona

¡AHHH, SI, CLARO!- contesta el humano- ¡Después habrá un carnaval carioca!

Es por eso... Lo de los disfraces maestro- Leo mata con su mirada a su hermanito, este sonríe tímido

¡Ah, ahora lo entiendo!- el maestro parece estar convencido- Bien, ahora estoy mas tranquilo- el sensei recorre con la mirada el lugar

Bueno, ya que esta todo aclarado, maestro- dice Cody- Nosotros nos vamos retirando - mira a las tortugas- tenemos que seguir... Trabajando

¿Nos disculpas, padre?- Dice amablemente Leo

¡Claro!

¿y usted que hará sensei?- pregunta el menor

Bueno, hijo, ya que estoy aquí... Me quedare a disfrutar de la reunión- Los chicos paran oreja.

¿¡Se quedara!- preguntan alterados

¡Si!- enarca el seño- ¿Por que...acaso no puedo?- el sensei se pone serio

¡No, claro que puede!- dice Cody- ¡Valla y diviértase!- el chico lo mira alegre

¡Gracias, joven Jones!- la rata se va retirando- ¡Iré a la mesa de los bocadillos! espero que aun quede sushi- mira a sus hijos- Bien niños, vuelvan a su trabajo y busquen a Dónatelo y a Rafael, quizás estén muy descompuestos

¡Si, padre!- el maestro se aleja y los chicos suspiran aliviados

¡FIUuuuu!- se seca el sudor Mike- ¡Estuvo cerrrrca!

¡Pero igual esto no termina aquí, hermanito!- Leo se seca el sudor- Debemos volver a vestirnos de mujer y buscar a Donny y a Rafa, para decirles que sean precavidos

¡Si, de acuerdo!- Mike obedece- También debemos "relevarlos" para que el sensei los vea y no sospeche

¡Bien! y yo- habla Cody- Iré a vigilar al maestro y llamare a Serling y también buscare sombreros, silbatos, gorros, mascaras, papel picado, etc. para el "Dichoso" carnaval carioca- el joven Jones mira molesto a Mike- ¡Miguel Angel! ¿NO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR OTRA COSA?

¡Lo siento, amiguito, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió!- se encoge de hombros

¡Bueno, bueno no perdamos tiempo y vallamos ya con los chicos!- les ordena el líder y los tres vuelven a la oficina

¡Aquí tienes, Roxi!- Cateas le sirve champaña

¡Ah, gracias!- Rafa lo toma

¡Y aquí tienes para ti, Dana!- Luxar le sirve un vino

¿Y esto que es?- pregunta el genio

¡Es vino espumante, querida!

¡No, gracias, no tomo alcohol!- la rechaza

¡OH, vamos, Dana, tómalo!- insiste

¡es que no me gustan las bebidas fuertes! Y además el alcohol daña al organismo

¡Pero no es para nada fuerte!, este vino es para chicas, es muy suave- trata de convencerlo Cateas. Rafa mira a su hermano, mientras aprovecha y bebe un poco

¡Vamos, hermanita, pruébala!... no te hará daño si tomas solo un poco- Rafa termina su copa, el genio lo mira de costado

¡Nooo, gracias! El alcohol lastimaría mi hígado y perjudicaría mis neuronas…además, yo no tolero el alcohol- Luxar se queda un poco confundido por la explicación del genio

¡Bueno, muchas personas son muy sensibles al alcohol!- dice Luxar

Se dice que las personas que no toleran las bebidas alcohólicas, son demasiado débiles…- comenta malicioso Cateas, Donny se vio afectado por sus dichos

Te llamaron "débil" Dana…- lo provoca Rafa

¡Yo no soy débil!- se enfada el genio y mira a su hermano- Por el echo que yo no tome alcohol, no significa que soy débil, Además, Roxanne, tu tampoco deberías beber- le dice con el labio fruncido- ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo, Leslie!

¡Pero Leslie no esta a- aquí-iii!- le responde igual Rafael

¡Vamos bebe, mi amor!- Luxar se le arrima- ¡Solo prueba un poco, no te hará daño! así le probaras a esos dos que no eres para nada débil, Dana- Dónatelo al verse "presionado" accede

¡Bueno, pero solo un poquitito!- los cuatro levantan las copas y brindan

¡Salud!- las parejas chocan las copas y luego suena el comunicador de Luxar. Mira y codea a su hermano

¡Discúlpennos un segundito, chicas! ¿Vamos Cateas?- el otro le sonríe

¡Vamos!- los reptiles se retiran. Al notar esas sonrisas, Rafa le murmura a Donny

¡Oye, cerebrito!- Donny se acerca- ¿Crees que esos pesados estén tramando algo?- su hermano mueve la copa

¡Puede ser!- contesta- pero ahora lo que me preocupa, es que Leo y Mike se ocupen de retener al sensei- mira a Rafa y le da un sorbo a su vino- ¡Por poco y casi nos descubre!- toma otro sorbo. Rafa aprovecha y se sirve otra copa

¡Si, estuvimos muy cerca!- el gruñón bebe el trago de una- ¡Mmm, ahh! ¡Pero si el sensei se queda por aquí, debemos ser muy precavidos!

¡Tienes razón!- Donny termina el suyo- ¡Ahhh!, debemos cuidarnos- Rafa lo mira divertido

¿Y que tal esta ese vino Donny?- sonríe mientras se sirve la tercera

¡Mmmm, no esta nada mal!- le acerca la copa a su hermano- ¡Es muy dulce y suave, su graduación alcohólica debe ser muy baja!

¿Quieres otra, cerebrito?- el menor asiente

¡De acuerdo, pero será la ultima!- en eso vuelven los otros Tilpex, los dos que faltaban

¡Señoritas Dana, Roxi!- se inclina Borax- ¿Saben a donde se encuentran sus hermanas Leslie y Milk?

¡Aquí estamos! - Mike y Leo regresan vestidos de colegiala y ejecutiva respectivamente, como la primera vez. Rafa y Donny al ver a Leo, esconden sus copas

¡Vaya, Milk!- Spirel lo mira con ojos libidinosos- ¿Volvimos a las raíces?

¿Que raíces?- pregunta sin entender

¡Este, discúlpennos Borax, Spirel!- Leo se dirige a sus otros hermanos- ¡Dana, Roxi...! ¡Ha venido nuestro padre y quiere verlas!

¿Nos quiere ver?- pregunta dudoso el ninja púrpura- ¿Para que?

¡Papi solo quiere saber si están bien!- responde Mike

¡Bueno... Vamonos, Dana!- Rafa lo toma del brazo

¡OK!- los dos se van. Borax ve a Leo y se le acerca muy galante.

¡Leslie, preciosa!- Leo suspira profundo

¿Que deseas... Borax?- El reptil le toma la mano

Dime... ¿No escuchas la música de fondo?- El líder pone atención. Se escucha una melodía marchosa

¡Aja!, la escucho... ¿Y que?- dice secamente. Borax no le suelta la mano

Me preguntaba sino quieres- se le pone de rodillas- ¿Bailar una pieza conmigo?- Leo lo mira fijo y responde

¡Yo no se bailar!

¡Pero yo puedo enseñarte!- le besa la mano- ¡Por favor, Leslie, concédeme esta pieza!- pone cara triste- ¡Hazlo!... ya que será la ultima vez... Que nos veremos-

¿No nos veremos mas?- el ninja azul trata de ocultar su felicidad

¡Claro, el problema de Oneil Tech, ya esta solucionado!... Y eso significa que ya no nos veremos- Leo lo piensa con malicia

¡Bien... bailemos!- Borax conduce a Leo al centro de la oficina y alli comienzan a bailar. Mike observa a su hermano sorprendido.

¡No puedo creerlo!- Leo pisa sin querer y a propósito, los pies de Borax- ¿Leo, bailando?- El los sigue mirando y sin que se de cuenta Mike, Spirel toma una jarra con jugo y mete alli una pastilla rosa, la mezcla y enseguida se disuelve.

¿¡Milk, linda!- Mike se da vuelta

¿Que quieres Spirel- el reptil sirve el contenido en un vaso

Este... ¿no quieres un poco de jugo?- le acerca la bebida- ¡Esta bien frió!

¡Mmm, no tengo sed, gracias!- se da vuelta y observa a su hermano. El otro no se rinde

¡Ohhh, vamos Milk, bebe, es muy fresca! Y además debemos brindar por el cierre del contrato... ¿no crees?-Spirel lo mira

¿Brindar?

¡Siii, vamos... Será por ultima vez!- Spirel le da el vaso y Mike lo toma

¡OK, A TU SALUD SPIREL!

¡SALUD!- chocan los vasos y Mike bebe el jugo ante la atenta mirada de Spirel.

¡Mmm, que refrescante!- dice el menor

¿Mmm, otro princesa?- le dice dulce

¡Claro, va que va!- El reptil accede al pedido de la tortuga y le sirve otro, mientras el degenerado piensa

"BRAVO, CAISTE EN MIS REDES MUÑEQUITA"- los ojos de Spirel se vuelven diabólicos- "ESTA NOCHE SERAS MIAAAA"- los observa mientras Mike bebe tranquilo su tercer vaso de jugo mientras observa a Leo y Borax bailar.

**Por otro lado, el maestro Splinter se encuentra en la mesa de los dulces, comiendo de lo lindo las tortas y masas dulces.**

¡Este esta exquisito!- se sirve un poco de limón pie- creo que otra porción mas no me hará daño

¡SENSEI!- Splinter de da vuelta al ser llamado por Donny y Rafa- ¿Nos buscabas?

¡Dónatelo, Rafael!- los chicos están vestidos con Smoquin negro- ¿Como se encuentran hijos míos?- pregunta preocupado

Nosotros estamos bien, padre- responde Donny- ¿Por que la pregunta?

Es que tu hermano Leonardo me dijo que estaban "descompuestos"- Los chicos siguen la mentira del líder

¡Auuu!- se toma el estomago Rafael

¿hijo mió?- el sensei le toca la frente con cariño- ¿como te sientes?

¡Es que tengo repentinos dolores de estomago! ¡Ohhhh!- su padre lo mira preocupado- Comí algo que me cayo mal

¡Ay y a mi!- el genio sigue con la mentira- ¡Creo que fueron las enchiladas!

Pues en ese caso deberíamos volver ya a casa- le sugiere su padre

¡NOOO!- contestan ambos chicos

¿Por que no?- el sensei desconfía- ¡Si se sienten mal no tiene caso quedarse así!

¡Es que tenemos que trabajar padre!- contesta Rafa

¡Entiendo que tengan que trabajar!, pero no me parece bien que trabajen enfermos, pueden ponerse peor- les dice

¡Pero, padre!- insiste

¡No hay peros, Dónatelo!- el sensei levanta la mano- Ustedes vallan a descansar en algún salón, yo voy a buscar a sus hermanos para que los releven- el sensei se retira

¡Demonios!- se queja Rafa- ¡Esto se vuelve mas complicado!

¡Rápido Rafael!- Donny lo toma del brazo- ¡Debemos volver a cambiarnos y buscar urgente a Mike y a Leo!

¡OK!- ambos regresan a la oficina y en el camino chocan con Luxar y Cateas

¡OPSSS, LO SIENTO!- dice Cateas

¡Ahhh, QUITATE MENZO!- lo empuja Rafa y este lo mira raro, Donny al ver quienes lo chocaron se tapa la cara

¡Bahh, pero que grosero!- se queja Luxar- ¡Mi hermano le dijo lo siento!- Rafael los mira y con su habitual furia estaba dispuesto a pelear.

¿Y QUE ME IMPORTA?- Cateas y Luxar al oírlo lo miran raro

¡Esa voz!- Dice Cateas. Dónatelo lo toma del brazo al gruñón y se lo lleva a los tirones

¡Disculpen a mi hermano! ¡Vamonos!- dice Dónatelo

Por lo bajo. Los hermanos Tilpex murmuran entre ellos

¡Esa voz!- habla Cateas-, la voz de ese hombre se me hace muy familiar, Luxar- el otro mueve la cabeza

¡Pero eso ahora no importa! mejor busquemos a Roxi y a Dana, y sigamos con el plan- ambos siguen su camino

¿Por donde estará Serling?- Cody busca sin descanso a su sirviente- ¿Por que no me contestara?- el chico esta muy preocupado con razón, el robot parlante esta escondido y desactivado. El menor de los Tilpex lo tiene como su rehén.

¡Ayyy!

¡OPS, Perdón... Borax, fue sin querer!- se disculpa Leo por haberlo pisado

¡Des... Descuida preciosa!- se soba los pies- ¡sólo trata de no clavarme el taco aguja, otra vez jojojo, auuu!- se lamenta Borax

¡Es que te lo dije!- se le acerca Leo con cara de inocente- ¡Yo no se bailar! pero...- Mira a Mike- mi hermanita si- Leo observa a su hermano bailar con el vaso en la mano.

Leonardo observa que Miguel baila de manera exagerada y eso le parece raro.

¡Por favor, Milk! ¡Baila mas despacio!-Spirel esta impresionado

¡Es que no puedo evitarrrrloooo!- el ninja anaranjado salta de aquí para allá- ¡LA MUSICA ES LINNNDAAAA!- la tortuga parece drogada

Milk... ¿No te sientes cansada?- le pregunta desconcertado

¡Nooo, Jajajaja, para naaadaaa, jajaja! ¡WOOO!- comienza a dar vueltas.

¿Que le pasa a Mike?- dice por lo bajo Leo y se le acerca. Borax por su parte, también se acerca al suyo

¡Psss, Spirel!- el otro acerca su oído- ¿Pusiste la pastilla?

¡Siii!, pero no funciono- Mike comienza a dar vueltas como un loco- Debería estar somnolienta, pero no…- Leo por fin lo para y vuelven a las corridas Rafa y Don

¡Leo, Mike!- murmura Rafa- tienen que volver- el sensei los quiere ver

¿Papa?- Leo se lleva mano a la cara- ¿Para que nos quiere ver?

Es que tu le dijiste que nosotros estábamos descompuestos- Se queja Donny- Y ahora los busca a Ti y a Mike para que nos releven

¡Dios!- Leo esta cansado y toma del brazo a Mike- ¡Vamos Mike, debemos cambiarnos otra vez!

¿¡Otra vez!- El menor esta "alegre"- ¡OK!- Donny, Leo y Rafa notan a su hermanito un poco raro

¡MIKE!... ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntan

¡¿Yo?- Sonríe mas de la cuenta- ¡Estoy de maraviiiilla! ¡Jajajaja!- los tres se miran extrañados

¡Bueno, ya vamonos!- Dice Leo no muy convencido y se lleva a Mike. Borax y Spirel los ven irse, pero no dicen nada. Ambos aprovechan para hablar entre ellos.

¿¡PERO QUE HABRA PASADO!- Dice Borax- ¡Milk debería estar somnolienta o cansada!- Mike se va dando saltitos, mientras Leo trata de pararlo- ¿Seguro Spirel que seguiste las indicaciones?

¡Si!- toma el frasco- aquí dice... Un comprimido por día y el efecto es inmediato... ¡NO COMPRENDO POR QUE NO FUNCIONO!- se enfada- ¡DIABLOS SI MILK NO SE DUERME CON ESTO, YO ASI NO PODRE DISFRUTAR!- patalea. Su hermano trata de calmarlo

¡Calma, calma, Spirel!- le palmea la espalda- Si este sedante no funciona...usaremos el "otro" método, para tener a Leslie y a Milk esta noche- su hermano sonríe

¿Te refieres a...?- Borax afirma pervertido

¡Aja!- Saca otro frasco de su bolsillo- Si el sedante no funciono con Milk, es mas probable que con Leslie tampoco, así que no nos queda mas remedio que utilizar los somníferos...- Spirel se frota las manos lujurioso- ¡Esta noche, Spirel si o si tendremos acción!

¡Siiii, Borax, al fin lo tendremos!- Los Tilpex se babean pervertidamente. Mientras eso sucede, Cody ya agotado, deja de buscar a Serling.

¡Ya no se adonde mas buscar!- Dice rendido- ¿Que habrá pasado con Serling? ¿Donde estará?- en eso el comunicador del chico vuelve a sonar- ¿Diga?

¡Hola Cody!- es Starlee- ¡Ya te conseguí todo lo necesario para el carnaval carioca!- El chico suspira aliviado

¡Genial Starlee, me has salvado!- se seca el sudor- ¡Gracias a ti, Splinter ya no sospechara de nada!

¡No hay por que Cody!- la chica agradece- ¡Me ha costado un poco pero conseguí, serpentinas, gorros, silbatos, mascaras y todo para el carnaval! - ella frunce las cejas- Dime Cody... ¿A quien se le ocurrió semejante idea?- El da un rugido muy molesto

¡A Mike!- la chica niega con la cabeza- ¡Pero ahora ya no es problema! ¡Tu solo encárgate de traerlo todo hasta aquí lo mas rápido que puedas! ¿De acuerdo?

¡OK, Cody!- la chica hace un gesto y corta la comunicación

¡Bien!- El joven Jones mira hacia todos lados- ¡A seguir buscando a Serling!- y sigue con la búsqueda

Rafa y Donny estaban charlando entre ellos casi tranquilos y llegan Cateas y Luxar quienes se unen con Borax y Spirel.

¡Oigan chicos!- Pregunta Cateas- Recién nos cruzamos con Leslie y Milk pero, no parecen sedadas en lo absoluto- se cruza de brazos- ¿Utilizaron o no los sedantes que les di?- Ambos afirman

¡Claro! lo probé con la nena pero no funciono- se queja Spirel- ¡Tus píldoras rosadas no sirven!

¡Claro que sirven, tonto!- Cateas se defiende- ¡Quizás no seguiste bien las indicaciones!

¡Si que las seguí!- protesta- ¡Quizás producen efectos secundarios!

¡Dame acá!- Luxar le quita las pastillas- ¡OH, Quizás tengan contraindicaciones!- El rubio comienza a leer las letras chiquitas

¡Que efectos secundarios ni que nada!- Cateas se enfada

¡Si las tiene zoquete!- Luxar les muestra- Según lo que dicen estas letritas, el sedante no funciona en reptiles, tortugas, extraterrestres, ni en hiperactivos, idiota, ¡Solo sirven en humanos!- Cateas mira el frasco y se enoja consigo mismo

¡AH, CARAJOOO! ¡NO LEI ESO!

¿LO VES?- Se enfada el menor- ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO CATEAS!

¡UN ERROR LO COMETE CUALQUIERA!- se defiende

¡Bueno YAA!- Borax los para- ¡No desesperen hermanos!- les sonríe- ¡Aun nos quedan los somníferos!

¡Eso es una buena idea, Borax!- lo apoya Luxar- Pero Cateas y yo seguiremos con nuestro plan

Entonces, ustedes siguen con la idea de emborrachar a Roxi y a Dana... ¿No?- Les pregunta Borax con una sonrisa macabra

¡Así es!- Cateas observa a Rafael- ¡Eh descubierto que a mi Roxanne le ENCANTA "EL CHUPE"!- se sonríe

¡Aja! y auque a Dana les es rancia al alcohol, veo que sigue mucho a su hermana- se enciende Luxar- ¡Caerá tarde o temprano!

¡Bien mis hermanos!- Borax los mira - ¡Que cada uno avance con su flor favorita!- Los tres asienten- ¡Suerte en su batalla my brothers!- los hermanos Tilpex se separan y cada uno sigue con lo planeado.

El sensei esta busque y busque a sus otros hijos.

¡¿EN DONDE SE HABRAN METIDO LEONARDO Y MIGUEL ANGEL?- mira para todos lados- Deben relevar a sus hermanos cuanto antes

¡PAAAAADREEEEEEE, WIIIIIII!

¿¡PERO QUE!- el sensei se asombra al ver pasar a su hijo menor deslizándose por toda la pista- ¡PERO MIGUEL ANGEL!- El chico da vueltas a su alrededor- ¡Quédate quieto hijo!

¡MIKEEE!- Leonardo llega corriendo- ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Lo...lo al...can...ze!-

¡NO...PO... DIA... SE...GUIR...LE... EL RITMO, Ahh, ahh!- El ninja azul esta bastante agitado

¡Leonardo!- el joven mira a su padre- ¿Explícame que le pasa a tu hermano?

¡Arroz con leche me quiero casar, con una señorita de San... Ni-co-lass!- Mike canta mientras salta como un infante- El sensei lo mira anonadado

¡No... Lo... Se!- Leo mira como Mike comienza a cantarles a los otros invitados- ¡Desde... Hace un rato que esta así... Ah, ah!

¡Pero esto no es normal en el!- El maestro no deja mirar a su hijo

¡Que sepa tejer, que sepa BORDAR!- Mike da vueltas y le quita la copa a una mujer- ¡Que sepa abrir la puerta para ir a JUGARRR! ¡JAJAJA!

¡ATREVIDO!- se queja la mujer

¿¡A NO!- le dice Leonardo a su padre

Bueno... Esta mas hiperactivo que de costumbre, Leonardo- El chico no deja de dar vueltas- ¡Hijo mió, tu mejor contrólalo!- Leo suspira conteniendo sus ganas de llorar- ¡Yo iré a buscar a Rafael y a Dónatelo!

¿¡OTRA VEZ PADRE!- Leo va a estallar

¡CLARO QUE SI!- contesta Splinter- ¡Deben estar muy descompuestos, debemos regresar a casa urgente!- El ninja azul mira hacia el cielo, agotado- ¿Entendido Leonardo?

¡Ayyyy, siiiiii!- Splinter le da una ultima mirada a Mike

¡Yo soy el viudito del paso del rey!- El maestro niega con la cabeza- ¡Yo quiero casarme y no se con quien!- Leonardo ya sin ánimos toma del brazo a su hermanito y lo jala para la oficina

¡Vamonos Mike!- el chico se deja llevar sin resistencia- ¡A cambiarnos otraaaaa vezzzz!

¡CON ESTA SI, CON ESTA NO... CON ESTA SEÑORITA ME CASO YO!- ambos se retiran

¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- corean Rafa y Luxar mientras Cateas se baja media botella de champaña. Dónatelo mira la escena un poco mareado, el genio se ha "copado" con el vino.

¡Ahhhh, termine!- se asombra Cateas - ¡Es la primera media botella que me bajo en mi vida!- dice victorioso

¡BAH, ESO NO ES NADA!- dice Dónatelo- ¡MI HERMANA PUEDE BAJARSE SOLO EN SEGUNDOS UNA BOTELLA ENTERA!-mira a Rafa- ¿¡No Roxanne!- el genio toma partido, Rafa mira a su hermano también un poco "borracho"

¿¡En serio!- dice Luxar- ¡No te creo Dana!- El ninja morado se levanta

¡Hermanitaaa!- el sonríe- ¡Demuéstrale a estos pervertidos de que estas hecha!- Rafael sonríe con malicia y deja su copa vacía. Los hermanos Tilpex disfrutan por dentro, tanto el cerebro como la fuerza bruta, cayeron en la trampa.

¡Dame eso!- Rafa le quita la botella a Cateas-¡Observa a una profesional!- la tortuga abre la botella y bebe su contenido en segundos. Los reptiles lo miran asombrados

¡AHHHHHGGGG, QUE FRESSSSCOOOO!- Rafa deja la botella.

¿¡Lo ven!- Donny se mofa- ¡Para ella media botella no es nada!

¡Increíble!- Se asombra Luxar

¡Lo mismo dijo!- Cateas mira a Donny- ¡Ahora inténtalo tu, Dana!

¿¡Yooo!- contesta

¡Vamosssh hermanita ahora essshh tu turno!- Rafa ya esta tomado. Dónatelo no se quiere quedar atrás y toma otra botella

¡Aquí voy yo!- Donny comienza a beber mientras los otros tres le echan porras

¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- El genio con mucha dificultad trata de tomarla toda

¡¿DANAAA?- entra Leo junto con Mike y mira atónito a su otro hermano empinando- ¿¡ESTAS BEBIENDO!- Al escucharlo, Donny deja la botella

¡Ahhh, Leslie!, ¡¿Peeeero que estash haciendo aquiii?- A Dónatelo ya le esta haciendo efecto- Leo mira muy molesto a su hermano menor

¡Las vine a buscar porque "PAPI" quiere verlas AHORA!- le dice con autoridad. Rafael mira a Dónatelo y ambos se echan a reír

¡HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el mayor los mira sin comprender el chiste

¿¡QUE ES LO QUE LES CAUSA TANTA GRACIA!- Leo ya esta perdiendo la paciencia

¡Tu voshhh, jajajaja!- se ríe Rafael- ¡SUENA DISHTIENTA LEONmmmmm!- Pero no sigue porque Leonardo le tapa la boca

¡Shhhhhh, cállate!- el líder esta furioso con su hermano, Rafa solo atina a reír como un idiota

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Donny se ríe con ganas- ¡CASIHHH METES LA PATAAA RAFAMMM!- Leo también le tapa la boca. El mayor se contiene las ganas de asesinar a sus hermanos

¡YAaa... CALLENSEEEE!

¡POR FAVOR, LESLIE CALMESE!- Luxar trata de tranquilizar al líder, en cambio Leo le hecha una mirada fulminante a los Tilpex.

¿¡QUE ME CALME!- los reptiles saltan hacia atrás por el grito que da Leo- ¡MIS HERMANAS ESTAN BORRACHAS Y QUIERES QUE ME CALMEEE!

¡Por... Fa... Favor, no es pa, pa, para tanto!- Cateas tiembla- ¡So, solo fue... Un trago que tomaron!

¿¡TOMAR DE UNA BOTELLA ENTERA LE LLAMAS UN TRAGOO!- Leo se les acerca muy amenazante. Los otros retroceden

¿¡ESTEEEE!, ¡BU...BUENOO!-Luxar esta asustado, Leo suspira, y con otra sonrisa forzada les dice a los Tilpex

¡Esteee!... ¿nos disculpan un momento, por favor?- Cateas y Luxar al ver la temible cara del ninja azul, solo atinan a salir rápidamente de alli

¡CLARO... VAMONOS LUXAR!- los dos salen disparados. Leonardo aprieta los puños y se gira para ver de frente a sus hermanitos, estos solos se ríen

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rafael y Dónatelo ríen a carcajadas y Miguel solo sigue saltando de aquí para allá. Leo echa humo

¡YAAAA BASTAAAA, DEJEN DE REIR PAR DE BORRACHOSSS!

¡ES QUE NOSS PODEMOCH EVITARLO JOJOJOJO!- dice Rafa- ¡ESOO BUENA ONDA, YASSLIERON DISPAAARADOSHH JAJAJA!

¡SIHHH, LOS ACHUSSSSTASTE LEONARDO, JAJAJA!- Dice Dónatelo

¡SIII, LES DIOS MEDITOOO!- Continua Rafa

¡YA BASTA!- Leo los mira con furia, los otros dos se callan. Mike quien dejo de saltar se acerca.

¡Buuuu! ¿Vieron?- Abre bien grande sus ojos azules- ¡YA HICIERON ENOJAR A "LADY LEONARDO GAGA" JAJAJAJA!- el chiste del menor hizo reír a los otros dos

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Dónatelo casi se cae de la risa- ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESSHHTUBO MIGUELONNN!- Leo mira a Mike muy enojado

¡ERESHH TODOOO UN GESNIO, MIKE!- Rafa se tambalea

¡MIGUEL ANGELLL! ¿Y TI QUE RAYOS TE PASA?- Leo se sale de control

¡NADA!- Mike al notar el enojo de su hermano, solo se calla

¡Esto es el colmo!- Los reta- ¡ESTAMOS EN APRIENTOS Y USTEDES DOS SE PONEN A BEBER!- Leo jala de Rafa y Donny- ¡NO SE COMO LE VAN A HACER! PERO USTEDES DOS SE VAN A CAMBIAR Y SE VAN A PRESENTAR ANTE EL MAESTRO, AHORA! ¿ENTENDIERON?- los otros dos pese a su borrachera, entienden lo que les dice Leo

¡Ok, okkkkeyyy!- dice pausado Rafa

¡Y TU MIKE TAMBIEN VEN AQUI!- le ordena

¡Siii, AHI VOYYYY!- el más joven los sigue. En la puerta del lugar, los hermanos Tilpex ven salir a las tortugas

¿La vez Borax?- Dice Luxar y el mayor lo mira- ¡Si queremos seguir con el plan, tu debes retener a Leslie!- el otro asiente- ¡Y Debes hacerlo rápido o todo el esfuerzo hasta ahora Será en vano!

¡De acuerdo!- Borax saca una aguja de su bolsillo- ¡Buscare la manera de pinchar a mi Leslie con esta! ¡Y así ustedes tendrán el camino libre y yo la tendré a ella!- sus pervertidos hermanos le sonríen.

Por otro lado...

¡Dónatelo, Rafael!- el maestro los ve acercándose tambaleándose, Leonardo y Mike también los acompañan. Su padre los mira preocupado- ¿Como se encuentran mis hijos?

¿¡Eh!- Rafa hace un esfuerzo mayor para no caerse- ¡Estaños... Biennn!

¿Seguro?- Dónatelo es llevado del brazo por Leo

¡Siii, estamos... Bien!- contesta el genio y mira a Leo- ¡Podremos... Trabajar... Padre!- habla muy pausado

¡Bien si es así!- los mira con desconfianza- Pueden seguir trabajando, pero ahora descansen aquí conmigo- Rafa y Donny se toman sus cabezas- Tu Leonardo y tu también Miguel Angel, ¿pueden relevarlos?

Si... Padre- contesta el mayor

¡Si que siii!- y así fue... Casi por dos horas más. Las tortugas seguían cambiando de vestuario para estar tanto con Splinter como los Tilpex, los chicos ya estaban más que cansados menos Mike a quien se ha vuelto más revoltoso. Las tortugas cada 30 minutos se cambiaban y se relevaban de a dos. A Splinter ya se le estaba haciendo mas extraño que a sus hijos los haya visto junto los cuatro solo dos veces y ya comenzaba a sospechar. Por otra parte, Cody ya bastante fatigado, no ha podido encontrar a Serling

¿Donde te metiste, Serling?- y sigue buscando. Los Tilpex en tanto seguían con su plan. Donny y Rafa seguían bebiendo y se ponían mas y mas ebrios. Borax en cambio hacia todo lo posible por hacer tomar un trago a Leo quien esta con Mike. Pero el no es fácil de atrapar

¡Maldición!- piensa Borax- ¡Que terca es!- se esta enfadando- ¡Si no quieres beber por las buenas... Será por las malas!- Leo y Mike se cambian por décima vez en la noche y se relevan con los otros dos.

¡Padre!- Leo apenas camina- esteee... Ya he conseguido a un doctor... Para que atienda "los malestares de Rafa y Donny"- los mira de reojo

¡Bien, entonces vamos a verlo!- El sensei les ordena a sus hijos

¡No hace falta padre!- da un bufido- ¡Yo los llevare!

¡No, hijo tu ya estas muy cansado!- discute la rata- ¡Yo los llevare!

¡No!... No estoy cansado, yo me encargare padre- insiste Leo

¡No! Yo me encargare- Dice el sensei- Yo soy el padre

¡Y yo el líder!- Dice para tratar de disuadirlo. La rata lo mira de costado

¡Mmm, que raro!- duda, Leo traga saliva

¿Que es lo raro, padre?- le sostiene la mirada

Que me parece raro que a cada tanto te los lleves y después solo te aparezcas con tu hermano Miguel Angel...¿me estas ocultando algo?

¡Nooooo!- Rafa lo interrumpe- Soooloo... Nos lleva... Para asegurarse de que trabajemos...- habla muy pausado

¿Por que hablas así, hijo?- lo interroga

Es que... Tenemos... Sueño... Pa, padre- le contesta Donny quien hace un esfuerzo mayor para ocultar su borrachera

¿¡Así!- duda

Siiii... Es eso- Leo responde- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Splinter no deja de mirar a sus hijos

No lo se... Todo me es muy raro... y no solo su actitud- da un vistazo general al lugar- ustedes me han dicho que aquí se celebra una cena de negocios, pero mas bien parece una fiesta- se vuelve sobre sus hijos, los tres mayores se quedan duros, Mike se acerca también con una gran sonrisa- incluso me han dicho que habría un carnaval carioca... ¡pero yo no veo nada!- se enoja

¿¡VA A VER UN CARNAVAL CARIOCA!- Mike casi grita- ¿¡DONDEEE!

¿Que dices, hijo mío?- Splinter cruza mirada con su hijo menor- ¡Si fuiste tu el que me dijo!- Leo se tapa la cara- ¿¡Acaso... Es men!

¡QUE VIVA EL CARNAVAL, QUE VIVAAA!- llegan Starlee junto con Cody a salvar a los muchachos y comienzan a repartir los sombreros, los silbatos, mascaras y etc a los invitados y de pronto se escucha una alegre música brasilera de fondo. Los presentes se quedan descolocados pero se alegran por la repentina sorpresa.

¡Lo ve!- Leo sonríe nervioso- ¡No era mentira!- Splinter se queda mudo y ya no dice mas

¡SIIII, FIESTAAA, FIESTAAAA!- Mike toma su sombrero y comienza a bailar con el resto de los invitados.

¡MAESTRO, TOME!- Starlee le da un sombrero carioca y una mascara

¡Era cierto!- Splinter toma la mascara que le da la chica- ¡Gracias jovencita!

¡Gracias Cody!- dice por lo bajo Leo aliviado

¡De nada, amigo!- Cody le hace señas- El sensei esta distraído, aprovechen y vuelvan con los Tilpex- Leo, Rafa y Donny asienten. Los tres emprenden la marcha y Leo caza a Mike para que también valla.

¡Andando, hermanito!

¡FIESTA, FIESTA, PLUMA PLUMA GAY, PLUMA PLUMA GAY PLUMA PLUMA PLUMA GAYYY!- el menor canturrea sin molestarse por ser arrastrado por Leo.

¡De seguro que esta desactivado, Spirel!- le pregunta Cateas a su hermano, quien observa a Serling

¡Siii, auque solo le "aspire" la energía!- dice malozo

¡Biennn, así este pedazo de chatarra no molestara!- se mofa Borax. De pronto se escucha la música mas fuerte y los cuatro miran a través del vidrio de la oficina.

¿Pero que rayos pasa alli abajo?- pregunta Luxar

¡FIESTA FIESTAAAA!- entra Mike seguido por los tres restantes, quienes lucen bastante cansados

¡Pero Milk!- se sorprende Spirel cuando Mike le pone un sombrero- ¿Por que me pones esto?

¡POR QUE HAY FIESTAAAA MENZOOOO, JAJAJAJA!- la voz de Mike se escucho normal

¿Que le paso a tu voz, jovencita?- se asombra Borax

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, ES ASI MI VOMMmmm!- Pero no sigue, Donny dentro de su borrachera, le tapa la boca a su hermanito

¡Callateeee, eschupidaaa!- Le grita Donny- ¡Cierra tu maldichaaaa botaaaa!- Luxar lo mira divertido

¡Esteeee, Danaaaa!- el ninja morado se gira- ¿¡Te encuentras bien, querida!

¡Chiiii, de de maravilla!- Le sonríe- ¡Ya te lo dicheee, cabronnn, mi intelectooo chuperiorrrr, es... Essss!- Mira a Leo- ¿Como diaaaablos se diche... Cuandooo... Tu sabes!- Leo lo toma del brazo

¡Que intelecto superior ni que nada!- Donny le sonríe- ¡Ya cállate!

¡Okeyyyy!- le responde

¡Por favor, Leslie!- se acerca Borax- ¡Relájate!- le entrega una taza de te- ¡Toma, bebe esto! es un te muyyy relanjante, te hará bien!

¡No, gracias!- Leo mira a Mike quien se esta trepando por la baranda de la escalera

¡WOOO, MIRENMEEEE, SOY TRAPESISTAA!- el chico camina y da saltitos muy peligrosos. El mayor al verlo se pone muy nervioso y enojado

¡PEROOO MIGUELLL YA BAJA DE ALLLI TE VAS MATARRRR!

¿¡MIGUELLL!- los hermanos Tilpex miran al intrépido desconcertados. Leo al darse cuenta que "metió la pata", se pone rojo de vergüenza- ¿¡ACASO ELLA SE LLAMA MIGUELLL!

¡A, Nooo, jajajaja!- los otros se le acercan- ¡Esteeee, quise... Quise decirrr!- Pero Spirel recuerda algo y enseguida se le acerca a Leo

¡Descuiden hermanos!- El reptil sale en su auxilio- ¡Lo que pasa es que Milk tenia un hermano gemelo que se llamaba Miguel! Y como ese chico falleció y Milk es idéntica a el, a cada tanto su familia la llama así... Pero por cariño... ¿No?- Spirel lo dice muy comprensivo

¡Aaaah, siiii!- dice Leo- Es que Miguel era alguien muyyyy inquieto y Milk es igual a el

¡Si y parece que muy estupido también!- Spirel niega con la cabeza- ¡Lo digo por morirse así!

¡Siii, claro!- contesta molesto Leo

¡Ohhh, pobrecitas!- se lamenta Borax- ¡Mi Leslie te acompaño en tu dolor!- trata de abrazarlo, pero Leo se zafa

¡De nada, gracias por tu comprensión!- y ahora Leo mira como Rafa toma otra botella que le da Cateas

¡Roxiii, ya deja de beberr!- Leo va en su auxilio

¡Relasaaate, Hermanisssta yo solo quierosss un tragooo!- Leo le quita la botella.

¡QUE NO!- ahora mira a Cateas- ¡Y USTED YA DEJE DE CONVIDAR A MI HERMANA! ¡NO VE QUE YA TIENE SUFICIENTE!

¡Okey, okeyy no se enoje!- se pone detrás de Borax. Leo suspira por sentecima vez. Cateas le hace una seña a su hermano mayor y este se va acercando lentamente hacia la tortuga.

Dónatelo esta sentado en un sillón, junto a Luxar. El genio se encuentra bastante mareado

¡Ayyy, no me shiento biennn!- Luxar se aprovecha y pasa su brazo por detrás de Donny

¡¿te sientes bien, Dana?- se hace el afligido

¡NOooo!- Donny echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se queda dormido. Luxar se ríe divertido.

(¡Bien a disfrutar!)- piensa y también le da una señal a Borax. Mike por lo pronto sigue dando problemas y Spirel trata de pararlo y a la vez "tocarlo"

¡Milkkkk, ya bajate nena! - El trata de aprovecharse. El mayor a ver las intenciones de Spirel, se le aproxima muy enojado

¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡Ya... Me canse!- Leonardo se dispone a alejar a sus tres revoltosos hermanos de las garras de los Tilpex- ¡Milk ya bajate de alli!

¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, eehhhh macarena!- Mike esta trepado a la baranda de la escalera y cuando Leo lo va a sacar, Borax le aplica a Leonardo un sedante.

¡TE DIJE QUE TEeeee!- el líder cae desmayado y Borax lo atrapa.

¡Ohh, dios mío se ha desmayadooo!- dice el sinvergüenza. Rafa que esta tomando otra copa que le ofrece Cateas, ve a su hermano desmayado y se acerca

¿¡PEROO QUIE DIAAAASSBLOS LE PASHOO A MI HERMANITA!- Borax le contesta

¡Nada, solo se ha desmayado!- Pero Rafa al verle la cara, se molesta y por su enojo se le pasa la borrachera

¿¡DESMAYADOO!- Rafa toma a Borax del cuello de la camisa- ¡CLARO QUE NOOOO!

¡AYYY, ROXANNEEEE!- el reptil se asusta- ¡SUEL...SUELTEMEEEEE!

¿¡QUE LE HICISTEEE!- le aprieta el cuello

¡PERO, ROXIII!- Cateas se le acerca para detenerlo- ¡POR FAVORRRR TRANQ...!¡PUCHHH!- Cateas se cae de una trompada que le propina Rafa. Donny se despierta al sentir el ruido y mira la escena, también se levanta a ver a Leo

¿¡Pero queeee!- Luxar que estaba por "manosearlo" se detiene

¡DANAAA, POR FAVOR! ¡Quedate comí...! ¡PUNCHHH!- el genio se lo saca de encima, también de un puñetazo- ¡TE LO MERECIAS!- dice el genio

¡Pervertidoo!- Rafa sostiene a Borax en el aire- ¿¡QUE PRETENDES CON MI HERMANA, EH!

¡Nadaaa, lo juroo!- Spirel al oír los gritos de su hermano, deja a Mike y va a salvarlo

¡Borax!- y cuando se da vuelta, el menor le propina una feroz patada en la cabeza, que lo deja Knout Ko.

¡EYYYY, MACARENAAA, WOOO!- el ninja anaranjado se baja de la baranda y sale hacia afuera del salón.

¡ESTAS SOLO PERVERTIDO!- ya la voz de Rafa es normal

¿¡Roxannee, tu vozzz!- Pero Rafael no lo deja terminar y desmaya de un golpe- ¡Pummm!- y Borax cae al suelo- ¡DESGRACIADO!

Por otro lado, Cody esta con el maestro Splinter disfrutando de la fiesta.

¿Que le parece la fiesta, maestro?- El chico le comenta

¡Nada mal, jovencito, pero...!- mira su reloj- ¡Ya son las 2 de la madrugada! ¡Ya deberíamos volver!- Cody deja de bailar

¿Ya... Ya quiere regresar?

¡Si, ya es muy tarde!- esta cansado- Mejor iré a buscar a mis hijos

¡Pero, sensei!

¡CODYYY!- la joven Starlee se le acerca a su jefe, el chico se da vuelta

¿que ocurre, Starlee?

¡Es que rastree la señal de emergencia de Serling!- Cody se alarma- ¡Esta alli arriba!- señala- ¡Pero esta desactivado!

¿Desactivado?- ella asiente

¡Si! quizás fue desactivado a propósito, Cody

¡Quizás!... ¡mejor subamos a salvarlo! auque no se de quien... maestro...- pero al darse vuelta, el sensei no estaba ahí-¡OH, OH!

¿QUE OCURRE?

¡El maestro se fue a buscar a los chicos!- el joven Jones se da prisa- ¡Vamos Starlee, debemos salvar a Serling y detener a Splinter antes de que encuentre a los muchachos!- la chica lo sigue y ambos suben al segundo piso.

¡Leooo, Leooo, despiertaaa!- Donny trata de hacer reaccionar al líder con un poco de alcohol. El genio y el rudo, llevaron a Leo a la oficina de Cody. Los cuatro Tilpex quedaron tirados en su salón.

¡Leooo, despiertaaaa!- Rafa lo cachetea para que reaccione. Lentamente el líder vuelve en si.

**En el salón el sensei busca a sus hijos  
><strong>  
>¿Pero en donde estarán mis hijos?- le pregunta a los otros invitados por las tortugas y ve pasar a Mike pero disfrazado<p>

¡LARALARALARAAAA!- el menor sigue cantando bajo los efectos de la droga que le dio Spirel.

¡Disculpe, jovencita!- Splinter le quiere preguntar, pero Mike lo ignora- ¡Valla pero que niña mas grosera!- se molesta y ve la escalera que da el segundo piso- Quizás mis hijos se encuentren alli arriba- y el sensei sube a la oficina de Cody...

¡TODO SALIO MAL, TODOOO!- Leonardo ya recuperado les sermonea a Dónatelo y a Rafael, quienes están tomando café para recuperarse del alcohol

¡Auuu, no grites!- Rafa se tapa los oídos- ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!

¡Si te explota la cabeza es por la bebida, Rafael, no por mis gritos!

¡Ya Leo, yaaaa!- Donny también esta con jaqueca

¡Y lo peor de todo es que cuando reaccionen los Tilpex pueden anular el contrato y chauu Oneil Tech!- Leo esta furioso

¡OH, vamos, eso es imposible, intrépido!- Sigue Rafa- Si ya se firmo el contrato, ya no hay marcha atrás... ¡Relájate!- le dice como si nada

¡No estés tannnn seguro!- Donny le da un sorbo a su café- ¡Leo tiene razón!, esos pervertidos pueden anularlo si se les plazca! ¡Auu!- se toma la cabeza. El otro se levanta de un tirón

¿¡QUEEEE, EN SERIOOO!- tira su taza de café- ¡NOOO PUEDE SER, ESO ES INJUSTO!

¡SI QUE PUEDEN!- Leo estalla. En el pasillo, Splinter busca a sus hijos y escucha los gritos provenientes de la oficina.

¡Y TODO ES CULPA DE USTEDES DOSS! - se oye la voz del líder.

¿Leonardo?- dice Splinter y suspira- ¡Aquí están!- y entra...

¡SI NO HUBIESEN "CAIDO" EN LA TRAMPA DE ESOS PESADOS, AHORA NO ESTARIAMOS PREOCUPADOS! ¡USTEDES DOS LO HECHARON TODO A PERDER¡

¡LEO NO GRITESSSS! ¡MI CABECITA!- se queja Rafa, Donny agacha la cabeza

¡LO HECHARON TODO A PERDER!- Leo choca con Splinter

¡OPS lo siento, señorita!- Los otros dos se voltean al oír la voz del sensei- ¡Discúlpeme, yo...!- Y Splinter no sigue, Leo al ver a su padre de frente, su cara se pone azul y se da vuelta avergonzado. Splinter abre los ojos como platos

¿¡LEONARDOOOO!- el líder se tapa la cara y los demás también

¡ME LLEVAAA!- Rafa tiembla

¿¡QUE HACES VESTIDO ASI!- La rata se lleva una mano en su pecho y mira a sus otras "hijas". También se queda atónito al verlos- ¡¿RAFAELLL, DONATELOOO!

Por otra parte, Cody y Starlee encuentran a Serling, amarrado con unas cadenas y tratan se sacarlo de ahí.

¿¡Puedes activarlo de nuevo, Cody!- dice la chica

¡Si, pero debemos llevarlo al taller de mi Penthouse!- corta las cadenas- alli tengo todo lo necesario para reactivarlo- El chico abre su comunicador y llama a emergencia- llamare a seguridad y lo llevaremos rápidamente...- la chica asiente

¡EXPLIQUENME AHORA, EL POR QUE ESTAN TRAVESTIDOS!- El sensei esta hiperfurioso- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO LES GUSTA USAR ROPA DE MUJER?- los chicos se le quedan mirando sorprendidos- ¿DESDE CUANDO?- se agarra su cabeza- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TANTOS AÑOS DE CRIANZA, SACRIFICIO Y AMOR! ¿PARA QUE? ¡PARA QUE MIS HIJOS TERMINEN POR OPTAR POR EL TRAVESTISMO!- exagera mas de la cuenta

¡Por, por favor, padre deja que te expliquemos!- Leo esta muy nervioso- ¡No es así...!- El sensei lo mira muy molesto- ¡Fue para una buena causa!

¿Una buena causa?- el sensei aprieta sus puños- ¡¿TE PARECE UNA BUENA CAUSA EL DISFRAZARTE COMO UNA CORISTA!- la rata mira la falda corta que tienen sus hijos- ¡DIMELO, LEONARDO!- todo se sale de su control

¡Auuu! ¡VOSE AH LLEGADO!- Mike entra de un portazo con guirnaldas y sombreros puestos- ¡AQUI HA BRIGADO LA ALEGRIAAA!- trata de hablar en un fallido acento portugués. Splinter se le queda mirando

¿¡TU TAMBIEN, MIGUEL ANGEL!- el chico al verlo, se le pasa los efectos de la sustancia y dice sonriente...

¡VOSE... SE VASSS!- se da vuelta y trata de huir, pero el maestro lo caza de las coletas- ¡AYYYY!

¡VEN A ACA!- El sensei lo mira de frente- ¿¡QUE HACES VESTIDO COMO COLEGIALA! - el chico se queda mudo- ¡CONTESTAME!- en eso entra Cody y los ve

¡Ohhh, nooo!- Todo esta perdido...

**Al día siguiente...**

**Estaban las tortugas sentadas de rodillas enfrente de su padre. El sensei tenía el seño fruncido, estaban muy pero muy molestos con sus hijos por los hechos ocurridos en la noche anterior.  
>Leonardo tenia la cabeza gacha, Dónatelo y Rafael estaban con una tremenda jaqueca y Miguel Angel... No recordaba nada.<br>**  
>Entonces...- El sensei mira de frente a sus hijos- Recurrieron al travestismo, solo por producto de una confusión- los chicos asienten- No... Por gusto... ¿Verdad?- el maestro quiere saber la "verdad"<p>

Así es padre...- Leo habla por sus hermanos- ¡NO LO HARIAMOS POR GUSTO, JAMAS, LO JURAMOS!- mira a los chicos- ¡¿NO ES ASI?- ellos afirman repetitivamente

¡Si, claro que siii!- jura Rafael- ¡FUE MUY VERGONZOSO PARA NOSOTROS USAR VESTIDOS, MAQUILLAJES Y TODO ESO!

¡SI no hubiese sido por que queríamos salvar a Cody, nosotros nunca nos travestiríamos, padre! ¡NUNCA!- dice Dónatelo y mira al menor- ¿No, Mike?- el sensei espera la palabra del mas chico.

¡Siii, en serio!... ¡Fue muyyy traumático para nosotros! ¡Yo ya le tengo fobia a las faldas!- Afirma

Splinter mira a sus hijos y al ver la cara de ellos suspira...

¡Esta bien!, les creo...- Los chicos suspiran aliviados- Pero, igual estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes cuatro, me ocultaron todo el asunto... Cuando debieron decirme la verdad- Sus hijos agachan la cabeza- por mas vergonzosa que sea...- Los chicos miran a Rafael y este mira hacia el otro lado.

¡Lo sentimos, padre!- Leo es la voz cantante- Le prometemos que no volverá a suceder...

¡Mejor así!- Splinter ya esta mas tranquilo- Y bien, yo pensaba en castigarlos- las tortugas tragan saliva- Pero al ver que han pasado por muchos problemas... desistiré- los chicos sonríen- ¡Pero solo por esta vez!

¡Gracias padre!- le agradecen

Auque solo hay un pequeño problema- Comenta Rafael

¿Cual hijo mío?

Yo y Donny- el genio lo observa- cuando ese gusano de Borax, durmió a Leo...nosotros...- se rasca la cabeza- Creo que los golpeamos... Hasta Mike pateo a Spirel...

¿¡Yooo!- el chico no recuerda- ¿¡Cuando!

¿¡Como cuando!- Se enoja el ninja rojo- Cuando estabas trepado como un simio en la escalera

¡Pues...!- Mike piensa- ¡No me acuerdo!

¿No te acuerdas, hijo?- el sensei esta preocupado- ¡Estabas muy revoltoso anoche!- el chico trata de recordar

¡Si, Mike!- Dice Leo- ¡Estabas mas hiperactivo que de costumbre! ¡Te seguía por todos lados, me distes muchos problemas hermanito!- dice un poco molesto

¡Pues no recuerdo! lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba mirándote bailar con Borax, Leo, y que Spirel me sirvió un vaso con jugo...

Entonces...- Donny da su teoría- Es probable que ese pervertido te haya drogado...

¡Esos tipos son muy peligrosos!- se enoja Splinter- ¡Debieron esperar algo mas que una simple "cita" con ustedes!- los chicos asienten

Pero ese no es solo el problema- Habla Leonardo- como los Tilpex, no lograron lo que querían con nosotros, es probable que ellos anulen el préstamo y la empresa de Cody se valla a la quiebra- las tortugas están preocupadas

¿Que haremos si anulan el préstamo?- pregunta Mike

En ese caso...- piensa Splinter- Tengo un plan que quizás funcione, solo que...- mira a sus hijos- No creo que lo quieran hacer mis niños...- las tortugas ya se imaginan lo que deben hacer.

Por otra parte. Los hermanos Tilpex están en su planeta, muy, pero muy enojados y los cuatro con moretones en sus caras

¡DIABLOOOOOSS!- estalla Borax- ¡NO PUDE DISFRUTAR NADA DE NADA! - mira a Cateas- ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE TU FEA NOVIA!- el otro se enfada

¡OYEEE, NO TE METAS CON MI ROXI, TODA LA CULPA LA TUVO LA BRUJA DE TU NOVIA!- los hermanos se enfrentan.

¡NO LE DIGAS BRUJA!

¡YA BASTAAA!- Luxar los para- ¡CON PELEAR ENTRE NOSOTROS NO LOGRAREMOS NADA!- los otros se calman- ¡Hay que admitir que fuimos muy precipitados!-se soba la cara- Nosotros hicimos muy mal en forzar a las chicas... debimos ser mas galanes, mas caballerosos... si no hubiésemos sido tan precipitados, ellas no nos hubieran golpeado

¿Y que propones entonces, Luxar?- Spirel le pregunta tomándose el chichón que le provoco la patada que le dio Mike

¡Yo propongo que las llamemos, les pidamos disculpas y...!- Saca otras píldoras- Les demos estas que "provocan deseo total" en las mujeres y serán ellas las que "caigan" en nuestros pies...- Los pervertidos se miran entre ellos y muy libidinosos sonríen por el plan de Luxar

¡Brillante, BRILLANTE PLAN, HERMANITO!- se contenta Borax- ¡Si que tendremos Acción después de todo! ¡Jojojojo!

¡Siiii, excelenteeee!- los degenerados están muy contentos por su asqueroso plan...

En esa misma tarde, las tortugas recibieron la llamada de disculpas de los Tilpex y acordaron que Mike y Donny serán los primeros en tener una "cita" con Spirel y Luxar al día siguiente y después Leo y Rafa con Borax y Cateas respectivamente. Es una cita de disculpas.

¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que aceptarlo!- gruñe Rafa- ¡Por que el sensei nos obliga a ir!

Descuida, hermano, esta vez estaremos preparados- Lo consuela Leo- de seguro que tienen planeado algo pero

Si, pero, seguro después de esto, es muyyy probable de que no nos dejen en paz- comenta Donny- lo hemos intentado todo, pero resulta imposible sacárnoslos de encima...

Si, en eso tienes razón...- Leo suspira- después de asegurarnos de que salven a Onel Tech, debemos pensar en una estrategia para alejar a los Tilpex de nosotros...

¡Siii!... ¿Pero que?- se pregunta Rafael y Mike quien aun no ha dicho palabra, dice muy contento por lo que se le acaba de ocurrir

¡YA LO TENGOOO!- sus hermanos se asustan por el grito

¡NO GRITES ASI, IDIOTA!- se enoja Rafa

¡Es que tengo una idea!

¿¡Tuuu!- le dicen sus hermanos al unísono

¡Siiii, yo!- se enoja

¿Y cual es la idea, Mike?- pregunta intrigado Leo. El menor sonríe

¿Que pasaría si los Tilpex se enteraran de que "nosotras" tuviéramos "novios"? - hace señas

¿Novios?- Pregunta Donny

¡Aja!

No se...- contesta Leo- Supongo que los Tilpex nos dejarían en paz

¡Cierto!- dice Mike. Sus hermanos entienden la idea del mas chico

¡seria una buena idea! pero...- sigue Rafa- ¿no pensaras en buscar a otros tipos para que hagan de nuestros novios? ¿No?- se cruza de brazos

¡No, claro que no!

¿Y entonces Mike?- Dice Leo

¿QUE TAL SI "NOSOTROS MISMOS" NOS HACEMOS PASAR COMO NUESTROS NOVIOS?- propone Mike

¿Cómo?..¿Nosotros?- se preguntan los tres

¡Si, nosotros!- Mike sonríe- Como mañana Donny y yo, cenaremos con Spirel y Luxar, Rafael ¿Qué tal si te presentas como mi novio?

¿Yooo?

¡Siii, tuuu! Y Que Leonardo haga del novio de Donny- sus hermanos ahora comprenden el plan de Mike- Si ellos creyeran que nosotros somos unas "Mentirosas", quizás ellos nos consideran unas "tramposas" y por ahí nos dejaran- El chico sonríe- ¿Que les parece mi idea?- Los tres se miran y piensan. Leo después de meditar dice:

Es una idea "descabellada", pero...-Rafa y Donny asienten- Pueda ser que funcione...- Mike se alegra- ¿Lo intentamos?

¡Si!- contesta Rafa

¡Con probar, no cuesta nada!- dice Donny

¡Si que siii!- La idea de Mike es aprobada- ¡Si al plan "C"!

**Al día siguiente. Llegan al restaurante Mike, Donny, Luxar y Spirel. Van todos a una cena de a cuatro. Los hermanos Tilpex menores, se miran satisfechos, ellos ya se imaginan las "chanchadas" que harán con Donny y Mike. En cambio las tortugas menores solo piensan que su plan funcione.  
><strong>  
>Bueno, Luxar- dice Spirel- aquí nos separamos...- Toma a Mike del brazo- ¡Milk, tengo una mesa en el balcón reservada para nosotros dos solos!- le guiña el ojo<p>

¡OH, que bueno, Spirel!- Mike y mira a Donny

Y para ti, Dana- el reptil le indica un salón- alli tengo reservado el salón mas exclusivo del restaurante

¡Ok, Luxar!- Donny mira su reloj- ¿Vamos?

¡Adiós, hermanita, que te diviertas!- le desea Mike

¡Tu también, Milk!- y se separan. Spirel conduce a Mike al balcón y se sientan. Toman la carta del menú que esta sobre la mesa.

¡Hermoso lugar! ¿No?

¡Siii, precioso!- Mike mira hacia todos lados como esperando algo o alguien...

¡¿Ya quieres ordenar, princesa?- Le dice muy dulce

¡Si!

¡Pero espero que no pidas una cena "Tan abundante" como la ultima vez! ¡JOJOJOJO!

¡NOOO, TANNNTO NOO! ¡JOJOJO!

¿¡MILKKK!- Spirel se da vuelta al oír una ronca voz, Mike al oírla se ríe por lo bajo - ¿¡QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTOOO!- Spirel se levanta de su silla y le pregunta al "intruso"

¿¡Perdón!- Frunce el seño- ¿¡QUIEN ES USTED!- Mike se levanta también y se hace el sorprendido

¡RAFAELLL!- su hermano esta vestido con un traje de corbata negro, muy galante. Spirel mira a Mike- ¿¡Pe...Pero que haces aquíiii!

¡MILK! ¿ACASO LO CONOCES?- Pregunta Tilpex

¡Siiii, El es...!- Rafa abraza a Mike y mira muy feo a Spirel- ¡Mi...!

¡YO SOY SU NOVIO!-contesta Rafa de manera posesiva

¿¡SU NOVIO!- Spirel se queda de piedra. Mike sonríe para sus adentros

"Que comience el show"

Por otra parte, Donny camina a la par de Luxar.

Dana...- Luxar lo toma de las manos- Espero que esta velada que he preparado, sea de tu agrado- besa la mano del genio. Este trata de ocultar su incomodidad

¡Si, es un lindo detalle tuyo!- se hace el asombrado

¡Si, amor, será el mejor!- y cuando se dan vuelta y chocan con...

¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUI!

¿¡DISCULPE!- dice Luxar al verlo

¡LEONARDOOO!- Donny se tapa la cara- ¡¿Pero que haces aquiii?- se hace el histérico

¿¡LEONARDO!-Luxar interroga a Donny- ¿¡QUIEN ES EL DANA!- Donny mira hacia arriba y suspira, luego mira de costado a Leo

El... Es mí... Novio... Luxar...- Tilpex se queda de piedra y mira temeroso a Leo

¿¡Tu noviooo!- Leonardo mira a Luxar con su peor cara y piensa

"¡Dios, solo espero que este plan funcione!"- las tortugas ruegan que todo el plan "Operación novio" de resultado...

CONTINUARA...

¡FIUUUUU! ¡AL FINNNN…PUDE… PUBLICARRRRR! ¡SOY YO GENTE SU AMIGA MIKE MASTERS!,

DESPUES DE TAAAAANNNTOOO TIEMPO PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULOOO

DIOS! ESPERO QUE NO LES RESULTE MUY LARGO, PERO ES QUE CREO QUE ESTA VEZ SE ME FUE "UN POQUITITO LA MANO", PERO NO PUEDO CON MI GENIO…

YA FALTA SOLO UN CAPITULO MAS Y LE DARE FINAL A ESTA HISTORIA, GENTE…

UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO,

BYE, BYEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡PERDON, PERDON Y MAS PERDON A TODOS USTEDES!… PARECIERA QUE ME HABIA TARDADO UN SIGLO, PERO ES QUE CREO QUE ESTE FINAL ME COSTO Y MUCHO.**

**DEBI PUBLICARLO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO A DECIR VERDAD, NO LE ENCONTRABA EL FINAL ADECUADO. DESPUES DE PENSAR Y PENSAR Y CUANDO TAMBIEN LA INSPIRACION ME VOLVIO, TERMINE DE COMPAGINAR EL CAPITULO Y POR FIN AHORA PUEDO DEJARLES EL FINAL DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA.**

**YO TENIA PENSADO PUBLICARLO EN UN SOLO CAPITULO PERO CUANDO LO TERMINE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ERA LARGUISIMO, ASI QUE DECIDI DIVIDIR EL FINAL EN DOS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU ENORME PACIENCIA… AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "LA JAULA DE LAS TORTUGAS"**

**QUE EMPIEZE EL SHOW…**

**RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NO ME PERTENECEN, AHORA SON DE NICK (¡QUE ENVIDIA!), SOLO LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS Y TODAS LAS SITUACIONES QUE SON PRESENTADOS EN ESTE FICS.** **MIKEMASTERS **

**¡Y LLEGARON LOS NOVIOS!  
><strong>  
>¿¡PERDONNN!?- Luxar mira de reojo al intruso, ese quien se atreve a interrumpir su ansiada cita con Dana- ¿¡Y USTED QUIEN ES!?<p>

¡YO!- Leonardo se pone a un lado de Donatelo y lo abraza por los hombros- ME LLAMO LEONARDO HAMATTO Y SOY EL...- mira al genio- EL PROMETIDO DE DANA...- el líder se pone muy serio y con su mas fría voz, dice- ¿¡Y USTED!?- habla con asco

¡YOOO!- Luxar tira hacia atrás su mechón rubio- ¡Soy el gran Luxar J Tilpex, hijo del grandioso Fofelifex Tilpex y uno del dueños de Tilpex Company Gold!- Habla agrandado- Soy un ejecutivo de gran prestigio y reputación, ¡En todo el universo!…- mira de arriba hacia abajo a Leo, quien esta muy bien vestido con un traje sastre de color negro, camisa celeste clara y corbata azul oscuro, el quelonio lucia muy guapo y atractivo **(¡HAYAO, ROSES…Y SI ESTAS POR AHÍ CLOEH!...¡NO BABEEN LA COMPU! ¡CUAC!: Pd, Mikemasters )**- Y por lo que mis ojos ven... ¡Tengo mas atractivo que usted!- habla muy envidioso.

¡Si, claaaaro!- dice Donnie por lo bajo y ahora mira a su hermano- ¿¡Y tu no estabas de viaje Leonardo!?- pregunta haciéndose el nervioso

¡Lo estaba!- se cruza de brazos fingiendo enojo- Hasta que deje de recibir tus llamadas Dana...- Luxar ve que Leo levanta la voz hacia Donnie y esto le molesta- ¡CREI QUE ESTARIAS MUUUUUY OCUPADA TRABAJANDO!- ahora mira a Luxar- ¡PERO JAMAS PENSE QUE PERDERIAS EL TIEMPO CON UN IMBECIL COMO ESTE!- lo señala

¿¡IMBECIL!?- se ofende- ¡OIGAME BIEN, TORTUGA DISCAPACITADA!- Leo abre su quijada por el insulto- ¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE DIRIJIRSE A UNA DAMA!- se pone de lado de Donnie- ¡Y ADEMAS NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN "POCA COSA" COMO USTED!- Leo se cruza de brazos- ¡ARRUINE Mi VELADA CON MI CHICA!

¿¡TU CHICA!?- Leo toma del brazo de su hermano- ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!- Luxar se asusta por el grito- ¡DANA ES MI CHICA!- Donatelo por dentro, muere de risa por la situación

¡Leonardo, por favor, Querido!- Donnie le habla suavemente- ¡No armes tanto escándalo, todos nos están mirando!- mira a Luxar- ¡No es lo que tu crees!...

¿¡Y que es lo que quieres que crea!?- Leo lo mira con furia simulada- Me voy de viaje... No contestas mis llamadas...no te encuentro en nuestro planeta... Tu padre...- Ambos fingen una escena de celos- Me ha dicho que habías venido a este restaurante a cenar con tus hermanas... ¿Y con quien te encuentro?- Donnie se hace el asustado- observa a Luxar- ¡En brazos de un reptil, feo, ordinario y teñido!- Tilpex abre sus ojos lo mas que puede

¿¡ORDINARIO, FEO, TEÑIDO!?- el genio ahoga su risa ante los insultos que Leo le propina a Luxar- ¡PUES SE EQUIVOCA!- se toca el cabello- ¡ESTE RUBIO ES NATURALLLL!

¿¡ASI!?- Leo lo mira con sus ojos de hielo- ¿¡Natural...en que planeta!?- Luxar lo mira con ira- ¡SI A KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA SE NOTA QUE SE HECHA CUBETADAS DE AGUA OXIGENADA EN LA CABEZA!

¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- Luxar esta por explotar- ¡ENVIDIOSO!- el líder lo mira con sorna- ¡ESO LO DICES POR QUE NO TIENES CABELLO!

Pues eso no me molesta en lo mas mínimo...- Leo se acomoda su corbata- Nosotros las tortugas macho... no nacemos con cabello... Así que invéntese otro insulto que en verdad moleste...-Luxar al ver su indiferencia, se vuelve más y más furioso.

**"Cuernos"**- piensa el reptil- **"Este tipo no me va a ganarrrr"**- ve como Donatelo le dice algo al oído a su hermano- **"No puede ser, este tal Leonardo es muy atractivo... ¡Incluso mas que yo!... Pero de todos modos, no voy a perder a Dana, no señor, este no me la va a quitar"**- Leo y Luxar se sostienen las miradas

**POR OTRO LADO...**

¿¡SU...SU...!?- Spirel mira a Rafael quien abraza a Mikey- ¡¿No...Novio?!- apenas articula palabra, impresionado por el tamaño del ninja rojo, quien lo intimida con sus ojos ámbar. Rafael viste un traje negro, con camisa color bordo y corbata azul **(¡NO TE ME DESMAYES, UMIIII, CUAC!: Pd, Mikemasters)**. El ninja rojo estaba hecho todo un galán

¡SIIII!- La tortuga se le acerca muyyy amenazante-¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU Y QUE CARAJOS HACES TAAAAN CERCA DE "MIII" NOVIA!?- Mikey se da vuelta para ocultar su risa

¡ES... ES...Q...QUE...!- mira a Mikey- ¡E... Ella... N... No..., me...me...!- Spirel esta asustado- Rafa de pronto lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo

¿¡ELLA QUEEEEE!?- el Tilpex menor comienza a transpirar

¡Na... Nadaaaa!- da una mirada suplicante- ¡MILK... NO... ME... MEEE!

¡YA DEJA DE TARTAMUDEARRRR!- Rafa lo aproxima mas cerca de su rostro- ¡YA DIME GUSANO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¿QUE RAYOS HACIAS TANNN CERCA DE MI CHICA?- Spirel busca desesperadamente la ayuda de Miguel Ángel

¡NADAAA, SOLO ESTABAMOS POR CENARRRR!- mira a Mikey- ¡POR FAVOR, MILK, DILEEEE!- Mikey finge desesperación y toma del saco de su hermano

¡NOOO, POR FAVORRR!- apoya su cabeza en la espalda de su hermano- ¡YA SUELTALO, RAPHIE!- Rafa al oír ese apodo dice entre dientes

¿¡RAPHIE!?- Mikey sonríe inocentemente

¡SPIREL Y YO, SOLO TENIAMOS UNA CITA!- habla lo mas afónico posible

¿¡UNA CITAAA!?- aprieta mas el cuello de Spirel

¡Ayyyyy!- Spirel gime del dolor y del susto

¡SIII, una cita!- Mikey abre mas sus ojos azules- ¡PERO DE AMIGOS!

¿¡AMIGOS!?- Rafa no aparta su vista de Tilpex

¿¡A...a...mi...gos!?- Spirel lo mira triste

¡Siiiii!- Mike tira sus coletas hacia atrás

¿¡ASI QUE UNA CITA DE AMIGOS, EHHH!?- habla con sarcasmo- ¿¡Y CANCELAS LA CITA CONMIGO PARA IR A UNA "CITA" DE AMIGOS CON ESTE GUSANO COBARDE, NOOO!?- Rafael por dentro disfruta el hacer sufrir a Spirel

¿PERO RAPHIE?- Mikey frunce las cejas- ¡¿ACASO PRETENDIAS QUE ME QUEDARA ABURRIDA EN MI CASA, ESPERANDO A TU REGRESO?!- Rafa lo mira de costado, siguiendo el juego- ¡YA SABES QUE YO SOY UNA CHICA MUYYYY AVENTURERA y QUE DISFRUTO DE NUEVAS EMOCIONES! ¡NI MODO QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR QUIETECITA EN MI CASITA!- Spirel trata de respirar

¡¿Aventurera?!- Dice Rafa- ¿¡Me estas tratando de decir que tener una cita con este "enclenque" es una aventura para ti!?

¡Jiiiiii!- Gime Tilpex cuando Rafael lo aprieta más

¡SIIIII, PERO SOLO ES UN AMIGO, YA SUELTALO, RAPHIE, SU CARA YA TIENE COLOR PITUFO!- le suplica, la tortuga obedece a su "Novia" y suelta al magullado reptil

¡AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH!- Respira aliviado Spirel- ¡MI, MI LINDO CUELLITO!

¿¡Te encuentras bien, Spirel!?- le pregunta Mikey abriendo bien grande sus ojos- ¿¡No te lastimo mucho, verdad!?

¡N... NO, MUCHO!- contesta tratando de mantener una seria postura y alejándose del ninja rojo

¡ENTONCES SI YA "TERMINARON" SU CITA!- Rafa toma violentamente del brazo de su hermano

¡Ayyy, cuidado, RAPHIEEE!- el menor le reclama- ¡Me lastimas!- le dice seriamente. Spirel al ver esa acción, no le gusta mucho que digamos y se enfada

¡YA LARGUEMONOS DE AQUI, MILK!- ordena autoritario, creyendo lograr el cometido

¡Un momento!- Mikey y Rafa se dan vuelta al oír a Spirel- ¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a una bella y delicada flor!- se planta frente a Rafael, sacando valentía de donde sea. El ninja ni se intimida y se le pone cara a cara- ¡Esta bella doncella debe ser tratada con delicadeza... A...AMIGO!- el otro ruge

¡YO LA TRATO COMO SE ME VIENE EN GANA!- Rafa choca su cara con la de Spirel, Quien se echa para atrás

¡PU... PUES... NO ES LO CORRECTO!- dice Spirel temeroso

¿¡ASIIII!?- Rafa se planta más - ¿¡Y QUE VAS A HACER AL RESPECTO, EH!?- los dos se plantan ante la atenta mirada de Mikey

¡Chicos...!- Los llama

¡DA...DARTE... UN... UNA LECCION, AMIGO!- Spirel saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la muestra- ¡YO PERTENEZCO A LA A.I. .A. .Y.D.M.H!

¿¡A.I. .A. . Y.D.M.H!?- replican incrédulos Rafael y Miguel Ángel- ¿¡Que DEMONIOS ES ESO!?

¡ESTO ES ASOCIANCION INTERGALACTICA CONTRA EL MALTRATO ABUSIVO CONTRA LA MUJER Y DE PASO, MI HUMANIDAD!- le señala las letras- ¡Y PUEDO VER QUE TU!- Le apunta con el dedo- ¡TIENES UNA TENDENCIA AL MALTRATO FISICO!- da unos aplausos y unos sirvientes se les acercan- ¡YO... TE DARE UNA LECCION!- Rafa abre sus ojos sorprendido y Tilpex toma un control y apretando el botón

¿¡Una lección!?- Sonríe- ¿¡A MI!?

¡SI!- contesta muy firme- ¡A TI!- Rafa y Mikey se miran entre ellos cuando varios guardaespaldas de Spirel aparecen de todos lados y rodean al ninja rojo… el reptil sonríe con malicia- ¡Ahora mi seguridad personal, te dará una soberana lección!- los guardaespaldas crujen sus dedos

**EN EL OTRO EXTREMO...**

Leonardo y Luxar se miran desafiantes. Donatelo mira el techo ya muy fastidiado. Los dos rivales se han quedado callados y se estudian con la mirada desde hace mas de una hora, ya sin mediar palabra alguna entre ellos, después de propinarse los mas ofensivos insultos. Ya harto de la situación, Donnie, se acerca a su hermano.

¡Leonardo!- habla afinado- ¿Podemos retirarnos yaaaa?- Leo se acomoda la corbata

Si... Ya vámonos- Luxar se apura

¡Dana!- Donnie se voltea- Querida... ¡No te vallas!- le suplica- ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES POR ESE…!- Leo se cruza de brazos-¡QUEDATE CONMIGO Y TERMINEMOS CON NUESTRA CITA!

¡ESO NO!- Leo toma a su hermano del brazo- ¿Acaso aun no lo comprendes?- mira al genio- ¡ELLA ES MI PAREJA, MI NOVIA Y FUTURA ESPOSA!- le apunta con el dedo- ¡ASI QUE RESIGNATE Y DEJA DE FASTIDIAR!- Luxar se enoja mas

¡A mi no me amenazas!- el otro no se rinde-¡VEN Y ARREGLEMOS ESTO COMO HOMBRES!- Luxar se quita su chaqueta y pone los puños en alto- ¡VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA!- Leonardo mira hacia arriba con fastidio y luego se vuelve hacia Luxar

¿No me digas que quieres pelear conmigo?- se cruza de brazos

¡Siii, te voy a dar una lección!- Luxar gira alrededor de Leo, Donnie se muerde los labios

¡Pero que idiota!- dice el genio cuando Luxar se pone en una ridícula pose de pelea

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Spirel ve como Rafael "trapea el piso" con sus 20 guardaespaldas. Mikey disfruta el espectáculo sentado y bebiendo champaña a un costado- ¡ACABO CON TODOS MIS HOMBRES!- dice asustado

¡Pan comido!- el ninja cruje sus dedos y mira desafiante a Spirel, este retrocede- ¡Ahora por malito!- sonríe - ¡Te daré tu merecido Spirel!

¡ME...ME LLEVA!- sonríe nervioso- ¡OYE... O...YE... AMIGO!...¡ESTO NO ERA EN SERIO!- Rafael se le acerca paso a paso, disfruta el hacerlo sufrir- ¡ERA UNA BROMA, FUE SIN QUERER!

¡Ayyy, no!- Miguel se levanta de la silla- ¡Ya lo hiciste enfadar, Spirel!

¡EN VERDAD, NO FUE A PROPOSITO!

¡Ohhh, siiii, yo creo que siiii!- habla bajo Rafael

¡CORREEE, CORREEE, SPIRELLLL!- Mikey le clama- ¡CORREEEE POR TU VIDAAA!- le grita, Spirel lo ve y se echa a correr

¡MA...MAMAAAAA!- huye despavorido, chocando con el publico. Mikey se le acerca a Rafa

¡Rafa!- este se voltea y mira al menor

¿Funciono?- Mikey le pregunta y ambos salen hacia afuera. La multitud que se amontono viendo el espectáculo, se dispersa. En cuanto suben a la limosina de Cody, los hermanos se echan a reír

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rafa choca su mano con la de Mikey, en señal de triunfo- ¡LO LOGRAMOS, ZOQUETE!- dice el mayor muy contento

¡SIII, con el susto que le diste, Rafa, ya no creo que vuelva ni en un millón de años!- dice contento mientras se quita el vestido con volados

¡Siii, me di el gusto de apretar a ese gusano!- Se quita el saco divertido- Solo espero que con Donnie y Leo también todo haya salido bien

¡Eso ni lo dudes!- termina Mikey

¡UNA PELEA, UNA PELEA!- los curiosos se amontonan, formando un circulo- ¡El señor Luxar va a pelear con un terrícola!- La gente presente los rodean. Donnie mira a su alrededor, un poco fastidiado por la actitud de las personas

¿¡Y estos!?

¡Que suerte tiene, señorita!- una de apariencia triceraton le habla- ¡Como me gustaría estar en tu lugar!

¿A que se refiere?- responde Donnie

¡Que dos guapos caballeros como esos se la disputen, es taaaaan romántico!- Dice la chica muy emocionada

¡Uyyyy, siiii!- eleva los ojos

¡Ahora veraz!- Luxar gira alrededor de Leonardo, levantando sus puños- ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con el gran Luxar J Tilpex!- da manotazos sin llegar a tocar a Leo. Se mueve alrededor del líder con saltitos. Dando amague como en el boxeo. Los curiosos murmuran mientras los observan

¡HA, HA, HA!- jadea Luxar entre manotazo y manotazo al aire. Leo solo muerde sus labios con fastidio- ¡Lo veo en tus ojos!- se burla- ¡Ya estas temblando del miedo!

¡Siiiii, mucho!- Contesta Leo

¡Te daré la paliza de tu vida!- se le acerca mas y se pone detrás de Leo- ¡Quedaras en ridículo y Dana se dará cuenta de lo patético que eres!- Mira a Donnie- ¡Mírame querida!- Donatelo ya esta muy cansado- ¡Te demostrare que soy muchísimo mejor que el!

No lo provoques Luxar...- le advierte- ¡Mi novio te va a mataAAAAR!

¡Que me va a matar si solo es un perde...!

¡PUMMM!- Luxar cae al suelo por un puñetazo que le propino Leo

¡Ya me cansaste!- Leo lo mira de costado muy irritado

¡AHHHHH!- Luxar se toma la cara - ¡MI...MI...LINDA CARA!- se ve sangre en sus manos- ¡AHHHHHH!- enseguida toma un espejo de su bolsillo- ¡Noooooo!- con los ojos llorosos, se ve- ¡Mi tiraste un DIENTEEEE!- Luxar esta en shock

¡OHHHHH NOOOOO, QUE DESGRACIA!- Donnie se toma sus mejillas- ¡Ahora estas feo Luxar!- se acaricia el pelo- ¡ASI YA NO TE QUIERO!- Leo se tapa la boca para ocultar su risa por la actitud de su hermano- ¡Vamonos, Leo!- toma el brazo de el y ambas tortugas se marchan

¡AHhhhh, Danaaaa!- se echa a llorar en el suelo- ¡No me dejessss!- Luxar queda derrotado - pero el genio lo ignora

¡Que patético!- dicen los curiosos y lo dejan solo

¡DANAAAAAA!- Grita como un desesperado

**Rafa y Mikey esperan impacientes a sus hermanos. Mientras que en Oneil Tech, Cody y Starlee tratan de activar a Serling. El robot les esta costando mucho trabajo**

¡¿Que le habrán echo a Serling!?- pregunta preocupada la chica

No lo se con exactitud...- Cody lo conecta a unos cables- Lo único que se, es que le han chupado toda la energía...- enciende una maquina

¿Crees poder activarlo de nuevo, Cody?

Si...- responde- lo único que me preocupa que no haya sido afectada su memoria...- la chica lo mira con mucha preocupación- Sino no podremos saber quien fue el que le hizo esto...- y ambos chicos trabajan en Serling

¿Y?- es lo que les dice Rafa a Leo y a Donnie al verlos entrar. Ambos muy sonrientes le dicen

¡FUNCIONO!- Donatelo tira su peluca con alegría- ¡Leo le dio su merecido a ese pesado de Luxar!- palmea el hombro de su líder muy contento- ¡Ya nos deshicimos de ese!

¡Y yo de Spirel!- Rafa se mofa contento- ¡A ese payaso le di un susto de muerte! - sonríe- ¡Por lo menos ya no volverá a molestar!

¡Bien echo!- Leo finalmente habla y mira a Mikey- ¡Todo salio como lo planeamos! ¡Y todo gracias a tu plan, hermanito!- Mikey se frota el pecho con orgullo

¡Siii, bien pensado Mikey!- Donnie también lo palmea

¡OH, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- se hace el avergonzado- ¡Gracias a todos por confiar en mi!- Rafa lo mira con fastidio- ¡Es todo un honor para mi el recibir de ustedes hermanos queridos!- se agranda- ¡Toda su alabanza y glonorienze por el intelecto superior del campeón del battle nexus!

¡Bueno, bueno, yaaaa!- Sus hermanos lo golpean en simultaneo en su cabeza

¡AUUUU, OIGAN!- Mikey se tapa la cabeza

¡No Exageres tanto!-le dicen los tres y luego le frotan la cabeza mientras le sonríen

Pero de todos modos, esto aun no termina...- habla Leo- Solo falta deshacernos de Bórax y Cateas- Dice con asco

Si... Y mañana...- Rafa se pone en medio de Donnie y Mikey- Les toca a ustedes asustarlos...- los mira fijo- ¿Creen poder hacerlo enanos?- los menores se sonríen

Claro que podremos...- responde Donnie- Mikey y yo no seremos tan rudos como Leo y tu...- Mikey abre sus ojos- Pero tenemos nuestros propios métodos...¿No hermanito?

¡Claro, genio!- da una mirada siniestra- ¡Me desharé de Bórax a mi manera!- dice convencido

**Por otro lado...  
><strong>  
>¿Como la estarán pasando Luxar y Spirel?- le pregunta Cateas al mayor- ¿Crees que nuestros hermanitos hayan enterrado al "muerto"?- lo dice con picardía<p>

¡Ohhh siii!- Borax enciende un cigarro- ¡Ya me los imagino!- sonríe pervertidamente- ¡Las chicas debieron dar gritos de dolor en el velorio!- Da una calada al cigarro

¡Jajajajaja!- Cateas se carcajea de risa- ¡Siiii debió haber sido un entierro muyyyy difícil!...mas Spirel con la chiquita

¡Ohhh, siiii!- Borax se muerde el labio- Ya espero que llegue mañana...- suspira- Ya quiero tener mi propio entierro con Leslie...

¡Ahhhh, siiiii!- también suspira- Y yo con mi Roxi...

¡BORAAAAAAXXXXX!- los hermanos saltan del susto por los gritos

¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA!?- se sobresalta Cateas al ver entrar a Luxar y a Spirel muy asustados

¡SALVANOS HERMANO!- los otros dos abrazan al mayor llorando a moco tendido

¿Pero que pasa?- les cuestiona

¡Mirameeeee!- Luxar abre su boca-¡Ese salvaje me tiro un diente!- llora

¡OHHH, QUE HORROR!- se espanta Cateas y se tapa el rostro

¿Que salvaje?- pregunta Borax

¡El... El...!- se limpia la cara- ¡El novio de mi Dana!

¿¡Novio!?- dicen los mayores

Si... Mi Dana me mintió...- da vuelta la cara- ¡Ella esta comprometida con una tortuga muyyyy fea!- miente el envidioso

¿¡Como!?

¡Y no solo ella!- Spirel se suena la nariz- ¡Milk esta de novia con un gorila asiiii de alto!- Exagera un poco la altura- ¡Ese orangután aplasto a mis guardaespaldas, así!- choca sus palmas- ¡Plassssh! ¡De un golpe! - Y se toma el cuello- ¡Y TAMBIEN ME APRETO MI LINDO CUELLITO!- se soba el cogote

¡Pero esto es terrible!- Borax se sorprende- ¡Jamás me imagine que esas delicadas jovencitas fueran unas terribles mentirosas!- se enfada- ¡Esto es inaceptable!- **(¿Quién habla, no?: Mikemasters)  
><strong>  
>¿Que haremos Borax?- Pregunta Cateas- Quizás... ¡Nuestras chicas también sean unas mentirosas como sus hermanas!<p>

¡Puede ser!- Se queda pensativo- ¡O quizás!- sonríe- ¡Ellas también buscan tener una aventura como nosotros!

¿Tu lo crees?-se preguntan los menores. Borax se da vuelta y los mira seriamente y suspirando les responde

¡No!- los tres se caen de espalda- ¡No lo creo de mi Leslie al menos!

¡Borax!- Se enfada Cateas- ¿¡Y entonces!? ¿¡En que quedamos!?

OH mejor...- Pregunta Spirel- ¿Que harán ustedes?- Borax se queda pensativo- ¿Que harán si la bruja y la grandulona también tienen pareja?

En ese caso... Cateas y yo iremos mas preparados...- toma un comunicador- Hermanos...- los tres se le acercan- ¡Es hora del plan maestro!- los tres asienten seriamente

Starlee... ¡Enciéndelo!- la chica obedece y tocando unos controles, Serling se despierta

¡Comando, uno, comando dos!- El robot se levanta de la mesa- ¡Comando tres, cambio!

¡Serling, cambio y fuera!- ordena Cody

¡Amo Cody!- el robot reacciona a la orden del chico

¿Como te sientes Serling?- los ojos del robot se vuelven rojos por un momento y luego vuelven al color original

¡Mis controles están en orden, amo!

Serling...- pregunta Starlee- ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso en la fiesta?- el robot tarda en contestar

Fiesta... ¿Que fiesta?

La del sábado en Oneil Tech- le recuerda Cody- Te desapareciste por unas horas y te encontramos en la oficina de los ejecutivos desactivado, Serling- El robot vuelve a quedar en silencio- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Iré a chequear mi memoria amo...- los ojos del robot se vuelven a poner rojos- ¡Negativo, amo!- los chicos suspiran- ¡Mi memoria esta en blanco!... no recuerdo nada

Sin duda le borraron la memoria...- Starlee se siente vencida- Así no podremos saber que es lo que le ha ocurrido, Cody

No te preocupes, Starlee...- el chico mueve los controles- Pediré las cintas de video de seguridad de mi empresa, para poder tener un indicio de que es lo que ocurrió con Serling en la fiesta...- el robot se encuentra confundido

**En el planeta Metano...**

**En una** ** lujosa mansión, un joven reptil metatiano atiende una llamada...  
><strong>  
>¡Tilpex Company!<p>

¡Buenas noches!- se oye una voz un poco rasposa- ¿Se encuentra Borax?

No, aun no ha llegado de su cena de negocios, señora- responde el botones- ¿Quiere que le deje un recado al señor, lady?

Si... en cuanto regrese dígale que me llame urgentemente, por favor- dice la mujer

Lo haré...- toma nota- ¿Y a nombre de quien le dejo este recado, madame?

¿Como de quien?- Se ofende- ¡De parte de Ruperta Tilpex, por supuesto!- el joven se pone nervioso de golpe

¡OH, mil disculpas lady Ruperta!- se inclina ante el teléfono - ¡No le reconocí la voz!

Esta bien... No te disculpes- responde- Solo dile a mi esposo, que ya ha terminado el periodo de mamba y que mañana en la noche regresare a casa...

Como usted diga my lady...

**Unas horas después, los hermanos Tilpex llegan a su hogar, dos con contusiones y otros con cara de pocos amigos**

¿Crees que aceptaran venir a nuestros planeta?- le pregunta Cateas a Borax

Yo creo que si- contesta- solo así podremos en marcha nuestros plan maestro y tener nuestra cita, sin correr riesgos de ser interrumpidos por nadie

Como tú digas…- luego Borax ve como Luxar y Spirel se sientan en la sala con cara de derrotados

¡No se pongan así, hermanos!- los anima- ¡Ya tendrán otra oportunidad con otras chicas, ya olvídense de Milk y Dana!

¡Noooo, no quiero!- Spirel patalea- ¡Yo quiero a Milk!

¡Y yo a mi Dana!- llora Luxar

¡Esta bien, esta bien!- los calma- ¡Ya mañana veremos como solucionamos esto, mejor ahora váyanse a dormir!- los dos obedecen y se van a sus respectivos cuartos

¡Mientras ellos descansan!- Borax se alegra- ¡Yo me iré a preparar para mi plan maestro!

Y yo también…- Cateas sube unas escaleras- no fallaremos como los tontos de nuestros hermanitos

¡Eso no!- Cateas lo saluda y se retira. Borax saca de su bolsillo una foto de Leo **(¿De donde cuernos saco la foto?: se pregunta Mikemasters) **y la besa

¡Leslie, amor mió! ¡Tu mañana no te me escaparas, serás mía si o si!- y va para las oficinas. Su secretario al verlo, lo llama

¡Señor, Borax!- el otro no lo escucha- ¡Tengo un mensaje de Lady…!

¡No, hoy no Rigor!- lo para- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de trabajo!

¡NO es eso señor, es que Lad...!

¡Que te digo que no!- lo vuelve a cortar Borax – si tienes que darme un mensaje, lo harás mañana

¡Pero señor!- insiste

¡Sin peros o te despido!- el reptil se queda callado- Hoy no quiero mensajes… me iré a dormir- le dice- mañana tendré la mejor noche de mi vida y quiero estar bien descansado para mañana

Como ordene, señor- Borax se retira a su cuarto y su secretario suspira- No pude darle el mensaje de su esposa…- guarda la nota- Lady Ruperta se enfadara con el…- mira a su jefe- ¿pero a mi que me importa?- sonríe- ¡En cuanto ella se entere de lo que hace el señor en su ausencia, lo cortara en pedacitos, jijijiji!- se tapa la boca. ¡Eso será muy bueno de ver!- se carcajea el secretario

**Al día siguiente…  
><strong>  
>¿¡De seguro no recuerdas nada, chatarra!?- Rafael interroga a Serling mientras se prepara para salir<p>

No... No recuerdo nada de nada...- se acercan ambos genios- mi memoria esta en blanco

Y según las lecturas de tus archivos...- Dice Donnie- Has recibido un virus informático que ha afectado la memoria de tu ram, solo que ha atacado y afectado los datos que han sido guardados en tu sistema las ultimas 48 horas...

En pocas palabras...- se mete Cody

La intención de tu atacante fue borrar los archivos que han sido grabados recientemente...- termina el genio verde

Entonces podemos deducir que a nuestro amigo Serling...- Leo les habla a los demás, mientras es maquillado por Starlee- Le borraron la memoria porque quizás halla visto u oído algo muy comprometedor para alguien

Y ese alguien...- Rafa frunce el seño- No se porque, me late que tiene algo que ver con los Tilpex- dice mientras se pone los zapatos de taco alto

Puede ser...- Donnie lo apoya- ¡Oye Cody!

¿Dime Donnie?

¿Te han traído los videos de seguridad?

Aun no, pero mi seguridad me ha dicho que me los traerán por la noche

de todos modos no se preocupen chicos- les dice Starlee- en cuanto las tenga, yo misma las mirare y me encargare del asunto

¡Gracias Starlee!- le agradece Donnire

Bien, en cuanto los traigan, podrías…- habla Cody

¡CHICOS!- Mikey entra casi corriendo al laboratorio

¿Qué pasa Mikey?- pregunta Leo

¡Prepárense, ahí llegaron Borax y Cateas!- Rafa y Leo se levantan de un tirón

¿Pero que carajo hacen aquí?- se enfada Rafael- ¿No nos íbamos a ver en el restaurante?

¡Silencio, Rafa!- ordena Leo- mejor terminemos de cambiarnos y vallamos a recibirlos- el otro obedece

¡Ok!- deja de protestar

Ustedes terminen de vestirse, chicos, yo iré a recibirlos- les dice Cody y sale. Las tortugas se miran preocupadas entre ellos. Unos minutos después, Leo y Rafa salen a recibirlos. Mikey y Donnie permanecen ocultos

¡Ladys!- Borax y Cateas se acercan a los chicos, con grandes ramos de flores en sus manos- ¡Esta noche lucen mas bellas que nunca!- los halagan

¡Pero que alegría verlos!- finge emoción Rafa- ¿Pero que caraj…? ¡Ejemp!- se traba- ¿pero que hacen aquí?- pregunta suave

Hemos venido a buscarlas…- responde Borax- ¡Nos mataba la impaciencia por verlas!

¿Tanto como para venir a buscarnos, Borax?- pregunta Leo

Es que… las hemos venido a buscarlas porque, queremos llevarlas de cita a nuestro planeta Metano- Leo y Rafa abren sus ojos sorprendidos

¿Y eso porque?- pregunta Cody

¿Cómo por que?- responde Cateas- ¡Por que queremos que conozcan las tierras en donde nacimos!- las tortugas mayores se quedan de una sola pieza

¡OH, no!- Donnie se enfada.- ¡Esto me huele a podrido!- el menor asiente los dichos por el genio

¿Qué dicen, vienen chicas?- pregunta Borax

¡Leslie!- Rafael mira a Leo para que este piense rápido- ¿Qué hacemos?

¿Y que hacemos nosotros?- le pregunta Mikey a Donnie- ¿Cómo seguiremos con el plan si estos los llevan a Rafa y a Leo a su planeta?- el genio se queda pensativo por unos segundos

¡Lo tengo!- dice Donnie- Se que es difícil, pero tengo un plan que quizás funcione, Mikey

¿Cuál Plan?- pregunta

Haremos lo planeado Mikey, solo que nos llevaremos nuestros disfraces a ese planeta

¿Y eso para que, Donnie?

¡Tu solo has lo que te digo, Miguel, después te lo explicare en el camino!- sale sigiloso- ¡adelantémonos!

Esta bien, como digas- y los menores se marchan

¿Y?- Borax espera la respuesta

¿Leslie, hermana, vamos?- Leonardo mira hacia arriba y ve como Donatelo escondido, le hace señas para que diga que si

¡Esta, bien!- Leo acepta un poco molesto- ¿Nos vamos?- sonríe falsamente

¡Nos vamos!- Cateas guía a los chicos hacia fuera. En cuanto los cuatro suben a la limosina de los Tilpex, Cody, Serling, Donnie y Mikey suben a otra y los siguen

¿Entonces?- Cody le pide explicaciones a Donatelo

De seguro esos pervertidos lo tienen todo planeado…- comenta mientras se pone un traje- deben tener una trampa preparada para tener a Rafa y a Leo, por eso tu y Serling nos vigilaran entre las sombras por si algo sale mal

¿Y para que la cámara oculta?- pregunta Serling mientras Cody saca una micro cámara

Para filmar a los Tilpex en secreto- guiña el ojo, el genio- por si esos pervertidos se propasan con nuestros hermanos- los chicos sonríen- ¿Qué pasaría con la reputación de los Tilpex si el universo entero, se entera de que ellos son unos terribles degenerados?- les pregunta

¡Se pudriría todo!- exclama Miguel Ángel- ¡Buen plan Donnie!

¡Eso es excelente, Donatelo!- dice Cody- Pero en ese caso…¿no se enfadaran Leo y Rafa si son filmados y expuestos al publico de esa manera?- dice preocupado

¡Descuida, Cody!- responde Donnie- No se enfadaran, se que será muy vergonzoso para ellos, pero se que si esto sirve para deshacernos de los Tilpex, no se enojaran, te lo garantizo…

¿No es hermoso, nuestro planeta, chicas?- pregunta Borax en cuanto llegan. El lugar era muy parecido a la tierra.

Leonardo mira hacia todos lados y varios reptiles los miran y les echan piropos

¡OHHH, MIREN, MUJERESSSS!- los presentes no le quitan los ojos de encima. Rafa se le arrima a Leo- ¡DIOSASSSSS!

¡Por diosss!- Rafa se tapa la cara

¡PERO QUE PIERNAS, MAMAAA!- uno le dice a Leo

¿En donde nos hemos venido a meter, hermano?- Leo se tapa las piernas con la cartera mientras le murmura a Rafa, este asiente

¿Es que en este planeta, acaso, no saben lo que es una mujer?- se pregunta Rafa y tanto el como Leo, les llaman la atención este detalle- ¿Has visto, Leo? ¡No hay mujeres aquí!

Tienes razón…- asiente

¡Bueno, bueno, circulen, circulen!- les advierte Cateas a los mirones

¿Y bien mi querida, Leslie?- espera una respuesta Borax

Pues... ¡Mas o menos!- le responde al entrar al hotel

¿Como que mas o menos?

¡Como que, este lugar!...- acerca su cara a la de Borax- ¡Esta lleno de pervertidos!- el otro traga saliva- Como no nos quitan los ojos de encima...

Bu... Bueno es que...

¿Y las mujeres de este planeta?- pregunta Rafael- ¿Porque no hay?... Desde que llegamos no he visto a ninguna mujer por aquí- los hermanos Tilpex, tragan saliva- ¿Por que no hay mujeres en este planeta, Borax?- el reptil no sabe que contestarle

Pues… ¿Por qué mejor no nos separamos en pareja?- propone Cateas, cambiando de tema- Así cada uno…- sonríe seductor- tenemos un poco de intimidad…

Me parece muy bien…- responde Borax tomando del brazo a Leo- ¿vamos mí lady?- Rafa le echa una mirada rápida a su hermano y este asiente

Mmmm… vamonos- y las parejas se separan. Desde atrás, Donnie y Mikey esperan su turno para aparecer. Leonardo y Borax llegan al lugar y se sientan en una mesa.

¿Y bien?- pregunta Leo a Borax

¿Y bien que, Leslie?- el reptil no comprende. Leo suspira

La respuesta…- dice Leo

¿Qué respuesta?- se hace el tonto

Quiero saber la respuesta, Borax- le dice serio- quiero saber por que no hay mujeres en este planeta- Tilpex también suspira ante la insistencia de Leo

Bueno, si lo quieres saber, pues te lo diré, mi querida Leslie- Toma aire- No hay mujeres porque ellas en esta época del año… están en periodo de mamba...- responde

¿Periodo de mamba?- enarca las cejas- ¿Y eso que es?

Bueno...¡Ejemp!- Carraspea- Es que nuestro planeta sufre una terrible crisis de superoblación... Y es justamente en esta época en que...- transpira, mientras Leo lo estudia con la mirada- ¡Ejemp!... nosotros los hombres... pues estamos muyyy "Necesitados", bueno de...- Leo se incomoda - Tener una presencia femenina... al lado nuestro

**"¡Oh, oh!"** -piensa Leo- **"Esto no me gusta nada de nada"**- De repente Borax lo toma de las manos

Y como tenemos necesidades...- lo mira a los ojos- Nosotros los metatianos macho, no podemos esperar a que este molesto periodo de mamba termine... Y es por eso que yo...- aprieta mas las manos de Leonardo. El líder se aguanta las ganas de sentarlo de un golpe- Quería pedirte, mi preciosa Leslie...

**"Demonios, ya no lo soporto"**- mira hacia todos lados- **"¿Pero en donde están Mikey o Donnie? ¿Por que ninguno de los dos aun no han llegado?"**- Leo se desespera ante la molesta situación con Borax

¡OH por dios, pero que belleza!- Un metatiano piropea a Rafa quien lo mira con ojos asesinos- ¡Eres la diosa Venus en persona, primor!- le guiña el ojo

¿A QUIEN LE DICES PRIMOR, PERVERTIDO?- lo amenaza con su gruesa voz y los puños en alto, el reptil se asombra por la actitud de Rafael

¡Ahhh, ahhh nadie!- Se da media vuelta y se escapa

¡Grrrrr, en este mugroso planeta son todos iguales!- se queja- ¡Ya quiero irme de aquí!

¡Roxiiii, cariño!- Cateas se le acerca con unas copas entre sus manos- Perdón por la tardanza bebe, es que pedí una costosa botella de champaña y estos mediocres mozos se tardaron en traerla...- mira muy molesto a los mozos, estos bajan sus cabezas

¿Y para que la champaña?- le pregunta

¿Como para que?- le habla sensual- Para celebrar este encuentro...- le acaricia la mejilla a Rafa

¡La mano!- Rafael instintivamente se echa para atrás

¡Uh, perdón!- Se disculpa- ¿Te incomode Roxanne?- dice y se le acerca aun mas

Pues... Ten quieta tu mano...- sus ojos se encienden color cólera- por favor, Cateas...

Sabes...Roxi... ¿No te han dicho que tienes el rostro mas bello del mundo?- lo dice con aires de seducción

Pues...- Rafa mira hacia sus costados y piensa**: "¿Pero en donde están esos enanos?"  
><strong>  
>¿Pues?- Cateas lo toma de las manos- ¿No vas a decirme nada Roxanne?<p>

Yoooo...

¡SUELTALA!- Cateas escucha una voz y Rafa suspira de alivio- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!

¿QUE?- Cateas ve a una tortuga de mediana estatura frente suyo

¿ACASO ERES SORDO O QUE?- Donnie se pone al lado de Rafa y le da un manotazo a Cateas- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!

¡AUUU!- lo mira serio y sorprendido- ¡¿Pero como se atreve?!

¡Yo me atrevo lo que se me viene en gana!- el genio mira de frente a Rafa- ¡ROXANNE!... ¡YA DIME QUE HACES EN ESTE PLANETA!

¡PE…RO, DONNIE, YOOO!

¡UN MOMENTO!- Cateas se interpone- ¿pero quien es usted?- Donnie se hace a un lado

¡Yo me llamo Dónatelo Hamatto y soy el novio de Roxanne!- Cateas se asombra por lo dicho

¿¡NOVIO!?- Dónatelo se pone de lado de Rafael

¡SI... NOVIO!- Donnie frunce el entrecejo- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces al lado de este tipo, Roxanne!?

¡Ohhh... Pues... Donnie, yooo!- Cateas esta de piedra y mira de reojo a Dónatelo que viste un traje negro muy fino abierto con una camisa color morada clara y corbata gris oscura. El traje negro hacia lucir la delgadez del genio, haciéndolo lucir muy **atractivo ( ¡MARGUII, ESTO ES PARA VOS, NO AHUEQUES EL PISOOO, CUAC!: MIKEMASTERS!)**

¡CONTESTAME!- Donnie espera la respuesta de Rafa

¡ROXANNE!- Cateas lo llama- ¡¿En verdad este flaquito es tu novio?!- no puede dejar de mirarlo ya que el tamaño de Rafa contrasta con el de Donnie

¡Siii, es mi novio, Cateas!...

¿Este flacucho?- no deja de señalarlo

¡Es que me gustan los flaquitos!- le responde

¡Y a mi me gustan las mujeres grandotas! ¿Y que?- Se enoja Dónatelo

**"¡No puedo creerlo!"**- Cateas piensa muy dolido- **"¡Mi Roxi es una vil mentirosa, igual que sus hermanas!"**- se dice muy desilusionado

¿Que es lo que quieres de mi, Borax?- Leo trata de zafarse de su agarre

¡Lo que yo quiero... Es!- se pone pesado- ¡Que tu…!- Leonardo ya esta transpirando

¡LESLEI ANN YOSHI!- Mikey llega finalmente y Borax se levanta de su asiento, Leo mira a su hermanito muy molesto-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES EN ESTE PLANETA?- se cruza de brazos frente de ellos

¡Perdón!- Borax se levanta muy molesto- ¿Y usted quien es?

¡Pues yoooo!- Mikey se acerca con aires de grandeza- ¡Soy!- se queda pensativo

¿Quien?- Pregunta Borax, Leo se agarra la cabeza

¡yooooo!- piensa

¿Quién?- repregunta Borax

¡yoooooooo!- crea el suspenso

¿QUIEEEEEN, CARAJO?- explota Borax

¡Que le importa!- contesta de una y tanto Borax como Leo se caen de sus lugares

¿Que, queee?- dice el reptil- ¿pero de donde salio este loco?

¡Pero...!- Leo se levanta- ¿Que haces aquí, querido?

¿Querido?- dice Borax con el entrecejo fruncido

¡Yo me llamo...!- Mikey se le acerca a Leo y lo toma del brazo- ¡Michael Torino!

¿¡MICHAEL TORINO!?- dicen al mismo tiempo Borax y Leo. Mikey le murmura algo a su hermano

"Si decía Miguel, estábamos en problemas Leo"- Leonardo cae en cuenta y le sonríe

¡Así que Michael Torino! ¿Eh?- Borax se le acerca a Mikey- ¿Y se puede saber que eres de Leslie?

Si... ¡Soy el marido!

¿¡MARIDO!?- Borax se sorprende

Si... ¿No ve mi tatuaje?- Mikey se levanta la manga de su traje y muestra un nombre tatuado en su muñeca- ¡Aquí esta tatuado el nombre de mi esposa!

¿¡Te hiciste un tatuaje!?- Leo se cruza de brazos sorprendido y enojado

¡Si, pero uno chiquito mi amor!- Leo no deja de mirarlo serio- No te preocupes es de juego…- le guiña el ojo

"Mas te vale"- le advierte

Además recuerda que tu y yo estamos "Casados"- habla en vos alta- ¡Y este tatuaje representa nuestro amor!- y mira el brazo de Leo- ¿¡Y que hiciste con tu tatuaje, Leslie!?

¡Pues, recuerda que no tengo tatuaje, Michael!- Lo mira con enojo- y después... Recuerda "borrártelo, Miki"- se lo dice en serio, Mikey le sonríe muy tímido

¡UN MOMENTO!- Borax llama la atención de los dos- ¡Leslie!- se interpone entre los dos- En verdad... Este...- lo señala - ¡Payaso!...¿Es tu esposo?- lo dice con el corazón hecho pedazos. Leo se pone en pose muy seria y con vos muy suave, le dice

¡Si... El y yo estamos casados!- toma la mano de Mikey

¡Y con hijos!- sigue Mikey

¿¡Hijos!?- replican Leo y Borax

Si... Leslie... ¿¡ACASO YA OLVIDASTE A NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS!? ¡POR DIOS!- la hace mas difícil- ¡Que mala madre eres!- Leo quiere asesinarlo, Mikey esta agrandando el asunto demasiado

¿¡Eres mama!?- Borax quedo partido al medio- ¿¡Tuviste hijos con este demente?

¡Demente tu abuela!- replica Mikey

¿¡Queeeee!?- pierde los estribos- ¡Fíjate a quien le llamas demente, tortuga lunática!

¡Un momento yo no soy de la luna!- Mikey se cruza de brazos- ¡Soy de la tierra!- Borax no puede creer la actitud de Miguel Ángel

¡LESLIE...! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE VISTE A ESTE LOCO COMO PARA CASARTE CON EL!- lo mira de pies a cabeza

¡Se que es loco!- Leo mira a su hermanito de costado- Pero es muy lindo...- le sonríe con ternura- ¡Por eso lo quiero tanto!- le guiña el ojo. Mikey se avergüenza lo dicho por su hermano y se acomoda su traje. Miguel esta vestido con un traje sastre negro muy juvenil, abierto con una camisa semi desabrochada color durazno, sin corbata y un collar plateado. Y si, Mikey lucia muy lindo y muy pero muuuuuuy atractivo **(¡Y SI!... ¿QUE ESPERABAN QUE DIJERA, EH?...¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SOSTENGA QUE AHORA ME DESMAYO YO! ¡CUAC!: MIKEMASTERS)**

¡Nooo, esto no puede estar pasando!- Borax esta en shock- ¡Todo esto tiene que ser una broma!.

¡Pues no lo es, amigo!- Mikey toma el brazo de Leo- Y si nos disculpas, señor, mi esposa y yo debemos retirarnos, nuestros catorce hijitos nos necesitan...- Leo se toma la cara y niega con la cabeza- ¡Adiós!

¿¡CATORCE HIJOS!? ¿¡TANTOS!?- se sorprende Borax

¡Es que soy muyyy demental!- contesta el ninja anaranjado

¡Se- men- tal!- lo corrige el mayor

Bueno, eso...- levanta los hombros

¡Noooo, Leslie, esperaaa!- Borax los sigue- ¡No te vallas!- se arrodilla- ¡Deja a ese demente y quédate conmigo!

¡No, Borax! ¿No ves que soy una mujer casada?- Leo ni lo mira- ¡Perdón pero tengo un marido y a CATORCE HIJOS, que atender!- lo dice para espantarlo

¡No me importa!- Mikey mira hacia arriba con fastidio- ¡Podré ser un buen padre para tus catorce hijos!

¡Diosss, pero que pesado!- Lo corta Mikey- ¿¡No ves que ella ya me eligió!? ¡Vamonos, Leslie!

¡Un momento!- Spirel llega a escena, Tanto Leo como Mikey hacen gestos de fastidio- ¿Pero que es esto?- pregunta y mira a Mikey- ¿y este hombre quien es?

¿Pero Spirel?- Borax al verlo, sonríe- ¿Qué haces aquí?

He venido a ayudarte…- se para enfrente de Leo y Mikey- ¿Así que el es tu esposo?

Así es…- afirma Leo- ¿Y?

¡Y!... yo no creo que sea tu esposo…- los hermanos se miran sin comprender

¡Claro que lo soy!- responde Mikey- ¿Quién eres tu para decir lo contrario?

Pues por eso…- Spirel señala las joyas que Leo tiene puestas- ¿Acaso no son las joyas que mi querido hermano Borax te ha regalado?- el líder duda en contestar

Pues…- mira serio a Spirel- si son estas… ¿Pero esto que tiene que ver?

Lo que tiene que ver, es que ahora le pertecenes a Borax, cariño- Las tortugas casi saltan

¿QUEEE, COMO ES QUE PERTENEZCO A BORAX, EXPLICATE?

Muy simple…- Borax se cruza de brazos con mucha ironía- en mi planeta hay una costumbre muy especial…- Mikey y Leo están muy enojados- cuando una mujer metatiana acepta las joyas de un macho metatiano…- sonríe malévolo- quiere decir que lo acepta como su pareja, en cuanto mas valiosas sean las joyas, mas es el grado de compromiso que une a ambos…

Y en otras palabras…- Spirel mira a Mikey- Leslie ahora le pertenece a Borax, perdedor

¡Eso es cualquier cosa!- Leo estalla- ¡Jamás escuche semejante estupidez!

¡Eso!- salta Miguel Angel

¡Además, el hecho de que haya aceptado estas tontas joyas no quiere decir que ahora te pertenezca, gusano tramposo y encima todo esto ocurrió en la tierra no en tu planeta Borax!- Leonardo lo acusa

¿Pero en donde estas ahora, querida?- Borax lo corta, Leo lo mira sorprendido- ¡Estas en metano, preciosa! Y aquí se cumplen con las tradiciones, Leslie…

¡Eres unnnn!- Leo rechina sus dientes

¿Y si yo me opongo?- Mikey ahora esta muy enojado- ¿Qué?

Si te opones…- Borax toma un comunicador- llamare a la policía…- las tortugas están furiosas- Y te denunciare por intento de secuestro

¿QUEEE?- de repente unos policías metatianos aparecen, rodeando a Mikey y le apuntan con unas armas. Leo se pone enfrente de su hermanito para protegerlo

¡Levante sus manos!- los policías le ordenan a Miguel Angel- ¡Esta arrestado!- los hermanos Tilpex sonríen triunfantes

¡Ayyyyy, nooooo!- tanto Leo como Mikey se agarran las cabezas

¡No puedo creerlo, Roxanne!- Cateas se toma el pecho bastante afectado- ¡¿Como pudiste ocultarme esto?!

¿Se lo ocultaste Roxanne?- Dónatelo arma una escena de celos- ¡¿Por que no le dijiste a este tipo que tenias pareja?!- Rafa se toma la cara

Es... Que... Tu te habías ido de viaje y me dejaste sola Dónatelo... ¿Por que no me llevaste contigo?

No te lleve porque era una conferencia muy importante de tecnología espacial... ¡No lo hubieses entendido, amor!, además no tiene nada que ver, que huyas con el primer inmundo reptil que se te aparezca

¿¡Perdón!?- Cateas se planta cara a cara con Dónatelo- ¿A quien llamas inmundo, tortuga desnutrida?

¡A tiii!- le señala- ¡No se quien diablos seas, pero no voy a tolerar que intentes conquistar a mi chica!- toma la mano de Rafael. Cateas los observa por unos instantes y dice

¡Pues yo...!- Cateas se queda helado en cuanto ve a alguien entrar al restaurante

¿¡Tu que!?- Dónatelo prepara sus puños

¡N...no yo... En realidad, que... Quería la amistad de Roxi, nada mas!- sonríe, Rafa y Donnie se miran sin comprender. Cateas toma su saco

¡Roxanne querida, fue un placer en haberte conocido!- Le toma la mano y le besa con cortesía

¿¡Eh!?- Rafa quedo descolocado

¡Si me disculpan, debo retirarme!- sale a las apuradas- ¡A… Dios, hacen una linda pareja!- Cateas huye y las tortugas no entienden nada de nada

¿¡Pero que fue eso!?- Rafa se rasca la cabeza- ¿¡Por que de repente cambio su actitud!? ¡Y además se puso pálido!

Y eso ya no importa Rafa- Donnie esta contento- Lo bueno es que ya se fue y de seguro ya no volverá

Tienes razón, cerebelo, mejor busquemos a Leo y a Mikey...- Rafa toma su cartera- Espero que el cabeza hueca halla espantado a Borax...- dice con duda- Sino ese enano se las vera conmigo...- y ambos buscan a los chicos

**Mientras...  
><strong>

**Cody y Serling llegan al planeta metano  
><strong>  
>¿¡De seguro los chicos entraron a este restaurante Serling!?<p>

Si, amo...- responde- la señal de los rastreadores llego hasta aquí...

¡Bien, entremos!- contesta Jones y ve un tumulto de gente amontonada

¡SUELTENMEEE!- Cody al oír una voz reconocida de detiene a ver- ¡QUIERO VER A UN ABOGADO!

¡Mikey!- Grita Cody al ver como a Mikey es arrestado por la policía metatiana- ¿¡Pero que pasa!?- Leo se une a Cody y Serling- ¡Leo!

¡Ese tramposo de Borax!- Esta furioso- ¡Hizo arrestar a Mikey!

¿¡Como!?

¡Leslie!- Borax se acerca junto con Spirel- ¡Cariño, no te angusties!- Leo frunce su seño- ¡A tu esposo no le pasara nada!- sonríe malévolo- ¡Solo permanecerá en prisión hasta que lleguen los cargos!

¿¡Cargos!?- Leo se le planta enfrente- ¿¡Que cargos!?

¡Intento de secuestro de la novia del poderoso Borax Jet Tilpex!- Dice Spirel con Burla- O sea tu…

¡YO NO SOY SU NOVIAAA!- explota el líder

¡Lo siento, pero ahora me perteneces!- Borax mira a Leo- Recuerda lo de las joyas...

¡Eres un maldito tramposo!- Cody se mete

¡Tu cállate, niño!- Spirel lo amenaza- ¡Si no quieres que tu empresa se valla al demonio, te quedaras quistecito y sin hacer nada!

¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO LA EMPRESA!- estalla el muchacho, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡NO VOY A TOLERAR MAS SUS CHANTAJES, TILPEX!

¡AMO!- Serling se sorprende

¡Has lo que quieras, chico!- Borax se retira triunfante- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir ante las autoridades para hacer la correspondiente denuncia...- Leo lo mira fríamente- Ese Michael Torino va a estar en prisión por un largooo tiempo...

Spirel se les queda viendo...

¿¡Y tu que miras!?- Leo esta hecho una furia

Nada, bruja- sonríe- Solo ten en cuenta que no solo serás tu...- Leo se le acerca lentamente, Spirel se echa para atrás- T... También... Roxi, Dana, son propiedades de Cateas y Luxar, respectivamente...- traga saliva- Y Milk... Ella también es mía...

¡Eso sobre MI CADAVER!- dice el líder, Spirel solo sonríe nervioso...

Era... Eso...- se da media vuelta y se echa a correr- ¡Adiós!

¡Grrrrrrr, ahhhhhh!- Leo tira el bolso con furia- ¡Malditos tramposos!

¡Ya, cálmate Leo!- Cody lo consuela- ¡Buscaremos una forma de liberar a Mikey!- en eso se acercan Rafa y Donnie

¡Leo!- están contentos- ¡No sabes lo bien que nos...!

¡Estamos en problemas, chicos!- los corta

¿Problemas?- pregunta Donnie

Si... Borax hizo a arrestar a Mikey...- los otros dos abren sus ojos sorprendidos

¿¡Queeeee!?- Rafa estalla- ¿¡Se lo llevo la policía!?- Leo asiente- ¿¡Pero como es posible!? ¿¡NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARLO LEO!?

¿¡Y QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA!?- Leo se le planta cara a cara- ¿¡Que peleara!? ¡Mírame como estoy vestido Rafael!

¡Yaaaa!- se sobresaltan con el grito de Donnie- ¡No comiencen a discutir!- los demás bajan sus cabezas- Primero debemos pensar en una forma de liberar a Mikey sin ser descubiertos y luego planear como deshacernos de los Tilpex...- los mira muy enojado

Esta bien, tienes razón cerebrito...

No es tan fácil...- Leo esta ya mas calmado

¿Por que lo dices intrépido?- Rafa enarca sus cejas

Porque en primer lugar, esos tramposos nos trajeron a su planeta y en segundo lugar, por haber aceptado esas joyas, ahora nosotros cuatro...- toma aire- ¡Les pertenecemos a los Tilpex!

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

**Mientras...**

Cateas corre como loco por los pasillos del restaurante, buscando a sus hermanos. Toma su comunicador y trata de contactarse con sus hermanos, inútilmente

¡Vamos!- patalea- ¡Borax, Luxar, Spirel!- lo intenta otra vez- ¡Que alguien me responda, no ven que estamos en problemas!

¡Cateas Xavier!- se sobresalta al oír una voz- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, cuñado querido!- Se da vuelta para ver con mucho miedo. Al ver a la figura detrás de el, saluda muy nervioso

¡Ho... Hola, Ruperta!- empieza a transpirar- ¡Tan... Tan... To tiempo sin ve... Verte, cuñada!

¡SALUD!- Borax, Luxar y Spirel brindan con alegría

¡Por fin son nuestras!- comenta victorioso Borax- ¡Díganme hermanos!- los otros se voltean- ¿No soy un genio?- se frota su pecho con orgullo

¡Claro que lo eres!- Luxar le palmea el hombro- El plan que armaste fue genial...¡Nunca imagine que esa Leslie fuese tan ingenua!- sonríe- ¿Como pudo creerse eso de que por solo hecho de aceptar unas joyas, ahora te pertenezca? ¡Que tonta, jajaja!

¡Siiiii, es la clásica "Rubia tarada", jajajaja!- Borax frunce su entrecejo al oír a Spirel- "La rubia tarada, bronceada, aburrida, me dice ¿¡Por que te pelaste!?, Por el asco que da tu sociedad, por el pelo de hoy...¿¡Cuanto gastasteeee!?- canturrea Spirel y Luxar baila

¡YA CALLATE, IMBECIL!- Borax le propina un golpe a su hermano

¡AUUUU!- se soba la cabeza- ¡Eso me dolió, Borax!

¡Bueno, bueno!- los para Luxar- Dejen de pelear, hermanos... Ahora concentrémonos en seguir con el plan...- Se pone de lado de Spirel- lo que debemos hacer es ir por Roxi, Milk y...- babea pervertidamente- ¡Y por mi amada, Danaaaa! ¡Ahhhhh! Debemos traerlas aquí con el mismo cuento y esta misma noche...- sus ojos brillan- ¡Por fin serán nuestras!

¡Siiiii, por fin esa dulce nenita será toda MIAAA!- Spirel se lame los labios

Y Leslie...- se frota las manos- Después de denunciar a su demente esposo, me la llevare a mi mansión y...- Late su corazón a mil- ¡Tendré xxx!- los tres se miran muy lujuriosos

¡Ahora voltéese!- un policía le ordena a Mikey que se ubique de perfil ante la cámara, la tortuga obedece- ¡Ya puede sentarse!

OK...- Mikey se sienta- ¿Por que me pasan estas cosas solo a mi?- se lamenta- ¡Oigan!- llama a los policías- ¿No podrían aflojarme un poco la esposas?- sonríe- ¡Me están lastimando!

¡No!- le responden secamente

¡Que mala onda!- Dice Mikey lastimero- Solo espero que mis hermanos me liberen pronto... Ya se están tardando mucho...

¿El es Michael Torino?- Una oficial metatiana lo mira. Por su traje se puede saber de que es de mayor rango. Mikey la mira muy asombrado por el tamaño de la hembra reptil

¡WOOO, ES ENORMEEEE!- exclama el ninja anaranjado

Si señora es el...- le responden los policías

¿Y por que motivo esta aquí?

Por intentar secuestrar a la novia del poderoso empresario Borax Jet Tilpex- la mujer lo mira impresionada

¿Intento secuestrar a Ruperta Tilpex?- Mikey la mira desconcertado

¿Ruperta?- se pregunta el ninja anaranjado

No señora, se equivoca- le contesta- Intento secuestrar una joven llamada Leslie Ann Yoshi- la mujer bufe

¿Otra conquista nueva?- se cruza de brazos

Supongo... El señor Tilpex nos ha pedido que mantuviéramos el caso bajo llave- Mikey piensa

¡Claro!- se cruza de brazos la mujer- ¡Que podríamos pretender de esos Tilpex!-Bufe molesta- Esos hermanos son todos iguales

¿Lo dice por Spirel, comandante?- pregunta el policía

Si...- Mikey para oreja- ¡Ese gusano! me debe dinero... Ese sinvergüenza aun no me ha pasado la cuota alimentaría de nuestros hijos- Mikey se asombra- ¡De seguro debe andar de parranda con una nueva conquista, es igual a Borax!

¡Mira vos!- Miguel Angel se queda pensativo...

¡Malditos cerdos!- se queja Rafa- ¡En cuanto agarre a Borax lo voy a disecar vivo!

¡Contrólate, Rafa!- le pide Leo- Guarda tu furia para después...- las tortugas llegan al departamento policial

¡Leslie, querida!- Borax al verlo extiende sus brazos

¡No la toques, sucio gusano!- Rafa se plantea ante el- ¡OH te pateare el trasero!

¡Uhhhh, que genio, cuñada!- se burla

¡¿CUÑADA?!- Rafa lo quiere matar- ¡Eso jamás!- Borax sorprendido, se corre para atrás

¿A que han venido?

¿¡Como a que!?- Leo lo enfrenta- ¡Ah liberar a mi marido!

¡Y si no lo liberas, lo lamentaras!- Donnie lo amenaza

¿Y usted quien es?- le pregunta Borax

¡Que le importa!- Contesta Donnie

¡Pues a mi menos!- Replica

¡Ya basta!- Leo aprieta sus puños con ira- ¡Y por tu bien Borax, libera a mi esposo, sabes perfectamente que eso del secuestro es una mentira!

¿Acaso te olvidas mi Leslie querida, de lo poderoso que soy?- los hermanos aprietan sus dientes- ¡Yo soy el empresario mas famoso de este lado de la galaxia y como tal, tengo a toda la ley de mi lado!

¡Eres un suciooo!- Cody esta por caerle encima

¡Alto pequeño!- De repente unos 30 policías rodean a Borax- Si me tocas, estarás en serios problemas...

¡Ya déjalo Cody!- Donnie lo detiene- ¡Ni vale la pena!- el chico no deja de verlo con odio

¡Eso!- sonríe Borax- Bueno... Si no quieres que tu demente esposo se quede en prisión por un laaaaargo tiempo, Leslie...- Leo no le quita sus ojos de encima- Tu y tu "Querida" hermana Roxanne, deberán acompañarme... ¡Sin quejas!

¡Eso si que no!- Rafa no se contiene

Esta bien...- Leo responde sin pensarlo- ¡Como quieras!

¿¡Pero!?- Rafa y Donnie iban a protestar

Lo haremos con la condición de que liberes a Michael...

¡De acuerdo!- sonríe con satisfacción- Lo haré en cuanto tu dulce hermana y tu, estén en mis aposentos...- Donnie mira a sus hermanos y este le hace una seña. Rafa y Leo captan el mensaje

Pero...- Cody no entiende

Así me gusta...- Borax se acomoda el traje- ¿Vamos chicas?- los conduce a una limosina voladora

¡Espera!- lo detiene Leo- Antes de marcharnos permíteme despedirme de mis amigos- les señala a Donnie, Cody y Serling

De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido...- se hace el malo. Leo se reúne con los chicos.

¿Que planeas hacer, Donnie?- pregunta Leo al genio

Tengo una plan que quizás y esta vez funcione- Dice muy serio, los chicos ponen atención

¡Ahhh, que cansada estoy!- Ruperta llega a su hogar y se quita sus enormes calzados, Todo ante la atenta y nerviosa mirada de su cuñado Cateas- ¿Todavía no volvió, Borax?

N... No, a... Aun no

¿¡Y CUANDO PIENSA LLEGAR ESE PARASITO!?- le grita y el otro se cae del susto- ¿CUANDO PIENSA EN VENIR A ATENDERME? ¿EHHHH?

¡NO... NO LO SE QUERIDISIMA CUÑADITA!- sonríe nervioso- ¡Pero no debe tardarse en llegar, Rupertita, jejejeje!

¡MAS LE VALE!- dice la horrible reptil- Mientras ese tarado de Borax vuelve, yo me voy a dormir una siesta...- Se voltea a ver a Cateas- ¡Y TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO DE HACER EL MENOR RUIDO!- les grita a los asustados sirvientes- ¡Y EL QUE SE ATREVA A DESPERTARMEEE!- golpea la mesa y la parte en dos- ¡LO TRITURARE! ¿ENTENDIERON?- los sirvientes asienten repetidas veces muy asustados

¡Eso no pasara en lo absoluto!- Cateas sonríe cobardemente- Descansa tranquila...- La reptil sube a su habitación y los presentes suspiran aliviados- ¡Por fin se fue!  
>Lo que ya debo hacer es advertirle a Borax sobre su esposa...- y el reptil corre a las apuradas<p>

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
>¡Ahhhh!- suspira Mikey mirando su reloj- Ya se están tardando demasiado...- Abre sus ojos muy sorprendido y asustado- ¿¡Que?.. ¿Qué tal si mis hermanos se olvidaron de mi!?- esta por entrar en pánico- ¡SABIA QUE DEBIA PORTARME BIEN!- se come las uñas- ¡Nooo, si mis hermanos vuelven por mi, yo juro nunca mas voy a hacer bromas pesadas...!<p>

¡Pssss, Mikey!- El chico se da vuelta al oír una voz muy suave- ¡Mikey aquí... en la ventana!

¡AHHHH, DONNIEEEE!- Miguel grita de la emoción y Dónatelo se tapa la cara- ¡VINISTE POR MIIII!- esta feliz de nuevo- ¡SABIA QUE NO ME ABANDONARIAS!

¡Baja la voz, tonto!- Mikey se tapa la boca- ¡Me van a descubrir!- el menor asiente- Escúchame bien hermano, para sacarte de aquí, necesito que finjas un ataque de pánico, llama a los de seguridad y arma el escándalo mas grande que puedas hacer, yo entrare y sin que se den cuenta, tecleare el código de seguridad para poder liberarte, ¿Entendido?

Lo haré Donnie, ¿Pero por que no finges tu ser mi abogado?- pregunta- ¡Así lo haríamos por la buena ley y no seria un fugitivo!

Mikey...- lo mira serio- No te olvides de lo poderoso y famoso que es Borax...- Mikey se encoje de hombros- No te dejarían libre ni en un millón de años

Bueno eso si

¡Mikey apúrate, ya no nos queda tiempo!- el menor se pone a trabajar

¡Y aquí es!- Borax les muestra su enorme mansión a Leo y Rafa- ¿No es lo mas bello y extravagante que han visto, mis ladys?- ambas tortugas están sorprendidas y asqueadas. El jardín del lugar esta adornado con muchas estatuas de bronce de Borax y sus hermanos- ¿No es el paraíso en la tierra?

Mas bien diría el infierno...¡brrrr!- a Rafa le da un escalofrió por el caparazón

Vamos, entremos, bellas señoritas...- sin mas Leo y Rafa entran a la mansión

**Mientras en la estación policial…  
><strong>

¡Que noche mas aburrida!- un policía le comenta a otro

Si y ni un criminal que atrapar...

¡AHHHH, AHHHH!- los gritos de Mikey alertan a los guardias- ¡NOOOOO!- ellos corren a la celda- ¡AYUDENMEEEE!

¿¡Que pasa, Que ocurre!?- le dicen al llegar

¡NOOOO, ME LLEVA, ME LLEVAAA!- Mikey esta contra la pared y temblando- ¡NO DEJEN QUE ME LLEVE!

¿¡Quien, de quien habla!?- lo interrogan. La tortuga lo mira con ojos de loco psicópata

¡Del... Coco!- dice misteriosamente y en un susurro

¿El coco?...¿Y ese quien es?

Es un fantasma...- abre sus ojos, los policías lo observan con desconfianza. Sin mas, uno de ellos abre la puerta de la celda con una tarjeta magnética, se la pone en su bolsillo trasero y ambos entran

¿Un fantasma?- se ríe uno- Si como no...

¡Es en serio, es el fantasma de Harry el sucio!- Donnie muy sigiloso, entra a la celda y se pone detrás de los guardias- ¡Volvió del infierno y ahora viene por miiii!- se come las uñas- ¡Deben sacarme de aquí!

¡Si claro!- los reptiles se burlan- Tenia razón el señor Borax, este tipo esta loco

¡YO NO ESTOY LOCOOOO!- grita. Sin que los poli se den cuenta, Donnie les quita su tarjeta magnética y se esconde otra vez

¡Lo estas amigo y deja de armar tanto alboroto, lunático!- estos salen de la celda y la puerta se cierra

¡YO NO SOY UN LUNATICO, SOY UN TERRICOLA!- los policías le dedican una sonrisa

Siii, si, si...- se burlan- Sigue así y terminaras derechito al psiquiátrico, tortuga...- los policías se retiran. En cuanto se alejan, Donnie sale de entre las sombras y abre la puerta

¡Vamos, hermano, sal!- Mikey obedece y sale

¡Listo, gracias Donnie! ¿Pero ahora como salimos de aquí?

Tranqui, Mikey... lo tengo todo calculado...- responde serio- Puse una bomba de humo a mitad del pasillo… que estallara en...- El genio controla el tiempo- en 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

¡PUMMMM!- la bomba de humo explota, todos los policías alertados, acuden al lugar

¡NOS ATACAN, NOS ATACAN!- Donnie y Mikey aprovechando la situación, huyen a toda velocidad

¡Deprisa, Mikey!- los chicos salen de la estación policial- ¡Debemos ir en busca de Leo y Rafa, quien sabe que les harán esos pervertidos

Y hablando de eso...- ambos entran a la nave espacial de Cody- Tengo unos datos que nos servirán para que de una vez y para siempre, podremos deshacernos de los Tilpex...- Donnie lo observa curioso

¿Que datos, Mikey?

Ahora te lo digo hermano, pero antes que eso- Mikey sonríe- ¿no te olvidaste de nuestros disfraces, no Donnie?

no Mikey, no me olvide... ¿Por que?

Por que Dana y Milk, deberán aparecer por última vez...- les sonríe

**Mientras esto ocurre, llega a un hotel un vehiculo con varias mujeres metatianas. Las reptiles salen y dos muy bien vestidas, bajan con maletas entre sus manos**

¡Por fin hemos llegado!- una de ellas se estira

Fueron agotadoras, pero fue el mejor periodo de mamba que hemos tenido en años- sonrie- solo espero que mi esposo este alli para atenderme- le dice seria- Espero que Cateas no se halla ido de parranda

No lo creo, Moni- le responde la otra- Cateas sabe muy bien lo que le "conviene"- lo dice muy seria

Tienes razon Guinea- las mujeres entran a otro vehiculo- volvamos a casa, cuñada...- y ambas mujeres emprenden el vuelo...

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

¡**Y LLEGARON LAS ESPOSAS!**

**EN Oneil Tech…**

Señorita Starlee- el maestro Splinter entra al laboratorio de Cody con una bandeja entre sus manos

¡Hola sensei!- lo saluda la chica- ¿Qué es lo que trae?- pregunta curiosa

Un poco de te verde…

¿Te verde?

Así es, paseando por la parte vieja de la ciudad, encontré un local muy antiguo que vendía este producto- sonríe feliz, mientras sirve la infusión- Me alegra saber que en el futuro, aun se conozca el te… ¿Desea acompañarme?

Con gusto, maestro…- la chica toma una taza- con esto creo que ya me mantendré despierta, hasta que los chicos regresen

Solo espero que mis hijos, puedan solucionar este problema- dice con disgusto- Ya no quiero tener que verlos vestidos como mujeres, nunca mas

Eso terminara pronto maestro, sea paciente

Lo seré… la paciencia es la mejor virtud de un ninja- dice tranquilo

¡Bip, bip, bip!- el comunicador de Starlee suena

¡OH, OH, me llego un mensaje!- la chica ve la pantalla

¿Son buenas noticias, jovencita?- pregunta

Si sensei, las mejores- se levanta de su silla- ya llegaron los videos de la cámara de seguridad de la fiesta…- dice sonriente- ahora podremos saber que fue lo que sucedió con Serling- termina muy seria

**Mientras Cateas sale sigilosamente de la mansión, sin hacer el menor ruido  
><strong>  
>"Debo ubicar a Borax, urgentemente"- pensaba- "Estaremos en el horno si Ruperta se entera de la nueva aventura de Borax"- en cuanto sale de la habitación<p>

¡Pasen al salón principal, Ladys!- es Borax

"OH no"- piensa Cateas

Siéntense en donde estén mas cómodas...- les sugiere Borax

"Estamos muertos"- se agarra la cabeza con miedo

¿Quieren algo de beber, princesas?

¡No!- se para Leo ya muy irritado- ¡Ya estamos aquí, Borax, ahora has lo que prometiste!

¿Que cosa, querida?- se hace el desentendido

¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO!- salta Rafael- ¡Libera a Michael! - Cateas salta del susto e interviene

¡Shhhh!- los calla- ¡Por favor, guarda silencio, mi Roxi querida!- sonríe nervioso, las puede oír!

¿¡QUIEN NOS PUEDE OIR!?- esta bastante irritado- ¿¡DIME!?

¡Baja la voz querida!- Cateas tapa la boca de Rafa- Es... Que... Mi abuela... Duerme...- le sonríe

¿Abuela?- Borax le dice a su hermano- ¿Que abuela?

¡Nuestra... tierna y vieja abuela, Borax!- le hace ojitos- ¿No te acuerdas?- Borax al notar la mentirita, sigue a su hermano

¡Ahhhhhh, nuestra dulce abuelita, Cateas, pues lo hubieses dicho antes!- se enfada

¡Pues nuestra abuelita duerme! ¿Podrían ustedes dulces damas bajar un poquito la voz?- les ruega

Pues si es así...- el ninja rojo habla bajito- a mi...- Rafael le devuelve la sonrisa y...- ¡A MI ME IMPORTA UN RABANO!- alza los brazos- ¡Y TU QUIERO QUE LO LIBERES YAAAAA!- le grita a Borax

¡shhhhhhhhhh!- Cateas se desespera- ¡Roxi... Piedad!- se arrodilla- ¡Mi pobre abuelita esta enferma y muy ancianita por favor, guarda silencio!- Leo y Rafa se cruzan de brazos

Esta bien... Bajaremos el volumen- suspira Leo- Pero tu Borax cumple con tu promesa y libera a mi esposo

Pues...- Se hace el difícil- yooooo

¡Trato hecho!- Cateas lo corta- ¡Enseguida llamaremos a la policía y liberaremos a la tortuga!

¿Como?- Borax se enfada- ¿Que has dicho, Cateas?

¡Lo que escuchaste!- empuja a su hermano- Ustedes... Dulces princesas, beban algo y espérennos, tranquilitas y silenciosas...¿Si?, haremos la llamada y enseguida volvemos...- Cateas lleva a Borax a los empujones. Tanto Leo como Rafa se miran entre ellos sin entender el asunto

¿Con que Spirel era casado?- comenta Donnie

Si eso fue lo que escuche…- habla Mikey- se lleva muy mal con su ex esposa y no solo eso, también escuche que Borax tiene esposa

¿Esposa?- pregunta Cody asombrado- ¡Jamás imagine que Borax fuese casado!

Ni yo tampoco…- Donnie se enfada- O sea que ese cretino, esta engañando a su esposa… esto es un dato muy importante

¿Qué haremos ahora Donnie?- pregunta Mikey, su hermano se queda pensativo

Lo tengo… ¡Serling!

¿Qué quieres, tortuga?- pregunta el robot con mala gana

¿Te funciona bien tu scanner y tu memoria?

Funciona de maravillas… ¿Por qué?

Por que necesito una imagen de Spirel y Mikey juntos…- termina el genio

¿Qué Haras Dónatelo?- pregunta Cody

Ya lo verán…¡Vamos Serling, imprime una foto de Spirel y Mikey ya!

Como digas, tortuga….- Serling comienza a trabajar

** De vuelta en la mansión...  
><strong>  
>Cateas lleva a Borax hacia otra habitación...<p>

Cateas...¿Se puede saber por que me trajiste hasta aquí?- se enfada- ¡Quiero de una buena vez por todas terminar con lo que empezamos!

¡Ya cállate entupido!- lo silencia- ¿Acaso quieres despertarla y que te asesine?

¿De quien hablas?

Pues de...

¿Hasta cuando piensan dejarnos esperando?- Rafael esta a los gritos, Cateas se agarra la cabeza y sale disparando hacia el salón

¡Carajo, esta mujer!- Borax sigue a su hermano

¿¡CUANDO VAN A TERMINAR DE HACER ESA ESTUPIDA LLAMADA!?

¡Cálmate, Roxi por favor!- Cateas vuelve a bajar a las corridas

¡Espérame, Cateas!- Borax lo sigue- ¡Aun no me dices de quien hablas!

¿Mmm...?- Ruperta abre sus ojos- ¿Pero que fue eso?- dice media somnolienta, mira hacia todos lados y sin mas se vuelve a dormir

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA...  
><strong>  
>¿COMO QUE SE ESCAPO?- la oficial Metatiana golpea la mesa con furia, los guardia cárceles tiemblan del miedo- ¿Como pudo escaparse esa tortuga? ¡SI ESTA ESTACION DE POLICIA ES LA MAS SEGURA Y RESPETADA DE ESTE PLANETA!<p>

¡Es que... Oficial... se escapo por que... Alguien atento contra la jefatura y...!

¡NO HAY ESCUSAS!- la gigante reptil les grita en la cara- ¡Y ustedes!- les ordena a los otros policías- ¡Llamen a todas las patrullas y busquen ya al fugitivo!

¡Si, oficial Tinax!- los reptiles obedecen y la mujer bufe aun muy molesta- ¡Hugh! por que me molesto tanto, si fuera por mi, ni muerta capturaría a esa tortuga para ayudar a esos mugrosos Tilpex... ¡Bahhh!- la mujer mira el calendario y se enfada- Ya paso la fecha tres...- frunce el entrecejo- Si para hoy ese gusano de Spirel no me paga la manutención de nuestros hijos...-

Mikey entra a la estación sigilosamente y tira un sobre a los pies de la oficial metatiana

¡Si no me paga, juro qué!- y ve hacia el piso y toma el sobre- ¡¿Y esto?!- Mikey se mantiene oculto- ¿¡Para quien es este sobre!?- lo abre y con ojos furiosos ve una foto trucada de Spirel junto a Miguel Ángel- Ese bastardo...- arruga la foto- No tiene tiempo para ver a nuestros hijos...- Mikey contiene su risa- ¡PERO SI PARA PASEARSE CON UNA INMUNDA TORTUGA DEL PLANETA SHELL!- Miguel abre sus ojos por el comentario

¡Oye!- se ofende

¡GRRRRR, CANALLA!- la mujer toma el teléfono con violencia y hace una llamada- ¡Serafina!- habla con una mujer- Necesito que reúnas ya a todas las ex de Spirel y sus hijos...- frunce sus cejas- Diles que no se olviden de traer los palos!- corta bastante molesta- ¡Spirelllll me las pagaras todas!- Mikey contento con el cometido, sale disparando de allí

¿Como me veo?- Dónatelo termina de ponerse la peluca

Te ves bien...pero...- comenta Cody- ¿Por que te volviste a convertir en Dana, Donnie?

Por que tengo planeado ir a la mansión de los Tilpex, para saber como están Leo y Rafa- suspira- De seguro que esos pervertidos tienen planeado un jugar sucio con mis hermanos y con este disfraz podré entrar a la mansión tranquilamente

¡Ya volví!- Mikey llega a las corridas

¿Pusiste la foto, hermano?

Si... Donnie, lo hice tranquilamente- se saca el traje- Me vestiré enseguida e iremos para la mansión

¡Bien echo, Mikey!- Donnie toma el rastreador- En cuanto termines de disfrazarte, seguiremos con el plan...- termina firme

De repente el comunicador de Serling se activa y se abre un holograma con la imagen de Starlee en el- ¡ohhhh, es mi comunicador amo!- dice el robot

¿Oye, que paso?- pregunta Mikey al verla

¡Chicos que bueno que los veo!- dice la chica- ¡Les tengo una noticia que los dejaran helados!

¿Qué noticia Starlee?- dice Cody, la chica muy seria les comunica

¡Esta mujer, me va a matar!- Suspira resignado Cateas mientras baja al salón y de pronto suena su comunicador- ¿Y ahora quien?- se detiene

¿Quien llama, hermano?- Borax le pregunta

¿¡Que, queeee!?- Cateas se asombra

¿¡Que ocurre, Cateas!?

¡Esa tortuga!- lo mira impresionado- ¡Se escapo!

¿¡SE ESCAPO!?- grita Borax- ¿¡COMO QUE SE ESCAPO!?

¡Shhhhhh, no grites!- Cateas le tapa la boca- Llamo la policía para informarme que el esposo de Leslie escapo de la jefatura de policía y que no lo hallan por ningún lado- termina molesto

¡No puede ser!- patalea- ¡Si Leslie se entera de esto, nuestros planes, otra vez, se Irán por el retrete!

¡Calma, Borax!- lo tranquiliza- Nuestros planes no se acabaran si las chicas no se enteran- Cateas guarda su comunicador- Tu mantenlas distraídas, Borax, enseguida regreso

¿¡Que vas a hacer!?

Llamare a las fuerzas especiales y les pediré ayuda para recapturar a esa tortuga lo mas rápido posible...

¡Buena idea, Cateas, eres brillante!- Borax se enorgullece de su hermano

¡Ya lo sabia!- se mofa presumido- Volveré enseguida, Borax, solo mantenlas ocupadas...- Cateas deja solo a su hermano

¿¡Que, que dijiste Starlee!?- Mikey mira sorprendido a su hermano y amigos - ¡Todo era una farsa!- Se molesta

Así es...- Starlee esta furiosa- Cuando el sensei y yo vimos los videos de seguridad, descubrimos que todo lo del préstamo era ¡MENTIRA!- grita-¡Los hermanos Tilpex montaron esta farsa del préstamo solo para ganárselos a ustedes!...

¿Pero entonces?- Mikey pregunta- ¿Los Tilpex no salvaron la empresa?

¡Negativo!- responde la chica- Aun no se deposito el dinero, Oneil Tech todavía sigue en bancarrota... Los hermanos Tilpex solo pagaron una parte de la deuda con el dinero prestado por los propios accionistas de Oneil Tech... Serling descubríos eso, por ese motivo fue atacado por Spirel Tilpex, su memoria fue borrada a propósito para evitar que descubriéramos esto- termina la chica

En pocas palabras… fuimos engañados…- Dónatelo termina embroncado

Pero…- dice Mikey- aun tienes esperanza Cody- le dice a su amigo- si tu los denuncias por chantaje, aun tienes posibilidades de salvar a tu empresa

Me temo que no amigo- el chico Jones esta furioso- No puedo hacer nada, Tilpex Company posee la mayor parte de las acciones, ellos ahora poseen mas autoridad que yo...Los Tilpex nunca tuvieron la intención de ayudarme, si fuese así, el dinero ya estaría depositado y ahora no estaríamos en esta situación- suspira y sigue- Ellos lo único que quieren es divertirse a costa mía... Y me presionan con esto...y si yo no accedo a sus demandas... O sea ustedes, Rafa y Leo... perderé el mando de mi empresa...- termina con furia

Pues eso no pasara...- Lo anima Donnie- conseguiremos el dinero de otra forma...- sonríe malévolo- Tengo un nuevo plan, con el cual lograremos salvar a Oneil Tech...¡Y vengarnos de ellos!- Mikey y Cody sonríen complacidos...

**En un lugar no muy alejado de allí- un grupo de unas 10 reptiles metatianas femeninas con sus proles, se encaminan muy molestas hacia donde se encuentran las tortugas y los Tilpex.  
><strong>  
>¿¡A donde vamos, chicas!?- pregunta una reptil metatiana a otra<p>

¡A la mansión de Fofelifex Tilpex!- responde muy enojada con un palo de amasar en la mano

¡A la casa de esos degenerados!- se tapa el busto con las manos- ¿Por que?

¡A hacer justicia!- responde la oficial Tinax que se pone en frente de la procesión con dos pequeños que caminan a su lado

¿vamos a ver a papi?- le pregunta a su madre uno de los nenes

¡Si cariño!- le responde la oficial con una rara sonrisa- ¡Vamos a darle una linda sorpresita a papa!

¡Bien!- las chicas apresuran sus pasos

**En la puerta de la mansión, Donnie, Mikey, Cody y Serling llegan al lugar.  
><strong>  
>¡Es aquí!- Serling estaciona la limosina y Dónatelo y Miguel Ángel bajan del vehiculo y un guardia de seguridad se les acerca<p>

¡Señoritas!- los llama el guardia- ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo?

Si...- Mikey se echa las coletas hacia atrás- Mi hermana y yo, hemos venido a visitar a Luxar y a Spirel Tilpex... ¿Los podría llamar por favor?

Por supuesto, madame...¿Tienen su invitación?- pregunta

¿Invitación?- pregunta Mikey

Por supuesto, si no posee invitación, no podré dejarlas pasar, jovencitas

¿Desde cuando se necesita de una invitación para acceder a esta propiedad?- Pregunta Donnie un poco molesto

Desde siempre, ladys...si no la poseen, no podré dejarlas entrar sin invitación, ordenes de los señores Tilpex...

¡Pero esto es absurdo!- se sigue quejando Donnie- ¡Llame a Luxar y Spirel, urgentemente, dígale que han venido sus novias!- el guardia los mira confundido

¡Imposible, tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie sin invitación!- los mira de arriba a abajo- Por mas novias, que sean...

¡Ohhhh, por favor!- Mikey le echa ojitos - ¡Déjenos pasar!- se le acerca- ¡No sea malito!- el guardia retrocede nervioso

¡N...no imposible!- se echa mas atrás

¡OH, por favor!- Donnie capta el plan de Mikey y también se le acerca al guardia con aires de seducción- ¿No va a dejar aquí afuera en este lugar tan peligroso a dos inocentes jovencitas como nosotras, no?

¡N...no... Creo... Que no!- sonríe y empieza a transpirar cuando, Mikey se le tira encima al guardia- ¡Uyyyyy… por… ahí…ssss!

¿Entonces nos dejas pasar?- Mikey hace chocar sus pechos falsos con el brazo del guardia reptil y se frota contra el- ¿Verdad?- le guiña el ojo

¡Hiiiii, siiiii!- El reptil sin mas abre la puerta- ¡Pa... Sen...!- se queda babeando como babosa (vale la redundancia)

¡Gracias, guapo!- le dice muy suave Donnie

¡De... Naaaa!- le responde el guardia

¡Leslie, Roxi!- los llama Borax- ¿Desean beber un champagne?- llena unas copas y las lleva en una charola

Eh... S...

¡No!- Leo corta a su hermano, Rafa gruñe por lo bajo- No tenemos tiempo para eso- se levanta molesto- ¿Cuando harás la llamada para liberar a mi esposo?

No te preocupes, mi Leslie querida, eso será pronto...- Borax se le aproxima- Solo relájate y bebe una deliciosa copa de champagne- deja la botella aun costado

¡Que no!

¡OH, vamos!... ¡Opssss!- Borax se "cae" mojando accidentalmente a Leo

¡Grrrrrr, rayos!- El líder quedo empapado por la bebida

¡Ohhhh, como lo lamento!- se toma la cara- ¡Perdón, Leslie, querida! ¡Pero que torpe soy, discúlpame por Dios!- toma un trapo- Permíteme, secarte...- le dice muy pervertido

¡Ni se te ocurra, tocarla!- Rafa lo detiene- Yo puedo hacerlo...- Borax se echa hacia atrás, intimidado por Rafa

¡Esto me da frío!- Leo se tapa con sus manos

No puedes quedarte así, preciosa- insiste- Ven conmigo

¿A donde?- pregunta Leo desconfiado

Al cuarto de mi espo... Digo, de mi mucama, veré una camisa seca que quede bien contigo...

¡No, gracias, estoy bien así!- responde molesto Leo

¡OH, vamos!

Mi hermana te dijo que...- de pronto Rafa ve tras la ventana como Donnie le hace señas- Que si... Leslie ve con Borax

¿¡Que!?- se extraña Leo

Que no seas mala y ve con Borax, Leslie, el trata de ser amable, ve con el y que te de una ropa seca, o sino te enfermaras, hermana...- Rafa lo mira serio

Esta bien... - Leonardo bufe- Vamos...- el líder le da una ultima mirada a su hermano y sube con Borax al cuarto de arriba. En cuanto sube, Rafael se acerca hacia la ventana y la abre

¡Donnie! ¿Que haces aquí?- lo mira de reojo- ¿Y por que estas vestido así otra vez?

Tengo una noticia que te dejara "Helado de ira, hermano"- Rafa espera para saber lo que Donnie tiene para decirle

¡Aun no puedo!...¡Prrrr!- Luxar se seca los mocos con un pañuelo- ¡No puedo creer que mi Dana! ¡Snff, snff! Este...- Spirel consuela a su hermano- ¡Comprometida!- Rafael y Dónatelo recorren el lugar, cuando sienten las voces de Luxar y Spirel, ambos se apoyan contra la puerta para oír la conversación

¡Ya, hermano, olvídala!- le palmea la espalda- No sufras... Por esa vil, mentirosa...- dice con la voz entrecortada- Tienes que olvidarla como yo olvidare a Milk...- saca una foto de Mikey **(** **¡¿De donde cuernos sacaran las fotos, estos tipos?!, ¡ni yo me lo explico!: Mikemasters)**y la acuna contra su pecho- ¡Esta dulce doncella esta en pareja con un horrible gorila!- Rafa al oírlo se le enrojecen los ojos de rabia

¿¡Yo un horrible gorila!? ¡Grrrrrr!

¡Calma, Rafa, contrólate!- lo contiene Donnie

¡Tienes razón, Spirel!- se levanta con la frente en alto- ¡Jamás la recuperaremos, mejor olvidémonos de ellas! ¡Y que se queden con sus feos y apestosas parejas tortuga!

¡Así se hace!- Lo alienta Spirel

¿¡Feos y apestosos!?- Rafa ya no se contiene-¡Ahora si que los parto en gajos!- Pero Donnie lo detiene

¡Calma, recuerda el plan!

¡Mmm..., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 5, 7, 8, 9...!- suspira- ¡10!.. Ya me calme...

Bien... Comencemos Rafa...- Rafael carraspea y dice en voz alta

¡Ahhhh, DANAAAA, HERMANITAAA!- al oírlo, Spirel y Luxar paran sus orejas- ¿¡Pero que haces aquí!?

¡ES QUE NUESTRO BUEN AMIGO, BORAX ME HA INVITADO A NUESTRA HERMANITA MILK Y A MI A UNA CENA!- Spirel y Luxar se sonríen- ¡Y DE PASO VENIMOS A VISITAR A NUESTROS MUY BIEN QUERIDOS AMIGOS, LUXAR Y SPIREL!- Dónatelo casi grita- ¿LOS HAS VISTO, ROXIII?

¡NOOOO, NO LOS HE VISTO, PARA NADA!

¡BLUMMMM!- se abre la puerta de un portazo

¡AQUI ESTAMOS!- los dos salen muy emocionados- ¡DANA... HAS VENIDO A VERME!- Luxar se le abalanza con los brazos abiertos

¡Si... Siiii!- Donnie se contiene las ganas de golpearlo

¡No sabes como te he echado de menos!- Lo aprieta mas contra el

¿¡A... Así!?- Dónatelo casi se ahoga- ¡Por favor, Luxar, no seas tan efusivo!

¡Es que me da un gusto enorme saber que no puedes estar sin mi!- le dice el muy presumido

¡Bueno, bueno, Yaa!- Los separa Rafael- ¡Mantenga sus manos lejos de mi hermana!- Luxar traga saliva- ¡Así esta mucho mejor!

¿¡Y... Y Milk!?- Spirel mira hacia su alrededor- ¿¡Donde esta!?

Debe estar dando vueltas por el jardín- le responde Donnie- ¿Por que no vas a buscarla, Eh?- le guiña el ojo Donnie- Puede ser que mi linda y tierna hermanita, tenga una linda sorpresita para ti, Spirel

¡Siiiiii, ahí voyyyyy!- y sale a toda prisa

¡Y yoooo!- Rafa se contonea con sensualidad- Me voy a dar unas vueltitas por ahí…¿Dónde estará el guapo de Cateas?- se ríe- de paso me voy para dejarlos... Solitos...- los ojos de Luxar se abren a más no poder- ¡Chaito!

¡Uyyyy, nos quedamos... Solos, Luxar!- Donnie habla muy sensual- ¿¡y Ahora, que hacemos!?

No... No... Se...- tiembla de la emoción- ¿Q... Que... Qui... Quieres... Ha... Hacer... Da... Dana?- Dónatelo lo mira con ojos maliciosos

¡AHHHHH!- Ruperta se despierta de su siesta- ¡Me duele la cabeza!- mira el reloj de su mesa de luz- Las 23 horas...- se levanta de la cama- Iré a tomar una aspirina...- y la esposa de Borax sale de su habitación

**Por otro lado...**

**Cateas sale a toda prisa para llegar al cuartel de las fuerzas especiales de la policía.**

Ahora con su ayuda, podremos atrapar a esa tortuga, antes de que Leslie y las demás se enteren de esto...¡No demonios!- se para en seco- ¡Olvide avisarle a Borax sobre su esposa!- se toma la cabeza-¡ Mejor me regreso antes de que sea tarde!- vuelve a la mansión

Allí esta el cuarto de baño, Leslie- le indica Borax- Tu espérame aquí, querida, iré por una muda nueva

De acuerdo...- responde Leo. Borax entra a su dormitorio...- Este lugar...- Leo observa los cuadros que se encuentran colgados...- hay muchas fotos de Borax y sus hermanos...¡Brrrr!- Leo se abraza así mismo- Ya quiero irme de aquí, este lugar me da escalofríos...

¡Bumm, bum, bumm!

¿¡Y ese ruido!?- exclama Leo- Se escuchan como pasos...

¡Agggggg!- se escucha un horrible bostezo

¿y eso?- Leo al escucharlo, le da un feo presentimiento- Mejor me escondo...- y como un buen ninja, Leo permanece entre las sombras y ve como una enorme figura se acerca- ¿Y... Y eso?- dice en voz baja- ¿Que es esa cosa?- dice muy sorprendido por lo que sus ojos ven

¡A ver, a ver!- Borax busca en el placar de su esposa unas camisas- No son muy grandes, a Leslie le quedaran enormes...- sigue buscando- ¡Ahhh, la encontré!- saca una mas o menos chica- Esta le quedara...y sale de la habitación

¡Querida, aquí la encontré!- sale mirando al piso- ¿Crees que esta te quede, primor?- dice con una voz muy suave

¿Quedarme, que?

¡Esto... HAYYYYY, RU... RUPERTA!- Borax se queda helado- ¿¡Pe... Pero que haces... Aquí... Mi... Mi vida!?- tiembla

¡Era hora de que llegaras, Borax!- Leo observa a la reptil. Es una reptil de gran tamaño. Es parecida a Borax solo que sus cuernos son mas cortos, posee un cabello rojizo ondulado hasta los hombros. Su hocico es más largo que el de su esposo y es una reptil femenina de gran corpulencia. Es tres veces más gorda y alta que Borax. Ruperta Tilpex tiene un aspecto bastante intimidante.

¡CA... CARIÑITO MIO!- Borax levanta la vista- ¿Cu...cuando... Llegaste?

Llegue hace mas de tres horas, estoy tan cansada que se me parte la cabeza...- Ruperta se toca la frente y mira a su esposo- ¿Que haces con mi camisa favorita, Borax?

¡Ahhh... Esteeee... La iba a, lavar, mi cielo!- la esconde detrás de su espalda. Leonardo observa la escena con el cejo fruncido

¿¡Con que tenia esposa, no!?- Aprieta sus puños con ira

¿¡La ibas a lavar!?- lo interroga- ¿¡Y eso por que!?

¡Po... Por... Q... Que, quería dejarla limpiecita y perfumada con tu aroma favorito, hasta que tu llegaras mi caramelo, jojojojo!- se ríe muy nervioso

Mmm... Que raro de tu parte, Borax...- desconfía la mujer

¡No tiene nada de raro consentir al amor de mi vida!... ¿No?- le hace ojitos

Mmmmm, como digas...¡AHHHHHHGGGGG!- da un sonoro bostezo- ¡Me voy a dar una ducha!- y se enfila para el baño, Borax se alarma

¡Nooo!- la para

¿No que?- la mujer se enoja

¡N... No, entres al baño!

¿¡Y eso por que!?- Alza la voz, Borax se echa para atrás

¡No... Por... Que!...¡No funcionan las duchas, Rupertita!, desde hace unos días que no funciona, mi amor

¿Y por que no la mandas a reparar?- se cruza de brazos- ¡No puedo estar sin bañarme, mis escamas se van a caer de mi piel!

¡Eso si que no pasara!- Le sonríe- Usa la ducha del cuarto de abajo, mi amor, ese si funciona

¿¡Y por que no me lo dijiste antes, inbecil!?- lo empuja y lo tira al piso

¡Auuu!- se queja- ¡Perdón, mi angelito se me olvido, jojojo!

Mmmm... Me voy a bañar...- lo mira muy seria- ¡Así que apresúrate en buscarme ropa limpia, Borax y que no se te olvide la ropa interior!- le ordena y baja a pasos lentos y ruidosos- ¡Y date prisa!

Como... Digas mi caramelo...- le sonríe con miedo- ¡Ufffffff!- suspira y mira hacia todos lados- ¿¡Leslie!? ¡Lesssslieeee!- habla bajito-¿Donde estas, por favor respondeeee?- Borax esta muy asustado- ¡No esta!- Busca a Leo desesperadamente. Leonardo lo observa con malicia- ¡Si mi esposa la encuentra! ¡Glup!- traga saliva- ¡Seré un cuadro en la pared!- Borax busca a Leo por todo el piso. En cuanto se aleja, el ninja azul deja su escondite.

¿Así que tramposo no?- Saca su comunicador y trata de localizar a sus hermanos- Ahora entiendo por que le gustábamos mis hermanos y yo, travestidos...¡Brrrr!- sacude sus hombros- ¡Si su esposa es horrorosa!...¡Es mas fea que Shdreeder sin el traje, uggggg!- Y Leo llama a sus hermanos

¡Millllkkkk, Yujuuuu, Miilllllkkkk!- Spirel busca a Mikey por todo el jardín- ¿En dónde estaAAAAAAS, PRINCESA?- Mikey escondido, espera para salir- ¡Se que has venido por mi, chiquititaaa!- Se hace el galán- ¡Salll mi vida!

"En cuanto esas mujeres lleguen"- piensa Mikey- "Spirel se llevara el susto de su vida"- el ninja anaranjado espera muy paciente el momento de la venganza...  
>¿¡Con que una farsa, eh!?- Rafa habla con Leo por el comunicador- ¡Malditos tramposos!- se enoja Leo y toma un suspiro<p>

No importa, Leo, nos vengaremos de ellos

Ya lo se, por suerte Mikey esta a salvo- dice Leonardo aliviado- eso jugara mas a nuestro favor, tu Rafa, si ves a Cateas, síguele la corriente y tienes mi permiso para hacerlo sufrir, ¡Todo lo que se te antoje!- Rafael sonríe ante la propuesta de su líder

¡Como lo ordenes mi capitán!- Rafa hace un gesto de mando y ve por la ventana cuando llega Cateas- Te dejare hermano, ahí volvió mi victima...

Como quieras...- Leo corta la comunicación y se pone detrás de un armario

¡Leslie, Leslie!- Borax lo llama con desesperación, Leo entra en acción- ¡Plisssss, respóndeme!

Aquí estoy Borax...- El líder se acomoda el pelo con elegancia

¡Gracias al dios Neptuno, Leslie, creí que me habias dejado!- lo abraza

¡Hayyyy no! ¿Como crees?- Le habla dulce y suave- Solo fui a empolvarme la nariz, Borax...

Menos mal...- suspira- Bueno mi querida Leslie... Ehhh... Que te parece si tu y yo salimos de aquí... - Mira debajo de las escaleras- Y nos vamos a cenar a un restaurante...- dice nervioso- ¿Que te parece?

¿Y eso por que Borax?- se hace el sorprendido- ¿Acaso tu y yo no "Estábamos" a gusto aquí?

Ehhhhhh... Siiiii, pero he decidido que mejor cambiemos de aire... Y así de paso... Salvamos nuestras vidas

¿Que, que?- Leo le habla divertido

¡Que... Digo que mejor estaremos mas tranquilos!- lo toma del brazo - ¡Vámonos!

¡AGGGGGGGRRRRRR!- se oye un fuerte gruñido, alarmando a Borax

¿¡Que fue eso!?

¡Na... Nada, Leslie! ¡Solo debe ser el perro!- se oyen pasos- ¡Nuestro perro se encuentra muy enfermo!

¡Pero Borax!- Leo se detiene- ¿No ibas a prestarme una muda de ropa nueva?- el otro se toma la cara- ¿No pretenderás que salga axial toda empapada, no?- se enoja

¡Ahhh no claro, que no!- dice mas nervioso- Ven ya te conseguiré algo...- y se lo lleva a otro cuarto

**Por otro lado...**

Cateas entra a toda prisa

¡Debo avisarle a Borax!- entra a la mansión- ¡Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde!

¡Yujuuuuu, Cateassss!- se para en seco al ser llamado por Rafa

¡Ohhhh, Roxanne!- la tortuga se le aproxima con aires de seducción- ¿Pero...?

¡Pero que malo eres, Cateas!- lo empuja y este cae al suelo- ¡De repente me dejastes sola!

¡Opsss, perdón mi Roxi, no fue mi intención, te lo juro!- le responde embobado

¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer!- lo toma de la mano y lo levanta de un tiron

¡Auuu, que brusca eres, Roxanne!- se soba el brazo- ¡Me vas a quebrar mi Roxi!

Fue sin querer, te lo juro...- Rafa le hace ojitos y le da una pequeña sonrisa- Sabes Cateas...

¿Que es lo que deseas, Roxanne?

Ya que estamos…solos… Me gustaría que tu y yo...

¿Qué?- el corazón de Tilpex late con emoción

Tuviéramos un momento a solas...- Rafa le toca la mejilla y le señala arriba- Y que pudiéramos terminar nuestra cita... ¿Que te parece?

¿Y eso por que, Roxanne?

¿Como por que?- se cruza de brazos- ¡Por que teníamos una cita pendiente! ¿Recuerdas?... Pero como llego el entrometido de mi EX novio...- los ojos los abre como platos

¿Tu... Ex?- sonríe con gusto

¡Aja, ya me canse de el!- hace un gesto de fastidio- Y por eso... Quiero esta vez, darte una oportunidad...

¿En... En... Se... Serio?- El otro tiembla de la emoción. Rafa le responde con una afirmación

¡Aja!- Rafael lo toma del brazo- ¿Vamos?- Los ojos ámbar de Rafa se vuelven color "venganza"...

"No lo puedo creer"- Cateas vuela de la emoción- "Esta noche por fin se me da"- sigue a Rafael como perrito faldero y ambos se encaminan a otro piso

¡Woo, pero que lindo lugar!- Dónatelo entra al cuarto de Luxar- ¡Tu habitación es preciosa, Luxar!- le sonríe Donnie

S... Si... Lindo... ¿No?- Luxar tiembla de la emoción

¿Por que tiemblas, Luuu?- Donnie acaricia sus cabellos

¿Lu… Luuuu?- Casi se queda mudo- ¿Por... Que... Me, me llamas así, Da... DANA?

¿No te gusta que te llame así?- Dónatelo hace un puchero

¡N..NO!... ¡Digo SIII!... Solo que... Quiero saber, ¿Por que querías venir aquí, a mi cuarto?- Dónatelo se le acerca muy sensual

Bueno... Si ambos queremos... algo de "Intimidad"- Las pupilas de Luxar se salen de sus ojos- Tu cuarto me parece un lugar ¡Muyyyyy, apropiado!...- Le pone su dedo en el pecho- ¿Noooo, Luuuu?

¿INTIMIDAD?- Tilpex tercero se esta por desmayar

¡Aja, in-ti-mi-dad!- Dónatelo le susurra, Cody quien ve la escena, escondido, contiene su risa a mas no poder

¡Jajajaja!- Jones se tapa la boca- ¡Pero que idiota!- Dónatelo se le acerca a Luxar y este lo toma entre sus brazos

¡Epa!- Donnie mantiene un poco de distancia- No te apresures tanto... Luuu- Luxar lo devora con la mirada

¡Es que ya no puedo resistirme!- Se impacienta por besar a Donnie, este lo esquiva

¡Quieto!- le dice entre dientes- Mas despacio... Lu

Es que muero por besarte...- Lo dice con ojos libidinosos- Ya no puedo resistirme, Danita...

OK...- Donnie se le acerca mas- Tu solo cierra los ojos... Y yo te voy a dar un tierno "Beso", Luuu- le dice en un susurro

Si... Siii- cierra los ojos y...

¡Plic!- Luxar de inmediato cae desmayado al piso

¡Caíste idiota!- Se mofa Dónatelo y mira hacia la ventana- ¡Vamos Cody, ya puedes entrar!- el chico obedece

¿Que fue lo que le hiciste, Donnie?- lo mira y lo patea suavemente- Quedo duro...

Le aplique un punto de presión... - Le hace un gesto de victoria- quedara así por una hora, al menos...- Dónatelo levanta a Luxar del piso y lo pone sobre la cama- ¡Rápido, Cody, ayúdame a desvestirlo!

¿POR QUE?- se extraña Cody- ¿Que le vas a hacer?- dice divertido

¡Jajaja, ya lo veraz, Cody, ya lo veraz, jajajajaja!- Dónatelo se ríe como un científico loco y el genio también comienza a desvestirse

Espérame aquí, Leslie- lo lleva Borax y bajan al salón, mirando por todos lados- Bien ya puedes venir...

¿Por que me trajiste aquí de nuevo, Borax?- Leo esconde sus intenciones- ¿Y por que hablas tan bajo, también?- lo mira de reojo

¡N... No por nada!- Borax trata de ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿Por que lo preguntas, Leslie?

Mmmm... no se últimamente actúas tan raro, que me da la sensación de que me estas ocultando por algo...- Leo posa sus ojos castaños en Borax- ¿No me estarás ocultando algo, no, Borax?

¡Noooo, como crees! ¡Jojojojo!- se seca la transpiración - ¡Yo jamás te ocultarla nada, Leslie, te lo juro!

Bueno... Si tu lo dices...- Leo mira hacia la mesa de Luz y al ver las copas que Borax dejo en la mesa preparadas, al líder se le prende el foco- ¡Ahhh, grrrr!- carraspea- Dime Borax... ¿No tienes algo fresco para beber?- el reptil le presta atención- ¡Tengo mi garganta muy seca!

Ahhh, si allí en la mesa, hay un poco de vino...- Borax no deja de mirar por los pasillos de su casa

¿Ahí?- le pregunta Leo con picardía

Si allí...- Borax no le presta atención a Leo y este toma la copa

Bueno... ¡A tu salud, Borax!- como Borax no lo esta viendo, Leo tira el contenido de la copa y finge beberla

¡A tu salud, Les...!

¡BLUMMM!- Leo cae "Desmayado" sobre el sillón

¡Leslie!- Borax corre a su lado- ¿Que te pasa, LESLIE?- Y ve las copas y cae en cuenta- ¡No, por los anillos de saturno!...- se toma la cara- ¡Bebió el champagne con el somnífero! ¿Y ahora que hago?- trata de levantar a Leo

¡BORAXX!

¡Nooo, mi esposa!- Deja a Leo acostado en el sillón

¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPA, PEDAZO DE INFELIZ?- le grita la mujer

¡Carajo, me olvide de su condenada ropa!- Salta como resorte- ¿Y ahora? ¡Debo ocultar a Leslie!... si la ve... ¡Ruperta me dará una paliza!- Rápidamente toma una manta y tapa el cuerpo de Leo- ¡Así no la vera!

¡BORAX MI ROPAAAA!- la mujer ruge como León

¡AHII VOY MI PASTELITO!- huye como cohete, Leo se levanta y ríe a carcajadas

¡Jajajajaja!- Se quita la sabana- Ahora veraz, Borax... Te Hare pasar un mal rato, ya lo veraz- y el líder sale del salón

¿A donde me llevas, Roxanne?- Cateas es guiado por Rafa

Pues vamos a un lugar donde podamos "JUGAR"- le dice muy sexi

¿Jugar?- sonríe entupidamente- ¿A que quieres jugar, Mi Roxi?- Rafa saca su bandana y se le acerca a Cateas

Vamos a jugar al "Beso robado"- le responde

¿AL...beso robado?- Cateas pregunta - ¿y eso como se juega?

Muy simple... Date vuelta- Cateas no deja su cara feliz y obedece a Rafael- Yo te vendare tus ojos y tu con la vista bien cubierta, deberás tratar de atraparme... solo siguiendo el sonido de mi voz

Eso parece muy complicado, Roxi...- se queja

Perooo, si me atrapas...- le dice al oído- ¡Me puedes robar un beso!

¿Un beso?- se pone colorado

Y Si me atrapas dos veces seguidas...- lo provoca- Te dejare tocarme un "Poquitín"- Cateas da saltitos de alegría al escucharlo

¿To... Tocarte?- se emociona- ¡Siiii, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, Roxy!- Rafael lo mira con asco y burla

¡Bueno!... Peeeero- lo hace girar mucho- Primero unas vueltitas, Cateas, así será mas divertido...- Dice con malicia

¡Espera, Roxanne, me mareo!- Se detiene Cateas

¡Ahora si, Atrápame Cateassss!- Canturrea Rafa

¡Jiiiiii!- camina un poco mareado - ¡Ahí... Voyyyy!- Cateas trata de seguir a Rafa

**Mientras...**

¡Ufffff, que agotada estoy!- una reptil baja de un lujoso auto volador, seguida por otra- ¡Por fin en casa!

Ya no veo la hora de descansar en mi cama, Moni- dice la otra

Espero que mi hermana Ruperta ya este en casa...- dice la Reptil, Moni es igual que su hermana, Ruperta solo que tiene el cabello lacio y rubio- no veo la hora de entrar y pedirle a Cateas que me de un buen masaje, mis pies lo necesitan- muestra sus enormes pies

Si... Yo también, le diré a mi esposo Luxar que me prepare mi ducha con sales de baño- comenta la reptil Guinea de cabello negro, solo que es mucho mas delgada y pequeña que Moni

Bueno... Pero...- la mujer no ve al guardia- ¿Donde esta el personal de seguridad?- Habla molesta- ¡No pienso cargar mi maleta hasta mi casa!

De seguro debió ir hacer una ronda, pero no te preocupes Moni, ahora llamo a nuestros esposos- la reptil toma el teléfono

Como digas Guinea- Y ambas reptiles esperan en la entrada

¿¡MILKKKKKK, DONDE ESTASSSSS!?

¡Aquí estoy, Spirel!- Mikey sale detrás de un árbol, Spirel se detiene mira de pies a cabeza a Mikey, este esta cubierto por una gabardina y con una actitud muy tímida

Pero... Milk... Que bueno es poder verte otra vez...- la mirada de Tilpex cuarto esta llena de lujuria- yo creí que jamás te volvería a VER- Mikey se tapa la cara con una de sus coletas en señal de vergüenza

Pues... Pensaste mal Spirel...- le hace ojitos con sus bellos ojos color cielo

¿Pensé mal?- se le acerca de a poco con malas intensiones

¡Aja!... El hecho de que yo tenga novio, NO quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver...- le sonríe, el otro de emociona- Yo quería verte... Spirel...- le dice en un susurro

¿Me querías ver?- Se pone frente a Mikey y el le afirma con la cabeza

Si... No podía estar mucho tiempo sin ti...- Spirel sonríe como un bobo- No podía hacerme la idea de no volverte a ver...- Mikey toma la mano de Spirel- Es que hemos pasado por tanto que, una relación como la nuestra... No puede quedar en la NADA...

¿RE... RELACION?- los latidos del corazón de Spirel se oyen hasta en Egipto- ¿Tu y yo tenemos una relación?- interroga a Mikey muy emocionado

¡Claro!...¿OH ya te habias olvidado de mi, Spirel?- le pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido

¡Eso jamás!- Spirel lo toma entre sus brazos- ¡ESTOY MUUUUY FELIZ POR ESTO MILKITA QUERIDA!

¡Y Yo, Spirel!... y para demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio... tu tengo una sorpresita de que seguro te encantara...- lo dice con un tono de maldad

¿Una sorpresa para mi?- Spirel no lo suelta

Si... Pero para eso debes soltarme un poquito- le guiña el ojo

¡Ok!- lo suelta- ¡¿Cual es la sorpresa?!

Te la diré si tu haces TODO lo que yo te diga...- el otro le presta atención- y si me obedeces...- se toca la gabardina y Spirel abre sus ojos como platos- ¡Te mostrare algo que jamás olvidaras!- le habla con sensualidad- Y eso que no estará mi hermana Leslie para interrumpirnos...- le guiña el ojo

¡Siiiii Hare todo lo que tu me digas, Milk!- se desespera el pervertido

Bien...- por dentro Miguel Ángel se siente bien preparado para la venganza- Esto es lo que vas a hacer...

¡Bien, termine!- Dice Dónatelo, Luxar se encuentra acostado solo en calzones, sigue inconciente- Y ahora vamos con la parte final...- Dónatelo quien se encuentra solo vestido con sus coderas y rodilleras, se acuesta al lado de Luxar

¿¡Que vas a hacer Donnie!?- Cody esta sorprendido por lo que hace el genio.

Ahora veraz...- Dónatelo atrae a Luxar hacia el y lo abraza- pásame la peluca, Cody

Aquí la tienes...- se la pasa y Donnie se la pone

Bien...¿Tienes la cámara de fotos?

Si, Donnie...- Cody le afirma divertido- ¿Vas a hacer lo que imagino?

Si...- Donnie abraza mas a Luxar y sonríe tontamente- Ahora tómanos una foto Cody... - El chico prepara la cámara- Asegúrate de que se vea la parte media de mi cuerpo hacia arriba

¡Jajajahajaha... Si, Donnie!- Cody toma la foto. En cuanto lo hace, Donnie sale de la cama

Dime, Cody...- el chico no para de reír- ¿Que pensaras que el mundo empresarial le haga al grandioso y famoso Luxar Tilpex cuando se enteren de que el se acuesta con travestis?

¡Jajajaha...! ¿Lo hundirían?- Donnie le afirma

¡Exacto! Lo destrozarían... ¿No crees que es una excelente venganza?

¡Lo es, Donnie!

Bien... Así ya no te chantajearan nunca mas Cody

¡Bien echo, Dónatelo!

Listo... ahora recojamos todo y salgamos de aquí, antes de que se despierte...- el chico afirma y ambos salen del lugar

¡DEMONIOS BORAX!- los gritos de Ruperta son ensordecedores- ¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPAAAAAAA?

¡YA, voy mi caramelo, ya voy!- Borax le lleva desesperadamente su ropa. Leo muy sigilosamente sale del sillón, coloca unas almohadas en fila y las cubre con la manta

Listo...- Leo sale del salón y en cuanto ve salir a Borax de la habitación matrimonial, entra al lugar

¡Aquí tienes tu ropita mi bomboncito de azúcar!- le sonríe a su mujer

¡Era hora pedazo de idiota!- se la arranca- Me puede dar una pulmonía por estar esperando toda mojada

Lo siento mi vida...- se disculpa

¡Bahh!...Ahora ve a preparar la cama, Infeliz- lo mandonea- Me quiero acostar

Enseguida cielo...- Borax sale del baño y se dirige a su habitación. Leo al oírlos se mete dentro del placard. Borax entra y prepara la cama muy molesto y asustado

Maldita gorda, fea y mandona- murmura mientras tiende la cama- Me pregunto ¿Por que no hicieron el periodo de lamba mas largo?- se queja- Debería ser 10 años como mínimo... ¡Así no vería en mucho tiempo a esa cosa espantosa que tengo como esposa!- Leo al escucharlo se ríe- Como me hubiese gustado que Leslie sea mi esposa...- suspira- Pero bueno... En cuanto la cosa se valla a dormir...- sonríe pervertido- Aprovechare de que Leslie este desmayada y ¡la voy a manosear toda!- Leo deja de reír en el acto y se enoja

"Eso en tus sueños, pervertido"- piensa el líder

¡Lista tu cama, amorcito!- Ruperta entra al cuarto

Mmmmm... Nada mal- lo hace a un lado- Ahora me voy a dormir, Borax, estoy muy cansada

Si amor...

Y ni se te ocurra, hacer ruido...¿Esta claro?- lo amenaza

¡Si, si, si, si querida!

¡Hu, me voy a dormir!... ¡Y no te quedes ahí parado como idiota, ya lárgate!- el otro salta

¡Enseguida!- sale rápido del cuarto

"Por dios, pero que patético"- dice Leo

¡Blumm!- Ruperta se echa en su cama y comienza a roncar sonoramente

"Bien..."- Leo asoma su cabeza por la puerta del placard- "Que ahora empiece el juego"

¡¿Roxiiii?!- Cateas con los ojos vendados busca a Rafael por todo el cuarto- ¿En donde estas caramelo?

¡Aquí estoy!- dice Rafa todo risueño - ¡Atrápame si puedessss!- de atrás Rafael lo empuja

¡Auuuu!- cae al suelo- ¡Roxi, no seas tan ruda!- se queja con una sonrisa- Soy muy delicado...- se levanta y sigue buscando a Rafa

¡Ohhhh, lo siento!- El ninja trata de contener su risa- no quise lastimarte, lo juro...

Ohhhh, descuida...- se levanta- Ahora voy a atraparte princesa...

¡Pues inténtalo!- Rafa lleva a Cateas hacia abajo

¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!- Guinea trata de comunicarse con Luxar- ¡Este idiota no responde!

Y el patético de Cateas, tampoco...- cuelga Moni- Ya me cansé, entremos Guinea...- las mujeres están por entrar pero no pueden abrir la puerta- ¡¿Pero que diablos!?- la enorme Reptil hace fuerza

¡Esta porquería esta atorada!- Guinea por ser mas delgada, no puede hacer mucha fuerza- ¡Cuernos!, debemos esperar al imbecil de seguridad

¡Grrrrrr, en cuanto el custodio regrese lo voy a despedir y luego estrangular!- amenaza Moni- ¡y también asesinare a Cateas por tener el comunicador apagado!- ambas reptiles se quedan en la puerta

¿Que me esconda?- Spirel le pregunta a Mikey

Si... Yo me tapo los ojos, O sea no voy a saber donde estarás escondido...- contesta animado Miguel

¿Entonces vamos a jugar a las escondidas?- dice Spirel

Si... Yo te voy a buscar... Y no te preocupes si tardo en buscarte...- le sonríe- Tu solo tienes que salir cuando yo diga "Ayyyy, Spirel"- el otro no entiende- y tu sales diciendo "TE ATRAPE, CHIQUITA"

¿Y por que tengo que decir eso?

¿Como que porque?- se cruza de brazos- ¿No te lo explique antes?... Esto es una fantasía Spirel...- lo dice un poco suave- mi fantasía

¿Una fantasía?- se emociona

Si... Mi fantasía, Spirel... Quiero ser "Atrapada por ti"- Miguel abre sus ojos- y recuerda que si haces lo que yo diga... Te voy a "Premiar"- le señala su gabardina, el otro pasea su vista por el cuerpo de Mikey- ¿Te gusta la idea?

¡Me encanta!- Spirel se relame los labios- ¡No voy a mirar!- el reptil rápidamente se esconde un poco alejado de allí. Serling quien veía todo, sale de su escondite

Ese tipo ya se escondió tortuga…- dice el robot

Gracias Serling- Mikey se destapa los ojos- ahora debemos seguir la trampa

¿Entonces?- el robot espera

Si tu te quedas aquí Serling y me avisaras cuando esa policía reptil llegue

De acuerdo, Miguel Ángel- la tortuga entra a la mansión- será una dulce venganza, Serling

¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- el robot se oye muy a gusto con el plan

Borax baja al salón y se acerca al sillón

Por fin mi esposa se durmió- suspira cansado- pero ahora ya no importa…- mira el sillon- Leslie esta dormida…- se lame el labio inferior- Nada puede ser mas perfecto…- se acerca mas el degenerado- Ahora si… ¡A disfrutar, jijijijiijijii!- saca la manta y….

¡NO ESTAAAAAA!- Borax salta del susto- ¿NO ESTA LESLIE?- se desespera- ¿pero si estaba aquí? ¡Donde estará!- el reptil mayor recorre el lugar a las apuradas

¡Baja la escalera con cuidado, Cateas!- le indica Rafael

¡lo hare, auque es difícil sin mirar!- baja con cuidado

Despacio…- dice Rafa y ve a Mikey quien se acerca, Rafa le indica a su hermano que guarde silencio

¡Grrrrrr, ya no aguanto!- Moni la esposa de Cateas esta furiosa- ¿Cuándo van a abrir la maldita puerta?- de un golpe la puerta se cae abajo

¡Mira lo que hiciste, Moni!- se queja Guinea- ¡La tiraste abajo!

¿Y que importa?- entra a su hogar- Ya podemos pasar…- ambas mujeres camina por el jardín y Serling las ve

¡OH!- se asombra por el tamaño de las reptiles- ¿Serán ellas?- el robot toma su comunicador- ¡Ya llegaron, llamare a Miguel Ángel!

¿Dónde estas, Roxi?- Cateas tantea el aire

¡Aquí, Cateas!- dice Rafa muy divertido, Mikey mira su comunicador y le hace señas a su hermano

¡Llegamos!- las reptiles entran a la casa y ven unas figuras que se ven por la ventana

¿Tenemos visitas?- pregunta Guinea

Así parece…- responde Moni y abre la puerta…

Mikey por indicación de Rafa, se pone en frente de Cateas y en cuanto siente el brazo de Mikey…

¡Te ATRAPEEEE!- Cateas posas sus manos sobre el pecho falso de Mikey, este grita

¡KIAAAAAAAA!- las reptiles metatianas ven la escena

¿Pero que?- Cateas se saca la bandana

¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!- grita Mikey tapándose el pecho, Rafael se ríe a carcajadas

¡TOCASTE A MI HERMANA, DEGENERADOOO!- Rafa finge enojo

¡CATEASSSSS!- Moni se le tira encima echa una fiera

¡AYYYYY MI ESPOSAAAA!- Esta de piedra- ¿PEROOO?- Cateas esta de piedra

¡CANALLAAAA, TE ASESINAREEEEE!- La mujer lo toma del cuello

¡Moniiii, mi vida, déjame explicarte!

¿Qué HACES CON ESTAS MUJERES, PERVERTIDOOOO?- lo sacude violentamente y mira a las tortugas- ¡DESPUES ME ENCARGARE DE USTEDES, SUCIAS TORTUGAS DEL PLANETA SHELL!- los amenaza

¡Rápido, Milkkkk!- Rafael lo toma del brazo- ¡Huyamos!- ambos fingen miedo

¡Ayyyy, Roxanne, tengo miedo!- Mikey corre al lado de su hermano y salen de allí

¡Es UN ERROR TE LO JUROOOO!- los ojos cobre de su esposa, lo hacen temblar de miedo

¡Pero que lió!- Guinea se asombra- Ese Cateas es un cochino, se mete con niñas…- lo dice mirando a Mikey y a Rafa- Mejor los dejo con sus problemas… voy a ver a mi esposo- y Guinea sube a ver a Luxar

¿Qué fue eso?- Borax detiene su recorrido- ¿Fueron gritos?

¡CARAJOOOO!- Ruperta se despierta- ¡CON ESOS GRITOS NO PUEDO DORMIRRR!- Se levanta de su cama y sale del cuarto

¿Leslie, Leslie?- lo llama- ¿Dónde estas?

¿Quién es Leslie?- Ruperta le pregunta a Borax, sorprendiéndolo

¡Ayyy, mi amor, me asustaste!- sonríe

¿Quién es Leslie, respóndeme?

¿Leslie? Ehhhhh… ¡es un perrito que compre!

¿Un perrito?- enarca las cejas

Siiiii un lindo perrito….- miente- una nueva mascota para ti, amor, se me perdió y lo estaba buscando

¡Mm!- lo mira fijo- ¿Seguro?...¿No me estarás ocultándome algo, no?- el otro tiembla

¡No mi vida, de ninguna manera!- trata de convencerla

Mmmm, no te creo pero…- la mujer entra al cuarto- me voy a poner una bata ayúdame a buscarla

Como ordenes mi vida…- los dos entran a buscar la bata

¡Jijijijijijijijijii!- Spirel que aun se encuentra escondido, espera a Mikey- ¡Ya no puedo esperar, ya no puedo esperar para ver mi sorpresita!- el bobo sigue esperando

¿Luxar?- Guinea entra a la habitación matrimonial y ve a su esposo, durmiendo placidamente- esta dormido…- la reptil de cabello negro se quita su vestido y se pone un camisón- Bueno ya estoy muy cansada, me acostare también- y la reptil se acuesta al lado de su esposo. Dónatelo la mira a través de la ventana

¡Genial!- sonríe complacido- ¡El plan funciona a la perfección!- y el genio baja al salón…

¿Dónde esta mi bata, Borax?- pregunta Ruperta

En el placard, mi cielo…- Leo contiene su respiración. Esperando la parte final del show

¿Lavaste toda mi ropa?

Si cariño…- y en cuanto Ruperta abre el placard

¡Aquí esta su bata, señora!- Leo le entrega la bata a Ruperta muy amablemente

¡Ah, gracias señorita!- dice sin importancia y…- ¿PEROOOO QUEEEEEE?- Ruperta observa a Leonardo quien la mira con timidez- ¿Quién ERES TUUUU?

¡LESLIEEE!- Le grita Borax y el estupido cava su propia tumba

¿CON QUE UN PERRITO, NOOOO?- la mujer - ¡ME ESTABAS ENGAÑANDO! ¿NOOOOOO?

¡KIAAAAAA!- Borax huye por su vida-¡AUXILIOOOOOOO!

¡CANALLAAAA, BARBA AZULLLL!- Lo persigue y el líder se carcajea de lo lindo

¡Jajajajajjajajahahahahajajja jajaa!- Leo los sigue- ¡esto es muy divertido!- corre con todas sus fuerzas- ¡tengo que ver la masacre!

¿mmm...?- Luxar se despierta- ¿Qué paso?- se toma la cabeza- ¿Por qué estoy en mi cama?- mira debajo de su sabana- ¿Y desnudo?- mira su costado y ve a alguien acostado a su lado- ¡Es verdad, estaba con Dana!- piensa un segundo y sonríe con felicidad- ¡siiiii, se me diooo, jijijijijiji!- mira a su costado y con una pervertida sonrisa dice- ¿Dana, amor miooo?- la figura se sacude- ¡despierta, princesa!

¿Quién es Dana?- Guinea lo mira con ojos asesinos, Luxar tiembla

¿Gui… GUINEAAAA?- la mujer ruge como toro en un rodeo- ¿Pero como?

¿Quién ES DANAAAAA?

¡MAMAAAAAAA!- Borax, Cateas y ahora también Luxar, huyen desesperadamente de sus esposas, por toda la mansión. Las cuatro tortugas ya reunidas, observan la divertida persecución, escondidas

¡Oigan, chicos!- los llama Mikey- ¿Quién creen que va a ser asesinado primero?- sonríe con maldad- ¿Borax, Cateas o Luxar?

No lo se…- dice Leo- ¿Pero no nos estamos olvidando de alguien?

¡Rayos!- Mikey se toma la cabeza- ¡Me olvide de Spirel!- de repente se escuchan fuertes gritos, las tortugas observan como varias mujeres metatianas están reunidas en el jardín- ¡Son ellas!- exclama el menor

Pues ve por el, Mikey…- le ordena Donnie

¡TE ASESINAREEEEEEE!- Ruperta persigue a Borax con un palo en la mano

¡Espera, mi amor déjame explicarte!- trata de salvar su vida

¡JAMASSSS!- y Ruperta ve como Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey salen a toda prisa de la mansión- ¡eres UN BARBA AZUL, TIENES UNA COLECCIÓN DE MUJERES AQUIIII!

¡NO SON MIAS, LO JUROOOO!

¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!

EN EL JARDIN…

¿En donde estará ese canalla?- la oficial Tinax espera a Spirel junto a sus compañeras e hijos

Mikey muy sigilosamente llega donde esta escondido Spirel, para su suerte esta cerca donde se encuentran reunidas las mujeres. Sus hermanos lo esperan detrás de un árbol. En cuanto el ninja anaranjado ve a Spirel, grita

¡AYYYYYY, SPIRELLLLL!- Las mujeres se dan vuelta. Spirel sale de su escondite con alegría

¡TE ATRAPEEEE, CHIQUITAAAAA!- Spirel le toca los pechos, Mikey vuelve a gritar

¡KIAAAAAA!- las mujeres ven la situación

¡DEGENERADOOOOO!- Leo, Rafa y Donnie le gritan a Spirel, este se asusta- ¡ASALTA CUNASSSS!

¡Eres un degenerado!- Tinax arde en cólera- ¡NO TIENES PARA PAGAR LA ALIMENTACION DE NUESTROS HIJOS, PERO SI PARA ANDAR CON NIÑAS, ASQUEROSOOOO!

¿TINAX?- Spirel se encuentra rodeado por las mujeres- ¿PERO QUEEEE?

¡SUCIO, PERVERTIDO!- las mujeres se le echan encima y le dan una paliza

¡KIAAAAAA, MAMIIIIIII!- Spirel lucha por su vida

¡Siiii, sucio, pervertido, degenerado!- Mikey aprovecha la ocasión y también se une a las mujeres para golpear a Spirel

Una hora después…

Borax, Cateas, Luxar y Spirel, se encuentran sentados en el suelo, recuperándose de la paliza sufrida. Las tortugas aun como mujeres, les explican a las esposas de los Tilpex todo lo ocurrido

¿Con que andaban de trampa, no?- los interroga Ruperta

Es que es por culpa del periodo de mamba mi cielo…- Borax se escusa aun con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo- Cuando ustedes se van, nosotros tenemos nuestras necesidades mi amor

¡Esa no es excusa!- lo reprende Guinea- Además, sino lo sabían el periodo de mamba es solo una excusa que nos inventamos nosotras Las hembras, para poder descansar de ustedes un poco, para después volver mas hermosas y sensuales para ustedes, tontos

¿Para eso es el periodo de mamba?- Pregunta Cateas un poco desconcertado

¡Claro tonto! Es para eso- le responde Moni- ustedes solo deben esperar un poco y después tenderán de nosotras todo lo que necesitan- le sonríe

Y no vuelvan a engañarnos con tortugas como esas…- señala Guinea a los chicos

Pero son muy bellas…- Spirel mira a Mikey- no podemos resistirnos…

Este… hay algo que deben saber- les habla Leo- nosotros no somos hembras…

¿Cómo Leslie?- pregunta Borax

Que no somos hembras sino machos…- Y Leo se saca la peluca y habla normal, Los hermanos Tilpex lo miran muy asombrado- soy un hombre y me llamo Leonardo

¡Madre me lleva el tren! – Se asombra Borax- ¿Eres un travesti?

No es un travesti…- ahora Rafael se une a Leo- Somos hombres…- y el ninja rojo hace lo mismo que su hermano

¡No, no puede ser!- Cateas lagrimea

Todos nosotros lo somos…- Dónatelo también se descubre ante ellos

¡Ayyyy, noooo!- Luxar quedo anonadado. Las esposas reptiles miran a sus esposos con el seño fruncido

¡Por favor!- le suplica Spirel a Mikey- ¡Dime que tu no, Milkkk!

Lo lamento Spirel, pero yo también soy hombre…- Mikey se saca su gabardina y se ve su cuerpo sin el disfraz- Y no me llamo Milk, sino Miguel Ángel

¡Buaaaaa!- Spirel llora ante el descubrimiento

Eso les paso por tratar de chantajear al joven Cody Jones- los reta Ruperta- ¡Le deben una disculpa al muchacho y a sus amigos!

¡Eso no!- Luxar se enfada- ¡No le pediré disculpas, este joven nos engaño a nosotros!

¡Eso no es verdad! -Se defiende Cody- ¡Yo desde el principio trate de explicarles el malentendido, pero no me dejaron hacerlo!

¡Mentiroso!- lo acusa Borax- ¡Y como castigo por tu trampa, niño, dejaremos que Oneil tech, se valla a la quiebra!- lo amenaza

¿Así?- se enoja Donnie- muy bien si quieren eso…- saca el as bajo la manga- Yo mismo iré ante la prensa mundial y les mostrare esta fotografía- les muestra la foto de el junto a Luxar, los hermanos Tilpex lo miran asustados- ¿Qué pensaría el mundo empresarial cuando se enteren que los Hermanos Tilpex se acuestan con travestis?

Se pudriría todo….- comenta Rafa

Serian el hazme reír del universo…- dice Leo

Ninguna otra mujer los van a querer…- sonríe Mikey

Y nosotras los dejamos…- amenaza Ruperta. Borax se levanta del suelo de un tiron y con una expresión seria dice: ¡PAGAREMOS LA DEUDA!- y suspira derrotado

¡BIEEEEEENNNN, NOS SALVAMOSSS!- victorea Cody

¡Todo por fin se termino!- suspira aliviado Leo

¡Volvemos a ser normales otra vezzzz!- salta Mikey

¡Adiós pelucas!- se alegra Rafa

¡Adiós vestidos!- dice Donnie

¡Vamos, andando!- Ruperta y las demás, se llevan a sus esposos- ¡Entremos a casa a curar esas heridas!- Ruperta finalmente le sonríe a su esposo

Si querida…- Borax también le sonríe

Nosotros también…- Leo les ordena a sus hermanos- volvamos a nuestro hogar- los chicos asienten felices

Y así fue… después de una semana, los Tilpex pagaron la deuda y Oneil Tech se salvo de la quiebra. Borax decidió junto a sus hermanos, vender las acciones de la empresa y alejarse definitivamente de Oneil Tech. Nunca más quisieron tener contacto con el y las tortugas.

Después de un mes, Cody y Donnie, terminaron de arreglar el portal temporal, ya estaba todo preparado para regresar a casa.

Bien Donnie, ya creo que podremos probar la maquina

Como digas; Cody…- el genio deja sus herramientas de lado y las tres tortugas entran al lugar

¿Cuándo nos vamos, cerebrito?- pregunta Rafa

En cuanto le haga los últimos ajustes a la maquina del tiempo, Rafa- deja un control sobre a mesa

¿Qué es eso, Donnie?- pregunta curioso Mikey tomando el objeto entre sus manos

Eso es el control del portal, hermano, no lo vallas a tocar…- le advierte

Eso enano, déjalo- se lo quita Rafa

¡Oye dámelo!- se queja Mikey

¡Chicos por favor!- los para Donnie- ¡dejen eso ya!

¡Que me lo des te digo!- Mikey pelea con Rafa

¡Rafa, Mikey, basta!- se une a la pelea Leo

¡Pero chicos!- y en un instante el portal se acciona y las cuatro tortugas desaparecen

¿Pero que paso?- al abrir sus ojos, Leonardo se da cuenta que fueron transportados a otro lugar- ¿en donde estamos?

¡Me lleva!- Mira Donnie el extraño lugar- ¿Pero que paso?

Acaso…¿Fuimos transportados?- se pregunta Rafael

Así parece…- exclama Mikey- ¿pero en donde?- las cuatro tortugas se preguntan en donde están

En una torre un poco lejos de allí, una joven vestida por una tunica blanca, mira a través de un larga vistas y observa detenidamente a las tortugas. Muy animada llama a las otras chicas que la acompañan

¡OHHH, MI DIOSSS! ¡CHICAS VENGAN A VER ESTO!- unas 7 jovencitas más, se le acercan

¿Qué pasa Cachemira?- le pregunta una

Tenemos visitas…- sonríe- ¡Cuatro guapas visitas!- sus compañeras no la entienden- amigas… ¡LLEGARON LOS HOMBRES AL PLANETA SHELL!- Exclama con alegría la jovencita a sus amigas

**¿ESTE ES EL FIN?**

**ESO LO SABRAN… EN OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA…**

¡EH LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA COMEDIA, GENTE! LES DEBO A TODOS LA PACIENCIA Y UNA VEZ MAS, LES AGRADEZCO TODO EL APOYO QUE LE BRINDARON A ESTA HISTORIA.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO MUY PRONTO! ¡Y VOLVERE CON UNA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA! ¡LO PROMETO!

¡BYE, BYE!


End file.
